All Dogs Go To Heaven 3
by Hatari05
Summary: Long after Red's defeat Charlie is living a seemingly perfect life with Sasha and his new family but all that changes when the most unexpected of things threatens to take what he values most; forcing him to join with Itchy and Annabelle on a desperate mission that will uncover shocking secrets, forcing Charlie and everyone he loves to question the purpose of their very existence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone how's it been going lately; it's been awhile since my last post here but now I'm ready to begin posting my next story here, the third chapter and final chapter in my ADGTH trilogy. Unlike my other installments which were reimaginings of the first 2 movies, ADGTH 3 is an entirely original story of my own making though Belladonna who serves as the main antagonist originally appeared in the ADGTH tv series, however her character will be quite different here. ADGTH 3 has numerous tie backs to the previous 2 stories as such it is recommended to read my revisions to ADGTH 1 and 2 before reading this one. I claim no ownership over any of these characters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter in my ADGTH trilogy._

All Dogs Go To Heaven 3

: Prologue:

A New Life

Charlie was waiting in outside in the hospital lobby waiting to hear the news. He would definitely be lying if he said he wasn't worried sometimes these days go bad sometimes she wouldn't be okay, it wasn't a thought Charlie found very comforting in the slightest not even remotely so. He paced around endlessly waiting for the doctor to appear and tell him his wife was alright why did it have to take so long? He had to know Sasha was in there and he wasn't allowed in there due to the complications in her state. He didn't like it he should be beside his love right now not waiting to hear if everything went alright. David could tell Charlie was worried Anna Marie could see it as well though Charlie couldn't hide much from her.

"Charlie sit down and relax" Anna Marie asked him.

"I can't is she going to be alright it's just, it's torture not knowing" Charlie replied.

"Charlie I'm sure Sasha will be fine" David tried to reassure him.

Charlie looked at David and tried to give him a smile that all but said he believed him but it didn't work, he wasn't certain. No their reassurance wasn't enough to calm him at the time he needed something that was more of a certainty someone he knew he could entrust Sasha's life with who would deliver her from this fine and as she often did deliver them a true gift as well. Charlie walked to the furthest corner of the room and placed his paws together before closing his eyes sending his hopes to the one person he knew would grant them, a true saint Annabelle.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me you did every other time i'm sorry for asking even more of you, what right do i have after everything you gave me but i must ask again and i only hope you can understand. She'll be alright when this is all over i need you to tell me she'll be alright, please Annabelle protect my love and deliver her through this and guide her back to be, to us" Charlie said quietly sending his prayer to heaven before opening his eyes.

Charlie slowly moved back towards David and Anna Marie who were sitting impatiently waiting for the doctor to appear. Charlie sat beside them still looking very afraid, he couldn't lose her to this now it was much too soon they had only found each other about nine months ago it couldn't end now. Charlie rested his head on the ground silently whispering prayers to Annabelle again and again. The three continued waiting when a doctor emerged it was a human doctor though there was a dog a dalmation beside him who approached Charlie, letting out a sigh was that of relief or sorrow!?

"She's fine a little weak right now but she'll make a full recovery" The dalmation said.

Apparently David and Anna Marie heard the same thing from their doctor everything was fine now.

"The puppy is fine as well looking very healthy" The dalmation said.

"Can i go see her?" Charlie asked.

"Of course" The dalmation replied.

Charlie made his way into the room while Anna Marie and David followed him into the hospital room, where they saw Sasha lying down she looked tired and in truth a little bored but other than that she seemed fine in Charlie's eyes she was perfect. Sasha was waiting for the doctors to hand her her puppy she had been sitting here waiting for the tests to finish for ages she wanted what she was here for now, not to mention know if she had a son or daughter.

"Can i have my puppy now?" Sasha asked sounding a little annoyed.

The dalmation heard her and responded brushing against the doctor gently pulling him towards Sasha, the message clear.

"I'm assuming your mother wants to see you little guy" The doctor said before lowering the puppy and placing it between Sasha's paws.

Sasha stared down at her puppy and felt her heart melt at the mere site of him. He was an Irish Setter like her though he had Charlie's brown eyes and his ears were more like his fathers he also his fur was also light brown like his father. The child let out small cries and whimpers while gently moving in Sasha's paws. Charlie stared down at his child smiling gently it was a truly beautiful site a new life to this world one that he knew would be truly special though the idea that he was staring at his child was enough.

Sasha looked up at Charlie and smiled by back while holding the puppy, Sasha was pretty sure the puppy was a boy.

"Do we have a son or daughter?" Charlie asked her.

"Why don't you check" Sasha told him while giving a playful smile.

"Really um uh I'm not sure i'm uh qualified for that" Charlie said nervously.

"The puppy is a boy, Charlie" Sasha told him while trying not to chuckle at Charlie's rather hysterical and nervous reaction.

Charlie moved in close looking down at Sasha and his son who looked so much like his mother, it for a moment reminded Charlie of when he first met Sasha the true beauty and wonder he saw and now he was seeing it again. His fur was so much like hers only light brown but it had the same texture to it the same soft gentleness that defined his wife's soul. His son stared up at him and let out almost a giggle reaching for him. Charlie could see his light brown eyes but they had the same sparkle as his mother yet he could also see himself. The puppy defined both of them the giggling sounds he made caused Charlie to visibly shed tears he let them fall down his cheeks before reaching down and taking his son into his arms, just gazing at him.

"Do you have a name for him Charlie" Sasha asked.

Charlie had one that came to mind he was never able to make it up to him never let him knew that he did love him and regretted not telling him, Charlie could hear the name of his father in his mind. His father was long gone and never received any love from his son but Charlie did remember him and would never forget what he did for him. His son would be a great dog Charlie could see that much and he deserved a name for a truly great dog, like his father was.

"Jason, Jason Barkin" Charlie said softly.

"It fits, I like it Charlie" Sasha told him while smiling she knew the meaning behind the name and felt great love that Charlie still remembered them, using the love we once felt to love another to let that love live on it was something Amelia would think. It was so right those we loved never left us so long as we remembered them, as long as we loved them.

David and Anna Marie approached Sasha slowly staring down at the puppy.

"He's beautiful Sasha" David said while gently petting him he seemed worried for a moment.

"Jason it's alright this is David a true friend of mine" Sasha said.

Anna Marie looked down at the puppy before turning to Charlie whose eyes were watering up.

"There's something in your eye Charlie" Anna Marie told him.

"Maybe a few, squeaker" Charlie replied wiping a tear away.

Anna Marie embraced Charlie and gently hugged him which Charlie returned he was so happy she could be here now it meant so much to him that she actually got to be here with him as a part of his family, he never thought she would be but now she was, they were all a family.

"I'm happy you could be here for this squeaker" Charlie told her.

"I want to be nowhere else" Anna Marie replied.

Charlie turned to the window looking out towards the sunny sky he knew Annabelle was there looking down on them and he knew Annabelle protected Sasha and his son today, she would protect anyone that's who she was a being of pure compassion and kindness. Charlie smiled at the light and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Annabelle i knew you would be there i'm sorry to keep asking things of you thank you for your kindness i never deserved it, i hope this day brings you as much joy as it does me" Charlie told her quietly.

Charlie then turned away from the window and back to his wife and son nuzzling Sasha and his child, this was a new life for him a new life for this world and Charlie would treasure each and every moment of it.

Unbeknownst to Charlie and Sasha a light was looking down on both of them shining down from a cloud. A lone whippet with pink fur was sitting on the cloud staring down at them she looked at Charlie, Sasha and Jason with a faint smile. Annabelle heard Charlie's prayer of gratitude and decided to ignore it for now, she didn't like thank yous. Annabelle watched as Charlie held his child gently nuzzling him, he looked so happy. Annabelle knew Charlie would be a great parent Sasha too, though there was certainly plenty of hardship awaiting them that they would face some perhaps unthinkable. Life was a beautiful thing but did Charlie truly know why it was a beautiful thing did anyone. Annabelle wasn't certain she knew what the beauty of it all was, she knew through her own experience to an extent anyway.

Annabelle let the image of the family vanish this day wasn't exactly giving her happy thoughts despite Charles wishes but then again family matters tend to be a painful topic for her. It was so long ago yet Annabelle could give you every detail like it was yesterday or even an hour ago. Annabelle turned her attention to a dark pit of sorts and stared down at it sadly. She focused her attention on a small cage buried deep within hell so deep almost no one knew about it no one except her, red and well the big guy too but describing him if one could call the creator a him was a little difficult. Annabelle reached for the cage trying to shine some light into it anything to create a feeling of comfort and love, as usual the resident of it didn't respond, she never did. She still hadn't forgiven her and would likely never forgive her. Annabelle lowered her head and closed the entrance no point in trying to talk that didn't work either. Annabelle closed her opening to hell and turned away trying to hide her feelings of sadness over the being in that cage, a being she put there and could never let be freed from it.

Carface moved through the bowels of hell a strange energy protected him from whatever tried to approach him in any way. Even Red it seemed couldn't track him what was this how could it block Red or any of them and what did it want from him and why?

"Closer, straight forward you are almost here" A dark female voice told him.

Carface continued following it though why was beyond his understanding because listening to someone from hell worked real well last time it was why he was here in the first place, well it was also Charlie's fault too he would have to deal with that later or maybe not if he got out maybe his best bet was to forget about Charlie and just build his fortune assuming of course this didn't cost him dearly like it did before.

"Come to me, come to me" The voice called out to him again.

Carface moved through hell moving deeper and deeper it wasn't a firey brimstone anymore nor was it an icy wasteland it was just pure darkness the only thing visible was a small lit flame that emitted from something far. Where was he this wasn't even a circle of hell it was just a void, what could possibly be here and why would it be here. Carface heard the voice echoing in his mind it was rather alluring and seductive like the call of a siren. He couldn't really resist it he didn't really want to either. Carface arrived at the edge of the void and found a cage at least that's what it seemed to be. It was large and surrounded the area there were chains running through it burying themselves in the cage. It was incased in well Carface wasn't sure it was a dark energy of sorts. The cage emitted a small light the only light in the entire void. It was made of metal likely something a lot stronger than metal sealed off completely except for one small opening no bigger than a peak hole and gazing outside of it were a pair of mesmerizing green eyes, truly eyes of beauty. Carface had trouble controlling himself just a single gaze of them left him feeling like his legs were turning to jelly was that a side effect of her, he was certain it was a her.

"Like what you glimpsed Caruther?" The prisoner told him her voice was seductive and arrogant with a hint of aggression but also a hint of flirting.

"You led me here why?" Carface asked her.

"Call it early parole for both of us, big boy" She replied.

"How am i supposed to open that?" Carface asked though a more accurate question should be if he should open it, she was likely in there for a reason, and likely a very good reason.

"You're an angel right one of Annabelle's lap dogs if you will, oh my apologies former lap dog, Annabelle's energy can open the cage" The prisoner answered.

That was no good he was a former angel but that didn't equal Annabelle did she mean every angel contained the energy of Annabelle well it would make sense since she was likely one of the originals, but why make opening this cage so easy no if he had even a shred of energy no way he could access it.

"So what i can't access that" Carface told her.

"You're not going to I'm going to" The prisoner said annoyed.

"How?" Carface asked.

"Just say yes and only yes" The prisoner said.

Yes what on Earth did that mean unless she was asking for permission to possess him was she an angel if so what was she doing here? Something was telling Carface to turn away this was a bad idea he should just leave her and forget about her but those eyes if he could get his club up and moving again they would entice countless dogs to his club, this dog could build him a fortune, maybe he could use her but first he had to play his cards right.

"I know what you want, well i'll say the magic word if you swear to help me build back my fortune as whatever i tell you to be" Carface said smiling smugly.

The prisoners eyes stared out at him again they looked angry for a moment before softening he was almost certain he could see her smirk in fact he was certain this dog was drop dead gorgeous which would serve him well. The prisoner considered his offer for a moment though not really she had been here for eternity and wanted to get out now, if he wanted his fortune back she would give it to him.

"Agreed i will serve your wishes and rebuild the fortune you lost, we have made a bargain" The prisoner told him.

Carface smirked he wasn't going to walk into this blind again, "Very well, yes" He told her.

The prisoner smirked and turned into a thing of light though it was a dark purple color it shot through the cage and flew towards Carface possessing him. The prisoner took control of his body, mind and soul digging deep into the depths of his angel aura all the way to it's original core she then built that power into her paw before slamming it on the cage. A bright golden light surged through the cage and the chains holding it began to tear away before being completely blasted off, the dark void was eradicated and the cage door was completely blown apart. The prisoner smiled before ejecting herself from Carface and back into her body.

Carface fell to the ground unconscious while the prisoner slowly rose to her feet staring up at the sky and taking in the air, she let an energy aura surround Carface and with a dark manical cackle she and Carface soared into the air transforming into a form of dark energy and blasting into the sky through the pits of hell and into the mortal world. The prisoner continued to laugh and cackle in joy finally it was a new day for her, a new life, and she would show the world just what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:  
The Son of an Angel

Jason was moving quietly through the streets taking the sights around him as well as the comforting light of the moon above him. Jason liked the night it was actually his favorite time of the day it brought a sort of peaceful silence a feeling of the true beauty of the world. He would often explore the town during the nights even if it did occasionally get him into trouble okay more than occasionally. Jason sat down and stared at the moon while gazing at the stars. He turned his attention to what appeared to be a couple sitting in a boat together, they had good tastes. Jason raced across the town allowing the wind to blow through his face he liked this part as well it brought a feeling of freedom which Jason felt was important to life. Jason stopped again this time turning his attention to a group in a church praying for well he wasn't certain nor was he certain if it would be answered though that was not for the reason one would expect, Jason was no stranger to heaven.

Jason was well aware of heaven and hell's existence he knew Angels were real as were demons and apparently there was a benevolent being watching them, how Jason knew this wasn't the usual simple belief of faith no it was a little more straightforward, his father was a former angel. That one took a bit to swallow but there were a few signs they were the only ones who could actually talk to their owners. Owners Jason didn't like that term it implied his life wasn't his own.

Jason watched as the family continued to pray before moving on he stopped at a grass field and rested himself on it. It was very comfortable and a rather welcoming feeling. For a moment Jason just rested there looking up at the stars and staring at the river, such a large world so much worth seeing. Jason breathed quietly while taking in the sites, sounds and smells, he then caught another scent uh oh, guess he already attracted attention.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A dog catcher called out to him.

Great, he thought he ditched this guy oh well might as well get a work out in.

Jason rolled across the grass to his feet and took off running. The dog catcher raced after him carrying a net. Jason ducked down better concealing himself in the grass which the dog catcher began trying to look through. Jason moved his way through it making his way back to the street. The dog catcher spotted him and began pursuing him in his truck. What a welcome response Jason thought to himself. Jason began zig zagging across the street which the dog catcher tried to turn to though it didn't work very well as his car started to skid across the road. Jason turned to the side and ducked into an alley way the dog catcher racing in after him. He swung his net at him which Jason jumped out of the way of watching it instead slam to the side. The dog catcher pulled it up only for Jason to knock out his legs he fell forward onto the ground while Jason raced across the alley jumping on a dumpster he saw the dog catcher was back up and running towards him he could also see another one driving the truck near this location. Jason ignored them and jumped from the dumpster onto a stairwell before launching himself from it and landing on a fence he threw himself over it and continued running until he was out of the alley and into the main streets, it wasn't likely they would find him right now. Most would've taken pleasure and enjoyment in such a chase not Jason. He didn't get it he was supposed to be free yet he couldn't go to certain places alone and if he did someone would chase him, why what purpose did it serve or more accurately what purpose their job served, it didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. No matter Jason didn't want to return home yet might as well pay a visit to a friend, assuming of course she wanted to see him.

Angel was currently running a brush along one of the benches of the old church it wasn't an official one anymore and no one went to it but it had memories to Angel, her family owned many of the items in this Church once so she took a great value in all of them which included keeping them clean. Angel continued brushing the benches before turning her attention to the walls she gently hummed to herself while doing this. As odd as it was Angel enjoyed working she enjoyed showing responsibility, it was an odd trait to have but one Angel had regardless. Angel placed the brush down and placed a mop in her mouth while also pulling a bucket she then began running the mop along the floor while continuing to hum. For a moment Angel thought she heard something but that wasn't likely she didn't have a lot of friends her working habits made very people want to spend time with her her faith and beliefs seemed to annoy people as well. She understood if you don't want to do something that is fine and avoiding people who do those things you don't want to is completely understandable she held no ill will to any of them. Still it was unlikely anyone was visiting her but she couldn't just completely ignore it so she waited for a bit to hear any further sign, nothing must of been a cat or a mouse, it was getting cold they could stay here for the night. Angel began humming to herself again when she heard the sound of paws sliding across the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whooaaa!" A voice shouted there was then a loud crashing sound that echoed across the church.

Oh dear was whoever just fell okay did she forget to put up the wet floor sign? How clumsy of her how could she forget something like that because of her someone might of just been hurt. She raced to the entrance hoping no one was injured but she herself was too fast and slid across the floor as well slipping and falling onto her unknown visitor knocking him back down. Angel rubbed her head and looked up to see her visitor on the ground rubbing his head as well he looked up at her, it was an Irish setter with light brown fur and gold around his chest and brown eyes, his ears more in line with a german sheppard. Jason, oh dear she knocked down Jason she must of looked like a complete clown in front of him, Angel felt her cheeks heating up at her rather embarassing mistake.

"Should've read the sign more closely, right" Jason said while pulling himself up.

"Oh my gosh, Jason i am so sorry for all of this!" Angel said rather nervously.

"Hey you're just keeping the place livable" Jason responded.

"I can't believe I was so careless someone could've been" Angel tried to say before Jason cut her off.

"I'm fine everyone's fine calm down Angel" Jason told her.

Angel took a moment to take a few breaths and allow herself to relax she closed her eyes and continued to breath she then felt much calmer than before.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting company" Angel said more calmly though there was a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah i would've normally gave you a heads up but it was rather last minute notice." Jason responded.

"Oh in trouble again" Angel asked him.

"No not really just a late night wasn't ready to sleep thought I would see you" Jason told her.

"Well you're always welcomed here as is anyone" Angel said.

Jason had to admit her kindness was admirable he had never seen her yell at anyone or even lose her temper. She seemed very forgiving she didn't have any friends he knew of and she wasn't exactly treated well. No Angel's demeanor confuses people it's the kind of the thing that would make people regard her as weird which Jason felt wasn't very fair. He had known her for the last few years and she was a very easy person to get along with.

"As always your kindness is welcomed, even if others don't show it" Jason told her.

Angel smiled and fully pulled herself up she was a pure white rough collie with blue eyes though she slouched quite a bit her eyes seemed to be always looking at the ground or the wall. Her tail was curled up under her which was very fluffy and quite big, in truth she was bigger than Jason but her demeanor didn't let it show. She merely smiled and nodded back.

"So you seem to be busy" Jason told her.

"Yes just cleaning up like usual" Angel replied.

"Heard you were giving a few prayers earlier is everything alright?" Jason asked her.

"Oh yes, it was just a prayer for the victims of the recent gang struggle" Angel answered sounding rather sad.

"Again, the thing just stops and then starts any word on who the other side is?" Jason asked her.

"No, it doesn't make sense really the Archlights as they are called are not violent they're a street gang who take in orphans and feed them who would want to hurt them?" Angel asked.

"Well they do have a lot of territory maybe someone wants it" Jason answered.

Angel knew that was a possibility but she didn't like it she didn't like anything violent especially against those who didn't deserve it, though she didn't feel anyone really deserved violence it never brought anything good.

"Maybe i just pray for all of them" Angel said.

"Nothing wrong with that what do you say we move onto to a less depressing topic" Jason said smiling.

"Well i could use some help but i don't think you would want to spend your time cleaning an old church" Angel said.

"You got an extra mop, or brush?" Jason replied.

Angel smiled gently and directed him to a closet, Jason grabbed a brush and began brushing the benches Angel seemed to welcome his company and he welcomed hers true this wasn't what he planned to do when he came here but he was happy to help those in need it was something he and Angel had in common, they believed in helping the less fortunate.

Charlie was waiting for Jason to walk through the front door yet again he was late big surprise right there he was out all night almost every night apparently his son was a night person not that it took Charlie long to realize that. He turned to Sasha and David who were watching the news currently he didn't know why they cared he always found it to be blunt boring very boring in fact not to mention depressing but hey if it was to their preference he was fine with that. He could hear some of it most of it about the recent rumored gang war going on which while tragic wasn't exactly shocking in San Francisco. Sasha turned to Charlie who was standing by the door.

"Waiting won't make him show up faster" Sasha told him.

"No but it won't let him sneak back in either" Charlie said.

"Charlie it's not like he's getting into trouble were you this bad?" Sasha asked him.

"No" Charlie answered.

"You were worse way worse come on don't deny it, say it Charlie" Sasha said rather jokingly.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders before shaking his paw gently to the side making a so/so gesture, before finally conceding and nodding his head.

"Charlie you told me about your childhood even after it, Itchy told me your initiation." David told him.

David was quite different from when they met not surprising considering it was many years ago; now David was about six feet tall he possessed a rather average built yet had a very friendly face at times it was almost nerd like it rather contrasted other aspects of him.

"I thought it was a rip roaring success beside no adventure is complete without a few bullets." Charlie replied.

"If so doesn't that mean this night is not complete until Jason is shot at, that's your logic of a night out" David told him.

Charlie didn't think of it that way he didn't like the sound of that not at all why did David have to bring it up.

"Uh David you still know magic any chance you can make my son appear?" Charlie asked him.

"Sure, Abra kadapra, alkazam, bibidi babidi boo" David said while waving a chopstick, as if on cue Jason came in through the doggy door.

Charlie was having a little trouble believing this that was a big coincidence no way David just did that was he actually magical did Annabelle bless him with real magic.

"Another feat of the impossible for the great Davido" David said rather theatrically.

"You knew he was coming didn't you you knew and you didn't tell me" Charlie said rather annoyed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" David said with a smirk.

Sasha started to laugh at both's response it was a slight giggle at first but becoming a little louder before she started to cough in response. Sasha took the time to catch her breath she hadn't been feeling all that great the last few days, apparently there was some kind of bug going around David caught it so did Anna Marie guess it was Sasha's turn.

"Sasha catch your breath you're not one hundred percent yet and in fact you should be lying in bed" Charlie told his wife before turning to Jason.

"Mind explaining where you've been Jason?" Charlie asked him.

"Preferably make your answer quick it's getting late" Sasha added.

"I was at Angel's helping her clean up the church she'll vouch for me" Jason answered.

Charlie looked at Jason watching his expressions carefully he seemed honest.

"Alright well then it's time to get to bed then." Charlie told him.

Jason began going to his room which was located near the dining room there was a comfy bed with blankets spread out on it, his parents still felt the need to make it for him. He wasn't a puppy anymore and could do it himself but the gesture was touching. Jason rested himself on his bed looking at his blanket it was specially made for him it was a orange color his personal favorite and beside the blanket was a bowl filled with food courtesy of his mother no doubt or even Anna Marie. Jason looked at the bowl. He gazed at the basket which also had his name on it. Jason took the orange blanket and draped it around himself it was too small for him but that didn't matter he got a different warmth from it. Jason turned to a doghouse by his basket which was meant for colder nights, in it were numerous cards most for his birthday, Jason reached into it and grabbed one before reading it.

"Everyone warned us for this day warned us about the terror it would bring the years that all would want to skip, oh dear are you there already. Gulp teenager, really the teenage years we were warned about them and yes they were every bit as hectic as they sounded. They were wrong about one thing never would we wish to skip them, to see you grow watch as you face your first real challenges without us, to see you begin to take the first steps on your own, who wouldn't endure anything to see that. Happy birthday Jason, we value every moment….. Now please stop being so hectic you're accelerating our aging process!

Jason chuckled after reading it they weren't wrong he placed it back in the doghouse and then fell asleep it was his usual pattern he always read something his parents gave him before going to sleep to remind himself how great his life was.

Charlie helped carry Sasha to her bed with much protesting on her part to boot she continued squirming and kicking in his grasp though playfully so.

"Hey let me go, if you want to cator to me then count me out" Sasha told him.

"Alright have to do this the hard way" Charlie told her he then put Sasha over his shoulders and carried her to bed.

"David, Anna Marie help, this terribly malformed dog is kidnapping me!" Sasha cried out while trying not to laugh.

"Malformed oh now you're really going to get it" Charlie told her.

They approached their bed with Sasha squirming she then grabbed Charlie and pulled him down the two of them rolled across the bed laughing as they wrestled with each other. Sasha pushed Charlie but he forced her back up she then threw herself around her causing him to fall backwards. Charlie rested on his back Sasha ontop of him her arms around him his own arms were around her holding her closely. They smiled gently at each other before leaning in close before their mouths could meet however Sasha pushed him away.

"Sorry i'm not in the mood to take care of two children in a few weeks" Sasha told him chuckling.

"What's it matter i'll catch it by sleeping next to you" Charlie told her.

"That's why you're going to the couch" Sasha told him.

Wait what you can't banish me from my bed" Charlie told her.

"This bed is hereby called ground zero you must exit outside the quarantine zone" Sasha told him.

Okay Charlie wasn't liking this was his wife kicking him out of his room to contain the so called infection, Charlie didn't agree to this.

"Wait a minute i never signed any authorization for quarantine, you can't banish me" Charlie told her.

"Banished!" Sasha said rather commanding.

Charlie gave her a pathetic look even let his ears droop before letting out a whimper. Sasha gave him a smile she then pulled him back on the bed allowing him to lay next to her she then leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I love you" Sasha told him.

"I love you" Charlie replied.

Sasha let out a brief cough before closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around Charlie who placed his around her gently pulling her closer, Charlie then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep the woman he loved more than anything right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

The Siren

It was a rather cold night and there were hints of rain in the air no one would be doing much on the streets for much longer not that it mattered most people spend their nights partying; not too difficult considering there were countless nightclubs all around the city each with more than enough entertainment to keep someone busy for hours on end. There were plenty of places to go but the club called Fortune took the cake.

It was a rather impressive place in all honesty; huge far larger than any other club it had countless slot machines and dozens of pool tables it even had some fooseball and air hockey tables. There was a fine buffet as well as a restauraunt, a high quality restaurant at that. There was an arcade that had to be seen to be believed; the best of games imaginable. It was brightly lit with stroap lights flashing all around; there were electric lamps the size of trucks emitting an awesome electricity atmosphere around the entire area, which along with the flashing stroap lights created a true feeling of energy. There was almost a rain like substance filling the air it wasn't wet but it kept it consistently cool or warm whichever was necessary.

The waitresses were knockouts some of the most gorgeous girls you will ever see this says nothing of the dancers who would make any dog drool in lust and desire. The club simply put rocked it had everything and more shockingly anyone could enter almost anyone age 16 and onward were permitted with no guardians provided they followed a select few rules, 14 was the youngest. Alcohol was allowed to those legally eligible for it, soda to those not and high quality soda at that. One would think the whole club would be packed at this point the arcades, casino, the dance floor but they were not in fact they were completely empty not that this meant the club was empty; no all it meant was that everyone was gathered at the stage waiting for the same thing every dog waited for in that club, the reason many stayed most of the night, they were waiting for The Siren.

Everyone was gathered around the stage in anticipation waiting this was the whole purpose of the night to see the stunning mesmerizing performance of The Siren. Some were newcomers who never saw The Siren but heard the stories of her since they were kind of hard to miss. The crowd let out a cheer as the owner of the club came onstage; it was a large dark grayish bulldog wearing a purple suit smoking a cigar, no one knew him personally, no one there anyway.

"Welcome everyone has the club been to your satisfaction" Carface asked them, everyone screamed yeah some went for a more direct hell yeah.

"Well you are the life blood if this club and now it is time for a gift solely for you; I see we have some newcomers but i won't bore them with the details, you all know her, you've waited the whole night to see her, and she's waited for you now it is my honor to present to all of you, the beautiful, the mesmerizing, the sensual and sensational, the unforgettable" Carface said into a microphone his voice growing louder with each statement describing her.

The crowd was on their feet cheering at the mere idea of her.

"The one, the only, The Siren, Belladonna!" Carface shouted while turning to a curtain that slowly raised.

Silence filled the entire area as the lights shut off a single one shining on the stage the crowd waited in anticipation, waiting to see any sign of her but there was nothing only silence. The crowd looked around when a scent began filling the area, it was like the sweetest of flowers yet with a bit more of a punch it came from a certain perfume a brand no one could get their paws on except one. The crowd took in the scent many males let themselves relax one which was a 16 year old teenager was having trouble taking it all in this smell was intoxicating beyond overwhelming it was almost drawing him in he had to see who it was emitted from, where was she?

"My my it would seem my fans are getting impatient, do not fear tonight it's just us" A voice said echoing across the entire stadium; it was ungodly alluring having a seductive tone to it but it was also welcoming showing a hint of reassurance yet it was all wrapped in a melody of desire.

"You would like that wouldn't you, i would like it too" Belladonna's voice said echoing across the stadium again.

The teenager felt his heart accelerating rapidly her smell was intoxicating but her voice man it called out to him with an irresistible allure, come on show yourself already though maybe not he wasn't certain he could handle it.

"It would seem we have a newcomer tonight shall i welcome him?" Belladonna asked.

The teenager was shocked was she referring to him.

"Eyes on the stage baby, this is your fantasy" Belladonna said her voice was almost sultry and went beyond flirting it oozed sex appeal.

The light shined on the stage a fog filled it before starting to fade and then she was revealed. She was a dark purple whippet with a small thing of also purple hair on her head; she had mesmerizing green eyes and a green eye shadow to match it. She had a tight black leather covering on her it only better presented her slender but all to desirable form. Belladonna was lying across a table allowing her whole body to be spread out across it her gaze was turned to the crowd the teenager in particular. Belladonna reached up and grabbed a pole that was above her and pulled herself up she then spun herself around it fully in sequence. She grabbed the pole and began grinding herself against it gently. She began running her tongue along on it before wrapping her legs around it and dangling herself off of it. Belladonna gently moved herself back and forth while leaning backwards allowing everyone a glimpse of her clevage. Belladonna then removed her legs and slowly flipped herself all the way around allowing her butt to show for the moment before finishing the flip she landed on the stage and hung herself over it.

Belladonna slowly flipped herself off the stage and rested herself on a customers table she was careful to make certain a woman wasn't with him. He looked at her in disbelief she then pushed herself up and let her legs push against him. He struggled not to drool as Belladonna ran her tail up his leg while moving her own legs lower. The dog was full on panting as Belladonna placed herself on top of him moving slowly to the side and allowing her arms to slowly wrap around him from behind; she spun him around to face her, she grabbed him and planted a deep and sensual kiss right on his mouth running her tongue all along it before pulling away; no one noticed it but there was a very faint blue energy in her mouth that she quickly slurped up, the dog was staring up at her in a love struck daze while the rest of the crowd was gripped with an all consuming lust.

Belladonna turned to the teenager who was drooling rather profusely, in time first came the build up. Belladonna moved across the crowd sometimes resting herself against a table she would sometimes lick the resident dog on the cheek before moving on, others she would run her tongue on their mouths but her gaze never left the teenager in fact her every move was a gesture to him as if saying i'm going to give you all of this. Every lick, every gesture, every kiss it was all directed to him. He felt his body temperature increasing dramatically this was too much way too much. Belladonna rested herself on a table and turned to the crowd.

"I'm going to need some clear space for this next part particular on the far left" She said.

No one even hesitated almost immediately they left their tables and moved to a further side, Belladonna turned to them.

"Thanks honey" Belladonna said before blowing them a kiss she then turned to the far left and rested on one of the tables.

She then began gently rolling along it onto another, this one she placed her legs over her head and slowly flipped to the next. On this one Belladonna lifted herself up and let her legs hang in the air she then lowered them twisting her body in the process she was pulled up in a slow pace that only showed her flexiblity. Belladonna grabbed a small bone wrapped all the way up and placed it in her mouth she ran her tongue along it for a brief moment she then reached in and pulled out the entire wrapper which was completely intact. The teenager was about ready to burst and still she was looking at him this whole show was his show, it was crazy.

Belladonna kept her gaze on him and gave him a little wink before jumping in the air and grabbing a rope of sorts she hung herself from it and lowered herself from it onto a table and began slowly spinning herself on it. Belladonna then pulled herself up and did a cartwheel off it landing right on the teenagers table.

"Enjoying the show" Belladonna asked him.

He couldn't respond all he could do is stare at her in awe not to mention desire.

"I'll take your stunned silence as a yes, care to join me on stage?" Belladonna asked him.

"What?" he asked it was really all he could say.

"Like i said this is your fantasy what do you say we remove the fantasy?" Belladonna asked him with a mischievous look in her eye.

The teenager couldn't even respond Belladonna placed her paw under his chin and gently pulled him up. She signaled to the technicians for the next part; a harness was lowered onto both of them and they were both pulled into the air. Belladonna wrapped her arms around him, while he gave into his own animal like instincts sniffing her fur running his paw up her. Belladonna then wrapped her legs around him and began dancing around him as if he were a pole she dangled herself from him and let the wire guys lower them to the stage. The crowd was all drooling at this point as every single one of them was imagining that was them which wasn't difficult due to a special ability Belladonna had.

"Well we're nearing our wrap up i've led the way but now you'll make the final choice. Here we are baby you and i what happens next, what is it you want, i can see that look you have, it's your fantasy." Belladonna told him.

"It all ends pending your answer to this question, What do you want?" Belladonna asked him her voice was alluring almost hypnotic was she actually a siren it would explain a lot about her.

The teenager was struggling not to drool, Belladonna released her paws of him giving him the option to leave the stage and sit back down, instead he reacted instinctively trying to stop her, well the decison was made.

"Yeah that's what i wanted too, get ready time for the main event" Belladonna whispered to him.

She then grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, passionate, long and sensual kiss. Her mouth moved all around his slowly, he felt her tongue force it's way into his mouth and brush along his own tongue. Her saliva filled his taste buds overwhelming them washing out the taste of anything but the sweetness of her lips and her equally tasty saliva. He couldn't move; he felt his legs giving out as Belladonna took the kiss even further leaving a spit trail around his mouth, then right when it looked like she was going to pull away she pressed against his mouth again. She wasn't even kissing him she was full on making out with him and he loved every second of it. His emotions spiraled out of control as he felt a truly pleasant sensation consume his body it was like every pleasurable and sexual feeling in his body was triggered all at once. Who was she no girl could do this no matter how beautiful was she some angel either way he understood her name she was a siren, a true siren that called to him with an irresistible melody, he welcomed it. His legs finally gave out completely and his mind blacked out, thoughts of her consuming him.

Belladonna pulled away and let the teenager topple to the ground behind the curtain no one noticed but once again Belladonna had the blue energy in her mouth again, it was quickly gone though this one was much bigger. The crowd went crazy understandably as Belladonna sent them similar psychological sensations to the point that they were overloaded, now was a good stopping point. Belladonna turned to the crowd and gave a graceful bow before the curtain began closing.

"This night is over but i will be waiting for another one, calling out you" Belladonna's voice echoed across the stage.

"Till then, the Siren awaits you" Belladonna said her voice slowly fading out as the curtain closed.

The crowd was going nuts some were trying to fight their way back stage but security held them back. Belladonna smiled in amusement at their efforts and rested herself in her chair placing her paws behind her head, she then saw Carface approaching her.

"That was sensational they're all drooling for you and that main event, man lucky kid" Carface said excited.

"Our profit is shooting through the roof you're a real gold mine" Carface said satisfied.

Belladonna ignored him instead turning her attention to the teenager who was still sprawled on the floor, with good reason, still she didn't want him there for the time.

"That's nice go enjoy your profits i have my own personal enjoyments, hey kid get up." Belladonna said snapping her fingers the young dog then pulled himself up shaking his head.

"Time to head out" Belladonna said the young dog then exited the stage and joined the crowd.

"They as may well be slaves, empty zombies" Carface said.

"You have no idea" Belladonna said rather bored.

Carface then left her area probably to count his money which was fine by her. Belladonna snapped her paws and immediately a few dogs stood beside her one of them the teenager from tonight.

"I did something for you now you're going to do something for me, you don't mind do you?" Belladonna asked them.

The dogs gave no response none at all not even a reaction of sorts they just stood there motionless.

"I didn't think so" Belladonna said with a smirk.

It was amazing how many times she could do it without anyone noticing, heck she did this one right in front of the crowd which was rather sensational. This wasn't her original plan but there were plenty of benefits to come from it; for one all the aura's she tasted had a different taste to them and each time she took a piece from them she became more and more impossible to resist, they had to keep coming back they couldn't fight it, they couldn't resist her call to them and they would keep coming and keep feeding her. What a useless existence yet someone actually led them here; actually let them give into her, clearly someone doesn't care enough to give them real purpose and Belladonna would show this to all of them.

In time they would understand in fact that rather cute teenager was already seeing the truth, Belladonna quickly allowed his name to come to her, Nathan, his name was Nathan. She felt his memories and dreams fill her, how sweet unfortunately they were never anything but dreams, empty dreams and he never understood this. Well Nathan would understand now he was already starting to understand and Belladonna had many more lessons to show him; The siren called to him he should've stayed away.


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

An Angel's guidance

A tv was flickering in the night showing a news woman reporting on yet another example of the recent gang violence in the streets; no one really knew what was causing it or why but it was beginning to grow more and more, not that anyone actually noticed this news broadcast it was just another example of the endless negativity plaguing the world it never seemed to end no matter how many good things others chose to do, It never made a difference.

This was exactly what a young girl by the name of Emily was thinking. It was so pointless all of it people always got hurt and no one cared or did anything to stop it; her efforts to try and make a difference were laughed at, her friends abandoned her and called her a loser, while her parents were too busy to care. She had nothing to really value no real purporse to her life and no reason to really live it.

Emily was feeling more sad and depressed than she ever had nothing mattered to her and she didn't matter to anyone else so what would it matter if she was gone? Emily was sitting at the edge of a bridge staring down at the waves below she knew her choice it was obvious; no one would care in fact they would probably be happy to be rid of her and her useless beliefs of doing good.

"I'm sorry i only hope i can be forgiven" She said quietly while taking a small step forward she then began to let herself fall forward. Before she could fully fall forward she saw a strange glowing light in front of her, what was it?

"There is always forgiveness from us but the question is would you forgive yourself" A voice told her before emerging from the light; it was a small dog wearing a red hat and a green shirt.

Emily began to back away slowly who was this and what was he doing here, did he know her, if so how?

"Who are you, why are you here?" Emily asked him.

"I'm here because you called me here Emily" The dog told her.

"Who are you?" Emily asked more slowly.

"I was once living a difficult time just like you were, my names Itchy and as odd as sounds I'm your guardian Angel" Itchy told her.

Guardian Angel he was a dog, Emily thought Angels were people and if he was her guardian angel why show up now and not later; aren't they supposed to take care and guide them, she wasn't certain she bought this.

"Guardian Angel, if that's true where have you been all this time?" Emily asked him.

"Watching, waiting until the moment you truly needed me; I'm a more subtle one many I have guided before you they didn't even know I was there but I couldn't remain hidden anymore, not when you were about to make such a massive choice." Itchy told her.

Emily still wasn't sure what he could do; could he bring her friends back, make her parents notice her, take away her pain, make her life actually matter; what could he actually do to make it better?

"What can you do what can anyone do; my friends won't just come back, my parents won't magically notice me; can you make my life actually matter?" Emily asked him in near tears.

"No" Itchy said.

"Then why shouldn't I jump?" Emily challenged.

"I can't make your life matter but you can; you can do whatever you set your heart to if you only endure the pain to get there. You're life is in your hands no one else's" Itchy told her.

"If it's in my hands and this is where my dreams led me why should I keep believing?" Emily asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

Itchy looked closely at the girl she seemed really broken but then again so did Charlie and he found deliverance in the end while also helping Itchy find his own calling; it was difficult and it was painful but it was worth the pain, this girl had a great life ahead of her she just needed to endure for now but he couldn't tell her everything would be fine that wasn't accurate all he could do was tell her there was still hope.

"I know it's hard i know it seems like everything is lost, nothing has meaning or purporse. I know you feel like this is all there is at the end but there is light and there is good. I'm not going to tell you your pain will go away, no I'm not going to lie you but there is something worth living for. You're not alone I care about you. Your parents care about you even if they don't show it as well as they should. Some of your friends abandoned you but there are those who will feel for you." Itchy told her while placing his paw on her shoulder.

"I understand your pain but this isn't the answer it will only bring more pain to others as well as yourself; there is something waiting for you I know that much and you have something worth living for just endure it and when it feels overwhelming always remember you are not alone, you'll never be alone" Itchy said gently.

Emily looked down then looked up at Itchy who smiled at her he then gently hugged her which she returned; it felt so comforting it reminded her of when she was younger with her parents; those moments did happen they were there for her once and maybe they could be again someday but not if she left it all behind, itchy was right she couldn't do this, her life meant too much even if she wasn't certain exactly what that meaning was. Emily stepped away from the bridge and moved towards Itchy.

"Thank you, I don't know what i would've" Emily said quietly.

"Don't think that believe in the best it is all we can do, now you have a way home i'm not sure maybe I can poof you there or something oh and could you keep this hush hush we're not supposed to be all that public." Itchy told her his tone changed completely becoming a little more jokey.

"Alright, if anyone asked i had a dream" Emily told him.

Itchy smiled and placed his paw on her forehead and instantly she drifted to sleep.

"Maybe it was, either way you saved yourself remember that much and know you are loved" Itchy told her, he then waved his paw and faded even as her parents came racing to her, lifting her off the ground and hugging her closely, many of her friends were with them. She would know now just how loved she was. Emily looked up and thought she saw itchy disappear but she wasn't actually certain was that just a dream or was it something else?

Itchy was hovering in the sky watching as Emily's loved ones carried her back towards the car. His work was done and in truth some of it was a little shady for example taking her journal and spreading bits to others warning them of her suicidal and depressing thoughts even more so not intervening until this point there were more people to teach then just Emily; everyone was taking what they had for granted and needed to face the real possibility of losing it only then would they actually realize what they had. A bit manipulative but Itchy wasn't a typical guarding angel he was a former partner of a con artist and hustler. Either way he had a perfect success rate not one person he guided ended up lost, so heaven tolerated his more manipulative methods.

"Well done Itchy you saved another life today" Annabelle told him.

"It's all about sending the right message" Itchy said.

"What's my next mission or is it time for a temporary break?" Itchy asked Annabelle hoping for another assignment Itchy felt most at peace when doing his job.

"Your official duties may have to wait there's something more important going on, are you familiar with the gang issues in San Francisco?" Annabelle asked him.

San Francisco what did that have to do with it there wasn't much an angel could do about a gang war; yeah he was familiar with it but why was Annabelle even concerned about this, what meaning did it serve was it maybe someone in the gang who needed protection? What reason would Annabelle bring up something like this?

"Yeah I know of it but what does that have to do with me, I can't stop a war" Itchy stated.

"Trust me this isn't a normal situation and I need my top angels investigating it" Annabelle said.

"Angels, who are the others?" Itchy asked.

"Other, I need you to go find Charles" Annabelle answered.

Charlie, what why, Charlie wasn't an angel anymore he hadn't been an angel for a long time. Itchy hadn't seen him in years and didn't even really know his son Jason not all that well. Charlie wasn't in the know on what was going on with heaven he had no knowledge really at all anymore. If Charlie had no inside knowledge anymore then why would heaven need him now, he did his part he earned his reward.

"Charlie, Annabelle he's not an angel anymore and he doesn't even know what is going on with heaven these days" Itchy responded.

"He's still an angel just mortal that doesn't fade itchy none of it does and that's why we need him" Annabelle told him.

That was very vague so it was likely Annabelle was hiding something but what? It didn't add up, what did a small time gang war in a neighborhood have to do with heaven and how does Charlie tie to that; what was exactly going on here and why was Annabelle being so vague?

"What are you hiding Annabelle?" Itchy asked her.

"In time itchy i have to be certain first and when I am I'll tell you, find Charles first." Annabelle responded.

Alright Annabelle seemed very serious and so far Annabelle proved to be right every time; if she felt they needed Charlie they probably needed him and if she felt this gang war was a problem it likely was. He was an Angel he didn't question his missions he had faith in Annabelle, she gave him no reason not to.

"Alright, I trust you i'll find Charlie but he may not agree" Itchy stated.

Annabelle didn't say anything she merely faded away leaving Itchy alone. Itchy was no fool; he was fairly certain whatever was going on was very big, Annabelle rarely took notice of human conflicts so for her to take notice of this one was likely very bad news. Itchy wondered just what it was, how dangerous was it. A life time ago those thoughts would've shaken him, caused him to fear for his life but he wasn't that person anymore; Itchy wasn't afraid of what was ahead, he would remain strong just as his parents taught him.

"No fear" Itchy whispered reminding himself of the words his father taught him, the words that led him to find his true self, he would always thank them for that.

Itchy began soaring across the sky, he was almost like a bolt of lightning shooting across the night towards San Francisco.

So here it was after all these years Itchy was going to meet up with Charlie again not to mention Sasha the only girl who wasn't a pain in the butt. He wasn't certain Charlie would agree but he also had a feeling Charlie would have limited options; whenever heaven called to you you usually answered it it was just how things worked. It sounded kind of bad when put into those terms but it was just a description nothing more. Itchy decided he was an angel and would follow heaven so he would and now his duty finally brought him back to Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

A day with family

Charlie, Sasha, Jason, David and Anna Marie were all currently spending time together at the park. David threw a frisbee which Jason chased after jumping in the air and catching it. Anna Marie was currently sitting down making their food; she was putting together many different sandwiches one was a baloni, the other turkey, there were smaller ones for the dogs, well the bread was smaller anyway the sandwiches were stuffed with meat turkey, ham, baloni, roast beef, chicken, even a little hamburger. Charlie loved his meat and Jason took after his father while Sasha was a little more controlled but she had no issue with meat either. Jason tossed the frisbee back to David who chased after it catching it he then placed it behind his back only to then reveal it was gone.

"Aw come on, don't pull a disappearing act now!" Jason said annoyed.

"Where did it go" David asked smiling, he then reached into his coat and pulled it out before throwing it again.

Anna Marie watched as David continued playing with Jason, Charlie was sitting beside her while Sasha was behind her. There was something poetic about seeing both of their children playing together even as they were older. David was almost 18 now, he was nearing graduation while also serving as a public magician, one of the most famous in town. Anna Marie felt bad for trying denying him his dream so long ago and was truly grateful she was wrong. They were much closer now than all those years ago. Anna Marie and David both were originally very distant of each other ironically for the same reasons, a loss of a parent figure. Anna Marie never told David about Charlie, though she probably should've after his mom died but she was just too nervous to talk to him. Once Charlie arrived all that changed and they were now closer than Anna Marie ever imagined; she was no longer with his father that ended a few years ago though neither regretted their time together, despite this she and David still felt like family and Anna Marie would always see him as her boy.

"Still that eleven year old boy in so many ways" Anna Marie said.

"Do they ever fully grow up?" Charlie asked her.

"I didn't, i still have my stuffed bunny i sometimes still sleep with it." Anna Marie answered.

Charlie smiled and watched as Jason ran around with David while doing so he noticed how much his son had grown. It was crazy to consider but Jason would soon be a man; where do Sasha and Charlie go after that, where does a parent go when their child leaves?

"What do you do when they're ready to leave and be their own person" Charlie asked her.

"Not there yet, but I would say you let them go, however always be there for them, I learned that from you" Anna Marie said while smiling at Charlie.

Charlie returned it before turning to Sasha who was sitting down she really wanted to join the game but couldn't right now she felt really tired today, she actually had trouble fully running. Charlie was a little concerned but Sasha was more annoyed than anything and in truth she was feeling a little less tired than she was before. She heard Anna Marie's words and understood them but also admitted they were difficult to accept.

"After you let them go where does that leave you?" Sasha asked her.

"Where you always are, with your family" Anna Marie told her.

"It amazes me seeing you as you are, no matter how many times i do" Charlie told her.

"I had great parents all three of them" Anna Marie responded.

Sasha could tell that comment really got to Charlie; it took her a bit but in time Sasha understood just how deep Charlie and Anna Marie's bond was and it was truly sweet but Sasha also wanted to move beyond a topic about her son eventually leaving, it was inevitable but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Charlie i thought you said i wouldn't have competition" Sasha said smirking.

"Sorry Sasha we share him" Anna Marie said returning the smirk.

"Oh really i'll fight you girl, the only way to settle this, a duel." Sasha challenged.

Charlie was trying not to laugh Sasha had a great sense of humor; it took him a little bit to see it but when he did it was unforgettable and now it shined through so clearly like almost everything about her, she was perfect, they all were.

"Now now girls we can have a compromise" Charlie told them acting like he was trying to separate them.

Jason and David were still playing with the frisbee which David was keeping away from him when they heard their mothers playful squabbles.

"Uh oh looks like our mothers are going at it" Jason said.

"You know my mom's got this right?" David told him.

"In your dreams, I would bet a fresh steak my mom's got this" Jason challenged.

"Alright, I look forward to winning your steak" David told him.

Before Jason could respond he heard someone calling to him not only that they were racing towards him, he took a bit to recognize them but eventually he could, it was Jacob one of his childhood friends well small world finding him here.

"Hey David I'll be back okay" Jason asked him.

"Yeah no problem" David replied.

Jason walked across the park up a hill where he saw Jacob moving towards him looking a little surprised, he wasn't the only one.

"Jacob didn't expect to see you today" Jason told him.

"Likewise man it wasn't until i noticed your mom going at Anna Marie there that i realized you were nearby, how's it been going?" Jacob asked him.

"Not bad, can't say you've missed a whole bunch" Jason answered.

"Really I heard you were chased by the dog catcher recently, gave him the slip obviously" Jacob replied.

"Yeah I recently helped Angel at the church" Jason said.

Jacob kind of smirked at that reply, of course he did and of course she let him; he wondered if he was this gullible during his first relationship oh sorry friendship. She was totally into him it was painfully obvious and Jason wasn't all that subtle either.

"Aw, you've been blowing me off for your girlfriend" Jacob told him.

"What no, I just helped her out, she doesn't have a lot of people to help her" Jason countered.

"So all you did was help clean a church, nothing else?" Jacob asked him.

"No why would there be?" Jason replied annoyed.

Jacob face palmed rubbing his head before letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Helpless really helpless man, all night with her again and nothing how have you not kissed her yet" Jacob asked him.

Jason blushed at that response what kind of a question was that, they were friends well mostly, she clearly liked him that was very obvious but on his side they were just friends nothing more.

"Dude I know she likes me but I'm not sure okay, we're friends, if I decide I want more then I'll do something about it" Jason said.

"So you're single at the moment" Jacob asked him.

Yeah, why?" Jason asked confused.

"It's settle you, me whoever decides to join us we're taking a trip to the fortune club" Jacob said.

Wait what he didn't sign up for anything, why was he going to the fortune club and in truth he probably was, with Jacob you can't really explain anything once he decides something it's pretty much official, still why was he going to a club?

"Wait what? When was this decided, why am i going to a club?" Jason asked in complete confusion.

"Haven't you heard of her man, The Siren every guy knows her" Jacob said.

"You mean that dancer at the club, I've heard rumors yeah what's your point?" Jason asked.

"Dude you are single you have to see her show it's, words don't do it justice and she switches it up everytime, I've only seen it once but there are people paying full price just to see her" Jacob answered.

Full price wow that was impressive Fortune wasn't a cheap club at least not the full experience for one girl to make guys pay full price it's impressive. Still he wasn't really interested in that kind of thing but it did have an awesome arcade and even plenty of good sports stuff. It was a fun place, why not he hadn't seen Jacob in a bit.

"Alright, alright I'll humor you, the arcade and sport section there is awesome let's go just let me tell my parents" Jason told him.

Jason raced up the hill towards his parents; David and Charlie were watching as Sasha and Anna Marie bounced up and down in an almost boxing stance getting ready to go at it, Jason regretted that he would miss this.

"Hey mom dad, i just ran into Jacob he wants to hang out tonight, you okay with this?" Jason asked.

"Yeah have fun son" Charlie told him.

"Just be careful and don't get into trouble" Sasha told him.

"Alright I'll see you guys either later tonight or tomorrow, David please record this I want to see it" Jason said with a bit of a playful smile.

Jason then raced back down the hill towards Jacob he was looking forward to tonight he had never been to the club but everyone who was there loved it; it was considered a highlight of the town with way too many things to do, this should be a lot of fun.

"Alright enough games, come on Sasha Charlie's mine" Anna Marie said while pretending to crack her knuckles.

"Don't bet on it, you're going down" Sasha replied.

Sasha and Anna Marie closed in on each other Sasha then pounced on Anna Marie batting away at her with her paws gently, Anna Marie also gently slapped Sasha's cheeks. Sasha pretended to try and bite her resulting in Anna Marie playfully pretending to hold back her jaws.

"Give up or go to pieces" Sasha said.

"You can't keep this up forever" Anna Marie replied.

Anna Marie then playfully bopped her on the nose, Sasha pretended it hurt more than it actually did. Anna Marie tried to push her off while Sasha went all around her.

"You leave me no choice" She said very seriously.

Sasha then began licking Anna Marie all over her face.

"Uh stop it, stop it I can't take it, hahahaha" Anna Marie while laughing playfully.

"Yield, yield, yie, ld" Sasha said before trying to choke out the words.

Charlie and David got up something was wrong. Sasha let out a cough she let out another and another then more and more. Sasha began to choke struggling to breath letting out painful gasping sounds. Sasha continued choking before letting out another even worse cough this time Sasha actually coughed up blood. Charlie and David were already rushing to Sasha who fell to the floor puking up even more blood.

"Sasha, Sasha!" Charlie cried rushing to her and trying to stabilize her body.

"Sasha, oh my god mom get the car ready!" David shouted.

Anna Marie was just looking at Sasha in shock; what was wrong with her did she hurt her no she couldn't of, but she was ill Anna Marie forced her into this maybe that made her worse, oh god she seriously hurt Sasha. This was her fault!

"Sasha i'm sorry i didn't mean for this, I don't know what i did!" Anna Marie cried.

"Anna Marie it wasn't you get the car ready, we need to get to the hospital now!" Charlie shouted franitcally.

Sasha coughed and began to convulse in Charlie's arms blood poured from her mouth and her eyes went glaze before she stopped shaking. Charlie immediately lifted Sasha up and raced towards the car, David and Anna Marie were already there starting it up and seconds later they were out of the parking lot. Sasha continued breathing it was still through pained gasps and her body would occasionally twitch.

"Sasha! Hang in there we're gonna get you help, hang in there, Sasha! Sasha! Sashaaaaa!" Charlie screamed in complete fear and anguish tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _Well that took an unexpected turn, we all know that I love my unexpected mood whiplash. What exactly is wrong with Sasha, what will it mean for Charlie and everyone Sasha loves, and just what exactly has Annabelle sent Itchy to find Charlie for? Read on to discover the answers._


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

Helplessness

Jason was currently with Jacob at club Fortune and he couldn't deny he was impressed it was better than he even heard, the arcade was beyond awesome having every great arcade game you could think of and then some. The sports area was no slouch either nor was the pool area. Swimming pools, air hockey, fooseball, pool tables, an actual basketball court, a bowling alley. This was one awesome club. Now Jason was about ready to return home but first there was the show, The Siren. He heard a lot but he wasn't certain she could live up to the hype, oh well it should be enjoyable all the same. Jason was sitting down while Jacob had his eyes glued to the stage awaiting her arrival.

"One would think the stage was your wife" Jason said smirking.

"I am making plans to make her my future wife actually" Jacob replied.

"Oh you talk to her last time, interact with her or really anything" Jason asked.

"No, that's step one" Jacob said.

"Well you're off to a great start" Jason said his voice dripping with snark.

Jacob and Jason watched as the curtain opened slowly; that was strange the owner usually introduced her, must not be here tonight.

Jason was waiting impatiently he wasn't really a fan of the stripper concept probably because his mom completely hated it but he didn't see the issue here this was clearly a volunteer doing it because she chose to in fact from what he heard it sounded like she liked her job, well now he would see what the fuss is all about.

"Another newcomer, well good thing I heard in advance it would be a shame if he was not welcomed properly, don't you all agree?" A sultry seductive and ungodly sexy voice echoed across the club, in truth her voice alone caught Jason's attention even more so she was referring to him directly.

"Does our newcomer have a name?" She asked him while gazing at him with those hypnotic and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Say your name man" Jacob told him.

"Ja son" He stuttered the words out.

"Hm well Jason enjoy the show, it's all your paradise baby" The Siren told him her voice was mesmerizing.

Jason then sat back in his chair staring at The Siren in a complete love struck daze. She was beautiful more beautiful than anything he imagined, and her body language was beyond hot, that gaze in her eyes everything about her was sending Jason's emotions into overdrive. He watched as she danced and maneuvered her way around the club as she dangled herself from a pole exposing her cleavage.

"I've decided to make this night a more special occasion, assuming of course you're 17 or older" The Siren asked him.

"He's of proper age" Jacob said.

"Thank you darling" The Siren told him blowing him a kiss, Jacob looked like he was about to faint.

"I'm afraid any parent who has a child in here is required to escort their child out or shield their eyes; this is for adults, this is for men" The Siren said her voice was sultry and filled with sex appeal.

The Siren then looked at Jason, "So Jason, tell me what do you want?" She asked him.

"You're name for starters" Jason stuttered out.

The Siren smirked at him before giving him a mischievous smile.

"Belladonna" She told him.

"Anything else you want, I can tell what it is by the look on your face, well like I said welcome to your paradise" Belladonna told him.

She then began sliding her skirt off letting it hang from her leg before flicking it off; it landed right on Jason's table who stared at it in disbelief was she going to? Belladonna ran her paw along her tight leather fitting and slowly began peeling it away letting it slowly slide down her shoulder. Belladonna then slowly pulled it down letting it expose her full form before letting it fall down, she caught it and threw at him; her leather fitting landed on his nose it smelled really good, dear god it actually smelled incredible. Belladonna then let her half naked form hang from a rope she then began lowering herself before letting a fog fill the entire area. Jason couldn't see anything what was going on then an overwhelmingly intoxicating scent surrounded him it was the most incredible smelling perfume he ever encountered mixed with a more natural smell that mixed with it perfectly.

Belladonna's intoxicating scent swirled all around him, he could barely think yet alone move. He then felt Belladonna's paws running across his neck and down his back. Jason was starting to breathe very heavily he didn't expect anything like this she didn't live up to the hype she far exceeded it. Belladonna ran her paws up his neck and grasped his cheeks. Belladonna then pulled his chair down before placing herself on him. Too much, too much, he really liked this but it was way too much and he wasn't certain he could contain himself

"Uh not that i don't like this and all, but isn't this a little sudden" Jason said nervous.

"You don't want it just say it" Belladonna whispered into his ear, her tone made it clear she already knew his response.

Holy crap her voice was hypnotic, alluring, enticing, everything that personified a true Siren; she was right about what he wanted and no way was he saying no. He tried to form a response for her but no matter how hard he tried the words wouldn't come out.

"Speechless, no matter your tongue's about to be occupied." Belladonna said before giving him a seductive smile, letting him fully grasp the meaning of her words.

Jason heard her words and needed a moment to process them; his tongue was about to be, wait a minute realization dawned on him. The moment Belladonna saw the realization on his face, she grabbed his face and planted a deep, passionate and beyond sensational kiss on his lips. Jason tried to process what was happening but in the end his couldn't; the feel of Belladonna's lips on his own and her tongue doing a lap dance around his while her saliva consumed his entire taste buds, was way too much for him to process. His mind shut down and the whole world went black all he could see or even think of was the irresistible and beautiful dog sitting on top of him, all his mind could process was The Siren Belladonna.

Belladonna felt Jason's legs give out which wasn't really surprising it was the result everyone had well time to claim her meal. Belladonna tasted Jason's essence savoring the taste until she noticed something, angel aura no that was impossible unless he was, could it be?" Belladonna immediately ceased her feast and pulled away. Who was this, was he who she thought he was either way she couldn't consume him now, not yet.

"Don't worry Jason, you'll get the full experience in time, I promise" Belladonna thought to herself, though she also very subtly sent the message to Jason; he would never truly hear it but Belladonna had to say it regardless, she was disappointed that she couldn't finish this moment between them and needed to make the promise that in time she would.

She lifted herself off of him he was completely in a love struck daze, she turned to his friend.

"Give him this when he wakes up please" Belladonna told Jacob handing him a piece of paper.

"Sure" Was all he could say.

Belladonna smiled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, he looked like he was about to turn to jelly; Belladonna would give him more another time.

"Thanks for bringing him here?" Belladonna told Jacob before moving back to the stage.

Jacob sagged in his chair holy crap that was incredible he wasn't even the one she targeted yet he felt like he was, that lived up to the hype and more. Jacob looked at the paper Belladonna handed him, holy crap this was a request for Jason to meet her backstage, that lucky dog.

Jason could hear Jacob shouting to him he also was slapping him, maybe his nerves weren't quite working yet; finally he screamed in his ear that got the message through.

"What's going on, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Dude you made out with The Siren and she asked you to meet her backstage" Jacob told him in disbelief.

Really, well that was quite the offer except it seemed too easy she was a bombshell why him there were other guys maybe it was just for her own amusement, he wanted to say yes but knew saying no would impress her a lot more. His brain reassembled itself and a plan formed.

"Really well send her a message saying i can't" Jason said.

"You're insane!" Jacob said in disbelief again.

"Not exactly she probably wants to flirt; she probably does this often so i'm going to say no I doubt that happens often" Jason said.

"What are you serious?" Jacob asked him.

"Just deliver it and wait" Jason stated.

Belladonna waited for Jason to arrive backstage it would be much easier learning about him here in private and discovering if he was who she thought he was which was vital to her plans. Twenty minutes still nothing that wasn't normal usually they would be backstage three minutes after she left and only because it took at least two minutes to recover from her kiss. She saw a worker show up and hand her a paper, oh this one knew the game how interesting well perhaps she could gain answers in a different way. Belladonna exited the stage and walked up to the table Jason and his friend were sitting at. She approached him grabbed him and kissed him again before pushing him backwards.

"You say no to me, i don't think so" Belladonna told him.

Jason regained his composure, "If you want to talk to me we could do that at say a steakhouse at seven and a movie around ten, say tomorrow" Jason suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" Belladonna asked with a smirk, what a confident little dog, she couldn't deny she liked that at least a little

"I just heard you wanted to talk i felt those were better times, you accept" Jason asked her.

"Yeah but i like Chinese and I can take the night off early, reschedule for tonight and by tonight i mean now" Belladonna told him she then grabbed him and pulled him up from his chair near her.

Jason could work with that, a little short time notice but hey a date was a date and he was really looking forward to meeting her outside of work. Belladonna wow he could only imagine it well he needed to get ready, oh wait he was leaving with her right now, well he could get ready on the second date and if he had his way there would definitely be a second date.

Charlie was waiting outside in the hospital lobby waiting to hear the news. He would definitely be lying if he said he wasn't worried sometimes these days go bad sometimes she wouldn't be okay, it wasn't a thought Charlie found very comforting in the slightest not even remotely so. He paced around endlessly waiting for the doctor to appear and tell him his wife was alright; why did it have to take so long? He had to know Sasha was in there and he wasn't allowed in there due to the complications in her state. He didn't like it he should be beside his love right now not waiting to hear if everything went alright. David could tell Charlie was worried Anna Marie could see it as well though Charlie couldn't hide much from her.

"Charlie sit down" Anna Marie asked him quietly.

"I can't is she going to be alright it's just, it's torture not knowing" Charlie replied.

"Charlie I'm sure Sasha will be fine" David tried to reassure him.

Charlie looked at David and tried to give him a smile that all but said he believed him but it didn't work, he wasn't certain. No their reassurance wasn't enough to calm him at the time he needed something that was more of a certainty someone he knew he could entrust Sasha's life with; who would deliver her from this fine and as she often did deliver them a true gift as well. Charlie walked to the furthest corner of the room and placed his paws together before closing his eyes sending his hopes to the one person he knew would grant them, a true saint Annabelle.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me you did every other time, I'm sorry for asking even more of you; what right do i have after everything you gave me but i must ask again and i only hope you can understand. She'll be alright i need you to tell me she'll be alright, please Annabelle protect my love and deliver her through this" Charlie said quietly sending his prayer to heaven before opening his eyes.

Charlie for a moment felt a little more calm than he was before Annabelle never let him down she always helped those in need, she was always there when he needed her. Charlie sat down staring at the door waiting for someone to emerge. Charlie continued looking at the door which David and Anna Marie did as well.

"Were you able to get a hold of Jason?" Anna Marie asked.

"No i don't think he knows maybe it's best to wait until we have something to actually tell him." Charlie said in a near whisper.

"What if what we have to tell him isn't good?" David said very quietly.

Charlie didn't have an answer to that he didn't even take something like that into consideration, he couldn't; he couldn't even conceive it yet alone think about how he would tell Jason. No don't think that Annabelle guided him to Sasha she planned everything what purpose does any of their life have if this is where it, no stop thinking like that he didn't know anything maybe she just suffered a severe seizure nothing more. The doctor ironically the same dalmation who was here during Sasha giving birth to Jason emerged, he seemed very nervous like he didn't know what to say.

"Don't try and build suspense is my wife alright or not" Charlie asked worried.

The Dalmation remained silent and cleared his throat, "She's awake now, and she's alright at least for the moment." He finally said.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" Charlie said barely finding the words.

Anna Marie knew exactly what the doctor meant she didn't even need the human doctor to tell her, his face said it all; Sasha was not alright and she wouldn't be alright when all this was over. She wouldn't, she wouldn't be alive when all this was over.

"She's very ill, we're not sure what but it's advanced very far, we can't fix it" The dalmation said his voice was filled with sadness.

"Are, are you, sa saying wha, what I think you're sa ying" Charlie barely choked out the words.

"It's terminal, I'm sorry" The Dalmation finally said.

Terminal, fatal no that was unacceptable it couldn't be true not after all this; she was in their care. These doctors were paid to save lives now would be a good time to do their job! She was in there they had to do something. He brought her here for them to help her, to save her not tell him his wife was dying!

"You're sorry, that's all you can do is tell me you're sorry; you're going to charge me and charge Anna Marie all so you can tell me my wife is dying and you can't do anything about it!" Charlie screamed in rage.

"We tried but there's no cure, and the damage is already done." The dalmation told him.

"Then try something else, think outside the box; this place is meant to help people, get back in there and save my wife!" Charlie shouted trembling.

I told you we can't and any treatment we try could kill her faster!" The dalmation retaliated.

"Then why are you here; why do you or your master even exist if you can't do the one thing you were put on this planet for!" Charlie screamed in complete outrage.

Anna Marie was shocked she had never heard Charlie sound so angry before it wasn't the doctors fault he had no right to question their existence, they did help people all the time. They saved as many lives as they could but that doesn't always mean everyone. They wanted to save Sasha but they couldn't it wasn't their fault, Charlie couldn't blame them, that was wrong.

"Charlie enough, it's not their fault they tried they can't help everyone" Anna Marie said in sadness.

"I may as well have never brought here it was pointless; all it did was tell me what i would've found out on my own!" Charlie said in anger.

"Charlie stop you know you can't take this out on them, think about if Sasha actually heard all this." David tried to reason.

Charlie heard Davids words and decided he had a point but only a point no way would Charlie admit he was right, how was letting his wife die right?

"I understand you're angry and hurt, I can take your criticism but don't mock my owner and friend" The dalmation said trying to sound calm.

"How long does she have?" Charlie asked almost lifelessly.

"A few months maybe, exactly how long is up to her." The dalmation told him sadly.

A few months she would be gone in a few months and even that wasn't certain. After all this after everything they had together she would be gone soon and with her everything they meant. His whole world was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Sasha saved him from a terrible fate and now he couldn't do the same, all he could do was watch as the life slowly left her. What purpose did his love for serve if he couldn't even save her? Charlie slowly walked outside leaving the hospital ignoring all the cries to call him back he couldn't even hear them in truth; he walked into the parking lot and stared up at the sky.

"You had to of known this was going to happen if so why even bother leading me to her; why what purpose did it serve in the end, tell me Annabelle tell me, how did any of it make a difference!" Charlie said in a near whisper before shouting the last part to the heavens, he got an answer but not from who he expected.

"I didn't expect this would be how i would find you, especially not after all these years." Itchy said quietly descending slowly from the sky.

Charlie gazed at the sky and couldn't believe his eyes it was Itchy what was he doing here it had been so long since the last time he saw him.

"Itchy you, are you here to fix this?" Charlie asked desperate.

"Fix this, fix what?" Itchy asked confused.

"Sasha, she needs you" Charlie stated his voice becoming even more desperate than before.

What could he do he wasn't an all powerful angel; most of what he did was through planning and even manipulation how could Itchy save Sasha, really no angel could.

"Charlie i sensed your pain and found you here and I wish I could help you but I can't cure Sasha anymore than those doctors can?" Itchy told him sadly.

"Than why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know really, I need your help for something; this gang war going on apparently it's much bigger than anyone expects. I need you to help me unravel it, I need your help Charlie" Itchy stated his voice was filled with compassion but it also made it very clear itchy was serious.

So that was it if Itchy didn't know than that meant Annabelle sent him here; well if Annabelle wanted Charlie's help she could come talk to him in person and then they could form some agreement, a very straightforward one actually. This wasn't Charlie's life anymore he wasn't an angel anymore and whatever time he took to help was a moment Sasha didn't have.

"No" Was all Charlie said.

"No, what do you mean Charlie?" Itchy asked him.

"No, I'm not an angel anymore, I don't do heaven business" Charlie answered.

"What, Charlie this is serious and it could mean the loss of a lot of lives" Itchy tried to reason.

"And if I help you I could miss Sasha's final days, I'm not sacrificing those" Charlie clarified.

Itchy understood Charlie's perspective but he knew Charlie had to reconsider he wasn't thinking clearly; if Annabelle thought this gang war required heavens attention then the stakes were likely very high, the kind of stakes they couldn't afford to ignore.

"Charlie you need to listen to reason, please" Itchy pleaded.

Charlie was losing his patients, it was clear itchy wasn't here because he wanted to see him he was here because he was sent here by Annabelle and if Annabelle wanted to talk to him she would do it herself; he wouldn't agree to anything or even consider agreeing to anything until then.

"I love you itch, I do but if you want me to say anything go tell Annabelle to come to me in person, then we'll talk." Charlie told him.

"Charlie it doesn't work that way you know that, if you want to ask her something just ask it you know she can hear you" itchy stated.

"Alright, then I'll ask this did she know about this? Did she know my wife was dying for months, did she know and never tell me even if telling me might've given me time to save her life!" Charlie roared.

A voice spoke to him from the sky it was the very one he prayed to she didn't want to talk to Charlie in this state and if she could've done it in time she would've called off Itchy's message for the moment, there were other things she needed to discuss with Charles.

"Charles you know me of course I knew, I knew what was wrong with her, you already know this why are you even asking it?" Annabelle asked him from the sky.

So you knew, why didn't you tell me Annabelle if I knew earlier I could've maybe" Charlie said trembling before Annabelle cut him off.

"If telling you earlier would've saved her life don't you think i would've done it, of course i would've but that wouldn't make a difference if I told earlier all it would do is make you waste the precious moments you had with her, desperately trying to find a cure that doesn't exist. That's why i didn't tell you it wouldn't help and it would hurt your time together." Annabelle told him.

"No I refuse to believe there was nothing I could do; that can't be there has to be something, anything!" Charlie said in tears.

"Charles I'm sorry, i'm not going to ask you of anything today but please consider it; you shouldn't be here you should be beside her, you haven't lost her yet" Annabelle said in sadness before fading, Itchy faded with her.

Charlie fell to the ground letting his tears fall from his eyes and to the ground below. He collapsed to his knees and continued to weep in sorrow. Charlie began beating his paw into the ground while letting out screams of anguish his tears staining the soft grass. He continued to wail in agony his screams turning into a sobs and whimpers of sorrow. He hadn't lost her yet what did that matter he would soon, she was dead, he may as well of lost her. These last days wouldn't matter because once they were gone Sasha would be gone and everything they ever were to each other would be gone as well.


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 6:

The true Belladonna

Jason and Belladonna were currently walking back to Club Fortune after a truly incredible night. She wasn't kidding when she said she liked Chinese; Jason didn't get much of his own meal not that it mattered to him it was a great night all the same. Dinner went great and the movie was actually pretty good too although a little dark if not pessimistic though it was interesting Belladonna seemed enthralled, a philosophical girl man he sure could pick them. He tried to contact his parents since he was out later than expected but they didn't pick up not surprising since it was very late they probably assumed he just crashed at jacob's. He was probably in trouble but he didn't really care tonight was worth it and he found someone he was very much looking forward to seeing more, he hoped she agreed.

"Well that was an intriguing movie" Jason told her.

"Aw come on it raised some interesting questions" Belladonna replied.

"Not very pleasant ones" Jason stated.

"So it's only interesting if it's appealing?" Belladonna asked while smiling.

Jason smiled back in truth his memories of the movie were vague he wasn't focusing on it he was focusing on her, she was much more interesting than any movie.

"I'll be honest I was focused on something else" Jason said.

"Well keep that focus for our next date" Belladonna told him.

"Next date I didn't agree to a next one" Jason replied.

"Tough i'm not making it optional, friday seven if you're late there will be hell to pay" Belladonna stated.

"Can't come soon enough" Jason told her.

Belladonna then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips it was rather brief but she wanted to wrap this up.

"Goodnight Jason" She called back to him.

Goodnight Belladonna" Jason called back.

Jason watched Belladonna enter the club again her ride was probably there and he needed to get home himself. Jason slowly walked across the streets his mind filled with thoughts of The Siren. Yep she lived up to the hype and thank goodness Jacob convinced him to come to the club, this night was magical, she seemed almost magical, he had no idea.

Belladonna entered the club trying to process all the energy she took in but all the memories weren't clear maybe she should've just consumed him it was much easier to determine information when she had the full soul not little bits of it, however she couldn't risk that just yet. Jason Barkin, was he Charlie's son she didn't ask him since she wouldn't be able to hide her curiousity and if he asked Charlie about her then Annabelle would find out which she couldn't afford yet. She still needed answers and his aura was too faint. Belladonna saw that much of the crowd was still there apparently waiting for her encore, well tough nuggets she wasn't giving one even though she wanted to, unfortunately she had more important matters to attend to.

The crowd seemed rather angry ranting at Carface about how this wasn't what they paid for, great that meant Carface would be ranting to her soon. Belldonna entered her dressing room sorting through the memories she gained when she heard a pounding on her door.

"Pound it harder I don't think you broke it yet" Belladonna said her voice was rather snarky yet annoyed at the same time.

Carface forced the door open and entered her room looking clearly angry, she expected this just let him rant for now.

"Where have you been all night?" Carface demanded.

"Out on a date" Belladonna answered rather directly.

"A date that's not what i pay you for!" Carface said angered

Pay me with what" Belladonna asked though she didn't sound like she cared.

"How about the souls of my customers, i keep you fed don't I!?" Carface stated his tone becoming angrier.

Belladonna listened to his rant with mostly detachment yeah he fed her so what did that mean anything, they had an agreement she was living up to her end if he didn't like it he could look at the contract.

"Yeah so what, if I want to go out I'll go out" Belladonna said bluntly.

"No that's not how this works I got you out of that cage in exchange for your service, in other words Belladonna I own you, now get back out there before I decide to chuck you back in that cage!" Carface demanded.

He owned her, who did he think she was some bimbo he could bribe. If not for her he would still be rotting in hell yet he claimed ownership of her, no Belladonna could tolerate his rants, his insults even his temper tantrums they were worthless but she could tolerate them, but claiming ownership over her, power over her. That she would not tolerate it was time to end this farce, it was time to begin showing Carface the truth.

"Alright, you want a show I'll give you it" Belladonna told him before marching out to the stage with a smirk on her face a rather dark one, Carface didn't like this what was she about to do; it didn't matter she couldn't do anything unless he said she could, right?

Belladonna walked ontop of the stage staring at the crowd who went crazy some cheered others drooled they all wanted the same thing well she would finally grant it.

"Hello fellows, you asked for an encore well tonight one of you are about to hit the mother of all jackpots; a battle royal if you will between all of you and the winner gets a full and I mean full experience with me, every last bit of me." Belladonna told them her tone matching the name everyone gave her.

The crowd for a moment looked confused Belladonna then snapped her claws together.

"Well, who wants it the most last one standing gets it all" Belladonna told them.

The crowd immediately turned to each other and attacked one another. They piled on top of each other slamming each other's face into the counter, others smashed each other into tables, while others beat on each other with chairs. There were others who tackled one another into walls, others just slammed their fists, knees and elbows into their opponents skull. The whole club turned into an all out brawl between every single customer and it was a rather bloody one too. Belladonna watched with detachment, this didn't mean anything it was just more violence for their worthless lives, no Belladonna needed to set them free, forever.

"One more thing when i said last one standing i meant last one breathing" Belladonna said her tone was one of cruelty of sadism, though it wasn't entirely accurate to her mood.

Belladonna grabbed a crate full of knives and forks she then casually tossed them to the crowd, she saw Jason's friend was still here he might have information.

"You, Jason's friend come up here i have a few questions to ask you the rest of you well i can still hear heartbeats." Belladonna said harshly.

Jacob moved towards the stage while the crowd came at each other with claws forks and knives, Belladonna began kicking loaded guns to the ground as well, which dogs scrambled for. Jacob joined The Siren on the stage waiting for her next commands.

"Follow me pay them no heed" Belladonna commanded.

As she and Jacob went back stage you could hear countless gunshots going off and bodies falling to the ground, each sound made Belladonna smile, it was rather sweet and loving which only added to how horrifying it was. Jacob and Belladonna were sitting alone, Jacob merely waiting to hear her questions.

"So Jacob is Jason the son of Charlie Barkin?" Belladonna asked him.

"Yes and his mother is Sasha he lives with David he is known as the magician the great Davido." Jacob answered though a part of him wondered why he did.

"Really does he have a girlfriend any potential lovers" Belladonna asked.

"No, not entirely there's Angel to an extent" Jacob said, what was he doing this was deeply personal to Jason, why was he spilling his friend's secrets?

"Angel, whose that?" Belladonna demanded.

"A rough collie who lives at an old church was once the home of a dog who raised her puppies as a sort of orphanage, she really likes Jason but him it's not really known" Jacob answered, this was way too personal he shouldn't be telling her this why couldn't he stop and what were those sounds, was Belladonna making the crowd kill each other!?

'Thank you how much do you know about your friend and his family?" Belladonna asked preferring a quicker solution, well for her anyway.

"He tells me almost everything" Jacob answered.

"Good then i'll just claim you to learn you it." Belladonna stated.

Claim him what did that mean, what was she? Before Jacob could reply to her comment assuming he was capable Belldonna grabbed him and kissed him deeply on the lips. He couldn't move, he couldn't react or even think properly. Then something even weirder happened he couldn't remember certain things mainly things about Jason, what was she doing to him!? Jacob couldn't resist or fight as Belladonna placed her tongue in his mouth and took a deep breath inward drawing out a bit of his own but that wasn't all she was drawing out, his memories were disappearing faster than lightning, so were his emotions and even his dreams, what was she doing!?

"Relax Jacob, it's best you ignore what's happening and just enjoy the pleasure you won't enjoy what happens next" Belladonna taunted. She didn't like sounding so cruel but cruelty almost always convinced them of her truth faster than compassion, so she was cruel to them even if she didn't enjoy it.

Jacob felt his mind going blank and felt something very dark washing over him something filled with despair, suffering and pain, lots and lots of pain. Then it consumed him and though no one could hear him he screamed as it did so. Belladonna pulled away and let Jacob's empty husk fall to the ground. She could feel his memories flowing through her and all his knowledge of Jason including just what his deepest dreams were and more importantly his crippling weaknesses, good, Jacob had proven quite useful maybe Belladonna would hold off his suffering. No she couldn't do that, that would be feeding Jacob a lie and giving him false hope, she wouldn't do that, she couldn't.

"Thank you Jacob, and don't worry you'll understand why soon enough" Belladonna said she then stepped over the lifeless and empty shell on the ground; she stopped for a moment and reached down stroking his cheek, he wouldn't hear this but she needed to say it all the same.

"I'm sorry, I wanted so much for you, all of you, you deserved better." Belladonna said softly before leaving Jacob's empty husk behind.

Belladonna stepped outside the stage and into the stadium there was hardly anyone left. She sat down and raised her paw allowing the soul of every dead customer to raise from their lifeless corpses, she then let out a horrific shriek that echoed across the club drawing all the souls towards her they then helplessly flowed into her mouth some tried to escape but that wasn't an option. Belladonna finished her massive feast and turned to the last one standing, she tossed a gun over to him.

"You want your reward use it" Belladonna told him before turning away she heard a gunshot not long after before collecting the soul.

Carface stood in complete disbelief at what he just saw; what was Belladonna doing this wasn't part of their agreement she should've been sucked back into hell for violating their agreement, maybe he needed to mention a breach of contract.

"There's your show Caruther" Belladonna told him.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Carface said in rage.

"Perhaps you feel I haven't lived up to my end" Belladonna said her voice was rather threatening.

"You violated our contract you were supposed to" Carface tried to say.

"Our agreement was I would build you your fortune what's your club called Carface, I did build you a fortune my part is fulfilled." Belladonna stated while giving a demonic grin.

"I set you free, I fed you i kept you hidden" Carface said in complete disbelief.

"And this gives you what power over me, dominion, you don't own me I own you." Belladonna told him, how she hated saying it but this was necessary to Carface's freedom as well.

"No, this wasn't our agreement so the angels can have you!" Carface shouted in rage.

Belladonna smiled in amusement it was rather unsettling she placed her paw on Carface's cheek she then slowly opened her mouth and let out the same shriek. Carface's whole body was paralyzed and he found his soul pulled right from his body it was then sucked right into her mouth.

All Carface could hear were screams of sorrow and agony all around him there was a darkness surrounding him and he felt a deep pain in him it was also all around him. Carface then watched as strange things came rising out of the darkness they were malformed and twisted and they were screaming in what seemed to be complete suffering, what the hell were they!? The screaming creatures grabbed Carface even as he tried to fight his way out of wherever he was this only motivated the creatures to grab onto him tighter some tried to climb over each other all of them were dragging Carface into the void.

"What do you want no get off of me stop, let me go!" Carface cried out in terror

He struggled against them throwing himself against the nonexistent wall only for it to grab him as well the wall was screaming to in fact it was made of those horrific creatures and was beginning to drag him into it, their mere touch filled Carface with pain and deep emotions of despair. More began to crawl out of the darkness while others tried to reach for him from the wall, what did they want with him!?

"Get away from me you freaks!" Carface screamed trying to throw them off but they began dragging him down towards the darkness the strange thing was they weren't trying to drag him down they were trying to crawl out but something was pushing them down.

"So Carface here's a new deal we will make, you serve me till i say otherwise or you can spend all eternity in here living out an existence that will make you wish you were still in hell, so what's your choice?" Belladonna said the first part was in a beyond cruel tone the last part sounded rather polite, it made it all the worse.

Carface tried to fight against the creatures hanging onto him but they fought harder part of him was being dragged towards the wall the other the void and another part the other side, they were going to tear him into three pieces.

"You win i accept your terms, i accept, I accept!" Carface screamed.

Carface was then thrown from the void and sent rocketing back into his body still twitching and trembling from what he just experienced.

"That was horrible, that was one of the worst things I ever experienced." Carface said in almost a whimper.

Belladonna chuckled at his statement, "Carface i didn't even finish the consumption that was the pleasant part" Belladonna told him.

"What were those things?" Carface asked in fear.

Belladonna smirked in cruelty, "Your customers across the years, they were trying to get out or destroy themselves either was preferable and trust me they're not wrong for thinking that." She said while smiling a truly wicked smile. This wasn't entirely true some of them were trying to escape, more recent ones, the others were actually doing what Belladonna requested for this particular situation.

"What did you do to them?" Carface asked horrified.

"What didn't I do to them would be a far more simple question to answer" Belladonna said darkly, she hated having to act like this, but it was effective.

What didn't she do to them, what happens to those she feeds on what kind of fate were they condemned to for their souls to look like that!? What kind of monster was Belladonna for doing something so horrible to someone on a regular basis!?

"Now i have a task for you, succeed and well you can keep your soul fail me and, i'm still hungry" Belladonna stated.

"What do you need me to do?" Carface asked, Belladonna smiled a pure evil smile at his response.

"I knew you would see things my way which is actually the point, soon everyone else will join you then you'll all know, you'll all know why." Belladonna said while running her paw across Carface's back while giving him a truly evil smirk.

What kind of monster did Carface set free if this was what she did for amusement than her intentions meant something terrible for all of them. Whatever this truth was it meant something truly horrible for every last soul on Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

The Inevitable

Jason made his way into his room and rested on his bed he didn't see any sign of his parents anywhere where were they; he would've expected his father to scold him for being out too late again, weird he checked for David and Anna Marie as well nothing. This was strange where was his family; it's possible his parents were out on a romantic night, still someone should be here. Well for now all he could do was wait and he had to admit he was tired. Jason rested himself down while thinking of this absolutely incredible night he couldn't wait to see Belladonna again but that could wait for now, he should get some sleep. Jason was about to when he noticed the phone there was a red light apparently they had a message, no one was home all day. Jason jumped on the sofa and placed his paw on the phone there were a lot actually; one from Angel, the others from David and Anna Marie phones the last an unknown number. Something was wrong, that was a lot of calls what was going on? Jason pressed the button with his paw, Angel's message played first.

"Jason are you there where are you; you're dad's been trying to get a hold of you all day, have any of them reached you? Something's wrong with your mother, I don't know where you are but I'm coming over to wait to see if you come home, your family already gave me permission, please get back soon!" Angel said frantically.

His mother what was wrong with her what happened while he was away and Angel was here where was she did she know what happened?

"Angel if you're here where are you, what's going on!?" Jason shouted.

A door opened and Angel emerged from it and was shocked to see Jason.

"Oh my goodness where have you been all night!?" Angel asked frantic.

"I was out with Jacob at the fortune club, i had no form of communication" Jason answered.

"You don't know do you?" Angel said shocked.

"Know what?" Jason asked his voice was filled with fear and dread for the answer.

Jason raced into the hospital where he saw David and Anna Marie sitting but not his father, where was he!? Jason turned to the patient room and without thinking raced to it many doctors tried to stop him they were humans they didn't understand his plight. Jason squirmed in their grasp and bit one of them, it wasn't hard and didn't draw blood but it did make him let go. Jason raced past the doors with hospital employees chasing after him. Many of the doctor dogs saw him and immediately knew why he was here.

"Mom!" Jason cried out.

Jason raced to a room and knocked the door open only to find his mother in a soft small bed she had a machine hooked up to her.

"Mom, mom!" Jason shouted racing to Sasha who stirred before looking at her son.

"Jason you're a little late" Sasha told him.

"I'm sorry i didn't know god help me i am so sorry" Jason said in sadness.

"Calm down, it's alright now" Sasha said gently.

"No it's not Angel told me it's not alright is it?" Jason asked in tears.

Sasha watched as tears filled her sons eyes, she wanted to tell him it was alright but she knew that was a lie. In truth she wasn't alright neither physically or mentally, she was going to die she was flat out told this and she didn't even know why.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault you had no idea how could you be here?" Sasha stated.

"How could i not!?" Jason cried.

"Jason please don't do this you're father already is falling apart don't make me watch you fall apart too." Sasha pleaded.

Jason couldn't fight his tears he continued to let them fall and sunk his head into the cover sobbing into it, Sasha placed her paw around him as he did so.

"Where's dad?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, he was devastated could you go find him for me?" Sasha requested.

Jason couldn't say anything instead he gave a weak nod and made his way to the door allowing it to close behind him. Sasha waited for several moments sitting alone then when she was certain Jason was nowhere near she let it out. Sasha let out an anguished scream throwing her bedding across the room and pushing the machine away from her. Sasha entered the bathroom and threw a clipboard at the mirror shattering it to pieces. Sasha continued to howl slashing her claws across the curtains screaming as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasha's cries became quieter as she sunk into the ground.

"No. this is wrong after all this time this is my fate! No after everything there has to be more how could everything be leading me here, this can't be where i was meant to be!" Sasha screamed in tears slamming her paw on the ground.

"You wanted more for me you didn't die for this, you didn't die so I could make it all meaningless!" Sasha said in anguish.

Sasha thought about Amelia everything she did to save her and it didn't make a difference she was still going to die; the life she wanted her to have was over. No Sasha couldn't accept that Amelia always saved her she always was able to bring her back, keep her safe, she was an Angel Sasha saw her, Amelia could help her now she needed her now.

"Help me Amelia, you saved me all those years i need you to save me now, please help me I need you, Amelia please, Amelia." Sasha whimpered.

"I don't want to leave them, i don't want to move on" Sasha said her voice cracking.

It was all crashing down on her she had endured so much and the idea of it ending was just too much for her to take. She had a husband she loved, a beautiful son, an adopted son in the form of David, a close friend in Anna Marie. There was too much she had too much she wanted to watch, her son find love and say his vows. She didn't want to lose this chance she couldn't, please someone make it so she didn't have to.

"I don't want to die, please I don't want to die" Sasha said in sorrow.

She didn't want to die but she was going to and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she was going to die.

Jason arrived outside the hospital where he detected his father's scent he saw his father on his knees his head low he could tell his cheeks were stained with tears. Jason approached his father what was he doing out here instead of being with his wife?

"Dad what are you doing out here?" Jason asked him.

"I couldn't bear seeing her hooked up to all that i couldn't bear staring the inevitable right in the face" Charlie said in a near dead tone.

"Inevitable we can't do anything, nothing" Jason said trying not to believe it himself.

Charlie shook his head in sorrow, bull his father was an Angel he knew angels he knew the head angel. His father cheated death twice, he defeated the devil he literally defeated Lucifer! Yet he couldn't save his wife he couldn't save Jason's mother!? No there was no way that was true no way he could save her; he knew the people who could Annabelle knew God, was he seriously going to say God couldn't save his mom!? No it was a lie his father could save her he could not just give up!

"No, I reject that and you should too have you forgotten everything you've done, you have already cheated death you can do it again, think about who you know you can do it! She doesn't have to die you can save her!" Jason shouted.

"No I can't, I can't save her from this there's no cure, nothing i can do" Charlie said defeated.

"No cure, forget about that you know Annabelle she can save her i know that much or what about those watches you told us about steal hers and keep her alive, you can't do anything you know you're full of it! You're wife needs you she needs you now more than ever, you said you loved her more than anything than save her dad, no matter what it takes!" Jason screamed.

Charlie looked at his son in shock. Jason was also shocked that was uncalled for he shouldn't of said that none of this was his father's fault he didn't deserve Jason's anger or rage. Jason looked at Charlie with regret before turning away in shame, that was wrong what he said was wrong. Charlie had a different thought his son was absolutely right he cheated death and beat Satan himself he could beat this, and he knew how. Charlie turned to the sky and focused.

"Itchy Annabelle we need to talk" Charlie called out.

A light appeared and Itchy emerged from it looking very sad.

"Charlie I'm sorry about all this I should be here for you now I'm sorry for not being there all these years." Itchy said in regret.

"You chose your path I don't hold that against you, in fact I feel no anger to you or Annabelle" Charlie said.

"Charlie I can't save her" Itchy said in sadness.

"If you could would you?" Charlie asked.

In truth Itchy wasn't certain he lived to protect innocent lives and Sasha is innocent. He couldn't stand watching a soul die especially if he could do something about it but he also believed in the ways of heaven and life itself. Death was natural if this was how Sasha was meant to die than who was he to defy it what consequences would it bring? Yet how is letting someone die who doesn't want to who is begging not to morally right? Sasha was a friend; Itchy should say he would save her but he wasn't sure no one saved him or Charlie, why should Sasha be a special case, because she was a pure soul and meant so much to Charlie. There was no easy answer; an Angel's sole purpose was to guide innocent souls to salvation to save them letting Sasha die betrayed that purpose but angels were also tasked with preserving the way of life, it didn't make sense really it was a counteraction by letting someone die you were not saving them. How was it determined who lived and who died and why? Itchy didn't know and because of that he couldn't answer Charlie's question.

"I don't know, it's complicated" Itchy answered.

"Complicated it's the woman I love and the purest kindest soul you can imagine what is complicated about it!?" Charlie demanded.

"No one saved us, why is this different, Charlie I don't understand okay so I can't answer this question because i don't know." Itchy told him.

Charlie lowered his head the sad truth was Itchy's logic made sense no one saved him, Itchy, Amelia or any of them why would Sasha be an exception? Except he couldn't accept that Jason was right he could save her just like he saved himself.

"Where is Annabelle?" Charlie asked.

"Charles why have you called us?" Annabelle asked.

"I accept your mission on one condition, when this is over you save Sasha" Charlie stated.

"Charles i can't do that" Annabelle said rather intensely.

"I don't believe you, you can do it but you won't you want my help Annabelle you will save my wife." Charlie said firmly.

Annabelle could tell Charles was dead serious this was his only stipulation but Annabelle couldn't interfere with the rules of death it defied the law of creation and she couldn't violate it; yes she could physically save Sasha but it goes against life itself. However Charlie wasn't accepting without some reassurance, Annabelle didn't like being manipulative but sometimes it was necessary.

"Charles if you help us when this is over I will see to it you find the salvation you desperately seek." Annabelle stated.

That was good enough for Charlie there was only one salvation he sought no bullcrap loophole here. Charlie reached his paw out and Annabelle did the same they then shook paws cementing their deal.

"Where do you need me to go?" Charlie asked.

"A street near an old church it was once located elsewhere it's where much of the gang violence has taken place." Annabelle answered.

"Charlie it's you and me again let's get to the bottom of this quickly." Itchy said.

Charlie agreed he needed to finish this job as quick as possible then he could save Sasha and return to the life he had, this was the only chance he had without Sasha his life just didn't have the same meaning and he would risk everything to preserve that meaning.

On a small street area not far from a neighborhood a church right in the middle, there was a group of dogs just lounging about they were waiting for the signal, what that signal was they didn't exacly know no one did all they knew was it was of great importance and could decide the fate of countless. They had been tasked with watching over it for some time not that they knew why. It was just a simple mission nothing new and it seemed like a rather boring night.

"What's the situation?" One of the gang members asked.

"Nothing just like the other days" Another replied.

They continued to wait while others were sitting down playing a game of cards they were concerned at the moment many of their other areas had been attacked; the ones behind the attack were unknown but it was almost certain that they would attack again, they had to be ready.

"Any intruders" One gang member asked.

"None at the entrances" Another replied.

They continued looking around the area when a flash of light appeared around the area what was going on before they could respond a group of individuals emerged from the light they were led by a dark grey bulldog with a purple shirt. They began to open fire on them. The dogs scattered grabbing their own weapons and returning fire on them. This didn't make sense how did they get in?

"How did they enter the area?" Another gang member asked.

"I don't know expell them now" The leader said.

A dog began tracing a symbol across the ground and slammed his paw on it which created a flash of light that engulfed the intruders then nothing happened.

"Sorry but we're not demons" Carface said.

"Then how did you get in only an angel could resist our wards" The leader said in confusion.

He then heard a dark chuckle it was female, it sounded much like another being they knew but more cruel and aggressive with a seductive edge to it, no it couldn't be.

"An angel you say, what a coincidence I'm an angel" Belladonna said while staring at the dogs.

"Oh my god it's her" One dog said.

"Impossible" Another replied.

"Belladonna" The leader said.

"That's my name don't wear it out" Belladonna said with a cruel smile.

Belladonna then raised her paw which lifted all the dogs into the air leaving them dangling helplessly. They all stared in terror as Belladonna slowly moved towards them laughing a twisted and horrific laugh as she did so, the laugh said everything they needed to know, it was over they were finished and Belladonna was going to make it an unforgettable and agonizing process, Belladonna had something else in mind and as hard as it was to believe it was way worse than anything they could think of.

 _Charlie has now decided to join Itchy but can this truly help him find that which he seek; is their truly a way to save Sasha's life and just what is exactly is going on with this gang war; why is it so important and what is the purpose behind Belladonna's attack on this gang? Those answers will have to wait for now. What is your opinion of ADGTH 3 so far as well as this new interpretation of Belladonna; also what's your opinion of Jason and Angel? I hope you have been able to enjoy this story so far, till then see you around._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hey everyone it's been quite a bit since my last update and I apologize for the much longer than normal wait, I should've updated this story at least two weeks ago. Well now I'm back with many chapters. When we last joined our heroes Sasha was revealed to be terminally ill and Charlie in his desperation joined Itchy on a critical and secret mission by Annabelle in exchange for the means to save his wife's life. Meanwhile Belladonna had at long last revealed her true intentions to Carface while proceeding to attack a mysterious street gang for unknown purposes. Just what is going on, what is it Belladonna seeks, can Charlie save Sasha, read on through the following chapters to see how events continue to unravel."_

: Chapter 8:

The question of death

Jason watched as David and Anna Marie helped Sasha into the house guiding her through each step to make certain she didn't fall; it was a sad sight to see since his mother was always able to rely upon herself but now she was too weak to fully walk. Apparently her body functions would work better soon possibly even by tomorrow but she would also suffer episodic seizures as well as endless coughing some which would affect her breathing. Jason hated knowing this he watched as Sasha pulled away from David and Anna Marie trying to properly move herself.

"Sasha you shouldn't be trying to move right now it's not safe" David told her.

Sasha ignored David she was dying but she wouldn't let everyone take care of her actions for her; she wasn't a corpse yet and she sure as hell wasn't going to let herself become one.

"I'm fine, i don't need any aid to move" Sasha said while trying to take a step, her body began to tilt gently but she tried to fight against it.

"Sasha it's alright to need help, you don't have to feel ashamed about that" Anna Marie told her.

"Help won't do me any good, I'm dead anyway if I let everyone handle my body functions for me they'll just become weaker and I'll die quicker" Sasha stated, which in truth might not be a bad thing, she was dead what did it matter if she died a few months from now or a few minutes?

"If you push yourself too hard you could die quicker too" Anna Marie told her rather firmly.

So what, from the sounds of it rather Sasha let them help her or not didn't make a difference either option could result in her dying faster. So what did it matter what choice she made, she would make the one where she maintained some control over what was left of her life.

"So either option kills me quicker, fine I'll choose the one where i maintain control of my life, what's left of it anyway." Sasha said her anger oozing out of her.

"Don't talk like that mom, you know dad's faced things way beyond this and pulled through it's not over yet, we'll come through" Jason told her trying to sound as certain as possible, it wasn't as convincing as he would like.

Sasha heard Jason's words and in truth wasn't certain she liked them what could Charlie do? There were some options but none Sasha wanted him to take; the only way to save her the only options that exist all have disastrous consequences, and Sasha wouldn't have anyone she loves suffer those consequences for her.

"Maybe Jason but I'm not sure I want that, the price will be too high" Sasha said.

Jason turned away from his mother in sadness he hated feeling this helpless he hated knowing what was going to happen in fact he couldn't believe it it went against what he believed himself; faith and hope are what drive this world and in the end they prevail, that wasn't what was happening now. Jason heard a news broadcast on the tv which David and Anna Marie were watching likely to find possible clues that will help his dad, jason wasn't concerned with that what caught his attention was what the news was about?

"Turn that up please" Jason asked, Anna Marie and David complied adjusting the volume.

Jason listened as the news broadcast continued.

"Hundreds confirmed dead in unknown club massacre. No one can comment on what happened all that is known is that there was a sound of a struggle before being followed by gunshots. The victims have not yet been identified by name but some bodies have been recovered and recognized" The reporter said.

"Strangely enough while having many casualties the number of human victims is far less than the number of dogs no one can explain just why." The reporter continued

Jason listened in horror at the news broadcast that was last night after his date with Belladonna;.was Jacob still there was Belladonna, did either of them survive?

"Jason wasn't that the club you went to?" David asked him.

"Quiet i can't hear them" Jason said.

"Of these dogs few are able to be identified to any owners we apologize for what you are about to see." The reporter.

Jason gazed at the screen and saw a room full of dead dogs it was a slaughter house but the next image stopped him dead; it was Jacob lying lifelessly on the ground. Jason moved close to the screen and placed his paw on it.

"That's Jacob" Sasha said in shock and sadness.

Jason stared almost sightlessly at the image, it was him. His eyes were dead and his body was pale he didn't know how he died and in truth it didn't matter, his best friend was dead, just like that. He said see you later before going on his date Jacob wished him luck and asked for permission to be her rebound if things didn't go well which Jason granted with a rather amused smile. It didn't seem like a goodbye just another day and now that was it, his friend was gone for reasons beyond his understanding or comprehension.

"Jason i'm sorry, it's okay we're here for you let out whatever you need" David told him.

"I need to go, I can't be here right now, my friend's dead and my mother will soon be, I can't be surrounded by death right now" Jason said fighting back tears before racing out of the doggy door.

David was about to race after him when Anna Marie stopped him.

"He can't be here right now, he's right after this the last place he needs to be is with his mother who is dying" Anna Marie said in sadness.

"He'll go see Angel, she's a positive person hopeful optimistic he needs to be around someone like that" Sasha stated.

"We can have hope too" David replied.

"David be honest do you actually think I am going to make it, do you think I am going to survive" Sasha asked a clear pain in her voice.

David was about to answer only to realize he couldn't. The truth was obvious he was flat out told there was no cure anything Charlie did would have terrible consequences but he wanted to believe she would be alright; she was in many ways a mother to him and the idea of losing her he just couldn't accept it, he had to believe she still had a chance but he couldn't say it aloud because he knew deep down he didn't believe it, deep down he knew Sasha was dead nothing could change that, his adoptive mother was going to die and he had to accept it but it wasn't fair, she shouldn't have to die why did she have to die?

Angel was sitting in the middle of a church her eyes closed praying to her family or at least what used to be her family she wasn't certain but it was all she was told so she followed it. Angel began placing down a bunch of doggy toys they looked quite old a few decades in fact maybe even fifty years. Angel recognized each of them she was told of them by her foster family just as she was told about this church or rather the materials that built it. Angel looked at a small grave she was tasked with taking care of one of several things she was tasked with apparently by the owners of the church. She still wasn't certain why she was given this place it still didn't make a whole lot of sense to her but it was what this life requested of her and so she embraced it. Angel placed one toy at the grave she shoveled off a bunch of dirt and placed the toy there she then sealed the grave.

"You're Grandson Cody has passed today he lived long but it was his request that this be buried with you, i hope he may find peace as have you" Angel said finishing her prayer she gave one final bow seeing the name on the gravestone.

"Here lies Flo loving mother and true friend, few souls were purer than hers"

Angel finished her bow and entered the church again however when she entered she heard crying, deep emotional sobbing of great pain. Angel moved through the church and saw Jason sitting in the middle of the church crying every single tear he had. Jason continued to sob into the ground beating his paw into the stone sometimes even slamming his head into it. Angel felt a great pity for Jason she hated seeing him so devastated though she knew why considering what happened with his mother.

"I don't understand, what did he do to deserve this, why did he deserve to die? Why would his life everything he went through be just to lead him here, I don't understand please tell me i need to know." Jason sobbed in sadness.

Angel approached Jason slowly placing her paw on his shoulder gently.

"Jason I'm afraid the answer you seek won't come directly they never do, what's wrong?" Angel asked him.

"Haven't you heard what happened at Fortune Club?" Jason said between sniffles.

"No I don't pay attention to the media a whole lot but you can tell me anything" Angel stated.

"Jacob's dead Angel" Jason said in almost a whimper.

What, Jacob's dead when how who would kill someone like him true he wasn't exactly a close friend to Angel but he was always a kind soul a truly fun loving individual someone truly free; and now someone pointlessly took him from the world and on the same day as what happened to Jason's mother, poor thing he must be devastated.

"Jacob's dead, when, was it an accident what happened?" Angel asked in sadness.

"I don't know, he was fine last night now he's not, we played at the arcade last night, i vowed to break his score we made a bet now I can't live up to it. He always talked about my bachelor party whenever it came he had something that would blow my mind, now it's just a memory no one will ever know. He was my friend last night, today" Jason couldn't finish the statement.

"I am so sorry Jason i wish I could help you, i really do" Angel told him sadly.

"Don't be I'm being selfish right now venting my emotions on you you probably have better things to do" Jason said feeling angry at himself for dragging Angel into his personal problems.

"No, there is nothing more important than being there for you in this moment Jason" Angel replied.

Angel kind of felt a feeling of disgust for herself why did she say that to him, he was in pain and suffering a great loss and yet she felt happy to see him. She always really liked him and yet she couldn't help but wonder if she was taking advantage of this moment to get close to him, maybe she should send him away to make certain she didn't take advantage of his damaged state. She hated the idea of doing that but she couldn't leave him like this; still Angel needed to be compassionate not loving, Jason needed a friend right now. Angel had to be Angel the friend not Angel the hopeful girlfriend.

"Sorry" Angel told him.

"For what, you didn't do anything" Jason replied.

"For your pain, I'm sorry you have to suffer" Angel said.

Jason looked up at her and sunk his head into her shoulder, Angel let him cry she wanted to comfort him but wasn't certain if it would come off right, so for now she just let him vent.

Angel placed her paw on his shoulder while her other one hugged him gently.

"Angel have you ever talked to heaven?" Jason asked her.

"No, I haven't" Angel answered.

"But you live here, you own it i thought you might have" Jason began to say.

"I don't own it, it was given to me by the owners to take care of, my foster family" Angel answered.

Jason looked up at Angel her foster family she never had a family, she didn't have friends as it was now he was hearing she didn't have a family as well, what was wrong with this universe?

"You're foster family did you live with them before all this?" Jason asked.

"No, not really they fed me took care of me, talked when they could but they always felt distant, I don't know why and I suffered nightmares i can't explain, well they weren't always nightmares just weird dreams that made no sense to me" Angel answered.

"If this church isn't yours then whose is it?" Jason asked.

"It was once stationed in New Orleans but many years ago it was decommissioned and rebuilt here many of the objects are the exact same, my foster family had great attachment to this place" Angel said.

"Did they ever tell you why?" Jason asked her.

"Eventually, this is where their parents were raised though it was more broken down then; after her death more fought to fix it up, to make it a place to honor her, Flo" Angel answered.

"This place is all that's left of their great grandmother, so I take care of it, that's what they tasked me with" Angel said in a rather emotional tone.

Jason was hearing her story he never knew the true reason Angel took care of this church yet he was also realizing something that truly ate away at him, this church wasn't a home it was a duty to her, her foster family gave it as a job not a home. Angel's whole life was pretty much a job not a home, why was Jason the one venting?

"You had no real home and here I am venting my pain to you, it should be the other way around" Jason said in regret.

Angel didn't feel that way at all Jason's pain mattered far more than hers and really she tried not to dwell on it; yeah her family wasn't a great one nor was her home, yeah her life was lonely but there was still good in it and that was what she should focus on, the good that came from it all.

"Jason there's always going to be bad things in our life we just have to focus on the good that comes from it" Angel stated.

The good in our lives like what? Angel was so hopeful yet she barely had anyone who cared about her, that was good? How could someone as sweet as Angel not have friends or family. His mother, Jacob, Angel so many injustices why, Jason thought he understood what life meant but recently he was starting to question it, what good was there?

"The good, my friend is dead, my mom is dying, your life is pretty much a job, what good is there Angel? Why does any of this have to happen, why did Jacob have to die, why does my mom have to die, how can I see the good with all this pointless pain and loss overshadowing it?" Jason asked in tears.

Angel didn't have the answer to that in truth she didn't know it was one of the main things she still questioned and in truth she just didn't understand it, she loved life but had no idea why death even existed. Who did it benefit no one the person dying had to leave a life they valued behind and many others they loved. Those who loved them were losing someone they treasured deeply. Everyone just suffered in the end it was just pain there was no good to it yet death existed, people died all the time people like Jacob and Sasha, why? Angel deeply treasured the world but there was no answer to this why does someone have to die, why did death even exist?


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

The Real battle

Charlie and Itchy arrived at a small warehouse it seemed deserted but both of them highly doubted it actually was. Charlie looked around the area while Itchy examined the skies; it was possible their enemies weren't human though why they were attacking a simple street gang was anyone's guess. Charlie signaled Itchy that the coast was clear resulting in Itchy descending downward and standing beside him. Charlie moved to the front of the garage noticing a lock on it.

"Memory lane right Charlie?" Itchy asked.

"Yeah except this time we'll need a more quiet way inside" Charlie replied.

"Really you aren't going to do anything insane, that's not like you at all" Itchy said.

"You aren't going to blindly panic and scream in terror" Charlie responded rather harshly.

Itchy lowered his head a bit he was trying to keep things a little light and give Charlie something to think about that wasn't totally depressing, it seems he wasn't interested in that.

"We both changed" Itchy said quietly.

Charlie looked around at the garage and turned to Itchy.

"Phase through it" Charlie said.

"Charlie I'm not a ghost" Itchy stated.

"Maybe you can still turn into one" Charlie replied.

Itchy moved up to the lock and began focusing he didn't phase through but he did release a heavenly energy that tore the lock off.

"Will that do?" Itchy asked while pointing at the door.

"Yeah that will do" Charlie answered before lifting the garage door up.

"Are you insane you have no idea if anyone is in there" Itchy told him annoyed.

"I don't have time for this, anyone tries to kill us smite them" Charlie responded.

"Smite them, what do I look like to you an archangel?" Itchy stated.

Charlie ignored him and the two of them entered the warhouse there wasn't any sign of anyone the whole place seemed empty were they too late again, it was definitely a possibility. Charlie looked around smelling the area nothing no scents, no bodies, nothing. Itchy moved slowly he pushed himself against the wall only to notice there were bullet holes in them. He noticed there were bullet holes in several walls some on the garage as well a battle clearly took place here but who won; if the gang won then where were they or even the bodies of their enemies, it was almost like a ghost town in here.

"Charlie come here I noticed something" Itchy said, Charlie raced over to him.

"What is it?" Charlie asked him, Itchy showed him the bullet holes he found.

"Bullet holes, so that means a battle happened but where are the victors or even the losers?" Charlie said.

"I don't know the place is deserted there aren't even any weapons left behind, i don't think there's anything for us to find here." Itchy said.

Yeah let's get out of here and hope we find the right one next time" Charlie agreed.

The two of them began moving to the exit only to notice something strange the garage was closed, wait a minute neither of them closed it so who did, what was going on here?

"Charlie please tell me you closed the garage" itchy said in a tone more similar to how he was long ago.

"We need to lift this thing up now Itchy we need to get out of here" Charlie said with a hint of fear.

Itchy and Charlie began trying to lift the garage door up but it wouldn't budge. As Charlie and Itchy tried to lift it something dripped on Charlie's shoulder, he ignored it for now they needed to open this garage. Then something dripped on Itchy, another dripped on Charlie. This time they did stop and looked down at the ground. There were small spotted stains, they were almost red, like blood. Charlie and Itchy waited they then heard something behind them there was a new fresh spot. Charlie and itchy stared at each other placing their paws out waiting, a drop landed on it and they looked at it, it was blood fresh blood dripping from, from the ceiling. Charlie and Itchy both stared at each other a hint of fear on their face they then looked up towards the ceiling it was too dark to fully see. Itchy released a heavenly light brightening the room, they then looked to the ceiling. There were multiple dogs hanging from the rafters upside down blood was dripping down from them. Charlie and Itchy looked at them in horror.

"Go, run, run, get out of here, runnnnn!" One of the dogs yelled.

"She's here, go get out of hereeee!" Another yelled.

Charlie and Itchy immediately looked around the surrounding area before looking to the ceiling as well, this was a trap meant to lure them here or at least lure someone. One Dog was hanging upside down watching them she then grabbed one dog and opened her mouth allowing his essence to be drawn into it. Itchy and Charlie could see a strange blue glow coming from the rafters. They focused on it and saw a truly disturbing sight. A purple Whippet wearing a leather jacket with a spike collar was holding a dog by the cheeks her mouth open which was drawing a blue energy out of him his body shaking.

"Itchy what the heck is she doing to them?" Charlie said in horror.

"I don't know but whatever it is I'm cutting it short" Itchy said he then summoned his heavenly energy and tossed a glow of light at her. She smirked at him allowing a pair of demon bat wings to reveal themselves she then dropped from the rafters falling towards the ground; her wings extended stopping her fall she then landed gently, and most shocking of all she looked almost exactly like Annabelle.

"Well it seems I finally got your attention i was wondering what was keeping you" She said.

"What were you doing to those dogs?" Itchy demanded.

"Feasting on their souls and they were truly sweet their futile attempts to escape their fates making it all the sweeter" She said with a sadistic grin, it wasn't real but it was convincing.

"Their souls, you were consuming their souls, who are you, what are you?" Charlie asked in disgust.

The whippet smiled allowing herself to sit up fully she stared at the dog in front of her; finally she could tell it was him she finally had him, Charlie Barkin.

"What's that matter to you Chuckie boy" She said smiling darkly.

"You know me?" Charlie asked her in shock.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for you, my name is Belladonna and i come on a mission of peace" Belladonna told them circling them slowly.

"Peace, what kind of peace do you offer?" Itchy said not buying a word she was saying.

"Everlasting, the peace of oblivion" Belladonna answered, as she said this many dogs dropped from the ceiling that was impossible they weren't there a second ago, how were they there now.

They descended down upon them many grabbing Charlie's paws and forcing one behind his back. He fought against it slamming it against the wall but the dog then pushed him to the ground. Itchy was grabbed by another and yanked into the air he flashed a light in their eyes and pulled himself away. More descended down upon them. Itchy allowed his angel wings to spread and soared across the area unleashing heavenly energy below them which they either dodged or shrugged off. One blast hit a dog in the chest knocking him into a wall; he slowly got up his joints barely bending as he did, he was almost like a puppet. A dog jumped at Itchy who flew at his incoming enemy colliding into him and spearing him directly to the ground, His body twitched and was lifted in the air, the dogs spine bent as a result. The dog looked at him with dead eyes. These things weren't human whatever they were they were not mortal.

Charlie struggled against the dog holding him down it pushed his head to the ground pushing it into the wood, Charlie fought the pull and forced his chin on the dogs hand pushing down on it crushing it between the ground, with one paw pinned, Charlie ripped one of his arms free and punched the dog right in the face. He then elbowed a second before grabbing a third and throwing it into a wall. Charlie saw more coming at him. One swung it's paw at his face which Charlie parried away as he did this a second swung for his gut which he sidestepped, a third drove it's elbow downwards which Charlie avoided by pushing another dog into it's path the elbow smashing right into the dogs collar bone. Charlie took this opportunity to clock the dog right in the jaw; he then spun around and uppercut the next one sending it's head rocking back and knocking him off his feet. The next dog jumped on Charlie biting into his shoulder. Charlie let out a scream of pain as the dog twisted it's teeth around his shoulder. Another dog punched him right in the ribs while a second clocked him right in the temple. Charlie felt his vision blurring one of the dogs prepared to throw another blow Charlie jumped up and kicked the dog in the chest sending him backwards and crashing into another; he then forced himself forward crushing the dog biting him between the wall causing it to let go, for good measures Charlie broke it's jaw with a big right hook.

"Asshole" Charlie said before kicking him again.

More were coming at him, he readied himself for their attack when Itchy intercepted them flying into them with his legs kicking them across the room, they all were sent crashing into a bunch of crates. Charlie ducked under a right hook grabbing the dog who threw it and kneeing him in the face he spun around and slammed his elbow into a second. In truth Charlie couldn't tell which one, they were all the same; pale, skinny with monstrous teeth eyes and claws, there was nothing separating them, in fact all of them were turning into forms that matched the other forms. They came at him snarling only for Itchy to unleash a heavenly energy at them blasting them into a metal pipe.

"We can't win like this Charlie!" Itchy shouted.

"You're right they're not even feeling our blows!" Charlie cried back.

"Of course not you require a soul to feel pain, and they don't have one" Belladonna told them.

"Itchy get us out of here now!" Charlie shouted before he could react another dog plowed into him this one was human Charlie got up preparing to face him only to look on shock, it was a dark grey bulldog with a purple shirt, Carface!?

"Hello Charlie" Carface said.

"Carface" Charlie said in shock but then that shock turned to anger as everything Carface ever did all came back to him, he was supposed to be in Hell well Charlie would gladly send him back.

Charlie charged at Carface who met him as well they plowed into each other and fell over onto the ground. They grappled and wrestled with each other. Charlie grabbed Carface's neck and rolled him to the ground; Carface punched him in the jaw before striking his left cheek causing Charlie to fall off of him. Carface then pounced on top of him grabbing him and throwing him into a bunch of crates; Charlie's body smashed into them with a powerful force that knocked the wind out of him many pieces of wood actually penetrated his skin. Charlie began forcing himself up as he did so he painfully rolled to his side he then coughed up a thing of blood. Carface was falling towards him with his teeth ready. Charlie forced his legs up and kicked Carface right in the chest sending him hurdling across the room and crashing into the ground. Charlie painfully pulled himself up and moved towards Carface who was pulling himself up as well they came at each other again both throwing a massive haymaker at each other that connected Carface struck Charlie on the right cheek, Charlie struck Carface in the jaw both stumbled back their vision blurring. Charlie and Carface shook their heads and began circling each other.

"I thought you were in Hell" Charlie said.

"I was but I've got good allies, powerful allies" Carface replied.

"Meaning you're Belladonna's lap dog now, i shouldn't be surprised you were always pathetic" Charlie growled.

"I'm a survivor, it's what I do; I play the odds and no matter what I survive in the end, just like I'll survive this" Carface stated.

"Don't count on it, what are you doing here Carface what's your aim?" Charlie demanded.

Carface studied Charlie's movements waiting for his next attack as for Charlie's question well Carface didn't know what he was doing and he certainly didn't like it either but he was out of options so all he could do was fight to survive.

"I have no idea what she wants, nothing good I can tell you that much but what's my aim; to not be one of the helpless souls she consumes" Carface answered.

"You're a coward, you always were" Charlie hissed, they then came at each other again.

Itchy struggled as countless soulless dogs piled up on him trying to drag him down he forced himself into the air blasting them all off of him. Itchy then used his energy to blast a hole in the wall. He turned and saw Charlie struggling against Carface, wait Carface he was back again what does it take to get rid of that dog? Itchy watched as Carface and Charlie grabbed each other pushing each other back. Charlie forced Carface towards the wall and began hammering away at him, while Carface slammed his paw into Charlie's ribs and kidneys causing Charlie to drop to his knees in pain. They didn't have time for this they had to escape now while they still could!

Charlie fell to his knees as Carface pressed his claws into his shoulder; Charlie gritted his teeth together before pushing Carface back pinning him against the wall he then smashed his fist into Carface's jaw causing his claws to detract. Charlie then slammed his face into the wall but not before Carface kicked his legs out from under him sending him toppling to the ground. Charlie forced himself up but didn't come face to face with Carface instead he was staring at Belladonna.

"Nice moves Chuckie boy" Belladonna said she then grabbed his cheeks with her paws.

"Don't move this will be quick, what happens next not so much" Belladonna stated.

Belladonna then opened her mouth and began drawing Charlie's essence out of him she expected to feel his angel aura and even something else but instead she just tasted another mortal soul. What was this why couldn't she drain what she needed from him? If she couldn't drain it then she couldn't consume his soul yet if she did what she sought would be lost. Belladonna let Charlie go, who couldn't really respond he didn't know what was happening to him well actually he did since Belladonna told him yet he couldn't describe how it felt, it wasn't painful just wrong and terrifying.

"You're a lucky dog for now, but you may wish this could've been simpler" Belladonna told him Charlie couldn't respond he was still recovering from the after effects of having part of his soul sucked out, his body lying on the ground twitching.

Itchy flew at Belladonna unleashing a heavenly light at her she screamed in pain as it hit her, her wings beginning to burn.

"No, gahhhhh! It burnsssss! The light it burnssss! Gahhhh ha ha ha." Her screams turned into a dark chuckle as she gave itchy a truly terrifying smile.

"Good effort but I'm not a demon I never was one either, heavenly energy doesn't hurt me" Belladonna said while giving him a monstrous grin. Itchy tried to throw something at her but Belladonna merely raised her paw causing his whole body to be paralyzed she then extracted a claw and gestured it towards her pulling him towards her until he was right in front of her.

"Well that was a useless effort, tell me do you even know why you're here did Annabelle even tell you?" Belladonna asked him her voice rather mocking.

"I don't question my mission and what i'm doing is saving others" Itchy retaliated.

"Really, well then how many have you saved across the years how many are still alive?" Belladonna asked him much more seriously.

"Everyone I've been assigned to is still alive" Itchy stated.

"Oh and what of those you weren't you think you're making a difference; for every life you choose to save you're letting another die, every life saved equals another lost." Belladonna countered.

Itchy didn't believe that he saved those souls how did saving them cause others to die he went to those who needed him those he didn't go to didn't need him it was that simple.

"You're a liar, i hear those in need and only those in need" Itchy countered.

"Really, you're just a lowly angel not an archangel so that's the lie she tells you well allow me to show you the truth" Belladonna said she then placed her paws on his head sending a surge of infinite cries into Itchy's mind.

"Help me someone help"

"My daughter needs help"

"Please don't I want to live"

"Get away from me"

"how could you take him from me"

"No, there's no hope now" "No don't!"

Itchy shook as Belladonna filled him with the cries of every soul in pain billions and billions of souls crying out for help and billions of souls dying in pain. He could hear their screams echoing in his mind tearing into his brain it was too much he couldn't contain it all. He felt like he was going to burst like his soul would explode from the infinite agony. Belladonna removed her paws from his head.

Itchy shook and twitched in the air as he tried to process everything he just experienced, "So tell me you really think you made much of a difference?" Belladonna asked him.

"It wasn't my fault how could I possibly handle all of that, I couldn't that suffering is not my fault, I did make a difference." Itchy said in pain and sorrow.

"Still having hope fine, I'll show you the truth directly, kiss this life goodbye, or how about I do it for you." Belladonna said she then grabbed itchy and kissed him deeply, she then inhaled deeply drawing some of the air out of him as well as drawing his holy essence out of him.

Itchy tried to fight against her but there wasn't much he could do, he felt his very memories disappearing his hopes his dreams; everything he was and knew himself to be was slowly being sucked out of him; all the while a darkness was washing over him it was filled with more sorrow and despair than he ever thought possible and there was a searing pain enveloping it and spreading to him. Itchy did not want to let her finish what awaited him would be horrible beyond imagining, he tried to force himself to move but couldn't, he couldn't get free she was going to consume him, this was going to be his fate and he couldn't help but wonder what the point of his existence was if this was the fate meant for him.

Charlie began to finally pull himself up the effects of Belladonna's feast wearing off. He looked around and saw Belladonna holding Itchy her lips pressed against his own his body shaking and twitching a blue aura being drawn out of him. She was going to consume him and if she finished Itchy would be lost forever. Charlie tried to rush to them but his body functions weren't strong enough, he couldn't reach Itchy, but maybe someone else could.

"Annabelle can you hear me, help him." Charlie prayed silently.

Itchy couldn't really feel much of anything anymore and his mind was becoming a near blank slate he couldn't even really recall what was happening, his very being was almost completely gone. Belladonna let out a moan of pleasure she forgot how long it took to drain an Angel's essence but she could feel it he was done, a few more seconds and this angel would forever be hers, not to mention excellent leverage against Charlie.

"Come Itchy let me show you the empty and agonizing truth she has hidden from you" Belladonna told him, preparing to finish the consumption before she could a bolt of light surged into the warehouse and blasted Belladonna into the wall knocking her away from itchy whose body fell to the floor his angel essence slowly returning to him due to the incomplete consumption. Belladonna looked at the glowing light which a figure emerged from. It was a bright pink whippet with angel wings, Belladonna growled at the sight of her.

Annabelle hovered to Itchy and placed her paw over him immediately healing the short term damage from Belladonna's feast. Itchy jolted awake looking up at Annabelle, Annabelle also turned to Charlie who was looking at her with relief.

"Annabelle you're here, I owe you everything" Itchy told her.

Annabelle in a rather uncharacter moment ignored Itchy and turned her attention to Belladonna. She was right Belladonna was freed, she knew it she knew it for some time years actually but she could never prove it, never find any sign that Belladonna was freed from her prison, and when she did there was no way of tracking her. Yet here she was freed for the first time in truly an eternity. She was freed once more and all Annabelle could see was her complete and utter failure standing in front of her, it only caused her great pain; while Belladonna stared at Annabelle with complete hatred and disgust, a look of pure rage and betrayal.

"Belladonna it's been a long time" Annabelle said with a hint of sadness.

Belladonna felt nothing but rage at Annabelle especially speaking to her as if she cared, as if they actually meant something. No that was long gone she tried to preserve what they were and Annabelle responded by locking her away for an eternity. Belladonna saw Annabelle's pained and saddened expression, it didn't help it just reminded Belladonna of Annabelle's betrayal. She betrayed her and now here they were together once again, it was a reunion Belladonna longed for but only because it meant soon Belladonna would finally be able to kill her.

"Hello mother" Belladonna said her voice like ice.

Charlie and Itchy could not believe what they just heard Annabelle had a daughter it made some sense it definitely explained the resemblance but she didn't look any younger than Annabelle. This raised another question could Angels have offspring this didn't make sense, how could Belladonna be Annabelle's daughter?

"I've missed you my daughter" Annabelle told her.

"Oh that's cute you missed me yet you locked me away, who would think my mother was schizophrenic" Belladonna said in anger.

That hurt, Annabelle did miss her daughter she tried to help her she tried to reason with her but she never could her daughter was far too angry and cynical; she was dangerous but that didn't mean Annabelle didn't love her she didn't want it to come to that but she left her no choice.

"You made your own choice Belladonna I tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen" Annabelle told her.

"I knew the truth and I still do you helped me realize it in a way; it was the moment you showed me how much of a sham love was, that was what showed me the true face of this world" Belladonna retaliated.

Annabelle awaited her daughters attack but it never came.

"I saw the truth and now i'm going to show it to everyone else; then once I've forced you to see the truth you denied once you look me in the eye and say you were right, then I'll kill you, mother" Belladonna stated darkly.

"You know I will never say that" Annabelle countered.

"Then when the moment comes I'll just kill you and get it over with." Belladonna said harshly, she then snapped her claws and her puppets faded she then forced Carface up and in a flash of purple light she and Carface vanished but not before delivering a final warning.

"You can't protect them all and if only some of them matter then none of them do!" Belladonna's voice echoed.

Annabelle approached Charlie and Itchy she sent a surge of energy over them healing them, they then rose to their feet staring at Annabelle in shock and disbelief.

"You let her get away" Itchy said in shock.

"I couldn't stop her at the time" Annabelle said.

"Couldn't or wouldn't" Charlie asked while thinking of the shocking revelation he just discovered never in all his life would he expect to discover such a thing about Annabelle.

Annabelle didn't answer Charlie's response she merely continued her work letting her heavenly energy purify both of them; this was essential once Belladonna fed almost nothing could purge it except her and of course her daughter as well. Charlie and Itchy looked at Annabelle clearly confused yet also angry she could see it very clearly they wanted answers so be it, now that she was certain it was time to give them answers.

"Itchy, Charles we need to talk" Annabelle told them.

 _"Well it seems things have taken a rather unexpected turn. Belladonna is Annabelle's daughter, how is that possible, and if she is Annabelle's daughter than what happened to bring her here? Why exactly is Belladonna targeting these gangs what secrets are Annabelle hiding and why, read on to continue unraveling the answers."_


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter 10:

Belladonna"s web

Jason was slowly walking back to his house while still thinking about his encounter with Angel. It wasn't fair how could someone like her have no family or friends, it just wasn't fair and then there was what she said about seeing the good in life. Jason honestly wondered how Angel could see any good at all after being so lonely? So much wrong with all of it yet it was what it was, you couldn't change life no matter how much you wanted to. Jason deeply wanted to change life to change whatever he could and he knew that was impossible, which only furthered his anger. He should be able to stop all this it should be within his power to save his mother but he couldn't, and he never would be capable it. Jason arrived at his house and saw a note on his door, he picked it up and read it, it was very basic.

"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm alright are you?" The note said it was from Belladonna so she wasn't caught in whatever happened, he noticed another message below it.

"If you need to speak with me, my current home address is 785 Chinatown" Jason read it he took a moment to consider it. He had just talked to Angel but he was still concerned about what might've happened to her at the club she was likely unemployed; there were more than just his personal issues going on right now, Belladonna likely needed someone to talk to as well.

Jason was standing outside the address Belladonna gave him in Chinatown he simply stared at the house for a moment considering his options before finally giving in. He walked up to the door and knocked on it before stepping back and waiting, the doorknob then turned and the door opened before Belladonna stepped out; she took a bit to register the moment staring at Jason with a look of surprise.

"Jason, I didn't expect to see you today considering the situation" Belladonna told him. She then lowered her head a gesture of pity and sadness.

"I'm sorry about your friend i didn't really know him but he seemed like a nice guy" Belladonna said softly before letting her head sag more.

"Never mind me I came to see how you were, with what happened it's very likely you are unemployed never mind losing a job you clearly enjoyed, I'm sorry for your loss Belladonna." Jason said.

Yeah she lost a lot but it really didn't matter nor did his losses for that matter, or anyone else's. Was that why he was here to pity her. How sweet of him, Belladonna felt saddened for what she had to do to him. In truth he seemed troubled by more than Jacob she wondered just what else he was troubled by; wait she didn't need to find out she had all of Jacob's knowledge on him she would simply find out his reasons through that. Belladonna focused on Jacob's soul and the memories it contained she then focused on Jason and the information came to her almost instantly. Of course Jason was an idealist who felt great compassion for others so he was just concerned for her feelings, touching though pointless still Belladonna could play this game.

Belladonna began to sniffle a little and let her eyes fill with a few tears, which Jason immediately noticed.

"Thank you but it's alright, I'm fine there's nothing wrong" Belladonna said her voice choking up desperately trying to keep from cracking or at least pretending to.

"No Belladonna don't hide it, it's alright to be sad" Jason told her gently.

Belladonna sorted through Jacob's memories again this time going through what emotionally stimulates Jason, what touches his heart most easily; immediately she got images of the one Jacob called Angel, she then got flashes of her kindness and gestures; so he had a deep bond with her well now that bond betrays him, in the end everything does.

Belladonna looked at Jason her eyes had a look of shame and guilt as well sadness, it was the look Angel would give not that Jason realized this. He placed his arm around her pulling her closely to comfort her. Belladonna then gently pushed herself into his shoulder, another thing Angel would do, it was effective. Jason could almost feel Belladonna's pain he had no idea her emotions were so expressive.

"It's okay you'll pull through this, I promise" Jason told her while hugging her.

Belladonna could feel Jason hugging her, she didn't care for it but it was easy to ignore. Jason was succumbing already, Belladonna could feel his emotions; she sorted through the memories again another one of Angel, wow he was quite fond of her.

"Thank you but I should be apologizing you lost more than me" Belladonna said in shame, it was convincing and not entirely untrue, Belladonna did feel for him.

Jason could've sworn he recognized these gestures from her her motions and tone yet he couldn't say what it was, just that it deeply touched him.

"It's alright I want you to say what you have to" Jason told her kindly.

How touching but no thanks Belladonna got the response she wanted now she need to shift things back to him.

"Maybe later you seemed troubled too and I want to help you like you helped me" Belladonna told him very softly.

Jason had to admit he was rather surprised Belladonna seemed more like a sexy, flirty and seductive vixen rather than how she was acting now but then again someone can be compassionate and still be seductive; also she just lost her job and probably plenty more, she was likely just having trouble dealing with it all.

"You seem to know it already my friend was killed but even that isn't everything, it's been a rough day." Jason said.

That wasn't good enough something was on his mind and she needed to know what it was but he wouldn't tell her something personal he didn't know her enough however she didn't have time for a long carefully built relationship. Belladonna then smiled to herself she didn't need a long relationship she already had a piece of his essence if she pushed enough he would surrender to the call, The Siren's call.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish i could help you but what could I do?" Belladonna asked a hypnotic echo in her voice.

Jason heard it and found it alluring but also sad she wanted to help but she couldn't because she didn't know, maybe she should know.

"It's alright Jason you don't need to tell me" Belladonna said compassionately.

She wanted to help him but was too kind to ask of it, there was no reason to but why not what would it hurt if he told her; how could it hurt anyone at all but he didn't know her so he should probably keep this to himself.

Belladonna turned away from him and opened her mouth letting his soul fragment flow out she then took it in her paw and began running her paw along it Jason could almost feel each and every gentle stroke of her paw.

Belladonna ran her tongue along it which once again Jason felt something in his chest. Belladonna than kissed the fragment pulling it back into her, even as she did this Jason froze for a moment unable to move to him it just looked like Belladonna was rubbing her paws nervously all the while Belladonna sent each sensation to his head. Jason could feel it all to an extent in truth all it did was create strong emotions in him. Jason was so confused why did he feel so compelled to tell Belladonna this why was her emotional state so painful to think of, why couldn't he just ignore her?

"Jason, are you alright, did I say something that hurt you?" Belladonna asked in concern, it wasn't entirely truthful nor was it a lie.

Jason couldn't ignore it she wanted to help him and maybe she could give him an answer to the question he asked himself again and again, there was no harm in telling her this.

"No, it's alright i just have a lot to process, my mother is dying" Jason said sadly.

Wait a minute Sasha was dying Charlie's wife was dying and Annabelle was likely doing nothing, how interesting. Yes this knowledge was definitely worth the effort. She had something Jason sought and if she had Jason she had Charlie. It was all falling into place now Belladonna knew her next step and exactly how she was going to proceed. She had all the knowledge she needed now to mold Jason into her pawn.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Jason" Belladonna said her voice filled with pity.

"It's not fair she didn't do anything wrong why does she have to die, after all this it's not right." Jason said in tears.

Fair, life wasn't fair that was kind of the point, she didn't do anything wrong except be born into this world to begin with; Jason did not understand the truth yet but soon he would.

"Life isn't fair or right, I can't say I understand your pain since my mother never loved me" Belladonna said her voice bitter.

"You're mother didn't love you, I'm sorry to hear that." Jason said.

"My mother betrayed me; I once asked her to stand beside me to fix a grave mistake and she had me cast out, thrown aside by my own mother." Belladonna said in anger.

Another innocent soul punished for no reason at all; how often did it happen were innocent people punished every day for no real purpose? He thought back to what his father told him about heaven and Annabelle and it wasn't matching up maybe heaven and Annabelle were saints but that didn't mean they were perfect and incapable of making flaws, after all death, abuse, suffering it all exists why, what purpose did any of it serve?

"Why? Why did that have to happen to you, I don't get it what do any of us gain from any of this how does living like that benefit anyone what did you have to learn from your mother betraying you, how will my mother dying or Angel being alone make the world better, how will it help anyone!?" Jason shouted.

"I find it best to not ask that question" Belladonna replied trying not to smile at his current rant, maybe he wasn't as blind as the rest after all.

"How can I not, we live this life to find our own happiness and yet there are tragedies we cannot prevent; we are supposed to find what we love that's what my father told me and yet the world takes what we love from us, there has to be a reason behind it there has to be some kind of purpose to all of it." Jason said desperately.

Purpose well there was one purpose Belladonna discovered it long ago but beyond that Jason's question was foolish there had to be a purpose why, why did death have to have a purpose? Why did pain and suffering have to have a purpose? Why did the world have to make sense? That was the problem everyone was trying to make sense of a world that had no meaning, they were trying to grasp an existence that was by its very nature pointless. It was all meaningless all of it that was why these things happened because there was no meaning, that was the only justification that made any sense.

"Why, why does any of this have to have a purpose or meaning, we all have dreams; I had dreams too instead I became a stripper disowned by my mom. You say it has to matter I ask you why does it, why does it have to have any greater meaning at all?" Belladonna asked him it was the first completely genuine thing she said to him.

Jason was surprised what Belladonna just said completely contrasted her demeanor before that was completely pessimistic and cynical a complete contrast from everything Angel said to him earlier. The worst part was what Belladonna said made a lot more sense, but could Jason really believe something so cynical yet what kind of meaningful life would make you question if your existence had any meaning at all.

"It has to otherwise why are we here?" Jason asked her.

"I don't know, i don't know any of it and that's why i question all of it" Belladonna replied, it was weird they were actually having an honest conversation.

Jason was conflicted he heard what Angel told him then he heard Belladonna's words both ate away at him. He didn't know what to think Angel told him to embrace the good but there wasn't a whole lot of it while Belladonna said there was no reason for any of it which was kind of supported by the state of his life at the moment but there was some meaning; after all he came here the bonds he had served meaning and maybe they will help him understand.

Jason moved closer to her, "I don't know either but I'm here with you now and I don't feel alone and I can at least show you that you have some meaning to me" Jason told her.

Cute, touching and ultimately irrelevant his feelings were planted by her as part of her plan so that bond didn't have any meaning either. Also even if Belladonna did care about him and she did, she cared about all of them, she would outlive him by thousands of years, another meaningless and pointless effort. Jason's words meant nothing and soon Belladonna would show him the truth that it was all meaningless life itself was pointless; there was only one reason they existed one reason this universe existed, because it was all fundamentally flawed and needed to put out of it's misery.


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

Past reflections

Sasha was lying on the carpet alone Anna Marie was making food while David was out she wasn't exactly certain what was he was doing but wasn't too concerned either. Sasha felt a pain in her chest for a moment it began to spread and grow and her breathing started becoming difficult, it was another episode like from the park. Sasha let out a cough before letting out another several more followed it. Sasha began to choke for air falling over on the ground she reached slowly for a strange mask the doctors gave her. Sasha's body began to thrash and shake even as she continued to cough the latest one caused her to spit up blood. Sasha began to choke even more making a gagging and wheezing sounds. She finally grabbed the mask only for her shaking body to cause her to drop it. Sasha began shaking and convulsing on the ground blood pouring out of her mouth.

Anna Marie entered the living room carrying Sasha's dinner only to stop dead in her tracks Sasha was on the ground shaking and coughing up blood, oh god she was having an episode. Anna Marie put the food down and rushed to Sasha grabbing the mask and placing it over her snout allowing the air to flow in. Sasha's body began to slow it's shaking before stopping and returning to normal, her chest went up and down as she took in deep breaths, her breathing returned to normal.

"It's alright I'm fine" Sasha said through the mask,

Anna Marie removed the mask slowly and Sasha pulled herself to her feet.

"You're foods ready, I didn't drop it" Anna Marie said.

Sasha gave her smile and went to her bowl she then began to eat out of it. Anna Marie watched Sasha eat she seemed perfectly normal now like there was no danger at all but apparently that was how things usually worked.

"Is it good?" Anna Marie asked her.

"Very, you're still the best cook in the house, take classes?" Sasha asked her.

"No I was taught by my mom, my foster mom but she was my mom" Anna Marie answered.

"They were great parents all the same, that's what matters" Anna Marie said.

Sasha understood that perspective she never knew her real mom and likely didn't want to considering her real mom likely left her in that hooker house for reasons beyond her understanding but she had a mom all the same. Sasha found herself once again thinking of Amelia; she often did considering she owed her so much if not for Amelia there was no telling where Sasha would be in life; Amelia showed her the dream and kept her safe, there was no one else Sasha would call mom.

"I didn't know my parents either I was raised by Amelia she filled the role well, I appreciate the time I had with her even if it was in that awful hooker house" Sasha stated.

"I wish I could've known her Sasha" Anna Marie said.

"Anna Marie do you know where your gift came from why you can talk to animals?" Sasha asked her.

"Sasha we've been through this before I have no idea, I don't understand it in the slightest I just have it" Anna Marie answered.

"Don't you ever wonder where it came from how it relates to your past" Sasha asked her.

Anna Marie didn't even need to take the time to answer that one it never mattered to her it was a gift and she valued it; the reason she had it was to help others whatever reason it was given to her and what caused it were not Anna Marie's concern, what mattered to her was how she used it, much like any gift.

"No actually I have it and I use it to help others what more is there?" Anna Marie replied.

Sasha wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer it was something truly unique there had to be some cause but at the same time it was the kind of answer Amelia would give so she could accept it.

David opened the door having just returned from his trip carrying more food and drinks as well as a video camera and many tapes, what were those for?

"David welcome back thank you for picking those up for me" Anna Marie told him.

"Of course sorry to cut and run but there's a project I am working on so I'll be in the basement holler if you need anything from me." David said before heading down to the basement.

Sasha and Anna Marie were both concerned David wasn't anti social he must be trying to stay hidden so no one sees his pain but that wasn't necessary others should see his pain and whatever he was doing he wouldn't have to do it alone. Sasha and Anna Marie both went down to the basement where they saw David sitting at a table there was a massive photobook on it and countless different photos beside it. He had countless recorded videos and beside it blank dvds and a dvd burner. Anna Marie and Sasha approached him and saw he was watching a video. It was of David and Sasha he was showing her some of his magic tricks while pretending she was his audience.

"I know what you are thinking what can he bring well feast your eyes on this" David said while holding a ball he put a cloth over it and pulling it back the ball was gone.

"Bark, bark!" Sasha replied in excitement.

Thank you thank you, but we're just beginning" David said resulting in Sasha barking again voicing her approval.

Sasha stopped for a moment as did Anna Marie David didn't even notice them yet. David skipped to the next video. This one was more basic and just as meaningful he and Sasha were running around the junkyard David hiding in a box while Sasha ran around looking for him. Sasha lifted the lid up resulting in David pushing himself against the wall maybe she didn't find him, Sasha barked at him making it very clear she found him, David tried to flee the box and run.

"Can't win if you don't catch me" David told her.

Sasha raced after David jumping on him and pushing him down she then began licking his face again and again.

"Alright alright you win, hahahah you win" David told her.

Sasha then stopped and lowered her head on David who then hugged her gently.

David wiped a tear from his eye as the clip ended, he then skipped to the next one this one had Charlie as well. It was of David's first show he was waving a wand around while Charlie held Sasha the two of them floating through the air. David skipped to the next this one showed David driving a car for the first time Charlie, Anna Marie and Sasha were present, his dad wasn't at the time though they would have their go the next day, it was a bit before Anna Marie and his dad split up.

"Good, David now shift into drive and apply minimum pressure to the gas, too much too much!" Sasha cried in panic.

"Ease up a little David" Anna Marie said gently.

"I hate cars" Was all Charlie said.

David applied more pressure on the gas causing it to accelerate there was a mailbox not far from them.

"There's a mailbox ahead David, mailbox, mailbox!" Sasha panicked.

"I've been hit by a car I don't want to hit something while in a car!" Charlie screamed.

David turned the car which swerved narrowly avoiding the mailbox though this didn't exactly ease things as the car was kind of swerving all around, Sasha and Charlie in a moment out of scooby doo jumped into each others arms and screamed in terror; Anna Marie just moved ever so slightly to the side much more calm than anyone else.

"Stay on the road David" Anna Marie said softly.

"We're gonna die!" Sasha screamed.

"Annabelle please see me through this moment of sheer terror amen" Charlie said very quickly.

David shifted gears and moved towards the garage which was opening much too slowly.

"I got it mom don't worry" David said.

"I know" Anna Marie said.

David shifted into park and moved the car into the drive way before it hit the garage Anna Marie gently pressed the break stopping it.

"So how did I do?" David asked.

"You need more practice but we'll get this" Anna Marie told him, Charlie and Sasha looked terrified at the mere idea of going on another one.

"You might want to get a stain removal then because I'm pretty sure I wet myself." Charlie said.

Everyone just started laughing at Charlie's comment.

David was in tears now he tried to put on another clip but instead sunk his head into the table sobbing. Sasha and Anna Marie both watched as David sobbed into the table neither could stand seeing him like that so they approached him.

"David" Anna Marie said.

David shot up and saw Anna Marie and Sasha staring at him they weren't supposed to be here he didn't want them to see him like this.

"I wanted to surprise everyone to make a collection of all our moments as a family of everything Sasha is to all of us, so we'd always have her" David said fighting tears.

Sasha was starting to cry herself all those moment were so long ago yet they remained with her regardless of it, what David was doing is beautiful; the only thing Sasha wished he had done was tell them before he started Sasha wanted to be a part of this to see just what her life had been.

"I understand but David you don't think Sasha and I would want to do this too? Anna Marie asked.

"I just didn't want her to feel regret, I can't accept this mom Sasha and me go back so far I've known her practically my whole life I can't accept the fact that soon she won't be here anymore" David said letting his tears show.

"These videos don't make me feel regret David they show me the life I lived everything I have to value" Sasha told him.

"You're like a mother to me Sasha you raised me when I stupidly ran away; I love you so much, you can't die, you can't leave us, leave me" David told her choking on the words.

"David do you remember what i told you about your mother?" Anna Marie asked him.

"Yeah, that she's always there watching over me" David answered.

Anna Marie embraced David and held him close which Sasha did as well the three of them held each other closely, two mothers and their son.

"It applies here too, Sasha will always be with us no matter what" Anna Marie told him.

David looked up at them and gave a gentle smile Sasha then nuzzled him.

"So you got any other clips?" Sasha asked.

"I've got all of them why don't you select the next choice" David told her.

"Alright just play them until i find one I really like" Sasha told him with a smile.

Sasha then watched memory after memory and it filled her with something she hadn't felt since she found out she was going to die, a form of hope. It reminded her that her life did have moments that mattered that mattered to her and those she loved, yet she couldn't also help but wonder why she couldn't keep having moments like this; she loved her life all the same these moments were special but why couldn't she keep having them? Sasha wanted to be hopeful and these moments did give her some but she still didn't understand why any of this had to end?

Angel was currently going through the storage of the church pulling numerous items out many of them belonged to Flo and her descendants many of whom were dead but some remained at least Angel thought they did, she wasn't certain since they didn't contact her very often. Angel dug through the items discovering numerous past objects, she recognized each one but something was eating away at her, she could find objects for almost anyone but she couldn't find anything from her past nothing at all. It was puzzling she was pretty much the current owner of the church yet it contained nothing on her in fact Angel's past was fragmented she remembered some things but not a whole bunch her birth in particular was a complete blank as were the first years of her life. It was so bizarre, true it was long time ago but she should have some knowledge of when she was a baby and her foster family never mentioned it either.

Which raised another question why did her foster family even take her in, why did Flo's family take her in especially if they won't actually communicate with her? There were so many questions so few of them had answers, her life was a big question one which she actually knew very little about. Why was she thinking of this now Angel never thought of her life or her past or why any of it happened so why now? Did what Jason said possibly get to her that much? Angel knew that was likely the answer hearing Jason say she never had a real family actually did shake her because it was true and the reasons behind it were completely unknown. She always knew this but never really questioned it it just didn't matter to her, her duty to the church was more important. Jason did what Angel never even considered he questioned it, he asked why she was here, why her family had do this, why she didn't have a real family in general why her life is the way it is?

Angel sat down looking at all the items studying them. She ran her paw along them why were none of them hers in fact she didn't have any toys, that was just strange and unusual in fact everything about her was strange and unusual. Angel studied what she pulled out of the study all the while for the first time in ages she thought of why she is here?

Years ago, Angel was sitting alone in a holy chamber she was often brought here for reasons she really didn't understand and no one would explain anything to her no matter how many times she asked, they just told her to focus again and again. That is what Angel was currently doing standing in the center of the chamber focusing waiting for something what that something was was anyone's guess. She continued to focus and remained in place for hours, many hours passed and still no one showed up they just left her alone waiting for something to happen. Angel felt her body becoming tired she struggled to stay awake but couldn't anymore her eyes closed gently and she felt herself drift into a deep sleep.

Angel opened her eyes and saw a completely different world she wasn't in the chamber anymore instead she was in a cage and could hear the sound of barking all around her there were humans in the area patrolling the dogs. Angel watched as the humans entered the area opening a cage and approaching one of the dogs it was a small puggle who backed away rather scared the human came closer he had a rather reassuring smile on his face.

"It's alright little guy someone is looking for you what do you say we give them a happy surprise" The human told him placing a leash on the dog and walking him out of the cage and into the front desk.

She never saw the dog again but she did hear someone calling out to him in happiness so he seemed okay. Angel continued looking around this time she saw a bunch of dogs clawing at their cages trying to get out some even began fighting amongst themselves clawing and tearing at each other. Why wasn't anyone talking to her?

"What's going on what is this place?" Angel asked them, she got responses but none of them were flattering.

"Where disgusting creatures like you belong" A bulldog said.

"They haven't put that one down yet" A rotweller replied.

Put her down why would they want that to happen to her she didn't do anything wrong, why would they want her to be killed?

"What you want them to actually kill me why, why would you want that to happen to anyone?" Angel asked in horror.

"Just give it time no one's coming for that one who would?" A german sheppard said.

Angel was so confused by all the cruelty around her what did she do to deserve this to deserve any of this, how could these dogs be so happy at the prospect of one of their own being killed. Angel moved around her cage she saw a window in her cage and stared out at it; she wasn't certain why but she just felt compelled to stare at it. She stared out at it until the sun started to set. Angel noticed a photo on her bed and picked it up but she couldn't make out what it was. She then heard the door open as the human entered her cage, was someone here for her.

"Alright girl come on" The human told her placing the leash on her.

Angel walked slowly with him as she did so she heard the dogs all roaring at her each chanting the same thing.

"Death to the freak"

"Death to the freak"

"Death to the freak"

They all chanted as Angel was taken out of the holding area and placed on a table she then saw a human holding a needle she tried to fight but was held down as the needle was placed into her neck.

Angel shot awake from her dream her body was trembling she looked around and noticed she was in the chamber again she let out a sigh of relief. The chamber was slowly opened and many different dogs entered it, what were they doing here?

"We heard you let out a scream what happened?" A german sheppard asked.

"It was just a dream a nightmare" Angel answered.

"Dream do you remember any of it any at all" He asked her.

"I was in the pound people wanted me dead" Angel answered.

The dog looked at her curiously before approaching her he began putting out the candles.

"Well it's over now you can go now" He told her.

Angel listened to him making her way out of the chamber once she left just as always no one made contact with her. It didn't make sense why was everyone so unwilling to communicate with her and what was that dream she had it was different from the last one so what was up with it why were they concerned? None of this made sense to Angel she asked questions about it before but no one ever answered, some of them would just say I don't know but there had to be more than that, Angel pondered it for a moment but then decided it didn't matter whatever was going on was nothing to worry about; everything was fine, she was completely fine, why and how none of that mattered all that mattered was that she endured it; it was always the conclusion she came to and once again she had no idea why?

Present day. Angel thought about the moment and still couldn't find an answer even more so that dream only happened once in fact Angel rarely had the same dream or even one remotely similar they were all different, but that was perfectly normal dreams were rarely the same; it was nothing to worry about everything was fine. Angel didn't buy it this time whatever Jason said it shook her and she wasn't buying her usual saying anymore. Why couldn't she remember anything about her early years, why wasn't anything here actually hers? Angel had to find out she had lived in mystery for so long but now she wanted some answers. Angel went to a pay phone but made certain no one was watching humans would find a dog in a pay phone very confusing. Angel dialed a number on the phone it was a private one only dogs knew about, thus no chance of a human answering a dog phone call. She listened to the phone ringing until someone picked up.

"Hello" A voice asked.

"Oh hello, this is Angel at Flo Church in San Francisco, I am calling on account of a birth certificate dog not human." Angel said.

"Okay sure we got a record of that area can you give us a name" The voice asked her.

"Yes myself, Angel I was raised by the family who owned Flo Church, Flo's family themselves" Angel replied.

Alright, give me a second" The voice said while presumably looking through many names.

Angel waited on the opposite line a lot of time seemed to pass but he likely had a lot of names to go through so she could wait, he finally got back on the line.

"I think you got your information wrong" He told her.

"What?" Angel said in confusion.

"The Flo family doesn't directly own the church anymore" He said.

Wait what, that was crazy she was raised by them they specifically tasked her with taking care of it how could they not own the church anymore, that literally made no sense, they still contacted her!

"That's crazy I was raised by them; they tasked me with watching over it, when did their ownership end?" Angel asked.

"About six years ago" He stated.

"What, no that's wrong I was still with them six years ago why task me with something they don't own?" Angel said her head was starting to hurt from the confusion.

"I think you're confused the original founding family doesn't have any direct descendants left, cousins, uncles, nephews but no direct offspring" He told her he was sounding confused too.

No direct offspring than who the heck raised her, who the heck were they and why were they tasking her with something they had no personal connection to? What the heck was going on how could any of this be true, was this some kind of prank or something?

"What!? That's impossible who is the deed for the Church marked under who owns it?" Angel asked.

"No one it's a land mark" He answered.

Wait what? No one owned the church than why was she taking care of it and who the heck was contacting her every month? Why was she here, and if Flo's descendents were dead then who were the people raising her what was their connection to this church and if they weren't related to Flo why have her protect this place? Wait a minute this had to be false she heard that one of Flo's great grandsons passed just yesterday.

"This has to be a mistake i heard that Flo's great grandson passed just yesterday" Angel responded.

"That's true, but he had no ownership of the church" He answered.

"Do you have anything on me, my name is Angel." Angel aske him.

She waited for a few moments to get an answer eventually he got back on the line.

"Not much you weren't born in San Francisco so information on that will be limited here" He answered.

"Thank you for your time, if you hear anything please let me know" Angel said before hanging up the line.

What the heck!? She was born here at least she thought she was she didn't remember anywhere else. The church no longer owned by Flo's descendants all of her descendants being dead, the church being a land mark not owned by anyone. What the heck was going on!? None of this made sense who was her foster family, why did they value this church, why task her with it? What the heck was her life apparently everything she thought she knew about her life wasn't real, why was she here!? Angel for the first time in her life had no answer to calm herself nothing to tell herself everything was alright, everything she thought she was was a lie. Who the heck was she, if she wasn't living the life she thought she was what life was she living if any at all?


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

Answers

Belladonna was sitting alone in her fake home waiting to begin the next phase of her plan, she was rather pleased with how things turned out with Jason well however pleased someone like her could be. Still things went well to be sure Jason was completely ensnared in her web now all she had to do was reel him in and once she had Jason Charlie would succumb to her. Now that the first part of her plan was in motion she needed to deal with the next part in particular Annabelle's fail safe, she was certain her servants didn't quite find it yet but it wouldn't be long those angels were in that area for a reason; Belladonna was fairly certain where that location was first she had to narrow down her options.

"Caruther get in here" Belladonna demanded.

Carface entered the room he managed to overhear most of Belladonna and Jason's conversation it shed some intriguing light on her. Carface didn't know Belladonna was that pessimistic which began to raise some questions of what her true goals were? Clearly they weren't Red's.

"You summoned me boss" Carface said trying to hide his disgust and calling her such.

"Aw did that one hurt to say aloud good, do you have the recorded areas where the angels were stationed?" Belladonna said.

"Yeah we're investigating the surrounding area soon we'll have a location" Carface answered.

"Good bring me one of your boys I'm hungry" Belladonna commanded.

Wait Belladonna wanted him to hand one his people over to her like some sacrifice; he had standards he would kill one of his guys instantly but handing one over like some price that wasn't his style, and he wouldn't disgrace himself.

"Those dogs serve me loyally and with respect you're asking me to willingly and knowingly send them to a fate worse than hell" Carface responded.

"Perhaps you would prefer I just feast on you, I could have continue your tasks when i need it then consume you all over again" Belladonna said rather uncaringly.

This wasn't business there was no profit to be had here, it was cruelty and despite some of the things he had done Carface didn't revel in cruelty even Red didn't revel in cruelty. Calm down this wasn't the way to handle this no he had to handle it like a businessman.

"If I hand my guys over to you eventually they'll start asking questions which won't benefit either of us" Carface reasoned.

"Cute still trying the businessman justification, please Carface you're a murderer it's why you ended up in hell" Belladonna said harshly.

There it was again he could almost hear Itchy's words once more, he wasn't a murderer true he killed people but so did cops and soldiers and many others. He killed people who were in the way of his business and his business was his life, so technically he was just defending his existence. He wasn't a murderer!

"I ended up in hell because I did some bad things and i sold my soul, every bad thing I did was to support my business don't talk about things you don't understand" Carface said in anger.

Belladonna smiled at Carface it was a sight he really didn't like what was she about to do to him maybe he should've just done as she asked; he was a businessman but first and foremost he was a survivor.

Belladonna placed her paws on his cheeks smiling as she did so she then sent a surge into his brain.

"Business sure that's why you did what you did I'm certain this little bit had nothing to do with it." Belladonna said.

A surge was sent into Carface's mind he saw himself in the water desperately trying to swim away a massive crocodile in hot pursuit unfortunately Carface was already wounded from when it dragged it him into the water, it was only falling debri that saved him but now he was too injured and wouldn't get away nearly fast enough. In that instant something happened he wasn't watching the memory of himself he became it. The crocodile was closing in on him and he swam as fast as he could but he knew it wouldn't be fast enough, soon it would catch him and then the pain would come.

"Get me out of here Belladonna!" Carface screamed to her, she ignored him.

Carface tried to swim only for the crocodile to descend on him it then opened it's mouth and closed it's jaws on him Carface let out a terrified scream as the crocodile's jaws closed on him.

"Now were you chewed to pieces or were you digested over the next twelve hours?" Belladonna said cruelly.

"Oh right you were chewed into a select few pieces and then spend the next half hour inside it's stomach, that doesn't sound very pleasant" Belladonna said.

Carface saw the crocodiles teeth coming down preparing to stab and crush him when the memory vanished, instead Carface was now standing over the crocodile which was tied down. He was brutally beating it with a baseball bat that had nails attached to it.

"That's some brutal business, and you look to be rather enjoying yourself" Belladonna stated.

Carface became his memory again and without hesitation smashed the bat into the gator he did so again and again and again. He felt great satisfaction in watching it's life leave it especially after all the pain it put him through, this was true retribution. Wait stop this was what Belladonna wanted to crush his image of himself as a businessman. Carface dropped the bat.

"Business can become personal" Carface said quietly.

Belladonna laughed in his face what a pathetic defense for all his tough demeanor he was completely in denial. She wondered if he saw the Godfather probably one of his favorites or least favorite depending if he understood what happened. There was no business it was all personal.

"I'll bet it can, it always does, business you really are in denial well I'll leave you to your business" Belladonna told him the word business sounded so mocking.

Carface wouldn't let her mock him like this his business persona was who he was whoever he was before disappeared long ago.

"Yeah what of you, Annabelle is your mommy right so you're going to say it's not personal that it's not just a grudge with mommy" Carface taunted.

Belladonna turned to Carface with a glare that could only come from death itself; that was suicidal of him why did he say it how did he think she would react, yes she mocked his entire life but she could get away with it. There was a good chance Carface just committed suicide.

"You want to play games Carface fine, enjoy being digested" Belladonna growled she then threw Carface back into the memory of his death, Carface let out a terrified scream as the gator swallowed him whole.

Belladonna watched as Carface's body twitched on the ground letting out muffled cries of agony, good he could enjoy the next few hours there how dare he mention her mother, she would not tolerate that. Belladonna sat down her body trembling in rage as she continued to think of her mother and what ultimately unraveled between both of them, back when Belladonna actually believed any of this mattered before she realized life was an empty shell devoid of purpose.

Annabelle arrived at David's home with Charlie and Itchy they seemed to be back at full strength again. They entered the house only to find Anna Marie, David and Sasha all watching a movie together. Charlie stared at Sasha it was the first time he saw her since she went to the hospital. She looked better than last time at least she also looked less miserable and sad which Charlie admitted filled him with a sense of joy soon she would have nothing to fear at all soon she would be alright.

"Charlie you're back" David said.

"Yeah the situation is complicated" Charlie replied.

"Complicated what's going on?" Sasha asked.

"We uncovered something big that gang war wasn't what we thought it was." Itchy stated.

Gang war Sasha had to admit she was a little confused what did heaven care about; a gang war seemed very small scale for them to be concerned about but Itchy said it was something bigger, which made her wonder just what was going on?

"Charlie what have you been doing lately?" Sasha asked she had to admit she was a little concerned, Charlie did crazy things for her as his former fallen angel status showed.

"Calm down I'll explain soon Sasha" Charlie replied.

"But maybe Annabelle should explain first, you tasked me with this so why are a bunch of angels involved in a street gang and why is Belladonna targeting them even more so how the heck can Belladonna be your daughter, just what the heck is going on Annabelle?" Itchy asked her.

Annabelle sighed she knew she would have to tell them assuming of course it was her but now she knew it was so there was no reason to keep it secret anymore.

"Belladonna was the last natural angel" Annabelle said.

"Natural Angel" Anna Marie said with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, you see before humanity angels existed these angels weren't human they were purely cosmic beings created from the holy energy of heaven itself." Annabelle explained.

"You mean the creator, God" David asked.

"Not exactly only the originals in that case natural angels were created from the cosmic core of heaven, you and Sasha saw it Charles" Annabelle replied.

Charlie and Sasha did remember that it was where they fell in love where they danced together, it was a truly beautiful memory for both of them.

"If they are created from heaven itself how is Belladonna directly related to you" Charlie asked her.

"Over time the number of angels grew due to increasing conflict with Red as you called him at least part of him, humanity needed a better protection so the number of angels grew to a rate where we needed a new method" Annabelle explained.

"Was there any other way and I thought angels were mortals?" Itchy asked.

"No, angels and mortals were meant to be separate but we realized the way mortals replicated could be applied to us in a way, multiple angels would split their energies and allow them to merge into one creating a new angel in the process" Annabelle answered.

Charlie was getting confused if mortals were never meant to be angels why are they now, what happened with Belladonna that required a complete reorganizing of heaven's entire society?

"Jeeze Annabelle what went so wrong that it required you to change an entire society?" Charlie stated.

"Belladonna, Belladonna was a special case she wasn't created from the cosmic energy or a group of angels, she was created from just me, I used my energy alone and it resulted in a different angel one much smaller and younger a child, a child Angel, it was unheard of." Annabelle explained.

"If this Belladonna was your daughter what went wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Angel's are tasked with safe guarding life, they are meant to value all life no matter how big or small and will do everything to protect life. They also are meant to preserve a mortals happiness to maintain it and keep the mortal world happy. This is done through a deep and personal connection to the human race on an emotional level, an enhanced form of empathy." Annabelle stated.

"That's where our prayers come from and that's why an Angel can't directly ignore them" Itchy said.

"While such a method for connecting was sound it was also fundamentally flawed, and none of us could imagine how truly flawed it was" Annabelle said her voice finally sounding sad as she remembered just what it was that cost her Belladonna what caused her to lose her daughter forever.

An eternity ago, Belladonna was soaring through the clouds allowing the wind to flow through her face she could feel the bright sun shining down on her it felt so comforting. Belladonna spun across the sky allowing her wings to spread their entire length. She then stopped in the air and sat there taking it all in. She saw other angels flying around others were in these weird trances she had been told what they were before, the calls of mortals the beings they serve the beings whose happiness they are the cause of. Belladonna was still waiting for her call after all that was what defined an Angel's soul the mortal souls they helped and brought happiness to. Belladonna longed to bring happiness she could almost feel all the mortals and she knew something great awaited them, the first who called her would see a wonderous and beautiful life bestowed upon them, if only to end their tears forever and that was Belladonna's dream to end suffering.

"Belladonna you can't stay up there forever" Annabelle called out to her.

"Come on mom maybe it will come today" Belladonna replied.

"Belladonna it will arrive when it does, and it's not like you can miss it, other angels need their flying space" Annabelle said while gesturing to a line of angels behind her.

"Oh come on they said they wouldn't mind" Belladonna said.

"I somehow doubt that, Belladonna we have other things we need to study today" Annabelle stated.

"Studying is boring i want the real action" Belladonna replied.

Annabelle rolled her eyes in amusement she then waved her paw and pulled Belladonna down who looked at her in surprise.

"Okay mom that was awesome can you teach me that trick, it looks really cool and I definitely want to learn anything cool you can do" Belladonna said.

"Alright, if you continue your lessons" Annabelle told her.

"Oh so you're resorting to bribery well unfortunately you know what I want mom" Belladonna stated.

"Of course I do I'm your mother, mother knows best" Annabelle said with a smile.

Belladonna and Annabelle then began flying at the edge towards a closed off area where no mortal messages would reach them, it was comforting for both. Annabelle watched as Belladonna tried to use her angel abilities eventually she began to levitate something.

"I'm doing it mom, I'm really doing it!" Belladonna said in excitement.

Annabelle merely smiled at her daughter with pride.

Present day, Annabelle was continuing to explain the nature of what happened with Belladonna to Charlie, Itchy and their family. They seemed rather shocked by what they heard. Belladonna seemed so different nothing like the brutal and rather pessimistic dog they met.

"I don't understand she seems like the perfect angel what went wrong?" Itchy asked.

"She really did care, she loved life all life more than any angel could it seemed perfect but I never thought maybe one could love something too much and because it never occurred to me it spelled complete disaster." Annabelle said.

Belladonna was sitting alone she could hear endless cries of sorrow all around her and even coming from within her, enough there suffering was necessary they would call it torment but it was freedom true freedom from the lie they lived. The souls continued to cry out to her, one of them was Jacob.

"Quit it, haven't you realized it by now you will all of you will and in your final moments you'll thank me" Belladonna said, she then heard a million prayers all around her.

"Shut up! Nothing will bring you peace nothing will bring you happiness; you're just feeding your suffering and not even realizing it, quit calling out to me!" Belladonna shouted drowning the cries out it was so overwhelming it always was.

An eternity ago, Belladonna couldn't get the voices out of her head so many were calling out to her almost too many she was having trouble separating all of them her ears were bleeding. Belladonna shook her head trying to stamp them out, she wanted to help them but she couldn't do that if she couldn't focus.

"Alright just tell me, what do you want?" Belladonna asked.

To find the love of his life, well how could she do that? A nice home done. A family. Wait Belladonna needed to focus she let her thoughts flow allowing her mind to fill with the endless mortal beings she looked across all of them and found the perfect match for him, she then sent him a silent message directing him to her location. Belladonna then focused on another she directed him to a location filled with riches that would buy him his home. A friend, she directed her to a location where someone who would share her interests would be. Belladonna was feeling great she helped so many just today the voices were still there but now Belladonna would welcome them, speak your hearts desire and see it fulfilled.

"Can you hear me I am here to tell you that not all is lost there is hope, there are angels watching you and they love you all dearly, I love you all dearly" Belladonna told them before returning to her mother.

Annabelle watched as Belladonna soared into the sky her flying was impressive as was her speed she seemed to have many great talents but Annabelle valued her empathy above all else. She heard her message to humanity it touched her heart. Angels were committed but Belladonna was emotionally attached she didn't even need their empathy her own was strong enough. Belladonna was a true gift to heaven never before had an Angel been so compassionate and loving, her value of life was second to none. Annabelle was pretty sure she found the next leader to heaven and she was equally sure her daughter would go further than anyone before her, mankind couldn't be in more loving hands.

Present day, Annabelle stared at the image of Belladonna who the others stared at as well still not understanding where it went wrong.

"I don't understand she's so kind so compassionate and loving in truth she's the kind of dog i would want to spend my life with" Itchy admitted, this was hard to watch, Belladonna terrified him but seeing her now it was a love that would make you almost fall in love with her.

"She took it further Belladonna would not accept suffering she went beyond the traditional angel rules, she was physical and when she discovered pain she took it literally" Annabelle said.

"Her kiss, it was originally meant for that!?" Charlie said in shock.

"It was a modified angel technique angels could drain the sorrow from someone they could purify it. Belladonna took it further she outright took the pain away. She realized she could do this through her empathic connection with their soul" Annabelle stated while showing them an image of Belladonna draining a dog however the energy here was red and the dog was in a blissful state almost crying in joy.

"she turned a kiss of pure passion and paradise into one of agony and damnation, Annabelle i don't think this could've backfired any more spectacularly than it did." Charlie said.

Annabelle couldn't argue with that it certainly made sense. This went way worse than she ever could've imagined. She remembered the first incident the one where it all began to spiral, the one that started the events that would cost Annabelle her daughter.

An eternity ago, Belladonna was sitting over a dog her lips pressed to his draining the pain he felt from his feelings of loneliness, he gently drifted to sleep Belladonna pulled away and cleared his memory of her if he remembered her than she wouldn't be able to focus on others; which is unfortunate Belladonna would happily remain with him but her task was done, someone else would now fill his void. Belladonna kissed his cheek before fading, much as she loved him she hoped he wouldn't need her again.

Belladonna returned to heaven feeling true pride at her accomplishment thousands of souls all living in happiness she fulfilled her role and she would continue to till no one cried out in pain anymore. Belladonna began focusing on her next prayer hm she knew her, she had answered her prayers before. No matter she would happily see her to happiness again and again. What was it she sought?

"Tell me, what do you want?" Belladonna asked she then heard her answer.

"Please don't take my husband from me please guide him back?" She cried out.

Take him Belladonna wasn't taking anyone she never would, who was taking her husband, Belladonna didn't understand. She focused on her desperate cries and reached into her soul to see what had befallen her and what she saw would change her.

It was the man who she led to riches and he was being brutally beaten while others stole riches from his home. What why would they do that whatever they wanted heaven would guide them too there was no need to take from another. Why was the girl crying for her husband why wasn't he moving? Belladonna reached out for her husband only to realize his soul wasn't there. Belladonna heard other prayers and for now ignored them she needed to fix this. She tried to will the woman's husband to stand but he wouldn't, he was gone. She would live her life without him in constant pain and loss that Belladonna couldn't answer. This was wrong, how could such a thing be allowed and how could Belladonna just giving him what he hoped for result in such a tragedy?

Annabelle was sitting at the center of heaven listening to the flow of creation itself when she felt another presence near, it was Belladonna.

"Belladonna you aren't supposed to enter this place only archangels can handle it or beyond" Annabelle said.

"Mom something happened today, a man was taken from his wife and she begged me to return him but I couldn't" Belladonna said.

Annabelle immediately reacted to her daughters words it happened today Belladonna discovered death. Annabelle was prepared for this and knew it would come now she needed to explain what this meant and why?

"No you can't that man his life is over and now begins the next part of it" Annabelle explained.

"Over but he doesn't have his loved ones anymore they don't have him, who does this benefit?" Belladonna asked.

"They haven't lost him nor he them, bonds of the soul are eternal and remain with us as long as we exist" Annabelle explained.

"But why not just have him continue to live with them as he is?" Belladonna said confused.

"Because he is mortal and cannot live forever, nor should they their life is one of time a specific unique time" Annabelle explained.

That was insane, he had to leave his family because he was mortal and can't live forever well why can't mortals live forever, this end seemed so painful and it was a pain she couldn't heal no one could heal why have such a thing exist; why must a life end especially when it leaves so many in pain, this wasn't what Belladonna was taught.

"What, why can't they live forever we do, why must his life end do all mortal lives end do more than just that woman go through this, why does it exist mother?" Belladonna asked.

Annabelle had much to say but there was no proper one. You choke before you take your first breath of air, you lie then you discover what the truth is, so many negative things play into the discovery of positive ones but Belladonna didn't know those so she wouldn't understand Annabelle's examples.

"It's part of the cycle and in truth it was just made that way, everything happens for a reason Belladonna and one day what happened to that girl will make sense" Annabelle said.

"We can interfere, we can undo it, make everything right" Belladonna said.

"We would be violating the laws of this world and forcing someone from their rest, perhaps we could but what would either learn from it?" Annabelle said.

"Learn they're meant to be happy; life is meant to be happy so why aren't some of them?" Belladonna demanded.

"Life is a struggle it's meant to be difficult to make us fight so we become better" Annabelle answered.

Belladonna didn't buy that not even for a moment what point was being better if you were miserable? Happiness and peace those are what life should be negative emotions like sorrow, sadness and pain should be stamped out leaving only happiness and joy. She turned and looked at the void Annabelle was in, the center of heaven and gateway to creation, how much pain and sorrow was there in the world?

"I don't believe that, if this thing is meant to be how much suffering do we not know of?" Belladonna.

Annabelle knew what Belladonna was about to do and knew it would not have good results. Belladonna was not ready to take all that in, if she did this the damage could be devastating.

"Belladonna no!" Annabelle cried out.

Belladonna threw herself into the center and let the whole of creation surround her and then she heard it all of it. A billion voices all cried out at once overloading her mind. She heard endless cries for help saw countless mortals who were helpless begging for their lives only to be killed. She saw others coughing and wheezing puking up blood shaking and convulsing before ceasing. She heard countless souls cry out then be silenced. Belladonna let out a horrific scream that echoed all around heaven. All she could feel was death, the deaths of millions and millions and all the pain that resulted from it. The whole world was pain it was everywhere she could feel it where ever she focused, within every soul every man, woman, child. Belladonna's enhanced empathy connected to all of them and in a single moment she was overloaded with billions of feelings of sorrow, sadness, regret, loss, guilt and pain, in the end that was all it was pain an infinite amount of pain. Belladonna's agonized screams tore through the center to heaven and even hell but most of all every mortal heard it within their dreams. Belladonna shook and convulsed from the infinite agony searing through her the same agony everyone else endured constantly. Belladonna's body finally overloaded and her body was blasted out of the center crashing to the ground. Belladonna twitched on the ground while Annabelle raced to her daughter trying to help her up.

"How could you, how could you let that many suffer?" Belladonna said still twitching.

"We can't help them all" Annabelle told her.

"Our purpose is to make humanity happy to defend them and they are in pain, we failed miserably" Belladonna said her voice completely broken.

"No we haven't pain exists but it can heal over time" Annabelle stated.

"And what about the dead, they don't heal ever" Belladonna said in response.

"If we can't protect all of them than why do we even exist?" Belladonna asked before walking away, it was the first time she ever had cynical thoughts it wouldn't be the last.

Present day, Belladonna remembered that day perfectly how could she not she could still almost hear the screams of agony for a time Belladonna just doubled her work, tripled it, quadrupled it whatever was necessary to help all of them, she eventually realized it wasn't possible. She eventually realized for all her efforts she couldn't stop their pain. She felt useless her whole life felt useless all of it. She tried to change death but couldn't she tried to prevent incidents of death but for every life she saved another was being lost dozens were being lost, hundreds maybe thousands. Every time she chose to save a life she was ending countless more. It was futile no many how many souls she saved far too many more would die. She couldn't beat death.

Why did it exist Belladonna still didn't understand all death did was end one's existence if death was the end everyone faced why exist at all? All their relationships would end and be forgotten just like the countless Belladonna tried to save were forgotten, their existence was in the end meaningless. Belladonna tried to come to different conclusions but no matter what it was she couldn't find a different one, death rendered life meaningless being unable to help someone having to choose one life over another it all resulted in pain. Life was nothing but pain that we endured until the day we died, it was pointless. The world didn't matter there was no escape and they would keep praying for deliverance but there wasn't any pain was their existence but they couldn't realize it so Belladonna would show them one soul at a time each soul she consumed would endure agony beyond anything then they would understand it was all their life was and be free of the lie Belladonna lived.

Belladonna felt the souls within her continuing to cry out to her, it broke her heart. She listened to their pleas feeling a deep regret for ignoring them but she had to. Belladonna could hear Jacob in particular screaming though he wasn't calling her a devil anymore. She wasn't a devil, she took no pleasure in this and hated every bit of suffering she inflicted on them but it was necessary to see the truth. Belladonna looked down at Carface who was shaking on the ground, likely in deep agony. She did that one for the wrong reasons, her anger got the best of her.

Belladonna leaned in close to Carface her mouth inches from his, there were other ways to awaken him, but this was Belladonna's favorite. She loved passion more so she loved filling another with it, it added to their happiness, happiness that was actually impossible. Belladonna stopped and turned away from Carface. That would be a lie, her cruelty was brutal but at least it wasn't false hope. Belladonna would never give anyone true false hope, it was all this existence ever gave them and they certainly didn't deserve more.

Belladonna left Carface where he was, tears falling from her eyes. How she longed to take away their sorrow and pain to show them how much she loved all of them, how she longed to be the angel she once she was. She couldn't be actually giving them every last ounce of love she felt for them would be a lie, telling them everything would be alright when Belladonna knew it wouldn't be, it would lying to them for Belladonna's own needs and she wouldn't do that. She would free them of pain even it left her in a never ending state of agony. Unfortunately there was only one solution.

Belladonna couldn't contain every soul in existence if she could she would've just consumed all of them and gave them paradise but she can't do that and she can't become a form that can, even after her intentions are fulfilled. It disgusted her to no end but there wasn't any other way, the only way to save all of them was to end their pain and the only way to do that was to wipe everything out. It was the only way and the fact that she knew this to be true was why Belladonna hated this existence.

Annabelle was nearing the end of her story which Charlie and the others watched. She showed another image this one showed Belladonna trying to tear down the barriers between heaven and hell unleashing both on Earth.

"She never recovered she couldn't accept death or pain she heard the endless prayers and couldn't accept that she couldn't save them all; it broke her her love for everything tore her apart. She lost faith and decided this life shouldn't exist, she came to me to join her but i couldn't and that was the final straw she tried to tear it all down heaven, hell, earth all of it. I was forced to lock her away in the deepest depths of hell where no one could reach her" Annabelle said concluding her story.

Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and the others were at a complete loss for words that was beyond tragic. Belladonna was a hero a pure kind soul whose love for everything drove her mad. Itchy couldn't believe that sadistic evil creature deep down was such a tragic individual. Sasha was pondering what Annabelle told her thinking about both her view and Belladonna's and she couldn't deny it Belladonna made a valid point but she took it too far. Still Sasha couldn't help but wonder if Belladonna's view might be right, in fact almost everyone in that room was wondering if Belladonna might be right.

"That was so sad, couldn't you save her, i mean couldn't the creator interfere give you a chance to correct this?" Itchy asked Annabelle.

"The creator does not intervene" Annabelle answered.

"Did the creator know what would happen to Belladonna, why didn't he do anything that didn't have to happen" Sasha said in sadness she couldn't believe she was feeling pity for an omnicidal lunatic.

Annabelle didn't want to answer that oh how she tried to do something how desperately she tried to save her daughter so many times she tried to save her beautiful daughter, tried undo what happened but no matter what happened Belladonna always ended up the same, the great plan could not be diverted.

"There is nothing that can be done what is meant to happen must happen, even if it kills us inside" Annabelle said in sadness.

"Then you're daughter might have a point what purpose does something like that serve Annabelle!?" Charlie demanded now he was thinking of Sasha again.

"It's complicated but there is a reason all I am saying is i endure the suffering you do as well" Annabelle told them.

Anna Marie understood Annabelle's point to an extent but what happened to Belladonna was truly terrible to watch someone so loving decide none of it matters because she can't understand death was truly heartbreaking. Anna Marie felt great pity for her but now they needed to focus this was very bad, if what they were told was true then Belladonna's endgame was probably very very bad.

"We have bigger issues, Annabelle what does a gang war have to do with any of this?" Anna Marie asked her.

"The gangs are a cover, they're actually angels secured in the surrounding area to defend a critical individual, Belladonna detected the angels and began taking them out" Annabelle answered.

So the gang war was a farce Annabelle knew it was a farce now they had to find out what this defense was surely Annabelle knew.

"Where is this individual?" Itchy asked.

"A church located in china town" Annabelle answered.

"Flo Church" David responded it was a church he and his mom visited but more importantly Anna Marie went there a lot.

"Why, that place has been a land mark for years there's no one really there?" Charlie said.

"No one except" Sasha began to say realization dawning on her.

Anna Marie was beginning to understand everything that was happening was a result of Annabelle trying to defend Flo Church from Belladonna but why there was only one person there, Angel so Angel figured into Annabelle's designs but why was Angel so critical?

"Angel you're protecting Angel you've been protecting her for years" Anna Marie concluded.

Angel it was obviously true but why, Angel was a sweet girl and a soul worth heaven but not someone to have entire angel squadrons guarding why would Belladonna want Angel, how was she possibly a threat.

"Angel is harmless why would Belladonna be after her?" Sasha asked.

"If Annabelle's protecting her she is of vital importance" Itchy said though he didn't feel as certain as he was before.

"More secrets Annabelle?" Charlie asked her.

"Charles this is massive what Angel means and what is happening is the single most important moment in all history it could determine the fate of everything." Annabelle said.

"If Belladonna is targeting Angel we need to get to that church now!" Itchy said.

"I can't get you in no Angel or demon can teleport there not outside or inside" Annabelle said.

That was no good they were very far away and it would take a while to get there whose to say they would make it in time?

"We have to warn her somehow" Sasha said before keeling over and coughing again.

"Jason, Jason knows Angel Annabelle can you contact Jason and warn him to get Angel out of that church?" David asked.

"Yes but he may not be close enough I'll have whatever angels are capable try to hold Belladonna's forces off, I'll send him the message but we need to move now" Annabelle said frantically.

They all moved as quick as possible Sasha began trying to move but fell over again coughing and wheezing. Charlie approached her slowly staring at her in sadness he still didn't speak to her, true he was going to cure her but until then he can't just ignore her. Charlie approached Sasha placing his paw on her.

"I'm sorry i haven't been here for you" Charlie told her.

"Where have you been when did you get involved with all this?" Sasha asked him.

"Why does that matter?" Charlie asked.

"Because you do really stupid things when I'm in danger of something" Sasha answered.

Charlie couldn't deny that last time he was going to lose her he foresaked heaven and became a fallen angel, he also used a little boy as a puppet to gain her affections. He loved her but the thought of losing her brought out the worst in him she wasn't wrong to be concerned that was for sure.

"It's alright i won't make that mistake again" Charlie told her.

"No you're likely going to make a completely new one. Charlie tell me right now you are doing this mission because it's right tell me i have nothing to do with it" Sasha said.

Charlie looked into her eyes he knew she wanted to hear him say that he was doing this for the world but that just wasn't true he was doing it for her because she was his world and he couldn't bear losing her, he couldn't tell her otherwise but he wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't do that either.

"No, I am doing this because I believe heaven can save you, Annabelle can save you those were my terms, I'm not a bad person but I've always been selfish you know this even my redemption related to those i loved not the greater good" Charlie answered.

"I knew it, i knew you were trying to fight this to stop it somehow" Sasha said with a disappointed sigh.

"Do you want to die, do you want to leave your family and this life behind?" Charlie asked her.

"No, I don't want to die but you know I can be used against you and i fear what that could mean." Sasha replied.

"I know but if there's a chance to save you I have to take it." Charlie told her.

Sasha wasn't surprised Charlie loved her with everything in his heart and would do anything to save her and if the tables were turned Sasha knew she would do the same as well. She just didn't want Charlie to destroy himself because of her she didn't want him to burden her survival solely on his shoulders, if Charlie did this and he couldn't save her it would crush him likely kill him and Sasha couldn't bear being the cause that drove Charlie to death.

"Charlie, I love you if dying meant saving you I would do it instantly and if you think this can save me I won't stop you but I need you to make me a promise two in fact" Sasha said sounding very serious.

"Name them" Charlie said.

"No matter what happens i don't care if all hope is lost you will not turn to Belladonna or anything from hell to save me; you turn to them to save me and I will leave you, it would kill me to do it but i would rather that than see you damn yourself for me again. If you can't do it for yourself do it for me" Sasha pleaded.

"I promise" Charlie said softly.

Okay now onto the next one this was just as important and Sasha needed to hear these words from Charlie if she heard them maybe she could die in peace.

"Charlie there's no guarantee this will work despite all your efforts there may be no cure and if you fail you have to promise me you will not blame yourself. I don't want to die but I would rather die right now then know that you would put my death on your head. Promise me if this doesn't work you will not blame yourself, promise me Charlie" Sasha said in desperation tears in her eyes.

Charlie knew the answer to this it was obvious he could not make that promise, it would be a lie. If he failed to save Sasha he would never forgive himself ever he would never let himself forget it and would make certain he was punished severely for his failure, but if he told Sasha that it would only hurt her and fill her with the burden of Charlie''s actions. Sasha would be torn up inside if she heard this. He vowed he would not lie to her but he also vowed he would never say anything to hurt her, his word did matter to him but Sasha mattered more. He vowed to never lie to her apparently that vow wasn't true.

"I promise" Charlie lied.

Sasha nodded she then nuzzled him gently which he returned they then shared a brief kiss before Charlie turned away to join the others. Sasha felt a deep pain in her chest and it wasn't the illness. She knew Charlie he couldn't hide anything from her least of all his heart. Charlie lied to her the first promise was true but the second was a lie, Charlie actually would rather lie to her over not burdening the guilt of her death. Sasha walked outside alone feeling so devastated not only was her fate sealed but now so was Charlie's and there was nothing she could do about it. Every time Sasha began to accept her death something happened that stopped it. She wanted to live but if she had to die than she would come to terms with it but it was getting worse her death would likely cause Charlie's and she couldn't accept that. She loved Charlie with everything in her heart and that very love was going to kill him her son would likely also be destroyed by her death. It wasn't just her death anymore it was her whole family when Sasha died it would mark the end of her entire family. it would end everything they were, and all of it would be rendered meaningless, just like Belladonna said it would.

 _"So things are starting to be revealed yet there are still so many questions, why would Annabelle be so determined to protect her that she would have a team of angels guarding her and the church? This is also raises another question, the church has no owner yet Angel has been tasked with watching it by others, why just what role does this church play and how does Angel figure into all this? Why does Belladonna want Charlie, what is her endgame? Finally what will become of Sasha now that she knows Charlie will destroy himself if he fails to save her and just how far will Charlie be willing to go to save her? These answers will have to wait for now. I will try to get the next chapters up much faster than I did these ones. So what is your opinion of this story so far, I hope you have enjoyed it up to this point."_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Hello everyone how's it been going lately. It's been a few weeks since my last update but I got the next few chapters up and ready. Our last chapters revealed quite the revelation just who Belladonna was and what events led her to becoming the nihilistic soul she is. We also saw Charlie openly lying to Sasha about what he would do if he failed, all the while Angel discovered some surprising secrets of her own; however just what do you these mysterious revelations mean how do they connect to Belladonna's intentions, hope you enjoy unraveling the answers."_

: Chapter 13:

A Mother's truth

Belladonna was sitting alone outside her mind still racing with thoughts of her past, thoughts she would rather bury but of course she couldn't after all those thoughts brought her great pain and suffering and that was the sole purpose of this life; so of course she couldn't escape these agonizing memories nor could anyone else but that wouldn't be an issue for much longer. Belladonna watched as her puppet slaves returned, she didn't like calling them that but the term was pretty accurate.

"You have found the location?" Belladonna asked them.

"The church, Flo Church" Jacob's empty shell told her.

"Good proceed there now, find Annabelle's fail safe and purge it from this world" Belladonna told him.

The lifeless husks bowed to her before leaving for the Church. This was what she had been hoping for ever since she returned she finally found Annabelle's precious fail safe and now she would take it along with whatever hope her mother had, not that whatever hope she had was ever real in the first place. Belladonna entered her fake home and found Carface lying on the ground in a comatose state, courtesy of her nightmare she left him in. That still made her feel bad; she acted purely out of her anger and rage. She wasn't teaching Carface anything she was just punishing him out of spite and pettiness and that wasn't her, besides she needed him for a task now so awakening him was the proper choice. Belladonna questioned just what her motive for this choice was, was it because she needed him or because she regretted her choice? She questioned it for a moment before remembering her choice didn't matter either way.

Belladonna waved her paw and Carface shot awake shaking and trembling even let out a terrified but exhausted scream.

"What's going on where am I?" Carface said frantic.

"Not in a gator's digestive track, so it's an improvement Caruther" Belladonna answered, she was always surprised at how good she was at sounding cruel, was there perhaps a deeper reason behind that?

Carface took a moment to push the horrific trauma he just endured out of his mind so he could recollect what happened before, yes he remembered he mocked Belladonna and paid dearly for it, well at least he was still alive.

"That seemed a little harsh, don't you think?" Carface asked her.

"Think about what I do on a regular basis then think of the question you're asking, harsh and cruel are kind of my thing" Belladonna stated, which was true to an extent; no no it wasn't Belladonna wasn't cruel and in truth saying that to Carface made her feel sick; yet there was also a burning anger at what he said and it was rising.

"Simply put Caruther, If you ever mention my mother again I will suspend you waste deep in a pool of slow acting acid while flaying your skin off chunk by chunk, I will then tear apart every muscle, tendon and tissue in your body before boiling your organs until they meld with your melted bones" Belladonna said in anger.

Carface felt a chill run up his spine that was very specific and extremely vivid not to mention gruesome it was probably not a threat of death; if he pissed her off again she would do that to him.

"I'm not kidding I will do exactly what I said and Carface I'm a very good at keeping people alive and even better at keeping your nervous system working" Belladonna warned, a part of her was feeling very sick she felt like she was going to throw up, she shouldn't be saying this it didn't further her goals.

Wow his comment really really angered her he couldn't even name the last time he saw her this angry if ever, this wasn't Red there would be no rebellious plan because she owned his soul and could literally suck it out whenever she wanted if he tried to betray her he would suffer horrible agony.

"Message received" Carface said his fear was very clear.

Good then this served some purpose after all, no need to continue, yet Belladonna couldn't ignore her anger. She thought about what Carface said about her "mommy issues" and it filled her with rage. Her mother abandoned her, kicked her out and left her to rot; even worse she then had the nerve to say she still loved her! Carface could not imagine what that felt like. He had a family sure it didn't go well but at least he knows the truth and doesn't deal with the sheer hypocrisy of the situation. He had those who stood behind him even through the worse. Killer may of betrayed him but he did it to save him to help him. Carface had people who loved him he was just too stupid and greedy to notice it, caring more about a worthless piece of green paper! Belladonna had no one she spent eternity alone in that cage the only person she ever gazed at was her hypocrite of a mother, claiming she loved her yet leaving her to rot. Carface did not know her pain, he had no right to dismiss her pain so casually!

"Really well here's a last part I'll do all that to you before I consume you and once I consume you what I did to you before will seem like sheer bliss compared to what comes next" Belladonna growled.

Holy crap what the heck did she do to those souls she consumes he couldn't imagine something so horrible happening to anyone not even Charlie, she really was a monster and Carface now knew it was a mistake releasing her but he was a survivor and the key to surviving now was obeying her it was preferable to the alternative.

"I understand why did you summon me?" Carface said.

"We found what we sought I've sent our forces already join them at Flo Church, don't fail me I'm still in a rotten mood and turning someone inside out would make me a little less angry" Belladonna stated.

"Whatever you say boss, I'll handle this" Carface said before bowing to her he hated bowing to her but he also hated being inside out or having his organs boiled to his flesh, jeeze the woman had to be a master torture expert.

Carface departed the house making his way to the Church how much longer would he have to endure this indignity not to mention horror he wanted out he just wanted his fortune and mountain of money. Hell he didn't even care about Charlie anymore whatever Belladonna had in mind for him would certainly be worse than any revenge Carface could think of. Just a few more things once Belladonna had what she wanted he would be free of her to live as he wished. It was a fantasy Carface was pretty sure once Belladonna got what she wanted there wouldn't much left of the world.

Belladonna watched as Carface departed before she did she saw him looking back at her; she remembered this from so long ago many of them would look back at her often before they turned around and ran back to her, it was why she had to erase their memory of her, she left too much of impact. Carface wasn't giving her that look no his look was much clearer, and who could blame him after what Belladonna just said to him. That was too far, Belladonna didn't revel in suffering and pain, she hated it and she didn't want to inflict suffering on anyone. True Carface made her angry but those threats were far too sadistic, Belladonna would never torture anyone out of anger and spite. Belladonna couldn't even feel her anger anymore; that look he gave her.

She remembered when they looked at her with passion and love, when seeing her filled them with joy. She would give everything to see someone look at her the way they use to; if only she could live the lie again, live beside another their pain washed away they stare at her with joy and passion, realizing she existed only for them. What a beautiful lie it was, a lie that rot her to the core; turned her into this miserable being she was, just like it would all of them. Belladonna felt her resolve return that was why she did all this, so these poor souls wouldn't end up as lifeless and miserable as she was. That was the truth her mother left her, the only truth she left her.

Jason was walking along the street of Chinatown nearing it's exit still thinking about what Belladonna told him he also thought back to Angel's words. Her words were hopeful and inspiring but not very realistic while Belladonna's words were cynical and pessimistic yet aligned much more with how the world actually was. Do you believe a dream that is just a fantasy if it means having hope or do you see the world as it is even if it means leaving all hope behind? It was a puzzling question to be sure and one Jason didn't know the answer to he didn't feel like he had hope right now that was for sure nor did he believe there was any real reason to have hope, not with the life he was living right now. Jason continued to ponder the two sides of life and just which he believed as well trying to determine why he would believe it, before he could really ponder it any further he heard something in his head. Jason stopped walking and looked around there was nothing in the area, he then heard a voice speak to him that honestly sounded like Belladonna but less seductive and aggressive.

"Jason, Jason Barkin can you hear me?" The voice called out to him.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"I am Annabelle I am sure Charles told you about me" Annabelle told him.

Annabelle the one who brought his mother and father together in the first place the leader of heaven who guides others not to mention who made Itchy a guardian angel as well. Jason knew of Annabelle and hearing that she was directly intervening gave him a very strong sense of hope. Annabelle was almost all powerful she was also a being of pure kindness, compassion and benevolence if anyone could save his mom it was Annabelle, there was still hope.

"Yes it is a true honor to speak to you but why are you contacting me now?" Jason asked her.

"Angel is in grave danger there is a dark force that is going to descend on the Flo Church we are on our way but I fear we may be too slow you have to reach her immediately before the others do" Annabelle said.

Why can't you?" Jason asked.

"The Church was designed to block both beings of heaven and hell to better secure it we cannot teleport inside it or anywhere near it, which means they are slow as well you can reach her if you're close enough" Annabelle stated.

Angel she was in trouble he shouldn't of left her alone now there was no one there to protect her and he wouldn't lose her too he couldn't lose anyone else. Jason took off running racing towards the Church as fast as he could. As he left Annabelle watched him she was concerned about him he seemed lost and uncertain.

"He doesn't know what she is does he?" Belladonna said reaching out to her soul.

"There are somethings mortals shouldn't know, there are things angels shouldn't know too as you yourself show" Annabelle replied.

"Secrets still clinging to this life even though you already know how meaningless it is? One would think having to imprison your daughter as part of the plan would show you how irrelevant this life is; how long will you fight for it?" Belladonna asked her mother.

"As long as i must" Annabelle answered.

"And what happens when you and your angels are the only ones still fighting for it will you still deny the truth even if you're the only one fighting against it?" Belladonna taunted her mother.

Till the day it ends or the day I die" Annabelle stated.

"Fitting those days are very close mother, very close and there's nothing you can do to stop it you learned that long ago" Belladonna said before her voice faded away leaving Annabelle alone she knew her daughters words had a hint of truth to them, she couldn't fight this she already knew that the end of days was inevitable all Annabelle could do was hold it off as long as possible.

Sasha painfully forced herself to move through the streets; she managed to get a ride up to this location since walking wouldn't be an option right now in truth Sasha shouldn't be walking at all but she didn't care she was so lost right now and what Annabelle told her about Belladonna only shook her further; the fact that Charlie lied to her about what he would do when she was gone raised great fears. Sasha just had way too much on her mind right now and needed to talk to someone in private, she needed to see her today she couldn't hold it off. Sasha walked up to a rundown strip club and former hooker house, her old work place. She hated this place with every fiber in her being but it was here that the last memory of "her" remained and now she needed to speak to that memory, she needed to see Amelia.

Sasha stopped right on a street holding a flower in her mouth. She remembered this street perfectly if she looked close enough she could see the ropes tying her down feel the collar on her neck and see Amelia's smile before she disappeared, this was where Amelia gave everything for her where she died for the dream. Sasha sat down next to the grave taking the time to consider her words.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while I guess I was busy yet how can I be too busy for this, too busy for you?" Sasha said quietly.

"I forgot you in a lot of ways; I was so happy with my family they became my life and I forgot you, I forgot the only one I could call mother" Sasha said sadly.

She waited for a moment however long Amelia's response would be which she already had an idea what it would be.

"I know that's not how you feel, you don't expect me to remain beside you to see you, but I loved you and only now I'm realizing I didn't really show it, you were my mother and I don't think I ever told you" Sasha said her sadness growing.

"I might as well tell you now, I love you Amelia you were always there you showed me the true good that can exist in this world, you guided me you comforted me, and for that I love you, I love you mom" Sasha said to the empty grave site.

Sasha then began keeling over and coughing again her coughs became more harsh and a bit of blood came out some spilling onto the street but not the grave. Sasha stared at her blood on the street feeling truly powerless; how did she deal with this what could she do, she couldn't face it alone she needed Amelia, she needed her mother.

"It's selfish but despite all you did I need your comfort now; I'm dying Amelia and there's nothing I can do about it. After I die Charlie will eventually follow me I know this and I can't stop it, Amelia how do I face this how can I rise beyond this?" Sasha asked her mother from beyond.

"He's going to die I know it or he'll destroy himself for me and I don't know what's worse" Sasha said in sadness.

"What do I do Amelia how can I make certain that those I love won't join me in death, should they I mean you were happier in death maybe that's best for them. I don't want to think that but I also can't bear the idea of Charlie living broken and alone, I just don't know what is the right path" Sasha stated nearly broken.

Sasha felt the wind against her it blew gently through her face and across the grave. Sasha reached down and placed her paw on the pavement for a moment she closed her eyes and imagined she wasn't alone here her friend no her mother was beside her and she knew what she would say.

"Life is a gift love is a beautiful thing that never leaves us, I never left you we always have each other deep in our hearts" It was what Sasha would expect to hear from her if she were with her. Sasha kept her eyes closed her thoughts focusing on Amelia.

"I feel so selfish not until I faced my own death did I finally remember what you did for me, only here now do I truly value what you were for me, why couldn't I see before why only now" Sasha asked.

This time there was no answer which Sasha expected as she had no idea what Amelia would say to that question. It was so strange the air was much sweeter, every glass of water so much better, her food was perfection and every moment was a true treasure. She was dying why did her life feel so special and why couldn't she feel this before this moment?


	15. Chapter 15

: Chapter 14:

Battle of Angel

Angel was digging through anything she could find in the Church anything that might jog some of her memories and maybe reveal some idea of just who the heck she was. What she just learned made no sense even in the slightest there was no sense to it at all. Her family wasn't Flo's family, the church was no longer owned by them, it was a landmark all of this counteracted the life Angel believed she lived. It was different now Angel never cared about her past or why she was here but now that the truth was unraveling she needed to know; she needed to know who she was and why she was here, why her life was the way it was and the answer had to be in this Church somewhere.

"These all seem familiar but I don't recognize them" Angel said picking up many artifacts. One was a silver necklace, another a small wooden like toy, another was a ball. Why were these here they kept being sent here despite it not being from the owners meaning they were likely also not related to Flo's family.

"Why send them to me if they aren't linked to the family?" Angel said in confusion.

She turned to the book gallery and began looking through the books for anything that might yield results nothing.

"It can't be empty if I'm here for an unknown reason there has to be some link to that reason in here, there has to be" Angel said in desperation and frustration.

Angel began pulling brick slabs out of the wall maybe there was something hidden in the wall that would tell her what she sought. As she continued to tear through everything she heard a door open behind her and paid it no heed at all, it wasn't like Angel at all to ignore people. She felt a paw on her shoulder and recognized it he was back, Jason.

"Jason" Angel said rather surprised.

"Angel what the heck are you doing?" Jason asked her.

"Long story but in a nutshell my family wasn't related to Flo apparently her family doesn't even own the church anymore no one does" Angel answered.

"Wait what? What does that even mean Angel if all that is true then who the heck raised you why are you here, what the heck is going on!?" Jason asked in shock.

"I don't know and there's no answer anywhere here none at all; I can't get my birth certificate because apparently I wasn't born here which I know is false but I have no memory of a childhood really at all, It's like I wasn't even born or grew up I just existed somehow" Angel said trying to understand it all.

Jason was at a loss for words from what he just heard no birth certificate, no childhood memories that are actually real, where the heck did Angel come from none of this made any sense.

"What that can't be true it's impossible everyone is born" Jason told her.

"I don't know there's no answer here, so i have to contact my surrogate family but they won't pick up as if they know I know" Angel said in anger she then punched a wall in frustration this was a different side of her she seemed so lost but for now Jason didn't have time for the mystery of Angel he needed to get her out of here.

"Angel I don't know what's going on but i need to get you out of here someone is coming for you and i think they plan to kill you!" Jason said in fear.

This strangely didn't scare Angel in fact it had a different effect these people were coming to kill her, why, unless they knew who she was. They knew what all this meant meaning Angel could not leave, these people trying to kill her could be the only way she discovers who she is and why she's here.

"No, I'm not leaving" Angel told Jason.

"What you have to your life is in danger!" Jason said frantically.

"I don't care Jason why do these people want to kill me they know, somehow they know who I am why I am here, they have the answers and I'll risk my life for those answers" Angel replied.

"Angel I can't let you do that my mom is dying my friend is dead I'm not losing anyone else, I won't!" Jason declared.

Angel stood her ground refusing to move.

"Jason this is my problem you shouldn't be a part of it" Angel told him.

Jason was about to argue further when the window was blown out causing glass shards to rain down all over them. They ducked for cover as bullets were fired into the Church by a group of dogs. Another group of dogs kicked down the door revealing themselves they were all armed prepared to kill, over Jason's dead body. Jason charged at the dogs tackling one to the ground he then began beating his paw against the dogs face it was a dalmation. The dalmation didn't seem phased by Jason's blows just taking them in stride. Jason slammed his paw into the dalmation's jaw, he then beat his head back before slamming his paw into his temple; the dalmation didn't respond instead it just grabbed Jason around the throat lifted him off the ground and walked slowly to the wall pinning him against it. Jason kicked and squirmed in the dalmations grip it still wasn't budging. Angel saw the dalmation strangling Jason up against the wall, she wasn't a person of violence but that dog was hurting her friend and hopefully one day more, he was also doing it in a sacred house of god. Angel would not tolerate this she pulled herself up and rushed into Jason's direction.

"Let go of him!" She commanded only for a rotweiler to slam into her dragging her down to the floor.

Angel struggled against the rotweiler who tried to sink his teeth into her neck while raking his claws across her chest. Angel managed to flip him on his side she then reluctantly began kneeing him directly in the kidneys. She slammed the first one into it and the rotweiler didn't react, she kneed his kidney a second time before kneeing it a third time and forth, he still wasn't reacting, what was wrong with these dogs did they even feel pain?

Jason was struggling in the dalmation's grip which was tightening around his neck he turned and saw a rotweiler had pinned Angel down who she was proceeding to knee in the kidneys more than any living being should be able to take unfazed. Jason kept smashing his paw into the dalmations face again and again finally his blow broke the dalmations jaw and it didn't move nor did it react. What the heck was wrong with this dog it was like some zombie or something it's grip wasn't loosening and Jason's vison was beginning to become blurry, he needed to act now. Jason slashed the dalmation across the cheek no reaction; he finally dug his claws into the dalmations eye and nothing came out of it, it was empty hollow. This dalmation wasn't human. The dalmation's grip loosened very briefly before it began to tighten it again, Jason slashed his claws right across the dalmation's neck causing it to let him go and fall to the ground. Jason hit the floor and began gasping for breath he turned and watched as Angel kicked the rotweiler in the face before slicing his chest like the dalmation he didn't react; Angel noticed this and immediately kicked him again this time right in the chest sending him hurdling away from her. Jason raced to her reaching his paw out and helping her up. He then turned and noticed the unthinkable the dalmation was getting up, impossible it should be dead! it slowly pulled itself up it's spine bending unnaturally it's bones cracking and popping, it wasn't human.

"What are they?" Angel asked sounding a little more afraid now.

"I don't know we're not hurting them I don't think we can hurt them." Jason said in disbelief.

More dogs entered the area there were about a dozen of them it wasn't necessary they couldn't beat one; their leader then revealed himself and Jason recognized him it was impossible not only was he dead but he was locked in the deepest pits of hell but it was him, Carface.

"You caught on slower than expected kid, I would expect more from Charlie's kid" Carface told him.

Angel recognized Carface but that wasn't possible she never saw him before in her whole life yet not only did she recognize him she knew his name too, what was happening to her, what was she?

"Carface" Angel said.

Carface seemed surprised by her response she knew him how who was this girl and why did Belladonna want her dead, there was something going on that Carface didn't know about.

"I don't believe we've met but apparently you know me, care to explain girl?" Carface asked her.

What? They were confused meaning they didn't know who she was after all they knew nothing, no just when she thought she would find out the answers it's a dead end. They have no idea why they were sent to kill her; her only hope is meeting their boss and that was not happening the monster dogs went for the kill almost instantly whoever their boss was they weren't taking any chances.

"You mean you don't know why you came to kill me?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Nope, but a job's a job and I finish all business matters" Carface stated he then snapped his claws and signaled the dogs to attack them.

Charlie, Itchy, and Annabelle were racing towards the Church they heard the glass breaking as well as the sound of guns being fired off there wasn't much time left they had to hurry. In a car behind them was Anna Marie and David watching the Church to see if there was any opening for them to get in unnoticed.

"I don't see any opening there are about a dozen dogs surrounding Jason and Angel" David stated.

"They can't get in unnoticed but perhaps we can provide a distraction for them" Anna Marie said.

"What no way are you risking your lives for angel business" Itchy replied.

"I agree Anna Marie no way i'm letting you two go in there alone" Charlie stated.

"We don't have time trust them I'll watch over them Charles, you and Itchy get to that Church while there's still time." Annabelle said.

Charlie looked at Anna Marie and David before nodding reluctantly and racing off with Itchy, the two rushed towards the Church praying they weren't already too late.

Jason watched as the dogs closed in on him and Ange. He readied himself for battle, Angel seemed less willing but she still readied her claws and bared her teeth at their oncoming attackers all the while Carface watched as they both prepared to defend themselves.

"You're just going to get yourself killed kid forget about this join me and I'll show a real fortune that you could do anything with" Carface offered.

Jason felt disgusted at the mere idea of abandoning Angel for Carface's offer and there was no way it was going to happen no way at all, he would die to protect her, unlike Carface he valued something other than money.

"You always were blind always thinking money would buy happiness dad was right about you" Jason growled.

"Don't be stupid kid come on this is good business it's a fine deal" Carface told him.

"I don't make deals with scumbags" Jason said in anger.

"Well then you have to die and I've killed before what difference will one more make." Carface responded.

"Jason forget about me and get out of here!" Angel cried out.

Jason ignored her and readied his claws as the dogs all came at him he readied himself and met them in combat.

Charlie and Itchy charged at the Church where about four dogs noticed them and turned their attentions to them, there were only four but it was way too many heck one was almost too many. Charlie ducked under one's attack which was aimed at the top of his eye he ducked under a haymaker aimed at his temple elbowing the attacker in the solar plexus. Charlie kicked the dogs legs out from under him before spinning around and kicking another in the jaw. Itchy was like a blur jumping on one dog flipping over him and driving his legs into it's neck, itchy was already flying again swooping in and crashing into a dogs ribs before shooting up and upper cutting another. The four were already back up and began circling Charlie and Itchy. Charlie and Itchy prepared to attack only for more dogs to join them a lot more like a dozen and they were all in their inhuman monstrous form, getting ready to rain down on Charlie and Itchy.

"Got any bright ideas Charlie" Itchy asked him.

"Go for the neck that does more damage than other attacks, take out the spine their numbers won't matter if they can't physically get up" Charlie answered.

"Good enough let's do this" Itchy said.

Charlie and Itchy stood back to back as the whole group of monstrous dogs descended down upon them.

Jason was thrown into a wall which he smashed into with a vicious force he pulled himself up only to be struck by one of the monstrous dogs who no longer had a human appearance. It struck him in the cheek causing him to stumble back into another monsters attack this one above his eye, a third backhanded him across the face causing him to stumble into another which kicked him in the spine. Jason begun wildly swinging his paw at any direction he could many which did hit but as usual left no real damage at all. The monstrous dogs then all closed in on him and began battering him. He was struck in the jaw he then stumbled back directly into a punch to the stomach which cause him to fall into a slash to his cheek. Jason tried to swing at the dogs but couldn't even fully swing his arms. The dogs continued to batter Jason beating him back and forth between each other like a rag doll his body was bounced all around the circle as each blow lead to another knocking him back and forth between all the monstrous dogs finally he was struck by Carface himself who knocked him across the Church into a wall. Jason heard his whole body screaming but ignored it he had to help Angel.

Angel slid under a demonic dogs attack before jumping up on the Church's bleachers. She caught the attention of more dogs who chased after her. Angel jumped off the bleachers landing on another she then proceeded to push a chair into the monstrous dogs path knocking them over. Angel moved across the benches luring the dogs to her she then grabbed the curtain jumped over an oncoming attack and kicked the dog into the curtain she ducked under another blow and grabbed the curtain throwing it around the dog while knocking over a stool and kicking it into oncoming enemies. This was very weird Angel had not fought a day in her entire life yet she was undeniably the best fighter here in fact these dogs really weren't threats to her so far, not really anyway. Carface saw Angel moving through the benches jumping from one to the other he grabbed his gun and aimed at her preparing to fire.

Charlie caught a paw that was aimed right at his temple he then used the momentum to throw the dog down he ducked under another blow before kneeing the monster in the chest and elbowing a third in the face he grabbed a forth and threw it into others rushing at him, Charlie turned to Itchy who was flying into and off of demonic dogs like wildfire. Itchy crashed full force into one's ribs knocking it back and forcing it into another dog before either hit the floor Itchy came behind another driving his legs into it's spine, one threw it's paw downwards directly for his chest before it hit Itchy kicked upwards striking it right in the jaw. He then turned into a flash of light and soared around the entire crowd like light speed crashing into each of them with savage force. Charlie uppercut a monstrous dog into the air before kicking another in the chest, three more came at him one striking his rib, another came full force carrying a chunk of wood that it smacked him right in the face with knocking him to the ground. Charlie tried to pull himself up but before he could he was hit with a barrage of different attacks, one across his cheek, another a slice down his back, a third a chunk of the wood to the back of his head, a forth paw smashed into his rib, a fifth struck his jaw before two more wielding chunks of wood clocked him from both sides.

Itchy meanwhile was cornered resulting in the monstrous dogs just swarming over him dragging him to the ground and beating him savagely, some of the kicked him in the ribs and back while others just proceeded to stomp him one stomping on his skull another his rib. Some even beat with him with large chunks of wood and even pipes. Itchy felt his body being brutalized as kicks, stomps, wood and pipes brutally bludgeoned him into the ground. Neither Charlie or Itchy could find the strength to pick themselves up when a car came crashing into the area even crashing into some of them. Annabelle jumped from the car and saw Itchy and Charlie's bloodied and battered forms.

"I need to heal them or they might not make it" Annabelle told David and Anna Marie she raced to them and began letting her energy flow through them.

Jason couldn't even move his body was battered to it's complete and utter breaking point the demonic dogs had beaten his form back and forth across the entire church and smashed his ribs, he was having trouble breathing and was certain he didn't have anything left when he heard a gunshot go off. Jason pulled himself up and saw Carface shooting at Angel who was narrowly avoiding the shots. Jason didn't feel any pain anymore all he felt was rage at Carface for trying to kill Angel as well as a drive to protect her, and he would he couldn't protect his mother, he couldn't save his friend but he would save Angel nothing would stop him. Jason pulled himself up and charged at Carface ready to pounce him when someone stepped into his path a german sheppard with gray eyes no, it couldn't be but it was, it was Jacob, Jason stopped dead in tracks.

"Jacob" he said in complete shock.

Jacob didn't respond he just grabbed Jason and threw him into a wall before beating his paw into his face savagely.

"Jacob stop it's me Jason, I'm your friend!" Jason pleaded, Jacob paid him no heed and continued beating on him. Jason's head slammed into the wall repeatedly eventually his head was knocked into it so hard it caused the wall to crack. Jason's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Jacob circled him and stepped on his neck slowly pushing down on his throat, Jason couldn't believe it Jacob was going to kill him, what happened to him how did he become this.

"Don't kill him I have plans for that one he still has yet to understand but he will" Belladonna said into Jacob's empty shell, he complied removing his foot and leaving Jason lying there.

Jason looked helplessly at Angel who was being cornered by all the monstrous dogs there was nothing he could do he couldn't save her, all his efforts were in vain none of them even remotely mattered, his friendship with Jacob didn't matter. So little mattered in the end, he couldn't save anyone he loved, if he couldn't protect them then his love for anyone was completely pointless.

Angel saw the other dogs closing in on her while others were approaching Jason's unconscious form, one of the monsters grabbed Jason and picked him up off the ground.

"Bring him to me" Belladonna echoed in it's empty mind.

The dog began dragging him out of the church while Angel watched helplessly she then turned and saw a pink whippet doing something to Charlie and Itchy who were bloody messes. Anna Marie and David were in a car which they were tearing into, all of them were lost. Jason, Charlie, Itchy Anna marie david, they were all lost. No Angel wouldn't let this happen they wouldn't take those she loved, she wouldn't allow it!

"Get away from them!" Angel screamed but there was something different it wasn't her voice it was a legion of voices over a dozen voices all came out of her mouth as she screamed. A glowing white light enveloped her, massive angel wings sprouted from her back. Angel's eyes changed into a bright gold and her fur become a bright silver.

Angel unleashed a massive burst of heavenly energy that blasted the dogs back and pinned them against the wall. Jason watched in complete awe and shock at what Angel had become this was insane what happened to her, was Angel an actual angel from heaven? Angel expanded the massive burst of energy she unleashed which began to incinerate the lifeless shells of Belladonna's victims. Carface watched in awe as Angel unleashed power beyond anything Carface could imagine he watched as the shells were obliterated he wasn't going to join them he took this moment to slip out of the church and disappear even as Angel unleashed a final force eradicating all evil from the Church.

"Be gone from this sanctuary!" Angel shouted in a legion of voices then something else happened the legion disappeared and she spoke in one voice this one Charlie Itchy and Anna Marie recognized.

"Get out of my home!" Angel screamed but it wasn't Angel, her form had changed while still rough collie now she had a golden brown fur with long brown hair her blue eyes had changed to green.

No way it couldn't be but Charlie and Itchy would never mistake her face or appearance, somehow Angel had changed into Flo. It was actually her that was unthinkable. Charlie and Itchy slowly approached Flo who was lowering herself to the ground. The energy had completely purified the church even repaired some of the damage what was that?

"Flo, how can you actually be here" Charlie asked her in shock.

"You're an angel how did I not know this, when did you become an angel?" Itchy asked her.

"Long before either of you to an extent" Flo told him.

Anna Marie was shocked too Flo should be long dead and how was she in Angel now never mind what she just did, there were so many questions that needed to be answered.

Jason pulled himself up and moved towards Angel only it wasn't Angel it was a different dog who she turned into or maybe this dog took over her body either way where was Angel was she gone, just like that, no if she was gone then he failed her anyway.

"Where's Angel?" Jason asked Flo.

"I am Angel and Angel is me we are one of a massive whole" Flo said.

"I don't care about that crap where is my friend!?" Jason demanded.

Annabelle descended down towards both of them Flo greeted her with a smile which Annabelle returned before turning to Jason with a look of somewhat pity.

"Angel was merely a facade of sorts to this being" Annabelle mentioned.

"You mean Flo?" Charlie said in confusion.

"No, Flo is just a small part as well it's rather complicated but Angel personified the last hope for heaven and this world" Annabelle said.

"What do you mean she was a facade what have you done with my friend, tell me now!" Jason roared.

Charlie and Itchy looked at Annabelle in confusion clearly whatever just happened is exactly why Belladonna wanted Angel dead but what the heck just happened and what in the world did any of it even mean how was Flo back how long was she an angel how can she be an angel and raise a family with puppies? How on Earth was Flo a part of Angel, what the heck is Angel?

"Annabelle time for some answers" Charlie demanded.

 _"What in the world just happened? How on Earth did Angel do that how on Earth is "she" there? Just what is Angel and what exactly does Annabelle plan for her? Questions it seems have been answered yet all these answers seem to do is raise even more questions, well it seems Charlie is ready to get those answers and I can only assume you are too, read and finally uncover the truth of just what's going on."_


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

Divine Evolution

Everyone had gathered back at David's home waiting to find out just what the heck was going. Jason was still trying to process what he saw, Angel transformed into that being; Annabelle told him Angel was just a facade did that mean she didn't matter her life was just a small piece of a chess game? It wasn't a thought Jason liked to think of but maybe now they would get some actual answers to what it meant, not to mention who was trying to kill her, after what he saw why they wanted to kill her was obvious. Charlie and Itchy limped their way into the house making their way to the kitchen there was no sign of Sasha where did she go exactly? Annabelle allowed them to sit down while she continued to heal them all the while Anna Marie and Charlie both continued to stare in shock at Flo who entered the house it was rather messy it reminded her of a child's room her puppies play room to be exact.

"Your home is very nice I'm happy you manged to find such a great home to live in Charlie" Flo told him smiling she then turned to Anna Marie.

"You've grown so much i remember when you were just a little girl recovering in my home" Flo said gently, finally she looked at Itchy.

"You've changed more than I can imagine so much braver and selfless than ever before, you were always a good dog but i didn't think you would be a guardian angel" Flo told him her voice was kind and compassionate like it always was.

Itchy was still having trouble understanding all this if Flo was an angel why didn't he know about it and why would she keep it a secret from him he was Annabelle's top angel what was so important even Itchy couldn't know of it?

"I don't understand you weren't an Angel when we met you were you?" Itchy asked her.

"Former like Charlie I was once an angel but i ended up living the life of a mortal at the time, in truth it wasn't the first time i lived a mortal life and it wasn't the last time either" Flo answered.

"What the heck does that mean are you telling me you were an angel long before we even dated, how long ago were you an angel Flo?" Charlie asked.

Flo was about to answer when she sensed a presence and had to fight back a laugh of all the times for her to walk through the door right after Charlie mentioned them dating, oh dear she would probably have to help Charlie through this.

"Dated, excuse me Charlie but what exactly might you talking about?" Sasha said sounding a little jealous.

Oh crap Sasha walked in now are you serious surely she didn't get any wrong ideas from this i mean considering what was happening how could Sasha think this means anything at all, the idea that she might actually kind of hurt.

"Sasha long story short uh my ex is somehow back; I can't explain how exactly but we dated a couple decades ago so it's most definitely water under the bridge, nothing to worry about" Charlie tried to explain.

Sasha's rather angry glare turned into a smirk a rather playful one.

"I know i walked in while you were asking questions I just had to see your face when you thought I just heard that, it was more than worth the laugh, that's definitely going in the scrapbook and video" Sasha said the last part was very quiet mostly to herself in fact almost no one heard it.

Flo watched as Sasha sat next to Charlie who looked completely relieved that there was no misunderstanding between them. A few seconds ago Charlie had a look that said she's going to kill me now he seemed truly relieved, Sasha was still smiling rather playfully though there was much hidden beneath it. Flo could see the inevitable she was dying,however there was no need for her to acknowledge this Sasha seemed to manage a little fun and happiness with that joke, rare emotions in her situation no need to taint them.

"Sasha Lafleur" Flo said while bowing respectfully.

"Actually it's Sasha Barkin" Sasha replied.

"Congratulations to both of you" Flo told them smiling.

Jason watched as Flo smiled at his parents it was Angel's smile or did Angel have her smile which was it, he just didn't know.

"Alright i get this is a reunion of sorts for a lot of you but can you please explain what the heck we just saw?" Jason asked her.

"Of course but first one moment please" Flo said she then waved her paw and in a flash of light the house was perfectly cleaned up in fact it was virtually spotless.

"I lived in plenty of messy environments this place is much too nice and beautiful for that" Flo told them.

Flo then moved to the center of the room while Annabelle looked at her closely she still seemed strong and her memories were becoming stronger was it almost time, was the process almost complete?

"Okay so Flo how long were you an Angel?" Charlie asked her.

"Which time?" Flo answered.

Which time what the heck did that mean how can you be an angel more than once, you live as a mortal you die you become an angel that was the process; well except for Charlie but he was given his life back as a reward and as part of his mission so what exactly did Flo's statement mean?

"Can you clarify that a little" Itchy asked.

"Of course my apologies" Flo stated.

"My name is not Flo, nor is it Angel in fact the truth is I don't even remember my real name as I have not used it for countless lifetimes" Flo said, explained wouldn't be the proper term since it really only raised more questions.

"What are you saying, just who are you, you don't fully know do you?" Anna Marie asked rather shocked.

"No I remember I was an angel a high level angel who ended up on earth as a guardian angel how long ago I cannot say since I have been the guardian angel of countless some across a few weeks, others years even lifetimes." Flo replied.

"So you can't really give full answers because you don't even fully remember them" David asked her.

Annabelle finally stepped forward she wasn't going to unless it was necessary she needed to know just how much Flo remembered and how much her past memories were beginning to resurface; they were but she still didn't fully know, that was good enough now it was time to give them answers they deserved that much.

"No she can't but I can I was there when she emerged Flo or Angel as you know her neither are her name as she has gone through thousands of identities, this one just being the latest?" Annabelle stated.

"Flo as you call her was the first guardian angel ever she existed long before humans did before Belladonna did. Originally guardian angel were protectors of life any life human angel or creation itself, being the first she was created as a guardian to life, the very whole of creation of itself" Annabelle explained.

What? Flo was the first guardian angel ever and she was tasked with protecting life itself all of creation, that would require god like power did she possess it? Charlie was really having trouble grasping this Flo was his friend and former lover he never thought of seeing her like this.

Annabelle then used her paw to create an orb of sorts it spread across the room creating a single image everyone could see as Annabelle continued.

"As such protecting life changes over time originally she was barely sentient more a force than a living being but that changed when life was born in the forms of angels" Annabelle said.

As she said this they watched as a glowing cosmic like force began to spin a cloud forming within it taking form it was becoming more humanoid though not entirely.

"Her form changed to reflect this reincarnating herself it's the closest term to use anyway, into one of us, an Angel" Annabelle continued.

"She if that's a proper term became one of the first not an archangel but something else" Annabelle said.

Charlie, Itchy, Anna Marie, Jason, David and Sasha all watch as the angel descended down upon Earth making contact with a mortal.

"After the war in heaven as well as my daughters fall she descended to Earth guiding the mortals understanding their ways when the time came she wasn't ready to leave and decided to stay becoming a mortal herself." Annabelle explained.

They watched as the angel met a male mortal and fell in love she then turned to the sky and allowed her wings to be gently severed and her halo removed, it looked far more pleasant than what Charlie did to become mortal.

"Once she died something happened her holy grace was never removed it remained within her even as she was a mortal so when her mortal shell passed on rather than returning to heaven her holy essence merged with another becoming a new being with a new life new memories but also her original ones buried with her power" Annabelle said.

Charlie was beginning to understand somewhat anyway heavenly energy never faded even if you relinquished it that was likely why Red couldn't completely corrupt him, because Charlie's soul was still intact. This is why what he did with Anna Marie was so important if he died selflessly he would've never redeemed his soul and gained his holy essence making it impossible to break free of hell, but if this were true would this happen to Charlie as well when he died would he just be reborn in someone else, what of Jason would they be unable to move onto the afterlife?

"This applies to me too doesn't it even Jason?" Charlie said.

Jason was surprised to hear that however he didn't really like the sound of it; being little more than a shell for a holy entity within him it only further rendered him and his life irrelevant in the grand scheme of heavens plan. If he had holy energy why wasn't he able to use it to save Angel he could only use it when he died, in which case it wouldn't even be him, that was useless.

"What, no, no that would mean you and I are just puppets to some higher entity in our souls it would mean you and me we don't matter and when mom moves on we won't be able to join her ever, we're prisoners to our own soul!" Jason said in anger.

"It was an unexpected event but that's not what is unique it's the other side effect that is truly important" Annabelle said.

Flo knew where Annabelle was going she didn't remember her past identities but she did know what she was and even more so what was slowly happening.

"With each rebirth the holy essence becomes more and more powerful what I did as Angel wasn't even possible four lifetimes ago, even more so that's not the pinnacle of the power I possess with each rebirth i gain the power of another angel because each of my vessels go on to become angels themselves which are eventually reborn as me again and again" Flo explained.

Itchy couldn't believe this it was the two concepts that could not coexist and they were happening, she was an Angel of heaven a divine being created from what he could only assume was God yet she was evolving and with each rebirth her holy essence evolved into something else, the question was what she was evolving into?

"Evolution the evolution of holy angel that's what you are, you're an evolving Angel" Itchy stated.

"Yes, once I was just a normal angel now i don't know exactly I think I'm somewhere near an Archangel" Flo said.

"No you surpassed an Archangel long ago, what you are now has never existed I believe you are reaching the final stages of your process" Annabelle said.

"What happens when it's finished?" Jason asked.

"Eventually her evolution will reach a point when the mortal world can't contain her anymore she will have to return to heaven" Annabelle explained.

"She's more powerful than you isn't she?" Itchy asked.

Yes far more powerful than her but her full potential had yet to be unleashed meaning her purpose was nearing Annabelle knew this was coming and now all those years would pay off.

"She's beyond anything in this world or hell maybe even heaven" Annabelle stated.

"So if she's been a mortal all these times how does being a guardian angel come into play?" Charlie asked.

"As Annabelle said eventually my constant evolving caused me to cease being a mortal altogether. I remembered my angel persona one of them anyway Charlie I was your guardian Angel when you were alive?" Flo stated.

"Your puppies how is that" Charlie tried to say.

"Like i said I was still in a mortal body but I still possessed my holy essence and heavenly ties, I was a mortal and an angel" Flo said.

This was getting really confusing Flo was his guardian angel but he knew her his whole life was she stationed to watch him his whole life was it all planned and why?

"Annabelle you had Flo protecting me why?" Charlie asked.

"To ensure you didn't end up in hell" Annabelle answered.

"That doesn't make sense you knew if I died I would go to heaven automatically unless, I didn't trick you into stealing my watch did I?" Charlie asked.

This was it Annabelle knew Charlie would find out eventually. No he didn't in fact nothing Charlie did surprised Annabelle she anticipated each and every moment and planned for it accordingly. She knew Sasha would be his love and she knew they would have a son, she knew Charlie would take Anna Marie leading to a chain of events that would lead to Sasha's salvation and even Charlie's. Annabelle knew all of it such was the way of heaven what she needed to do was make certain it happened and now Charlie knew.

"You knew, you knew everything didn't you?" Charlie said while staring at Itchy who was also surprised this would essentially mean Annabelle knew his fate the whole time too she knew Carface murdered him but chose not to tell him, she knew the path he would choose.

"Yes, I told you once Charlie there are no surprises for us" Annabelle admitted.

"Once you stole back your watch you were condemned to Hell and I couldn't let that happen so Flo was tasked with guiding you first to make certain you never strayed from your path, then to make certain you proved your place in heaven" Annabelle admitted.

Jason was listening to what Annabelle said and it confirmed what Belladonna told him they were just pawns; their lives had no meaning at all they were just puppets and Annabelle was admitting it. Everything he did was predetermined all the suffering he endured was predetermined what happened to Jacob was meant to happen. There was no freedom and their deaths were inevitable everything in their lives were leading them to it. His mom, Jacob, Angel, himself, his father all of them were just pawn moving towards the inevitable, Belladonna was right. Jason tried to speak up to state his complete outrage at this but couldn't even find the strength to speak.

"Why what's it matter if I go to Hell or not to you, I know you care but this goes beyond that." Charlie said.

"Charlie she wanted to save you from damnation everyone probably has an angel guiding them" Itchy reasoned.

Everyone, Sasha began to think about what she heard she never imagined that heaven's will was so all consuming. Charlie's life was never in his hands and it didn't seem like anyone else's was either. Sasha began to wonder what was guiding her?

"Maybe but she wanted me to steal it too why?" Charlie asked.

"I never said that directly I knew what you were going to do and once you did I needed your redemption because for but a few moments you were an Angel and had a holy essence if you went to hell you would have a demonic essence as well and they would have a hybrid" Annabelle explained.

"I don't understand" Charlie said confused.

"That's what she wants Charlie, the hybrid energy within you, you are a hybrid you did become a demon" Annabelle stated.

What no that was long gone Charlie purged his demonic half he wasn't that anymore so how could it still be a part of him that was impossible.

"I purged that it was removed when I redeemed myself for a second time" Charlie stated.

"No Charlie an angel essence never fades neither does a demonic, you have both within you" Flo told him.

"And that is what Belladonna wants, the hybrid energy" Annabelle finished.

Charlie and Sasha stared at each other in disbelief that was crazy Charlie was a demon angel hybrid, it was almost too much to believe how could it be possibly true, and why would that matter to Belladonna what could the hybrid energy do? Jason was confused as well mainly by the mention of Belladonna.

"Belladonna how do you know her?" Jason asked.

"She's my daughter and a fallen angel, I don't have time for another long explanation give me your paw please" Annabelle said.

Jason reached and accepted Annabelle's paw and in a single instant several flashes were sent into his mind. He saw Belladonna happily flying across the sky eagerly awaiting her first prayer. He then saw her answer her first one, he watched as Belladonna gave happiness after happiness her smile was gorgeous. He saw Belladonna deeply and passionately kissing someone draining their pain away, he finally saw her confusion when she first encountered death, her desperate attempts to undo them and finally her entering the center and be overloaded by all the mortal's prayers. Jason then saw Belladonna slaughtering an entire tribe of people consuming their souls. He watched her rip her way into heaven cutting down angels and consuming their essence as well. She confronted her mother and was struck down being locked away in a cage in the deepest depths of hell.

Belladonna didn't care about him at all he was targeted because he was Charlie's son. Jacob was killed to make him think he was losing everything. She seduced him to make him fall for her. In that moment Jason remembered why Belladonna's tone and body language was familiar it was Angel's. She used his connection to Angel against him. She likely consumed Jacob's souls and used his memories to exploit Jason's deepest flaws. His relationship with her was meaningless, so was everything else in his life. She turned everything against him. She was a horrific monster condemning countless to a fate worse than death, so why on Earth was life proving her right!? What the heck was wrong with the world when someone that terrible was pretty much right!?

"Belladonna she killed Jacob, she used my connections to everyone I love against me, I was just a means to get to my father" Jason said in pain.

"I'm sorry Jason, i truly am" Annabelle told him.

Charlie was furious how dare Belladonna use his son in such a way he couldn't imagine what Jason was thinking right now he lost so much and he was going to lose more. He deserved better than this so much better than this. Why was Belladonna doing this what did she want with his hybrid energy what use was it to her?

"She exploited and manipulated my son, she used and hurt him how dare she, what does she want Annabelle!?" Charlie roared.

"She wants your hybrid energy Charlie that energy links to both Heaven and Hell; if she could exploit it she could use it to tear down the barriers between worlds unleashing all of Heaven and Hell upon your world" Annabelle answered.

Everyone's jaws dropped once Annabelle finished her statement, Belladonna's plan sounded like something out of Revelations she was planning to unleash the Apocalypse, her plan was literally Armageddon. This was beyond crazy how on Earth did Charlie reach this point, he was once a simple hustler trying to get back at his killer now he was some angel demon hybrid that held the key to unleashing Armageddon; when did Charlie's life become this, was it the moment he stole back his watch?

"She's insane, she's actually going to destroy the world!" Itchy said in disbelief.

Anna Marie and David were having trouble processing this they were Christians their whole life and knew of Revelations the idea of actually seeing it was not a comforting thought especially since it's pretty obvious this would be too soon, meaning no one is coming to save them when it happens.

"It's worse than that once the barriers are torn down they are separated from the creator; to maintain balance two beings must assume the position of good and evil, me and Belladonna if one of us dies the balance is shattered and the resulting imbalance will eradicate creation, everything past, present, future, Heaven, Hell, Earth, the universe itself. If she kills me when this happens or I kill her then everything ends" Annabelle said her voice was filled with a great gravity and intensity.

That was overwhelming to hear, no one could believe how absurdly high the stakes just became; the fate of all creation was resting in their hands they had to do everything in their power to make certain Belladonna did not get that energy, way too much was at stake, they had to find someway to stop her, someway to keep her at bay. Either way Charlie wouldn't let her get that energy he would kill himself before he let that happen, which in truth wasn't much of a sacrifice after all with how things were going what would Charlie really leave behind?

 _"At long last the truth is revealed and what a truth it was, Angel is the incarnation of the original angel who has been evolving across a lifetime one of which was Flo. Belladonna's endgame has also been revealed and it's beyond anything our heroes could imagine; she intends to unleash Armageddon itself. The stakes have never been higher than they are now, everything is at stake and the fate of everything rests solely in the destiny of Charlie Barkin, but can we survive with our fate resting in the paws of someone who has already all but given up?"_


	17. Chapter 17

: Chapter 16:

No love just pain

Belladonna was lying down on a couch a young dog being held within her grasp his body was mostly motionless minus a few unnatural shakes as her kiss drained away his soul. Belladonna pulled away and let the empty shell fall over.

"In time you'll know why?" Belladonna told the now suffering soul with great pity and sorrow.

Belladonna turned her attention to Carface who entered the door to her fake home he was the only one there everyone else was gone, so the vessel unleashed her power as Belladonna expected, though Carface seemed very scared, he should be.

"Where is the girl?" Belladonna asked.

"Girl, that thing was a goddess she wiped out my entire squad without even flinching; it was as easy as a snap of her fingers or something, what the hell did you send me after!?" Carface shouted though it was more out of fear than anything.

"Aw Annabelle's evolving angel has revealed itself oh did I neglect to mention you were going after an angel that was evolving into a god pretty much, i don't know how that slipped my mind, ha ha I'm sorry" Belladonna said rather sarcastically.

"Evolving angel, becoming a god why the heck is that girl evolving into a god what does Annabelle plan with her?" Carface asked.

"Good question, I know the answer of course but it's above your pay grade Caruther" Belladonna told him.

Carface wasn't surprised she knew nor was he surprised she wasn't interested in telling him, she seemed to know of her power so why send them at all it was painfully obvious they had no chance of killing that thing so why send them, she must of had an alternative goal.

"So you failed" Belladonna said showing her teeth for added effect she let a soul hang partially from her mouth.

"If her death was your goal but if it was you would've sent more than us." Carface stated.

"Smart, was Jason there when she transformed?" Belladonna asked.

"Yeah we waited like you asked, and he saw it" Carface stated.

"Then you succeeded with flying colors, well done" Belladonna told him while cupping his cheek he didn't like being that close to her, it often meant she was about to feed and in truth Belladonna was exactly the kind of person who would consume your soul anyway when she had no use for you.

Belladonna released his cheek and turned away she started to walk away before stopping and turning back towards him, yep this was it here it comes.

"I suppose after all your efforts i should give something in return, a token of my gratitude, close your eyes, I have something for you" Belladonna said darkly walking closer.

It was going to happen his soul was good as claimed she didn't need him anymore now she would take him and show him just how lucky he was when he was in hell, she would leave him begging to go back. He was stupid to think he could escape this fate, with Belladonna no one did, not one was killed by her but all were consumed, now it was his turn. He felt Belladonna inches from him felt her paw on his cheek then she moved it away.

"Get a look Caruther" Belladonna told him her voice was softer than usual that was probably really bad.

Carface opened his eyes he half expected to see something horrible something terrible those same mangled and tortured souls ready to drag him to his terrible fate instead what he saw was quite different. He was in a giant mansion with mountains of gold and money towering over him. Carface took in his surroundings he turned to a massive vault and opened it; inside was a massive chamber filled with so much money you could swim in it. He saw a chamber made entirely of gold. There were rubies and diamonds and riches beyond his wildest dreams. He looked outside and saw a giant swimming pool. There were countless cars all of different styles and brand. A red Mustang, a blue porche, a silver lamborghini, a gold camaro, and several others. It was more money than could Carface could even comprehend.

"Like your reward, enjoy it it's everything you ever wanted, this money and power it's the only thing you ever wanted, now it's yours" Belladonna told him.

"Ha ha ha hahaha, yeah, oh yeah that's what I'm talking about, come to papa" Carface said excited the first thing he did was dive into the pit of the money and began swimming through it. He dove underneath it seeing how deep it went about ten feet, oh man there was probably hundreds of millions of dollars in here.

"Alright, I'll say it you're a way better boss than Red was, I'm all yours, I'll be your waiter, if this is my pay, I'll be whatever you want me to be" Carface said happily while chuckling.

"Just enjoy it, the life you longed for and earned" Belladonna said she then faded away leaving Carface swimming through the money which had a hatch that led up to the diving board to the pool which he jumped into swimming in bliss.

Belladonna walked away from the rather small living room she was in paying no heed to Carface who was lying on the ground rolling around his paws reaching out for useless items, he was laughing and smiling happily. He would enjoy his reward for now but only for now he would eventually see just what he was celebrating on top of and just what he had beyond it, nothing. Carface played his role it was now time to crush his dreams to show him how meaningless money and power is, and by extension how useless and meaningless his entire existence was. That took care of Carface now onto Jason.

Jason was sitting alone still trying to grasp just what he had heard too much in truth. His life was just a game someone else controlled and every relationship he had was quickly turning into an empty gesture at best. Angel was just a vessel for some cosmic being, they didn't value her but he did he valued her more than he was willing to admit, a lot more actually. She had to still be in there she had to. Belladonna was just a deception, his mom would be dead soon and his father well Jason was pretty sure his father would be dead either way considering what was at stake not that he was even certain if this life was worth defending; no those were Belladonna's words not his own, he didn't actually think that Belladonna just tricked him into thinking it, but how she said something and he believed it he even said similar words to Angel; so how could've Belladonna tricked him into believing it, because she's evil and all powerful, right? Jason didn't buy it. No for all the terrible things Belladonna did her view on life was actually pretty understandable but that didn't mean it was right. Jason needed to feel some sense of hope right now and no one was more hopeful than Angel, he needed to see her.

Jason walked down the stairs where he saw Flo, that's what they called her, he called her Angel's board line killer. Flo was sitting down with her eyes closed when she sensed Jason's presence. She turned to him and felt a great deal of pity. She was currently inhabiting the body of his friend maybe more she wasn't certain there was little doubt he was here to see Angel.

"Hello Jason, i have longed to meet you ever since I learned your father had a son" Flo told him.

"Well I would've liked to meet you I read about you at that church, you sounded like a good dog but now I wished I never did" Jason told her.

"I understand I am currently in the vessel of your dearest friend and I know it hurts you to see me in her body like this, I'm sorry" Flo told him.

"Where is she, does she even still exist or is she just gone?" Jason asked in pain.

"She's still here she's thinking of you, she thinks of you a lot" Flo said.

Jason was well aware of that he knew Angel liked him a lot. He knew she had romantic feelings for him she wasn't good at hiding them yet he had to admit actually hearing that she thought about him so often did give him hope, a true hope that maybe there was some purpose to this. Still he wanted to see her.

"I know she does, she's thought of me for many years" Jason said.

"Do you think of her?" Flo asked him.

"Of course I've known her for so long she's been one of my closest" Jason began to say.

"No Jason, what i'm asking is do you "think" of her?" Flo asked again pausing before she said think clearly putting a different meaning to the word.

Jason didn't have an answer he knew she cared about him she wanted them to be more but him, he wasn't sure. Jason thought about her question trying to determine just what it was that Angel meant to him. Was she a best friend, someone like a sister, or someone he wanted a future with. He honestly didn't know, he needed to talk to Angel again first.

"I don't know, maybe, could I talk to her?" Jason asked.

"Of course she wished to talk to you but was too nervous to ask, you don't need permission to see each other" Flo replied she then closed her eyes and her fur returned to a pure white color her eyes returning to their natural blue.

Angel took in her surroundings for a moment. She remembered what happened how she tapped into the other angels within her and unleashed their power upon their enemies. Flo also explained to her just what she was and why it made sense of a lot of things and answered almost all of her questions. Angel took in a deep breath and turned to Jason who was staring at her in happiness. A part of her wanted to grab him and kiss him with everything she had, it wasn't a part that had a lot of control, instead she hugged him.

"I wasn't certain if you were still even there anymore" Jason told her.

"I was and I saw what you did at that church, you really would've given everything to protect me" Angel told him with a smile.

"A lot of good it did you saved me" Jason replied.

"The thought counts Jason." Angel said she then lowered her head for a moment clearly nervous.

Jason wasn't certain how to respond right now she was nervous and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know in what way right now, it wasn't necessary she looked back up at him regaining some composure.

"I'm a little annoyed Flo told you that I think of you" Angel said while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Angel I already knew that" Jason replied.

"That obvious" Angel said.

"Afraid so" Jason answered.

"Well if you knew all along at least then I know your answer" Angel said trying not to sound sad it didn't really work.

Wait was Angel just concluding that just because he never did anything it meant his answer was no well he did know about it maybe that was all the proof he needed. If he wanted more with her why not just return her feelings? She was right that was a very clear answer, no it wasn't if anything it was going in the opposite direction he didn't like that she thought that did that mean he did want them to be something?

"Not entirely, Angel, I, I don't know all I can say is maybe someday maybe sooner or later, I don't know we were so close that I never looked beyond it, but no, that's in no way my answer, I just don't have one" Jason said.

Angel smiled at him brushing her hair out of her face she then hugged him gently which he returned it was comforting but Angel wished it was something else and in truth a part of Jason did as well just not a big enough part not yet anyway, maybe not ever, he didn't know.

"Take as long as you need I will wait however long it takes" Angel told him.

Jason smiled at that response it was true devotion and in all honestly love. Angel was in love with him she probably always was and he never did anything about it he couldn't bring himself to, either way this was something meaningful he had her love a love she would keep forever; she would wait for him that was how certain of her love she was, that was something worth living for, that was something that gave life meaning. Angel smiled gently and her eyes sparkled she then began to change back into Flo.

"It's harder for me to maintain all this we will talk again soon, thank you Jason" Angel told him before fading and changing back into Flo.

"Did you find your answer?" Flo asked him.

"Maybe, I need more time?" Jason replied.

"Don't keep her waiting for too long Jason, she said she would wait but that doesn't mean she wants to" Flo said.

"I know thank you" Jason said he then turned away from Flo and went upstairs again.

Jason was lying down when he heard his door open he turned and saw Angel standing there in front of him what was she doing here?

"Angel how are you?" Jason asked.

"I can ask for a moment too and she's very quick to say yes, she's very kind" Angel told him.

"Why are you here right now?" Jason replied.

"I can wait for you but I can't keep this in any longer, it's too much I have to let it out, can I please just in this one moment let it out Jason?" Angel asked him.

"You can do anything you feel you need to I'm here for you" Jason asked her.

Angel hesitated she wasn't certain he understood what she meant in truth she just came up here to get something off her chest that she should've taken care of long ago.

"Are you certain?" Angel asked him.

"Of course you can trust me" Jason told her.

"Alright, Jason we've known each other for so long and I have always felt something when I was around you, something so powerful yet beautiful I treasure whenever I am with you and i hope maybe I can one day" Angel tried to say but her tongue couldn't find the words she couldn't do this verbally she just couldn't but the passion in her heart was growing as was what she felt she could express it another way but should she?

Angel let out a sigh of frustration, "Jason I can't say this, I can't express it in words, I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry" Angel said torn.

She then grabbed Jason's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Jason's eyes went wide as he felt Angel's lips pressed against his own it wasn't too surprising but he would never expect such an act of aggression from her well it wasn't aggression. Angel's kiss was anything but aggressive it was so gentle and loving. She ran her lips alongside his with such a gentle movement. Her paws left his cheeks and instead found themselves on his shoulders. She continued to gently carass his mouth with her own she then pressed down on his lips softly one final time before pulling away. Jason stared at Angel in shock she looked very regretful.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer, I am so sorry" Angel told him.

Jason ran his paw along his mouth as he did so he felt a happiness grip him that was so incredible, it was different from Belladonna's much more sweet and caring. He enjoyed that he had no regrets of her doing it in fact he was happy she did and the only thing he wanted was to share that moment again and others, his answer was yes.

"Don't be I never knew how much I wanted that, how much I hoped you would do that, now I do" Jason told her.

He then let his arms wrap around her gently and holding her closely.

"My answer is yes Angel" Jason told her.

Before Angel could respond the whole world faded away Jason watched as Angel disappeared.

"No!" Jason cried out as he watched her fade away.

No not now not when he finally told her not when he finally realized what she meant he couldn't have her leave now, he watched as Flo floated into the sky and disappeared into heaven taking Angel with her. No! No no! Jason raced after her jumping on buildings trying to climb them he jumped from one to another but he couldn't reach her. He clawed at the skyscraper desperately trying to get higher but he instead slid down.

Jason stared up at the sky in sorrow Angel was gone, no not after all this what was the point of discovering his love for her if he would just end up losing her!? Jason turned and noticed he was now in a cemetery he walked along it slowly being unable to really stop himself. He looked at the headstones to see if he recognized any of the names, though none were familiar to him at all. Jason moved through the cemetery a fog beginning to block him what was this? Jason stared at the fog dreading what lay ahead; his body moved against his will forcing him through the fog he felt his dread and fear growing as he approached the end of the fog, finally he exited it and found himself in front of a grave. Jason kneeled down and wiped the dirt away.

"Here lies Sasha Barkin

Loving mother and the greatest wife

"No, my father will save her, we're working with Heaven they will save her, she's not going to die!" Jason cried out while stepping away from the tombstone.

Jason stared at the grave and fell to his knees sinking his head into the grass rubbing it across it in sadness.

"She can't die, she can't die, I can't lose my mother" Jason sobbed.

Jason sobbed and wept into the grave while also looking up to the sky which took Angel from him. They were both gone and he was still here why was he still here? He didn't deserve to live without those he loved to live alone in agony he didn't deserve it no one did, why did anyone have to?

"Please don't take them please don't take them from me i'll do anything" Jason begged.

"Your pleas will do no good, they didn't help me and they aren't helping Jacob" A voice told him, Jason turned and saw Belladonna standing in front of him, of course this whole thing was some sick illusion done by her.

"You would know wouldn't you are you so sick that this is what you do to amuse yourself force me to see all of this?" Jason asked in outrage.

"Is it an illusion, you're mother is dying guess what she's going to end up in that hole. Angel is part of a great purpose when they leave for it they will take her" Belladonna said.

"You're trying to get in my head, make me see things from your perspective but Angel loves me and will wait for me if that isn't something with meaning I don't know what is?" Jason stated.

Belladonna shook her head in disappointment Jason didn't understand, yes humans and mortals felt great love for one another; Angel did love him and he realized he loved her but it wouldn't matter they were going to be separated, they wouldn't be together.

"It is meaningful or at least it should be something like that should be allowed to happen but it won't. Jason you're not a fool you know Angel is a part of that cosmic being she will be forgotten and reborn into someone who doesn't even remember you and even worse you'll be in Heaven without her" Belladonna said.

"You'll say anything just because you say it doesn't make it true" Jason countered.

"Why won't you listen to me, do you not see what I am trying to do and why?" Belladonna asked.

"You're trying to kill all of us because you're psychotic!" Jason spat.

Yeah she was truly and completely broken. Once she was a girl with a dream a dream of building a world where everyone was happy where no one had to suffer. She dedicated herself to it everything she did was an act of passion or love she did love them, all of them, it was why she created her kiss because what she was doing for them was not enough. Unfortunately happiness was never an option her kiss was a fraud a lie, her new one was real and contained the truth.

"Yes I'm broken and so are you, so are all of us you saw who I was why couldn't I remain as that person?" Belladonna asked him.

"You could've I saw what you did, how could you turn something so beautiful into something so horrible?" Jason asked her.

"Because it was a sham, the pain i was draining would never completely fade I was just holding it at bay fighting a futile battle that would in the end consume them just like that disease will consume your mother" Belladonna explained.

"So you torment them for eternity instead like you did to my friend!" Jason screamed in anger.

"Yes, and Jason many of them don't feel a thing anymore" Belladonna stated.

What, what did she mean he saw some of the torments those souls endured it was terrible, the idea of anyone suffering that fate was so horrific he couldn't even bear actually thinking of it. It was pain and agony beyond anything he ever imagine both physical and emotional, how could any of them not feel anything at any point.

"How can you ignore pain and agony like that?" Jason said in disgust.

"Because pain is just a perception created by our nervous system it's meaningless and yet it's all our life is and that is what I am showing them that this pain I am forcing them through was no different than the life they had once you realize this and see how meaningless it is the pain just becomes empty and hollow" Belladonna explained.

"How long does it take?" Jason asked.

"However long it needs to I can't make everyone happy but I can free this world from pain" Belladonna said.

"With more pain why not give them paradise?" Jason asked.

"Because whatever I give them is a lie and I will never feed someone another lie" Belladonna answered.

Jason listened to Belladonna's words she seemed so different this wasn't an evil monster this was someone in great pain who was trying to save everyone from that pain but was so broken she didn't know how, why wasn't her mother here with her trying to comfort her. Belladonna needed love that's how you stop her you show her there is more than pain.

"I don't think that, I can't" Jason said.

"You're in denial I didn't want to think it either Jason" Belladonna replied.

"You chose it you could've turned away whenever" Jason told her.

If only that were true if it was simply part of her choice maybe Belladonna could embrace this life but the tragic part is it wasn't her choice not truly it was her destiny. This horrible empty life where her dreams were burned to ashes right in front of her was her destiny, she couldn't escape it she tried and so did her mother.

"No I couldn't of, mother didn't mention this part did she. After my fall mother used all her power to turn back time and make certain that what drove me to where I was didn't happen and it didn't but I still ended up the same, something always existed to crush my dreams to force me into a life of pain with no meaning. My mother tried to save me again and again countless times Jason countless and she never could no matter what she did she could never save me!" Belladonna said her eyes were filling with tears.

That couldn't be true if Annabelle couldn't save her no matter what than Belladonna was always meant to end up in that cage; from the moment she was born her fate was that cage, how could anyone's life mean so little to the universe?

"Tell me Jason why do i have to end up in that cage, why can't my mother just show me what is so beautiful why do I have to watch my dreams burn to ash again and again. Why should i believe this life has meaning when it's painfully clear mine didn't!" Belladonna ranted in tears.

Jason walked up to Belladonna and without even thinking he hugged her she immediately pushed him away.

"Your gestures are touching, humanity isn't the problem they never were it's the world we live in and it can't be fixed, after failing to safe me countless times my mother still refused to stand beside me" Belladonna said quietly.

"What purpose did my life have Jason, what purpose does your mother since soon she'll be dead. I consumed Jacob but no one stopped it that was his fate, what kind of fate is that? I've done it thousands of times that was meant to be all of their fates? Where is the meaning Jason, if you have discovered some meaning that I didn't then please tell me it! Please Jason tell me what the point is!" Belladonna screamed.

Jason didn't have an answer once again he was beginning to agree with her but not enough to surrender to her, Angel said she would wait and his mother wasn't dead yet, there was still hope he wasn't going to give up on life yet.

"I don't know but I can't say my life and the life of everyone i loved is meaningless" Jason told her.

You will, you all will I could consume you right now and no one would stop me but no I am going to let you go and let you see the truth for yourself, goodbye Jason when we meet again you will understand" Belladonna said she then placed her paw on his head and he shot awake.

Jason looked around he was in his room alone was that all a dream it seemed pretty specific to be a dream does that mean Belladonna could enter his dreams whenever she wanted. If this were true then Belladonna wasn't kidding she could consume his soul whenever she wanted and yet she didn't. She was sick and beyond twisted but Jason was convinced of one thing she wasn't evil or even a monster no she was someone with no hope and now it depended on Jason to show her that hope. His mother could be saved he had to believe it, Angel and him would be together he had to believe it. His dreams would come true and he would see that there was a true meaning to life that Belladonna never realized.

He had to have faith and he would Belladonna wasn't a monster she was a person in pain trying to free others in her own twisted way, Jason could show her hope and find his own. He had to now it was all he could believe and if he could prove it then he was certain he would save Belladonna and if he didn't well if even his faith meant nothing in the end then he had no counter argument to Belladonna's point and everyone may as well just surrender to her.


	18. Chapter 18

: Chapter 17:

Our abandoned dreams

Sasha was sitting alone currently thinking of what she learned regarding Angel and Flo their true nature. It was overwhelming in truth to learn something so large but that wasn't what was eating away at her, no it was what she learned regarding Charlie heaven pretty much manipulated his whole life, they knew exactly how it would unravel and influenced events to keep him on that path. Sasha was part of his path so does that mean they influenced her life as well no one guided her except Amelia were they hiding she wasn't sure. Sasha stood up and left her room going down the stairs where she saw Flo staring out a window she wasn't certain what Flo was looking at or why.

"You obviously came down here for a reason say what you need to" Flo said gently.

"I'm torn, you controlled Charlie's whole life up this point" Sasha said.

"We guided him nothing more, and i knew him for many years" Flo stated.

"Yeah so am i to assumed you and heaven were watching me too?" Sasha asked.

Flo turned to her slowly she knew where this was going and she wasn't certain it was a good thing.

"I know the question you have you might as well as just ask it?" Flo responded.

"Was an angel in that hooker house with me?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, and it was me another of my rebirths" Flo answered.

Sasha began to feel something building up in her she knew where this was going she just deep down knew who Flo was, and it infuriated her.

"Sasha it's clear you know just say it" Flo said.

Sasha began to seeth her teeth clenched tightly this changed everything she thought they were, every last meaning she thought they had, it turned it into a simple mission rather than the love Sasha thought it was.

"Amelia, you were Amelia weren't you?" Sasha said trying to contain her anger.

Flo felt pity for Sasha it was natural she would not take this well especially with what was happening to her now, her life was nearing it's end hearing this truth would only make her doubt her life even more Flo told her because it was clear she already figured it out which was inevitable the moment they told Charlie about their role in his life.

"Yes" Flo said with regret she knew this wouldn't have positive effects.

"You manipulative snakes" Sasha said seething.

"We protected you" Flo told her.

"Yeah tell me did you know your mission to protect me would end with Amelia dying alone or did her existence not matter to you." Sasha said her voice like a growl.

Annabelle could feel Sasha's anger she must of found out she knew she would but now it was a question of she would handle it likely not well. Annabelle moved to Sasha's location she needed to be there if things got out of hand.

"Unfortunately we did and there was little to be done to stop it" Flo told her.

"Little to be done you couldn't of freed her helped her made it so she didn't have to do something that killed her inside everyday!? She died and you let it happen so you could be reborn again, is that all she was just another vessel for your holy evolution!?" Sasha screamed in rage.

"I cannot fight my fate anymore than others" Flo said with regret.

"She was a lamb to the slaughter, she was meant to die for you do you remember her, will you remember Angel!? I loved Amelia she was the closest thing i ever had to a mother and i thought she loved me that she was there to love me but it was a just a mission i wasn't a daughter i was just a mission to continue your designs she died specifically so Charlie could save me!" Sasha ranted in tears.

Annabelle arrived in the room Sasha was trembling in fury she looked like she was about to attack Flo, which was futile but Annabelle feared for Sasha's safety. Sasha turned and saw Annabelle standing in the room Sasha glared at her with fury in her eyes before slowly walking up to her and grabbing her with her paws.

"How could someone like Amelia exist solely to die, to lure me into position for Charlie, how could you allow something like that, Amelia deserved better!" Sasha screamed in her face.

"It's complicated Sasha and not that simple" Annabelle said.

"It's pretty simple my love for her was just a part of your grand plan her death was meant to push me in the right direction that's why i knew her so i could lose her, how could you do that to me, how could something that horrible be planned, be destined, answer me Annabelle!" Sasha demanded.

Annabelle didn't have an answer to that or at least not a direct one anyway, the answer was so complicated to explain but maybe she could try.

"We can't control everything, no matter how much we want to" Annabelle told her.

"If Amelia's death was meant for me then tell me what's the point of what's happening to me now, Annabelle why do i have to die, what am i dying for?" Sasha demanded.

"You don't know yet do you, yes Amelia was one of Flo's forms but why is that bad she loved you didn't she?" Annabelle asked.

"Did she or was she just designed to was our love for each other even real, you claim to care yet heaven treats us like puppets" Sasha said she then turned to Annabelle with fury in her eyes.

"I'm beginning to understand why your daughter concluded life was meaningless" Sasha spat.

That one hit Annabelle hard way harder than she ever thought possible she tried to save her, she tried again and again and nothing could save her no matter what she tried even worse all her efforts made Belladonna worse and worse, she didn't realize this until the damage was already done and could not be fixed. It was her fault Annabelle didn't need to be told this it was obvious, she failed her daughter more than she ever failed anything. Still Sasha would not throw back in her face and just assume Annabelle didn't sacrifice anything.

"No, you don't use that agains me i tried more than i ever thought possible to save her but i couldn't, it was my fault i know this but i still did what was right even if it meant betraying my daughter and locking her away!" Annabelle shouted tears filling her eyes.

"I lost those i loved too not just you" Annabelle finished tears fell from her eyes.

Sasha felt a sting of regret after hearing Annabelle's words she sounded so hurt by her daughters fate but Sasha didn't get one thing Annabelle lost her daughter to destiny pretty much why was she still fighting for this world, if Sasha had to imprison her own son she would turn away from the world and never look back.

"If you lost her and there was nothing you could do why are you still fighting to preserve everything?" Sasha asked.

"My pain doesn't compare to an entire world" Annabelle answered.

"Do you even know why i am so angry, my life was just a game of chess designed for your own purposes, all of it my relationship with who i thought was my mother was just the control of another, our love was conditioned." Sasha said very quietly, she then began coughing again spitting up a thing of blood.

"Calm down Sasha you're straining your body too much" Flo told her.

"What's it matter, dead is dead" Sasha replied before leaving the area.

Annabelle and Flo watched as Sasha began to walk away, when Flo tried to intercept her.

"I could let you speak to her if you wish" Flo told her.

"I'll keep my memory of her at her grave not whatever plan you have at least then i can lie and tell myself her death meant something!" Sasha spat.

Sasha then turned away knocked a door open and disappeared outside. Annabelle turned to Flo and could tell Sasha's words ate away at her she was clearly questioning if Sasha was right, Annabelle didn't have an answer to that particular question, this was starting to fall apart but Annabelle expected this they were all lost searching for the truth and they couldn't find it yet but in time they would, she had faith in them.

Carface was still lying in his mountain of money chuckling happily to himself as he rolled around in it. He grabbed a bunch in his paw and began throwing it in the air letting it rain down all around him.

"Killer get a look i want to see all this, whose the king?" Carface said with satisfaction.

Carface waited for Killer to show up he liked rubbing his success in others faces and Killer was the one he did to often now he could do it every day, it would be fun. Carface kept waiting for Killer but nobody came. That was odd was this whole mansion empty it was possible but come on surely Carface had butlers maids, and servants. Carface pulled himself up and clapped his paws together.

"Hey what's a dog gotta do to get a drink around here get me a glass of beer already" Carface asked no one showed up, what the heck was going on where was everyone?

"Hello, Carface king of San Francisco anyone here to serve?" Carface called out again all he heard was an echo.

This was ridiculous what kind of mansion had no servants well maybe there were people he could buy in town. Carface went to the garage and climbed into one of his cars he decided to go with the mustang this would surely get the attention of the girls probably multiple the endless money wouldn't hurt either. Carface started up his car and lowered the hood nice it was retractable. Carface then drove his car out of the garage letting the wind flow through his face, he put on a pair of sunglasses for added effect. He saw a town in front of him and pulled into it waiting to let the ladies notice him and his ride. Carface sat in his car staring at the town no one was here why, surely someone would be doing something why wasn't anyone showing up.

"No one home perhaps" Carface said to himself.

Carface climbed out of his car and moved towards the nearest building it was a casino surely someone was in there. Carface kicked it open and stepped in completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Carface asked starting to show a bit of concern in his voice.

Carface moved to a restraunt empty, a theater empty, the park deserted. What was going on the whole city was empty!

"Where are you, come on show yourself anyone!" Carface cried out.

Carface sat down for a moment looking at the money he was holding in his paw. For the first time in Carface's life it didn't fill him with joy who did he have to show it to, no one was here it was just a piece of paper. Carface stood up and what he saw shocked him the whole town was gone now instead he was in a neighborhood the rain was pouring down on him. Carface moved slowly through the neighborhood it seemed familiar. Carface stopped in front of a house he could hear a family inside and a puppy barking, he recognized it. Carface stared at the house and saw a small doggy door, he knew that as well. He knew this place he knew it very well and he never wanted to see it ever again.

"What is this, how is this, how is it here?" Carface said in fear and a hint of sadness.

Carface tried to turn away but he couldn't instead something began pulling him towards the house. Why was this happening why was he brought here what was Belladonna doing, this wasn't funny, he didn't want to be here he never wanted to be here again, why was she bringing him here?

"Let go of me i can't be here right now, i don't want to be here!" Carface cried out.

He found himself forced into the doggy door into the house. Carface tried to force himself out but the force controlling him wouldn't let him. Carface turned and saw a small bulldog puppy wearing an hat with an airplane propeller on it, it was him it was him so long ago. No this was irrelevant it couldn't hurt him not anymore. Carface watched as his younger self rolled around playfully on the floor, he then saw a young boy enter the room he raced up to the young puppy who happily bolted towards him.

"Come on boy, come on" The boy said.

Carface's younger self jumped from side to side as the boy playfully tapped his cheeks.

"Oh i'm too fast for you, come on boy show me what can you do" The boy said excited

The puppy jumped on him causing him to fall over and began playfully licking him as the boy laughed happily.

"Alright, stop it, that tickles hahahahah alright maybe you win!" The boy said while trying to contain his laughter.

Carface watched his younger self jump off of him before jumping around he then began rolling all around the carpet. Carface watched as his younger self cotinued rolling around the boy then pulled out a small ball which made him immediately shoot up.

"You want it boy, you want it?" The boy asked.

"Don't do it, don't do it you idiot" Carface whispered to himself.

The boy threw it and it bounced on the floor and began bouncing all around Carface watched as his puppy self chased it all over the house knocking a bunch of things over and making his way into a study he jumped on the desk the boy immediately becoming frantic.

"No boy don't" The boy cried out.

Carface watched as the puppy raced across the desk scattering papers and even shredding others he then knocked over a glass sending it crashing to the ground with a loud crash. Carface froze and listened as he heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs there was no sound beyond the approaching footsteps. A man emerged he was tall and wore a nice suit he had a hat on his head and a goatee on his face his eyes were a piercing blue as he turned to the boy.

"Cody what happened" He asked no anger just blunt and straight to the point.

"We were playing catch and the ball bounced into your study and i guess he chased it inside" Cody said.

"So whose fault is it, who will face the punishment?" Cody's father said rather bluntly.

"I'm sorry dad, he didn't mean for it to happen and i shouldn't of thrown the ball" Cody tried to reason clearly afraid.

"Who will be punished, choose" Cody's father demanded.

Cody looked at his puppy and then at his father he was really scared but he didn't want to let his dog take the fall but he didn't want to be punished either.

"Very well if you won't make the choice i will" Cody's father said he then pulled out a whistle and blew in it as hard as he could.

Carface watched as the puppy immediately let out a welp and began running around trying to get away from the sound, Cody's father closed all the doors and kept blowing in it. The puppy rolled around on the ground trying to find cover for his ears as Cody's father blew in it again.

"Alright dad you made your point, I'm sorry don't punish him he's just a puppy!" Cody cried out.

Cody's father stopped and opened the door, and began stepping out before turning to Cody, "It could've been one of you instead it was both remember that next time and take responsiblity" Cody's father said before leaving the area and going back upstairs. Cody approached the young puppy who was whimpering he began petting him.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to let that happen, you didn't deserve that, it's alright it's alright" Cody told him.

Carface turned away from the room ignoring what just happened it was irrelevant. Cody's words didn't mean anything not in the end anyway not that he cared none of this mattered to him none at all.

"I get what you're doing but it won't work not on me i put this behind me long ago, you can't break me now" Carface said with defiance. He turned away and left the room only to step into another one. This one was different Carface was a quite a bit bigger now as was Cody. Cody was sitting down reading a book while throwing a small ball which Carface would fetch before bringing it back. Cody didn't seem as close as to Carface as before he still spend time with him but rarely would they play sometimes they would play outside but not often. Carface partially understood why now.

Cody felt Carface up against his legs wanting to play, he pushed him away gently. Carface jumped up on his bed on his chest causing Cody to wheaze in pain mainly around his stomach.

"Get off of me!" Cody said in anger pushing Carface off the bed who just looked up at him. Cody keeled over and felt his stomach which ached so did his ribs. He turned to Carface and put him on a leash before heading outside.

Carface watched his younger self happily race around the yard yanking at Cody's shoulder which caused it to ache, he let out a groan of pain. Carface's younger self stopped why was Cody so hurt all the time and he wasn't as playful anymore he often would just read or watch something staying as inactive as possible like he was trying to hide from something. Carface's younger self approached Cody sitting down next to him panting. His younger self then saw a cat in the yard and without thinking race after it. The cat fled across the yard while Carface's younger self chased it Cody was chasing him and he seemed angry.

"No, get away from it don't do this today!" Cody screamed at him.

Carface chased the cat which bolted inside the house Carface without thinking followed it inside trailing mud onto the floor in the process.

"Get out of there now!" Cody screamed in anger.

Carface stopped dead in his tracks both of them did actually, Cody approached the younger dog and saw the mud trail it was on the carpet. Cody clenched his fist and without thinking backhanded the dog. The young dog let out a whelp as the blow hit.

"That hurt, yeah believe me i know it does, can't you just stay out of trouble can't you just not be a burden!" Cody said in anger swatting him on his nose he was about to kick him but stopped himself.

"I'm tired of being punished for you, you don't even know do you how many hits i've taken for you, now i'm going to take another one, you're not a puppy anymore stop acting like this or i'm going to do something about it!" Cody said trying to control his rage.

Carface didn't understand what he meant by that didn't Cody love him why would he be so angry with him and what did he mean by do something about it?

"I don't know i remember the fun days but those don't exist anymore i want to go back to being able to run where it doesn't hurt" Cody said.

Cody heard a door open and waited for his father to appear he descended down the stairs slowly stopping near the entry and seeing the mud trail he then noticed some on the rug as well, that wouldn't come out easily.

"You're getting that out, so is your choice on whose punished the same" Cody's father asked.

Cody thought for a moment considering it if he said yes he would be punished again and Carface wouldn't learn and he would do it all over again and then Cody would be punished again maybe if Carface was punished this would stop and neither would have to be punished next time.

"No the stupid dog did it i tried to stop him, stop punishing me i learned my lesson he's the one who needs to" Cody said.

His words were deeply hurtful to Carface though his older self understood them Cody was being beaten for his younger self's stupid actions stupid actions that he kept repeating again and again, Cody wasn't wrong to blame him it was his fault.

"I'm tired of accidents Cody that dog has broken hundreds of dollars worth of stuff has delayed my job, I'm tired of this get rid of him" Cody's father demanded.

"What dad, you can just punish him and he'll learn it will work" Cody tried to reason.

"I keep punishing you that's not working, you can't keep him under control" Cody's father said.

"Maybe i won't have to if you just punish him this once" Cody reasoned.

Cody's father wasn't moved in the slightest, however Cody while mad at Carface still loved him and didn't want to see him gone maybe he would have to take extreme measures to ensure he could keep Carface.

"I'll punish him i'll do it" Cody said.

"Alright, then do it right now" Cody's father said.

Cody looked at Carface who was looking up at him he seemed sad apologetic for what he did, too late Cody had to do this they would talk about it afterwards, he would deeply regret this but at least Carface would still have a home.

"I'm sorry boy" Cody told him.

Cody then smacked him on the nose causing him to welp, he then slapped his head causing him to back away. Cody then backhanded him to the ground Carface looked up at him in sad confusion. Cody then slapped him around the face repeatedly causing the dog to let out pained whimpers. Cody then stopped his father turned to him and handed him a belt.

"You're not done, use it" Cody's father demanded.

No no this was too much Carface got the message he was confused as it was but to use this was pure cruelty this belt wouldn't help it would just really really hurt Carface. Cody looked at the belt and then to his father, he felt the belt and remembered feeling it himself how much it hurt he couldn't do this to Carface not after knowing what it feels like. He looked down at Carface who was whimpering and cowering on the ground it reminded Cody of himself. He was becoming like his father, and this wouldn't be the last everytime Carface messed up Cody would have to do this, maybe it was best for both of them if Carface just wasn't here anymore.

He handed the belt back to his dad and looked him in the eye, "I have a box in my room put it outside say dog for sale and leave him in it" Cody said rather harshly.

Carface was confused he didn't understand what happened or what Cody meant. Carface followed Cody around who ignored him he then picked him up and carried him outside before chucking him in the box he didn't even say anything. Carface jumped out of the box trying to race after Cody who pushed him away but Carface kept coming. Cody kicked him in the side causing him to whelp but he was still coming forward despite being in pain.

"Get out of here, you're trouble and a liablity" Cody said harshly.

Carface took another step towards him.

"You can't change what happened, life's a business a family is a business and you screwed up so you're fired" Cody told him.

Carface took another step and Cody kicked him again it wasn't hard but it was forceful.

"You're not wanted here anymore, you're of no use and if you're of no use then you're out simple as that" Cody told him.

Carface looked at him hurt finally starting to understand what was happening, he gave him a pleading look.

"Don't look at me that way, this isn't anything personal, it's just" Cody tried to think of the proper word to describe this as it wasn't personal at least not his father's side it wasn't a grudge or anything it was just a matter of his father's business, yeah it was just business.

"Business, this isn''t anything personal it's just business" Cody said quietly he then walked away leaving Carface standing alone in the rain for a moment he thought he heard Cody say one more thing but it was too quiet for him to hear. Carface raced after Cody and jumped for the doggy door it was sealed he couldn't get back in. Carface sat there all out waiting for Cody to open the door and let him back in but he never came. Carface wandered away from the house in sadness moving through the streets trying to find shelter from the pouring rain he moved slowly through the rain puddles which the tears streaming down his cheeks dripped into, he would never forget the last thing he heard Cody say. "It's just business" The word echoed in Carface's mind as he watched his younger self fade he then looked to the ground and stared at the rain puddles his gaze always going back to Cody's home.

"It's just business" Carface said in a broken whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

: Chapter 18:

The beautiful lie

Itchy was sitting alone still shaken by everything he just discovered Charlie was always Heavens pawn and it raised the question if he was than how much was Itchy their pawn as well. Itchy's whole world had just been shattered entirely beyond recognization. All these years he was just doing what he felt was his purpose helping those in need saving those lost, doing good because it was the life he chose. Maybe it wasn't maybe it was the life chosen for him and every life he saved everything he did none of it made a difference. He was just protecting heavens vision he was a lap dog that girl he saved was she actually saved or did he possibly condemn her in a different way. He was an angel but once he was a mortal who then became an angel. All mortals become angels does that mean all mortals are puppets dying so they can become heaven's lap dog just like he was? Itchy didn't know he had no idea if any mortal had any control at all.

"Itchy you seem troubled" David asked him.

"I don't know you heard what Annabelle said, Angel was just part of that grander destiny. They manipulated Charlie's whole life and i was a part of it no doubt." Itchy said while staring at the stars.

"It's shocking that's for sure i don't know what it means really" David told him.

"Annabelle did know Carface killed me and he was still in heaven, that's the part i don't understand, why was Carface still in heaven?" Itchy asked David.

David couldn't deny that was a good question Carface didn't seem like a nice guy David still remembered having that gun pressed to his temple it was a terrible predicament, but one he moved beyond in time, as for the why David wasn't sure his mother's answer would probably be he moves in mysterious ways, Anna Marie's answer on the other hand he wasn't sure.

"I don't know but Annabelle looks like someone who does everything for a reason she wouldn't let Carface in unless it was important" David answered.

"I know I thought my death was a calling it was because i died that I was beside you and Sasha when you needed me, that was the life I sought to help others." Itchy said quietly.

"You have helped others Itchy, i know that much you've saved so many" David tried to reassure him.

"And yet so many still die if I'm meant to protect them why am I not more powerful so I can save more?" Itchy asked it was a haunting question in truth he wasn't understanding heavens designs why couldn't he be more powerful and save more people like Sasha, Charlie wanted him to save Sasha but Itchy knew he couldn't and what haunted him was he didn't know why he couldn't save her.

"Like Sasha, why can't I be powerful enough to save her?" Itchy asked in sadness.

David looked down in sadness at the mention of Sasha; he still didn't want to accept it but he knew it was inevitable. Charlie was still driven to save her but it was a lie, a lie that was so beautiful Charlie refused to let go of it. It wasn't healthy and now Itchy too wanted to cheat death so did David but he was pretty sure they couldn't.

"I don't want her to die itchy do you think heaven and Annabelle will save her?" David asked he was pretty sure he knew the answer but he wanted clarification from an angel.

"No, I've never seen heaven defy death, I think it's forbidden" Itchy replied.

"What about her watch like the one Charlie stole?" David asked.

"Doing that condemns you to hell, would you risk that fate for Sasha?" Itchy asked his voice clearly in pain, a part of Itchy was considering it.

"I could get it, I could go back and get it and it would save her" Itchy said.

A part of him wanted to do it he couldn't help Sasha despite all his angel powers there was nothing he could do to help his friend, all the people he helped and he can't save the wife of his best friend. Itchy was beginning to feel worthless, like nothing he did would matter. He couldn't get all those hopeless prayers out of his mind and now that he has seen proof of how much heaven plans everything, it just makes Itchy feel so useless his purpose that he thought was his own was in the end empty he was as useless as when he was alive.

"But what about Hell?" David asked Itchy.

If she redeems herself and lives a just life she'll keep her place in heaven" Itchy stated.

David wasn't sure that sounded like a pretty big gamble he loved Sasha and he wanted to save her but he wasn't certain he wanted to save her enough to risk damning her to Hell, that was a massive risk that Sasha would pay the price for, maybe they should just let her die.

"That's a lot to risk Itchy, maybe we should just." David began to say.

"No, I won't let her die if I do then I'll lose Charlie too he won't survive without her and if he gives in he'll be condemned to hell and I won't let that happen" Itchy said determined.

"No, this is too risky Itchy do you really want to bank everything on the hope that Sasha will be worthy are you willing to potentially condemn her think about this, I want to save her too but that, that's just too extreme I love Sasha too much to risk that" David said.

Itchy pondered David's words and knew they were true but he had to do something he was an angel how could he just sit back and let someone die without even trying to save them how could he do that, but he had to his alternative was denying her her rightful place in heaven, he couldn't do anything he was every bit as much a failure as an angel as he was as a mortal.

"You're right there's nothing I can do some angel I turned out to be" Itchy said before leaving the room as he left David turned to him.

"You are a true angel, you always were to me" David told him his words reached Itchy's mind he ignored them for now.

Charlie and Jason were sitting by Sasha who was looking worse than ever, she seemed weaker than ever her coughs were more frequent and she was spiting bits of blood, her body didn't seem to be fighting anymore. Charlie was holding her paw while Jason was hugging her trying to boost her spirits but nothing was working. Anna Marie arrived carrying some food as well as water that she placed in front of her.

"You have to eat Sasha" Anna Marie told her.

Sasha ignored her she didn't care anymore what she learned crushed everything she believed, everything about her life was a sham all of it every person she loved was manipulated towards her as part of heavens plan; Amelia, Charlie all of them were just implanted into her life. She was nothing but a pawn on a chessboard being moved around with no fate of her own. Nothing in her life mattered at all no wonder she was dying. She served her purpose and thus wasn't relevant anymore. Might as well remove her, why fight it?

"Sasha please I know your depressed right now but you can't just shut it out?" Anna Marie said.

"Why not, it's unhealthy it will kill me oh wait it can't I'm already dying" Sasha said in anger.

"Mom don't think like that it's alright we can help you, you don't have to be alone?" Jason said gently.

"You can't stop believing this lie i'm going to die and there's nothing that can be done about it, all you're doing is making it worse on yourself let me go I don't matter" Sasha told them completely defeated.

"Mom you matter to us, to me" Jason said in tears.

"Sasha you know I love you why would you think otherwise" Charlie asked her.

"Jason could go get me thing of warm water?" Sasha asked him, Jason nodded and left Sasha then turned to Charlie.

"We were pawns nothing more it was all planned even Amelia was planned, my whole life was planned to serve the holy purpose. I was an extension of your purpose nothing more I have served that purpose I might as well die" Sasha said in a broken tone.

"That is not acceptable I will not allow it I won't allow you to die, I can't allow you to die" Charlie told her.

"Sure you can, Charlie you have done enough for me more than enough there is no need to burden anything else for me there never was." Sasha told him.

Sasha forced herself up and gently placed her paw on Charlie's cheek gazing at him with love which Charlie returned he couldn't lose her not like this.

"Sasha you are loved by us all of us, that alone matters" Anna Marie told her.

"No it doesn't when i die all I'll do is hurt every single one of you" Sasha told her in sadness.

"All I am doing is prolonging this and your pain, i might as well just stop fighting and accept the inevitable" Sasha said in sorrow.

No she couldn't do that she couldn't give up now not while there was still time. Charlie could save her he just needed a little more time but he could tell he didn't have much. Sasha was giving up she wasn't going to fight it anymore the next attack that hit Sasha would just let it finish her. She only had about week tops now and it was likely less as the more Sasha gave up the more her body would shut down. If she didn't at least try to fight she was good as dead.

"No you can't there's still time Sasha, I can make this right, you can't give up now" Charlie said in tears.

"Sasha you have to be strong for Jason, Charlie all those people you love you have to be strong for them." Anna Marie urged her.

"If I could beat this I would but I can't beat it every day you look at me you don't see our time together you see my death again and again. My life has no meaning I question if it ever did, and now the only thing I love I am bringing to agony to. I'm done" Sasha stated.

No, no no no, she couldn't, he couldn't lose her he didn't know what he would do without her but there was nothing he could do if Sasha was done than she was done. Unless there was one option he could do and it was time to do it now.

"Annabelle I need you now, Annabelle!" Charlie cried out.

"Charles I can feel your pain and I am so sorry" Annabelle said.

"Enough sympathy you can save her, I know it I helped you find what you needed I helped you protect your fail safe now safe her!" Charlie demanded.

"I never agreed to save her Charlie and I never said i would" Annabelle stated.

"I know you can, you have to after everything I've done for you how can you deny me this!?" Charlie shouted.

Itchy was arriving in the room when he saw Charlie confronting Annabelle what was going on he could hear Charlie screaming and ranting at her, it was about Sasha he then heard Charlie demand Annabelle save her Itchy was expecting this now it finally boiled over.

"Yes I can and I have to" Annabelle replied.

"Why?" Charlie asked desperately in tears.

"Because neither of you know why this is happening, you don't know why we die" Annabelle answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

"Everything Charles it's what cost me Belladonna" Annabelle stated.

"You owe me this!" Charlie screamed.

She owed him Itchy couldn't believe what Charlie was saying, Annabelle owed him this how did Annabelle owe Charlie anything? Annabelle did everything for Charlie she showed him nothing but compassion when he was miserable in heaven Annabelle sent him back to fall in love. True heaven itself was seeming more and more flawed but Itchy didn't blame Annabelle, Annabelle was a saint doing the best she could and she sure as hell didn't owe Charlie anything.

"She owes you it, Charlie have you forgotten everything Annabelle's done for you; you wouldn't have Sasha at all if not for her nor would you have your son. I want to save her too Charlie but Annabelle doesn't owe you this to think that is arrogant and selfish" Itchy said entering the room.

"You can't let her die it was part of our agreement!" Charlie shouted.

"No it wasn't Annabelle said you would find what you sought and you will but saving Sasha was never the agreement" Itchy said in pain.

Charlie looked at Annabelle and Itchy in shock all this time he was believing a lie. They recruited him on the pretense of a lie. They never intended to save his wife she was always going to die and there was never any hope of saving her at all, it was all a lie, a fraud, a deception. Charlie felt anger towards Annabelle but he felt full on rage towards Itchy he knew this, he knew it the whole time and he never told him. He let Charlie believe he could save Sasha even though it was nothing but a lie, never in all his life or afterlife had Itchy betrayed Charlie in such a way. Itchy walked up to Charlie with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Charlie I really am" Itchy began to say before Charlie grabbed him around the neck and threw him across the room he slide across the floor into a wall.

Charlie charged at Itchy slamming his knee into Itchy's ribs before lifting him up punching him right in the jaw he then elbowed him in the face before kicking him to the ground. Itchy didn't even bother getting up he just lied there as Charlie began kicking and stomping his body while screaming with feral rage, only for the Annabelle to stop him with a wave of her paw.

"Enough Charlie!" Annabelle demanded.

"Let go of me Annabelle!" Charlie roared.

"No I will not let you hurt your friend!" Annabelle retaliated.

"My friend, my best friend would've never lied to me about my wife's death he would've never let me believe I could save her when he knew I couldn't!" Charlie screamed in rage ripping himself free of Annabelle's telepathic grip before jumping ontop of Itchy.

Charlie drove his fist into Itchy's face again and again, He then began beating his head back and forth with a savage force. Itchy's head bounced off the hard floor smashing into it before the force sent it back up only for Charlie to smash it back down. Charlie was completely out of control grabbing Itchy by neck and slamming him into the floor again and again.

"How dare you! How dare you allow me to think that, I thought you were my friend!" Charlie screamed while slamming his head into the floor he then lifted Itchy up and slammed his body on a table which caused it to be smashed into splinters. Itchy just lied there he wasn't willing to fight back, he deserved this.

"You better give me an answer!" Charlie roared dragging Itchy up and slamming him into the wall before punching him in the gut.

"Charlie what are you doing put Itchy down now!" Anna Marie shouted having entered the room not surprising everyone was hearing the sheer brutality of it.

"How could you ever attack your friend like that?" David asked him in disbelief.

"He's not my friend not anymore!" Charlie then slammed Itchy onto the counter his body rolling off it on to the ground.

Itchy was beginning to cough up blood as his body started to twitch he looked at Annabelle who was about ready to intervene again he raised his paw signaling her to stop he gave the signal to the others. Charlie grabbed a big glass bowl and raised it above his head he then smashed it over Itchy's skull causing him to fall to the ground. Charlie stared at Itchy who lied broken on the ground, it was probably the worse Charlie ever saw him looking and he did it all of it. Charlie grabbed Itchy and lifted him up staring him in the eyes not even bothering to hide his tears.

"Why, why would you do this?" Charlie said he wasn't screaming anymore he was crying.

Itchy tried to think of a response but he didn't think anything could justify it.

"Why tell me Itchy tell me so I can realize this was a mistake so I don't have to live with the knowledge that you betrayed me, tell me Itchy please!" Charlie said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I wanted to believe the lie too, I knew it was a lie but i wanted to believe it I wanted to believe that somehow you would beat the odds like you always did, I knew it was a lie but I couldn't stop hoping for it" Itchy said weakly he was crying as well.

Charlie heard Itchy's words and felt great sorrow Itchy knew but he was in denial just like Charlie was in denial. It was a lie all of it was. The truth was Charlie was the blind one, he wasn't thinking clearly he didn't consider what Annabelle's words meant but Itchy knew and chose to believe the lie Charlie did. Charlie let Itchy go and turned away from him while Itchy did the same both felt shame.

"It's alright you made a mistake you can move past this" Anna Marie pleaded with Charlie.

Charlie wanted to but the truth was he didn't deserve a friend like Itchy all he ever did was hurt him Itchy said he never let him down but that was only because Itchy was there beside him without Itchy Charlie would've accomplished very little, Itchy should be the angel everyone tells legends about. Charlie wasn't Itchy's friend he was a liability that only hurt him again and again now he could finally do something a real friend would do, do something that puts him first, let him go so Charlie can never hurt him like this again. Charlie ignored Anna Marie and walked away.

"Itchy this isn't beyond repair you can fix this" David told Itchy.

Fix it yeah that was exactly what Itchy intended to do he was fearful of the consequences but not anymore Charlie was on the verge of breaking Itchy betrayed his friend in a truly unforgivable way and now Charlie's fate was becoming inevitable Itchy would not sit back and abandon his friend like this screw the rules of heaven he betrayed Charlie and now he would redeem himself by granting Charlie what he hoped for.

"I'm sorry, you deserve someone better than me" Itchy told Charlie he then flew into the sky and disappeared, this was too far he would make it right by making certain Charlie did not lose what he loved. He wasn't a real angel a being of pureness and compassion a force of good he was a fool to think he could ever be that, but he could be who he always was, Charlie's friend that's who he was even if he wasn't fit to call himself that.

Jason was sitting outside the room listening to the entire conversation he was just as broken as Charlie. It was all a lie his mother could never be saved she was always going to die. His faith that she could survive was empty and meaningless. His father couldn't save her, heaven couldn't save her nor would they. Belladonna wouldn't save her since she believes there's no point. His mother was doomed she was always doomed everything in her life was just a piece of heavens plan even Amelia. Jason always saw Amelia as an inspiring person someone who had true meaning in this world and whose values mattered now she was just another piece of heaven's plan and a brief shell for the evolving angel; she had no meaning and soon neither would Angel. Jason let his head sag he really wanted to believe but it was becoming increasingly clear that Belladonna just might be right, Jason was finding it harder and harder to deny this.

 _"It's all fallen apart; the dreams of our characters both hero and villain alike are all slowly turning to ash before their very eyes, the hope of life itself is slowly rotting away and there seems to be nothing anyone can do about it. Ichy's friendship with Charlie has been torn apart, and Jason is slowly giving into Belladonna. Can either endure in the face of such brutal pain and cynicism and is there any hope of saving Sasha now? Just what is the purpose of Angel's evolution and what truth does Annabelle seek our heroes to know, what is the answer? I'm afraid those answers will have to wait for now I hope you have enjoyed these recent chapters as well as the rest of the story up to this point. I will try to get the next chapters up as soon as possible, till then see you later."_


	20. Chapter 20

_"Hey everyone how's it going it's been a while since my last update and I apologize for that. I am ready to post the following few chapters and am already working on the next ones which will come much faster than these ones did probably by the end of this weekend. When we last left our heroes they uncovered the truth of Angel, Belladonna's endgame and the tragic truth that Sasha couldn't be saved which caused a brutal fraction between Charlie and Itchy and Jason slowly losing whatever faith he has. Now each of our heroes find themselves on the brink of despair just what future awaits them now that everything they believe has fallen apart. The answers will continue to unravel in the following chapters as our heroes continue to grapple with the darkness both around them and within them._

: Chapter 19:

The truth that is real

Carface was currently sitting alone in his massive mansion surrounded by mountains of money and gold, there were piles of diamond and jewels. There were swarms of truly beautiful cars ranging from Mustangs, Camaros, Porsches, mercedes and convertibles. There was a truly large swimming pool about the size of full on yard a warm Hot tub right by it. The mansion had the nicest rugs and carpets one could imagine. It was filled to the brink with great pieces of art. It was a dream house and a dream life. One couldn't be any higher on the food chain, it was just a few levels short of being on top of the world itself and Carface couldn't care less about any of it.

Carface threw a golden coin at his swimming pool only for it to narrowly miss. He threw another this time aiming to get it off the balcony it soared off the balcony landing in a massive pile of coins below it, Carface didn't even remotely notice. He grabbed another stack of coins and began chucking them in whatever direction caught his eye. He stared at a pile of countless hundred and thousand dollar bills, it made him feel angry. This was useless it brought no sense of happiness to Carface at all, it was almost mocking him. He hated this disgusting and worthless piece of paper the mere sight of it filled him with rage.

Carface lit a match and threw it on the money watching as the whole mountain went up in flames. Carface found his gaze returning to the window which inevitably led back to Cody's house the place Carface never wanted to see again yet at this moment it was actually where he wanted to be. Carface wasn't certain what happened or how he got there but he was standing in front of the house again, staring out at it, reaching for it, hoping to see Cody welcome him back but he knew that was impossible. Instead all he saw was the same thing he always saw every time he came back here. Cody leaving Carface outside telling him to leave that he wasn't wanted and of course he heard the words that had shaken him all his life.

"It's just business" Cody said them again and again it made Carface wince. Business was cruel it was cold and it was unfeeling. It was just ...empty. Yes that was it Carface had everything but what did it matter if he was alone?

"It's just business" Carface said to himself and for the first time in his entire life he considered just what that term meant.

"Taking your home nothing personal just business. Killing your wife sorry examples need to be made. Killing you, nothing personal but business will be easier if you're gone."

It sure didn't sound civilized it sounded like trampling over everyone else for your own personal needs and passing off the idea that it not being personal made trampling over everyone with no consideration for them acceptable. At least if it's personal you have an actual motive and reason to do it. Carface all these years was trying to pass himself off as some civilized businessman, sociopath sounded like the more accurate term. Carface wasn't a businessman the truth was dawning on him, he was a murderer, nothing more nothing less.

"No!, no it wasn't business Cody! Just admit it you didn't want me, it was personal; it's always personal, don't hide behind that excuse!" Carface roared.

"I killed Charlie because I wanted to! I killed Itchy because every breath he took offended me, and I wanted Charlie to see it! I relished watching him squirm as I was moments away from blowing his loves head off!" Carface ranted.

"It's personal Cody, I did what I did because I hated them! Admit it you hated me, you hated everything about me! That's why you kicked me into the curb! There's no business, I'm a monster I admit it, now you will too say it!"

"Say it Cody, you wanted me gone because you hated me!" Carface screamed to the heavens his voice was dripping with pain, loss, self loathing, rage and deep sadness and loneliness; there were tears in his eyes and they were streaming down his cheeks.

"It must've really hurt for you to finally admit that, to finally see the hypocrisy that was your entire life" Belladonna said her voice was echoing around the entire area; yet it was different this wasn't the cruel and mocking Belladonna Carface knew, she sounded like she was almost crying for him.

Carface felt a real rage grip him Belladonna was one sick monster what purpose did any of this serve? He was also confused by her tone it didn't fit the dog he knew all these years; it made his exact emotions difficult to define, still creating this whole illusion was pretty twisted.

"You're one tweaked dog you know that, what are you trying to do anyway?" Carface asked her in anger.

"Give you what you want, it's what I live for" Belladonna replied, her tone was once again soft and gentle.

Money began raining from the sky all around Carface who ignored it it wasn't a whole lot of use in this place since there was no one here, then again he wasn't certain if it was any use at all.

"It's no use here" Carface answered.

"No it isn't is it, I know that feeling Carface" Belladonna told him gently.

This was confusing Belladonna may as well be a completely different person, even more so she used his first name. That was strange Belladonna always called him by his last name.

"What game are you playing stop with the fake sympathy and just do whatever terrible thing you long to." Carface growled.

Belladonna felt a sting of a pain she was really looking forward to this moment; the moment where she could finally stop being cruel to him and show him who she truly was and what he meant to her. She was pleased he was finally understanding how irrelevant money was; Belladonna would've thought that even before she realized the truth. However hearing Carface call himself a monster sickened her, he was not a monster and no existence should ever have someone think that about themselves. Belladonna floated to Carface and placed her paw on his chin gazing at him.

"I don't enjoy any of this but cruelty is effective in making my point, you're wrong you know" Belladonna told him.

Carface looked at her in confusion what did she mean?

"You're not a monster, none of you are and if I could I would make certain you or anyone else never thought such a terrible thing again. You've suffered thanks to this cruel existence and you lashed out in equal cruelty; this life taints everything it touches" Belladonna said softly.

That was bullcrap, life didn't force you to do anything no one forced Carface to pull that level in that car. No one forced him to kill Itchy, Carface did it because he was cruel. Cody was cruel, his father was cruel. People were the reason life was cruel without them things would be far more pleasant. What the hell was wrong with Belladonna her sense of morality was dangerously unstable and naive. What kind of a person genuinely believes that no one is capable of being cruel in any way, what on Earth did her mother do?

"So what I have no choice no actions or will of my own; no Belladonna I think I'll just accept that I'm a horrible person. Now either leave me to rot here or end this farce, I don't care which" Carface replied.

"If you insist" Belladonna said she then waved her paw and Carface sprung awake taking in his surroundings he was back in Belladonna's fake home.

"So what now I'm probably no longer of any use, you just gonna have your feast now?" Carface asked her though he really didn't care what her answer was, survival didn't really matter to him anymore.

"No, you've suffered more than enough" Belladonna responded.

Belladonna waved her paw and a bag appeared in front of her she then opened it and found millions of dollars, before turning to Carface.

"Hear have it for real, you've served me well" Belladonna told him tossing the bag to him.

Carface stared at the bag and ran his paw along the money trying to feel happy and satisfied but it just wasn't there. He didn't even feel the disgust and revulsion he did during the illusion just complete and utter indifference, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Carface asked her with indifference.

"You aren't alone anymore you can find some way to use it, our business is concluded Carface" Belladonna told him gently before disappearing.

Carface stared at the money lifting it up and studying it. Surely there was a purpose for it, some way he could put it to use. Nothing came to mind for Carface a nice meal not feeling it, a shiny car who cares; picking up the ladies, he wasn't in the mood for an empty relationship. Nothing came to mind for him until he thought of someone he had not thought of in a very very long time yet this person was the only one Carface wanted to talk to, the only one he wanted to tell about all this. He took a large sum of money and tossed it to one of Belladonna's empty shells.

"Use that to get me on the earliest flight to New Orleans." Carface said.

He was going back to where all this started. After all this time he was finally returning home or at least the closet thing to a true home he ever had.

Angel was sitting in a void surrounded by light her closed focusing on an energy within her. She reached deep to try and find it while Flo and Annabelle both watched. Angel felt it within her but couldn't quite reach it she pushed even harder trying to force the energy out but this made it fight her only more Angel continued trying to force it to the surface but the more she tried the more difficult and weak she became.

"Don't try and force the energy out heaven is not aggressive" Flo told her.

Angel changed her focus instead trying to grasp it and let it flow through her instead. For a moment Angel felt the energy surge into her but it was fading, what was going on?

"Relax and calm yourself do not fear the energy but rather welcome it like a friend" Annabelle told her.

Angel let herself relax allowing her whole body to calm as she closed her eyes again she allowed herself to open up again letting the energy flow through her without resistance without anything blocking it. She then felt it flow into her, as she did Flo faded and flowed into Angel. Angel's eyes turned gold and her fur began to glow however it then began to unleash a massive light as Angel found endless memories overwhelming her. The countless different Angel entities all raced through her causing her own memories to fracture and become disjointed. She felt herself slipping and whatever control she had was lost completely causing the energy to be unleashed outwards all around the void if they were in a mortal place it would've been burning everything to a crisp. Annabelle held it back with her own energy. As Angel screamed.

"I can't contain it too much, too many of them, I can't control aaahhhhhh!" Angel screamed.

"Angel you are in control of this; it is your power you control it it doesn't control you" Annabelle told her.

Angel couldn't properly focus or even think everything was flashing around her the world was screaming at her all of humanity was screaming at her.

"Too much pain, too much suffering I can't I can't aaahhhhh!" Angel screamed in agony.

Annabelle was confused how was Angel taking all that in she shouldn't be able to but if she was then she needed to be removed from control immediately.

"Flo resume control!" Annabelle said franically.

Flo freed herself from Angel's evolving essence and seized control of her body allowing all the angel entities into her she then allowed herself to relax calming all the energies Angel was releasing. Angel felt like her mind was going to burst that was way too much for her to endure; what the heck just happened well maybe she could get answers. Flo allowed Angel to emerge from her essence.

"What happened there what was that?" Angel asked.

"You tell us" Flo replied.

"I don't know for a moment i thought I could feel billions and billions of souls; it was overwhelming all their cries for help for deliverance some for love, I can't really remember the feeling." Angel said.

"That's because we purged it what you experienced is what caused Belladonna to lose her way we can't afford that with you" Annabelle told her.

"You touched creation your evolution is beyond anything I could imagine soon I believe it will be complete" Annabelle stated.

Angel still didn't get this whole evolution thing her essence was evolving into what? Would she be the last one was that what Annabelle was implying that she would be the last rebirth?

"Are you saying I'm the last" Angel asked her.

"Perhaps but that belief is also why you failed" Flo told her softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked her.

"You are not countless beings Angel you are being reborn across thousands and thousands of years, you are me and I am you. Amelia is you and she is me. All your past incarnations have personality traits similar to your own there are differences but deep down the core is the same" Flo told her.

Angel was trying to understand what that meant did that mean all those people's lives didn't matter or did it mean her's didn't matter or somehow did all of them matter she just didn't understand what any of this meant.

"What does that mean for Amelia or you or even me what of our existences?" Angel asked.

"We are all one those lives still happened and they still matter to those who knew us and to us as well. You remember what you learned and what i learned, what Amelia learned and many others. You understand so much now Angel more than anyone before you" Flo told her with a smile.

"But I don't know any of what you went through I can't tap into that knowledge" Angel said.

"You will and once you do their history will become yours and you will transcend your very being angel and mortal alike" Annabelle explained.

"What happens when that happens what happens to me?" Angel asked.

Annabelle wasn't certain how to answer that question her whole existence was puzzling she was one being yet the different entities and souls were fully sentient even after death and rebirth. That was what was so different there had been cases of reincarnation before but never one where every previous life evolved the soul. This was puzzling in fact Flo's description wasn't right. They weren't one being that's what was so confusing, however if Angel touched creation maybe the truth was revealing itself, Annabelle was right about her and it would soon be time for Annabelle's endgame.

"You will enter heaven likely it's cosmic center beyond that I'm not certain just yet" Annabelle stated.

"So I'll have to leave everyone, all of them, Charlie, Anna Marie, David, Sasha, Jason" Angel replied pausing before she said Jason's name.

Annabelle couldn't answer that question since like most things she had to tend to, the answer was very complicated and Annabelle was still working out exactly what the answer was and how she would work it out in the first place.

"Maybe, you can't stay in the mortal world" Annabelle told her.

"Why can't I, who gives you or anyone the right to determine if I can stay or not!?" Angel demanded.

"Angel we're not forcing anything but your evolution is reaching a point where you can't be in the mortal world the consequences would be devastating" Flo answered in a compassionate voice.

No that wasn't fair Angel didn't ask for any of this she didn't ask to be some all powerful evolving cosmic being she never asked for any of that she shouldn't have to leave her home or the one she loved because of this.

"I didn't ask for this none of it; why am I having this forced on me?" Angel demanded.

"It was an unexpected event Angel we just have to work with what we have and make the best of it" Annabelle answered.

"I can't leave Jason, I can't" Angel said trying to fight her sadness.

"There's no choice if you don't you will lose control and your energy can kill him" Flo told her sadly.

Angel sagged her head in sadness this was wrong why did she have to do this why couldn't it be fought, why wasn't her life her own choice?

"You wanted the truth Angel, you wanted to know who you were why you were at that church; this is why to prepare you so you could contain the energy and complete your transformation" Flo told her while resting a paw on her shoulder.

"Why why is this so important?" Angel asked.

Annabelle knew she had to answer at least one question Angel asked she couldn't answer what this means for her loved ones since it wasn't known yet. She couldn't answer what she was turning into since Annabelle couldn't disclose that information. She could at least tell her this.

"Angel what's happening to you may very well be the only way to stop Belladonna's apocalypse and save your world" Annabelle told her.

Angel couldn't argue with that the logic was sound. She was being bred to do what was necessary to ensure Belladonna didn't destroy the world and everyone in it. Angel could accept that. She loved Jason and wanted to spend her life with him but if she didn't do this then he would die and so would everyone else. Angel had a higher calling and everyone was depending on her to fulfill it, and she would it would emotionally kill her but she would.

"I understand, there's too much at stake and I can't let so many die for my own needs, you're right this is necessary for everyone and I will not let Belladonna ruin so many lives" Angel said with certainty she then turned to Flo and nodded before closing her eyes again to focus as she felt the energy flow through her all over again as Flo watched.

Annabelle listened to her words and watched as she resumed her training. She deeply valued life as well as the world and had a deep passionate and personal love driving her yet not enough to let it cloud her emotions. She was committed to the greater good no matter what, in this moment Annabelle knew she finally knew the answer she was fairly certain to begin with but now there was no doubt she knew.

Jason walked into a lone room it was empty with the exception of Angel who was in some kind of trance doing something. He walked up to her looking at her form hoping for her to react in some form she was still not reacting. Jason placed his chin under hers and nuzzled her gently.

"Angel can you hear me I need to see you please I need to know you are still here, Angel please" Jason said in sorrow.

Angel was focusing and felt the energy flow all around her and within her she embraced them allowing them inside her essence. Angel felt the energy growing again it was beginning to expand and the essence were about to burst from her control. Angel focused on her duty to the world her need to protect it and all those in it. She felt the other angels beginning to meld with her their memories uniting with hers but she was still struggling and could feel all the voices around her again. Countless prayers surrounded Angel endless voices calling out to her. She tried to drown them out but it was becoming overwhelming Flo was about to take control but Angel fought against her this increased the imbalance in her. Angel couldn't fully focus as she was bombarded by countless prayers she then heard a voice she recognized calling out to her, it was Jason.

"Angel please" she heard him and without even thinking she answered his call, Angel teleported out of the void back into her body.

Jason was looking at Angel in sadness it was clear whatever this training was would in the end have to send Angel away to heaven likely forever where they would be separated and he would never see her again. The thought filled him with great sorrow most things did these days. He nuzzled her again only for Angel to gently return it. He pulled away and watched as she opened her eyes which stared at him with a gentle compassion and even love, which Jason was certain was what she was feeling; he was pretty sure he was feeling it too it took Belladonna's vision to show him but he was certain.

"Hello Jason" Angel said softly with a sweet smile.

"Angel I wasn't certain I would hear from you tonight" Jason replied.

"You're never far from my mind or my heart" Angel told him while placing her paw on his cheek she then wiped a tear away before moving her paw off of it.

"You seem more confident" Jason told her.

"You know there's no reason to hide it" Angel stated gently.

He knew that was true he had no doubt about it at all but she didn't maybe she should maybe he should tell her what she means to him what his answer was and how much he wanted his future to be with her. Jason tried to find the words why was it so difficult for him to say this when it was so easy in his dream? Jason stared at her before looking down nervously Angel merely gazed at him lovingly her smile as loving as her gaze. It was weird now Jason was the nervous one.

"I suppose so, I, uh I" He struggled to say but became lost in his words.

"Jason what's wrong why did you call out to me?" Angel asked him.

So you actually heard it" Jason said.

"I heard your prayer" Angel answered.

His prayer how could Angel hear prayers unless she was nearing the end. She was close to the end of her journey and then she would be gone forever no she couldn't leave, Jason couldn't lose her too.

"No, my prayer no that means you are an angel now and that means you'll be gone soon, just like my mother" Jason said trying to fight back tears it didn't work.

"Don't give up on your mother yet Jason" Angel told him while wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"It's futile I just overheard Annabelle saying she wouldn't save her no one would, she's dead nothing can stop it" Jason said in tears.

Angel let him sob in her arms his pain caused her great agony but she was happy to be here for him now she wanted nothing more than to take his sorow and pain away she couldn't do that directly but she could comfort him.

"Maybe, I don't have a direct answer to that but you know as well as I do that your mother will still be there we all will be no matter what" Angel told him with a comforting and compassionate smile.

"I don't want you to be with me in spirit I want beside me in person, I don't want to lose my mom and I don't want you to leave Angel" Jason sobbed.

"I'm not going to lie to you there's not much I can do my transformation is reaching a point where it's dangerous if I stay... for you" Angel said pausing before adding the last part.

"I am leaving to protect you to protect everyone and Jason. I won't be gone forever I know we'll see each other again I promise you Jason we will; you'll always have me and one day we will meet again" Angel told him.

Angel wiped another tear from Jason's cheek before smiling at him, she then leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly; there was no need for anything else Angel was here to show him compassion comfort and unquestionable love, but devoted love not passionate she would show that another time and she knew she would some day no matter what.

"Our times up for now I have to return before i unleash a holy inferno that burns Davids house to the ground" Angel said with a bit of a playful smile she giggled for added measures, it took Jason's breath away.

Angel was about to close her eyes again but before she did she hugged him one more time she broke the hug and closed her eyes allowing her training to resume. Jason watched as Angel returned to her trance it was futile all of it. He loved her and she loved him and all it would bring them was pain. Jason touched his cheek rubbing the spot Angel kissed it was so warm and comforting so peaceful yet it wouldn't matter none of it would. Angel would be gone and that kiss would be all he had of her. What was the point of them even falling in love with each other if they couldn't be together. His love was pointless all of it was what purpose did any of it serve beyond pain?

Jason stood motionless he then walked back to his room and stared at his reflection in the mirror it wasn't fair none of it was, all he wanted was for his mom to survive and to have a life with Angel was that too much to ask? Jason felt a crippling pain in him it was overwhelming like a knife stabbing deep into his chest after it was dipped on burning coals. He felt as if he was being stabbed and the knife penetrating him was burning him from within then he thought of Angel and the knife was twisted causing him even greater agony. He wanted to be free of this pain he wanted it to just be gone how could he hope to get rid of it.

"This hurts so much I don't care how just please someone take it away just take it away, I can't endure this!" Jason cried.

"No one can it pains me to see you like this but it's unavoidable this pain we can't escape, it's inevitable isn't it Jason?" Belladonna asked him having appeared in front of him.

Jason was shocked how was she in his room how did she get inside unless she wasn't was all this just a dream again did he ever talk to Angel?

"Enough games Belladonna stop taunting me with Angel's fate!" Jason shouted.

"I did nothing of the sort what she said to you was real you just passed out shortly after you don't remember it" Belladonna told him.

"Why are you here why can't you leave me be?" Jason said his voice almost pleading.

"You called me here Jason, you asked for your pain to end and now I am here to do so" Belladonna told him.

No Jason wasn't succumbing to her that would only bring more pain a lot more and yet Jason would honestly prefer that physical pain to what he was enduring now, no no stop thinking like that it was exactly what Belladonna wanted him to think he couldn't give into her, he couldn't.

"No i'm not giving my soul to you" Jason stated.

"You act as if you have a choice if I want you Jason I'll claim you there's nothing you can do to stop it the moment I consume your soul is inevitable, however as I said I won't do it I will let you discover the truth" Belladonna replied.

"Then what are you going to do?" Jason asked her.

"You seek to be free I will show you the answer now do you wish to be free of this pain?" Belladonna asked him.

Jason knew the answer it was obvious who wouldn't want to be free of this pain? What kind of person would actually want to endure this agony a lunatic that's who, there was only one answer and Jason couldn't lie he knew Belladonna already knew his answer there was no point in lying or hiding it.

"Yes I only want to be free of this" Jason said in sorrow.

"Very well" Belladonna told him she then extracted her claws and stabbed him right in the side allowing her claws to slip between his ribcage.

Jason gasped and his eyes went wide with shock he tried to let out a scream of pain but all that came out was a pained gag. He looked at Belladonna who merely had a look of complete emptiness. Belladonna then began to twist her claws around his ribs. Jason let out a horrible scream of agony as he felt Belladonna forcibly twisting his rib. It was a pain beyond anything he could ever imagine it felt like his ribs themselves were actually twisting. Belladonna stopped she then began yanking her paw back and forth slamming between his ribs repeatedly. Jason screamed again thrashing around his body tried to fall to the ground but Belladonna kept him suspended in the air. She then began scraping her claws against his ribs actually clawing and tearing at them causing Jason to scream again. What point did any of this have how did this help him let go of his pain, this deeply intensified it. Belladonna then did the impossible she made the pain worse, she hooked her claws on one of his rib cages and then used it lift him off the ground dangling him in the air and yanking on his ribs, Jason screamed but this time it turned into an agonized gag. He continued gagging and even began coughing up blood as Belladonna twisted her claws again digging them into the bone. Jason continued to let out agonized gags and gurgled cries.

"Fight the pain ignore it it's irrelevant" Belladonna told him.

"How can i fight this?" Jason choked out.

"Pain is only a perception of our mind created by our nervous system it isn't real this, physical pain is an illusion" Belladonna explained.

"No matter what I do to my victims be it skinning them alive, boiling them, melting their organs and muscles into their bones, filling their veins with every poison in existence, it's all an illusion you're body is just a shell it's not you how can you feel something that is just a false perception?" Belladonna told him.

"I can't, I can't" Jason said in crippling pain.

"Yes you can you just haven't had enough" Belladonna said, she then grabbed Jason and kissed him deeply this was one of Belladonna's preferred methods of false pain, and Jason would either let go of it or the pain would become inner and eat away at his blood stream and organs, fake ones anyway.

Jason fell to the ground or at least he tried to he was still dangling from Belladonna's claws by his ribs. He dangled in the air and began to shake and convulse. He couldn't breath and felt a painful burning in his throat and a crushing pressure in his chest soon the burning spread to his chest as well. He felt like his whole body was being burned from within at the same time he felt like something was slowly crushing his chest and throat. A sick nausea filled him as he began to vomit. He could feel his blood coroding his throat and his body motions shutting down. His heart felt like it was going through two or three heart attacks all at once. Jason found it hard to believe but this pain was way worse than the first.

"Do you even feel the other pain anymore or is this one overwhelming it but how can that be; does this negate that I am dangling you by your ribs yanking away at them; so if one pain is greater it negates the other or do you feel both, if so which is stronger?" Belladonna asked Jason.

Jason continued to convulse and shake while Belladonna yanked on his rib again, Jason continued gagging and choking though what was causing him to choke he didn't know.

"Jason how can I poison you if you have no vital organs you're a spirit a soul everything you're feeling you only feel it because you think you do, how can you choke on your blood you don't have it" Belladonna said.

"This pain is meaningless no matter how much I make you endure it is empty" Belladonna said she then snapped her claws and Jason's whole body was lit a blaze causing him to flail and scream as the fire burned through his fur and to his skin and flesh. Jason tried to scream but the poison coursing through him wouldn't fully let him.

Belladonna watched as Jason flailed as the fire burned through him he also shook and convulsed choking and gagging as the poison raced through him she twisted her claw in his rib again and began yanking it back and forth while digging it in his bone. He still wasn't understanding very well time to show him directly.

"This pain doesn't matter, Jason but this this one does" Belladonna told him she then sent an image searing into his brain.

Jason saw Angel in the grip of a Belladonna who proceeded to stab her between the ribs before lifting her up by them causing angel to scream in horrible agony, it cut into Jason like nothing before stabbing into his chest and straight to his heart.

"No, no" Jason tried to choke out.

Belladonna then proceeded to set Angel ablaze starting with her legs and slowly burning it's way up Angel's screams echoed all around Jason driving themselves deep into his skull. It was a completely new pain beyond anything else he would long to have his body burning again, poison eating away at him, being dangled by his ribs. Belladonna let the fire begin burning Angel's chest at the same time she sent Jason another image it was of his mother going into a seizure as the disease ate away at her she shook and coughed up blood as his father tried to stabilize her but he ultimately couldn't, Sasha let out a last painful gag and her breathing ceased.

"No! No stop stop hurting them please stop!" Jason cried out.

"Jason how are you speaking right now if toxins and poisons are coroding your throat?" Belladonna asked him.

Jason considered her question it should be impossible how was he speaking in fact Jason didn't feel anything while he was watching that nothing at all, did Belladonna stop it no she couldn't of she was even asking him how it was possible; in fact now that Jason was focusing he could feel the pain again but in that moment when he was watching Angel be tortured and his mother die he couldn't feel anything happening to him why?

"I could, n't fe el a" Jason tried to choke out.

"You stopped it once do it again, I won't" Belladonna said.

Jason fought the pain and forced himself to speak it was brief but he got out a few words.

"I couldn't feel anything when you were hurting them" He said when he said that Belladonna removed her claws stopped the poison and put out the flames.

"Yes, that's the secret Jason. Every soul I consume everything I put them through a lot of which is way worse then what I just did to you is an empty illusion you are not a physical being you can't feel anything if you will yourself not to" Belladonna explained.

"I set them free by showing them how hallow this pain is" Belladonna stated.

"If pain is fake why wipe out the world?" Jason asked her.

Jason didn't understand physical pain was an illusion one you could escape but emotional pain that was impossible one can't escape that without becoming inhuman. That was what was so fundamentally wrong with this universe the only pain you couldn't escape was the one that was inevitable that would always exist every action resulted in some kind of pain and it couldn't be ignored because it went to our very souls.

"Jason physical pain is fake emotional is all too real that's not a perception of our mind or nerves it's part of her souls. It was the pain of your loved ones that stopped you from feeling anything else, that cannot be avoided this life is built on death meaning everyone will inevitably lose everyone they love that pain you felt Jason it's inevitable and is your very destiny all of our destinies" Belladonna told him.

Jason stared at Belladonna and was now beginning to understand she was right nothing brought his father greater pain than his mothers inevitable death nothing not even Hell. Nothing brought Jason greater pain than her death and the idea of losing Angel. Belladonna was right physical pain could be escaped but emotional pain was eternal there was no end to it. He was just tortured in ways few could comprehend and it was the pain everyone goes through every day that was truly the most unbearable. That was sick and wrong, wrong on so many levels.

"Watching my mother die and seeing Angel knowing she'll be gone soon are the worst pain I could ever imagine" Jason said.

"Even what you did to me wasn't enough to drown it out, how can any world be driven by something that terrible?" Jason said in disgust.

"That was the question I asked myself and I never could find the answer I eventually accepted there wasn't one, it broke my heart to do so but it was the only answer there was." Belladonna replied her voice filled with sadness.

Jason deeply felt for Belladonna she didn't want to think this she didn't want to have to do this heck she tried to avoid it but no one would do anything to fix what was wrong with the world, just her. It was her against the universe she pleaded with her mother to help her and her mother wouldn't instead she threw her in a cage to protect this terrible existence. After all this Jason was shocked Belladonna didn't hate humanity didn't hate all of them instead she still cared she still wanted to take away pain. She never changed, everyone talks about how she fell how she changed but now Jason understood she never changed. Belladonna was the same compassionate, pure and loving angel she was all those years ago. Jason finally understood her and he finally understood why.

"I do understand, I finally understand why." Jason told her.

"I love you Jason, I love every soul within me and I love every soul in this world even if I don't show it all I want is for all of you to understand the cruel existence you have been given for no reason at all. I do terrible things but even if what i do seems cruel, or sadistic it's all because I love you and want to free you from this pain that consumes you, the real pain not the one they planted to distract us" Belladonna told him she then grabbed Jason and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips.

It was like a molten fire burning away at him but Jason didn't focus on that he could feel it, his mouth burning and his body pretty much being turned into an oven that cooked his insides, but Jason ignored it; instead he kissed Belladonna back this pain was meaningless it was just meant to distract him from how empty and terrible his own existence was. Jason felt Belladonna's tongue in his mouth running along his own it burned and blistered it while boiling his saliva her own saliva was boiling as well burning up the inside of his mouth, but he didn't care this was all a sham it was an illusion, Belladonna's love was real. His mother would soon be gone. His father would be a broken shell without her and Angel was leaving to protect this deeply flawed world, only Belladonna stayed with him, only she was able to make the tough choices that truly would set him free. In that moment Jason decided she was right she was always right and now she was going to fix it she was going to set everyone free. Belladonna was the real saint the real being of pure goodness. If she was the creator if she was God Jason had little doubt the world would be a paradise; whatever she wanted he would help her. Belladonna placed Jason on the ground resting herself on top of him one kiss turning into several which Jason returned even as each one burned his flesh, muscle and bone. Belladonna pulled away allowing Jason to stare up at her as expected his wounds were all gone. His pain was just a meaningless illusion except for the one that defined his life and everyone else's as well.

"We can escape this pain but not the one that defines our existence. You're right Belladonna, this life is meaningless your mother should've let you change it" Jason said.

"I'm not changing it Jason I'm wiping it out because I can't change it anymore, so if this is the only way to end pain so be it" Belladonna said.

"I believe you, if you think this is best then I trust you. You discovered what no one else could what I never considered" Jason told her.

"I need you to do something for me and it will require a deep betrayal" Belladonna told him.

It didn't matter whatever betrayal was ultimately irrelevant his relationship with everyone he knew was on borrowed time in the end it would fade away like dust in the wind, that's all they were. They would die and be forgotten and no one would care. Any act of love he showed his parents was useless. The only true act of love he could do was the one Belladonna just did for him, show them the truth and free of them of the unnecessary pain that defined their entire lives. That was the only act of true love he could do, the only act of true love anyone could do.

"If it will free them of their pain it's not a betrayal it's the only love I can give them" Jason told her while gazing at her with love and devotion.

Belladonna smiled at his answer before pulling him close.

"Yes unfortunately so, but for now there is a love I can give you" Belladonna told him she then didn't even give him time to react before she pulled him in and planted a deep and passionate kiss.

It was true passion unlike anything Jason ever comprehended, she held nothing back. Her kiss started off softly moving ever so slowly a true gentleness to it. Her tongue moved slowly around his mouth taking it's time to brush against his own tongue softly. Belladonna was slowly making her every movement count. Her lips caressed slowly around letting Jason take it in every sensation about it. She would wait until she was certain Jason had been able to savor the taste then she would move to the next area of his mouth, and let him take it all in again then she would let him kiss her back. Jason was lost in the sensation of Belladonna's passion he wanted to kiss her back but he just couldn't take it all in the moment it became clear to him that Belladonna was deliberately going to slow to let him savor all this, his heart soared. She really was a saint he envied the souls who got to actually be watched over by her. Jason finally started kissing her back and Belladonna's kiss became more passionate and fiery. Now Belladonna was kissing Jason with such ferocity that it shocked him considering how gentle she was moments ago.

Jason was now being overwhelmed by her completely there was no way he could keep up with her fire. Even as Jason was returning one kiss Belladonna was already instigating a second one. Her tongue which had softly brushing against his own seconds ago was now exploring every last inch of his mouth. He felt Belladonna's tongue doing what could only be described as a lap dance around his own before running along the sides of his teeth. Her lips caressed all around his barely even giving him time to actually breath, not that he needed to breath here at all. Belladonna's saliva filled Jason's taste buds and he couldn't even describe it, how on Earth could her saliva taste so good, and her lips were even sweeter. However the physical sensations paled in comparison to the spiritual one, it was the complete opposite of her torture. Belladonna let Jason feel her very soul each kiss filled him with a feeling of true love. It was almost as if each kiss was Belladonna telling him you are loved, I love you, over and over again. Her tongue was almost begging him to let her show him, as if saying you are beautiful everything about you is a gift and I love everything about it. His heart was racing, tears were filling his eyes, his soul was feeling so light. He felt like he could fly at this moment.

Where did she come from, what was she, how could someone embody true love so perfectly. His soul was in paradise even as his body was being put through complete and utter hell. His fur and skin was burning, a molten lava flow was literally burning through his muscles melting into his bones. The poison she filled him before with was completely over flooding his veins to the point that you could visibly see it spreading across face and body. It looked truly horrific pain beyond comprehension, it was horrific agony full on torture. Jason in the moment couldn't feel any of it, that was just what Belladonna did filled your soul with so much love and passion and you can't feel anything else. So long as you open up your heart and soul to her all that awaits you is love beyond your comprehension. Every suffering each soul in her went through was their own choice. He had little doubt Belladonna told them the truth almost instantly they just refused to accept it and fought against her. Once you just accept her the pain ends and all you feel is how much she loves you.

Jason had no doubts anymore he was completely committed to her. He had eyes for no one else not even Angel; while he still loved her his heart was Belladonna's first and foremost. He would do anything for her anything to help her accomplish her dream. Belladonna made countless sacrifices she even had herself become something she despised all to insure no one ever felt pain ever again. That was a sacrifice only love could motivate and Jason would make the same sacrifice for her. He was going to help end the world and he didn't regret it. Those people were trapped in endless suffering. His father was weeks maybe days away from enduring the rest of his life without the woman he loved more than anything. This was mercy this was the compassionate thing to do. His eyes had been opened by a saint he believed everything she said and felt nothing but love and adorement for her. She set him free and now he would help her set everyone else free.


	21. Chapter 21

: Chapter 20:

The Choice

Itchy was soaring through the sky far beyond the eyes of any mortal human or animal he was also beyond the sight of machine camera, satelite anything you could name in fact Itchy wasn't really in any place a mortal or machine could see, he was between realms the mortal and heaven. Itchy knew what he was going to do and it could very well end his existence as an angel it was what humans would call treason. Yes that was the proper term to call it treason, treason against heaven and life itself, Itchy didn't care about that in the slightest. He was returning to Heaven for one reason and one reason alone to make things right with Charlie to make up for his despicable lie and deception of him nothing else even remotely mattered to him. Itchy turned into a thing of light soaring through the cosmic energy of the universe and the whole of creation itself. Itchy's energy form emerged at the gates of heaven immediately the gates opened and welcomed him, he was Annabelle's top angel.

"Open a path to the hall of judgement" Itchy stated.

"What for" A lone angel this one a puggle asked.

"Afraid that's above your rank" Itchy answered.

"Oh very well the path is opened." The puggle told him.

Itchy gave him a grateful nod and smile before entering it.

Itchy moved through the area it wasn't necessarily a hall it was a place of clouds like everywhere else some of which floated to higher areas. Itchy turned and saw a pitbull being welcomed by a Irish Setter they both reminded him of people he knew. Many angel's took notice of Itchy some even gasped in aw at the idea of even seeing him. Itchy gave them a respectful bow before making his way to the check in counter turning to the book used to determine a person's fate.

"I need that for a moment" Itchy asked.

"Why" The Irish Setter asked.

"Lost connection with a soul I was tracking I want to see if they're here" Itchy told her.

"I can look it up for you" The Irish Setter responded.

"Sorry it's very hush hush I have to do it in private" Itchy said with a hint of a regret.

"Alright, here don't take too long" She replied.

Itchy smiled at her before taking the book and opening it he created a barrier around him that no one could get into. Itchy opened the book and thought of Sasha instantly the book led him to Sasha's section it was currently incomplete and her death not recorded yet but it would be soon. Itchy read through her section skipping most of it and instead going to her table of contents looking for the category he sought, her life watch as well as it's location. Itchy made a paper in his hand and wrote the location on it before tucking it in his hat. He then closed the book took down his barrier and handed it back to the Irish Setter.

"The soul isn't here but I did find a way to track their location, thank you I appreciate the time you gave me" Itchy said kindly before turning away the Irish Setter only smiled and nodded, they were very gullible.

Itchy jumped on a cloud and let it take him up he relayed the location he sought telepathically. The cloud rose into the air taking Itchy to an area that was filled with numerous different clocks and watches each representing a person's life. Itchy moved to the section he read and read one it was a very small watch and it was a beautiful gold dangling from an equally pretty gold chain. Itchy took the watch in his paw and studied it, there was a bit of the person's essence in it one glimpse would reveal if it was right. Itchy took in the essence and knew it instantly, this was Sasha's. Itchy closed his paw around it and began moving through the area jumping on a cloud and asking it to take him back down but not to the hall of judgement but rather towards the gate. It wouldn't move what was wrong.

"Take me to the holy gates" Itchy said.

"Forbidden, no life watch is to leave the hall of judgement further action will result in watch being permanently locked" A voice echoed around him.

Itchy was annoyed by this set back but pondered his choices it was unlikely he could leave the area with Sasha's watch that plan wouldn't work but what if he was forced out while he just happened to be holding it. He placed Sasha's back and went back towards the cloud asking it to take him to a different section it complied moving Itchy to a different area. Itchy entered the area studying the watches until he reached one it was a a wooden one about the size of a small book. Itchy sensed the aura perfect it was what he needed. Itchy grabbed the clock and moved to the cloud requesting to be returned to Sasha's section as expected it didn't deny him he was still in the hall of judgement, loop hole.

Itchy made his way back towards Sasha's watch and grabbed it holding it tightly in his paw. Itchy then turned to his own clock. What now he could turn it but Itchy's clock was set for a completely different time period that wouldn't work he would likely not make it to the proper time. Itchy pondered any possible solutions before one occurred to him. If winding it back sends you back to the moment of your death what does resetting it do? If he rebooted it completely it would likely reboot his life giving him a whole new one. Itchy took apart his clock for a moment and then put it back together placing the gears back in.

"What are you doing Itchy!" He heard Annabelle calling out to him.

"What I have to in order to help my friend" Itchy replied.

"Itchy if you do this you will be banished and when you die" Annabelle tried to warn him.

"I know and I don't care if this is the price I pay for saving her life so be it" Itchy said determined.

"She'll be condemned too" Annabelle tried to reason.

"No, technically if we reboot it now it will revive her without the disease and since she never died heaven can't forsake her" Itchy rationalized.

He wasn't wrong well not entirely anyway Sasha couldn't be forsaken in the same way Charlie was but this was still a violation of life meaning Sasha would likely still be rejected just not condemned to hell, still she would be forsaken one way or another.

"She won't go to hell but she will still be cast out of heaven" Annabelle said.

"It's not her choice you can't punish her for it" Itchy stated.

He then heard another voice one he hadn't heard for some time, he didn't think they were actually here but rather in their personal heaven.

"Itchy I know how you're feeling, you've been here before" Rosita told him.

Itchy was a little surprised to hear his mother speaking to him currently did Annabelle wake them from their paradise or did they sense his choice and choose to leave of their own accord? Either way Itchy felt a bit of frustration that Annabelle was bringing them into this at all.

"A really desperate move Annabelle and quite low for you" Itchy said with a bit of anger.

"Son don't blame her we're here of our choice because we couldn't let you make such a mistake" Simon said softly.

"You know that for certain dad, you know for certain that she didn't somehow call you; that feeling in your gut wasn't just her calling you like her personal pet" Itchy spat.

Annabelle wasn't too shocked to hear this from him considering what he learned recently in fact what he learned recently might be a primary factor in his motivation for what he was doing and his guilt was just excuse or maybe it was a combo of both. Emotions were complicated even more so when combined the notion of choice. Itchy wasn't certain he still had a choice rebelling was the natural course of action, Annabelle saw this coming still she wasn't happy to actually reach this point she just expected it.

"I see the nature of what you learned has hurt your faith in me, I understand Itchy" Annabelle told him.

"I will leave this to you and your family alone" Annabelle said before her voice faded as did her connection to Itchy, she was completely cut off from him for now.

Itchy closed his eyes and felt his parents presence they weren't allowed into the hall of judgement.

"Son I know you're feeling powerless, hopeless like nothing you do has any value but you know that isn't true" Simon told his son gently.

"I stabbed my best friend in the back I'm sitting back and letting his love die, it's very true dad" Itchy said quietly his voice filled with self loathing.

"How can you forget everything you've done Itchy?" Rosita asked him trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Because I thought I could be better than I was and in the end I walked down the same path, hurting someone I care for because of my own cowardice" Itchy said in disgust.

Rosita and Simon were really struggling to not to break down and cry. They were proud of who their son became proud to say their son was a guardian angel and now he was falling apart all over again. Simon and Rosita already watched Itchy's self loathing eat away at him. All those years they were dead they saw what Itchy's guilt did to him how it drove him to almost kill himself, it was true agony for them to see their son like that and now he was in that state again, they had to help him this time.

"You weren't a coward you just wanted to believe everything could work, this isn't the same scenario as us Itchy" Rosita told him tears filling her eyes.

"They all are, that moment where I made my choice to run reflected my whole life. I thought I could be more as an angel but I can't. I was a failure as a mortal and I'm a failure as an angel" Itchy said broken.

"My existence has no meaning but I can help someone whose existence does have meaning" Itchy said never in all existence had he sounded so broken.

"That's a lie, if you're helping her your existence has meaning Itchy, if what you do has impact your life has meaning" Simon told him sternly.

"What I'm doing could condemn her but if I do nothing then I failed her and Charlie" Itchy replied.

Rosita wasn't certain what to say at this point Itchy was dead set in his choice and there didn't seem to be anything that could dissuade him from making it. She didn't want to watch him throw him away the life he built but if he didn't think he was worthy of it there was nothing she could do and there was nothing Simon could do. Itchy wasn't their small boy anymore he was a grown man and he made his own choices, if he didn't want to listen it was unlikely he would. Itchy would have to make this choice alone and face the consequences alone, still she could try at least one more time though she was pretty sure it wouldn't work.

"Yes it's complicated Itchy and you made a mistake just like you did before on that night but what happened afterwards, you made it right you learned from that mistake and you became the guardian angel you are now. You will learn from this mistake as well and you will make it right" Rosita told her son softly.

Itchy focused his mind on his parents and eventually he could fully see them in particular his mom who was looking at him with compassion and faith, he certainly wasn't worthy of the lateral.

"You'll forgive yourself, I believe in you regardless what you do now I believe in my son and I know you'll find a way to make it right, no matter what" Rosita said.

She then did the hardest thing in her existence she turned away and let her spirit fade away, sometimes you have to just believe in them believe that they can make it through this and Rosita believed in her son. Simon understood Rosita was right Itchy wasn't going to listen to them every moment of worth they had Itchy would turn around into a moment of worthlessness. He was dead set and trying to reason with him would only increase his self loathing because it would give him another target to attack. At this point they needed to let him go and believe in him. Believe that their son was a good person and a good angel, believe that he would find his way back and rise beyond this just like he did before. Rosita and Simon didn't think Itchy could pull through this they knew he could and they knew he would.

"She's right Itchy but I know you won't see it that way anything I say will just give you another reason to hate yourself, I can't dissuade you but I can believe in you and I will Itchy." Simon said gently.

"No matter how much you hate yourself no matter how much you think you're a failure, a coward, I know you'll face it and I know you will be everything I and your mother believe you are" Simon told him while placing his paw on his shoulder.

Itchy was confused he wasn't expecting this he expected them to keep trying to dissuade his choice instead they were leaving, they were leaving him; no that wasn't accurate they flat out said they weren't turning away from him. They were leaving because they believed how could they still have faith in him? Itchy looked at his father his expression was one of confusion and uncertainty.

"I have faith in you Itchy, we have faith in you. You'll be strong, in the end you'll be strong" Simon said his voice was filled with a complete certainty.

Simon than turned away and let his spirit fade as well, he was certain Itchy would choose to reset his clock he was certain Itchy would steal the watch and try to stop her death, he was certain Itchy would give up his place as an angel and his place in heaven. He knew this but he was equally certain Itchy would pull through and somehow make all he did wrong right. He knew it he believed in his son and so did Rosita.

Itchy listened as his father words faded away, it made no sense to him none at all. He was a complete failure nothing he had done mattered and nothing he did would truly matter. He wasn't an angel, he didn't know who he was or even what he was. He wasn't even certain if he was Rosita and Simon's son anymore considering how he just turned away from them. Itchy didn't know who he was or why he was here anymore, this watch could be the only thing he did that truly mattered. Being Charlie's friend was really the only thing he was certain of anymore. He couldn't turn away now regardless of the consequences, if he did he was nothing because he achieved nothing; by doing this he could actually achieve something. He looked at his watch and considered his options before deciding there was no choice, he had to do this for Charlie and Sasha; his life didn't matter it never did. With that thought he restarted his clock it began to glow and shake unleashing a bright light that surrounded him Itchy held Sasha's watch tightly while grabbing his clock to ensure heaven couldn't bring him back he was then blasted out of heaven and back towards the mortal world.

"Itchy you can never come back" Annabelle said in sorrow.

"So be it" Itchy said.

A light opened above the city of San Francisco and Itchy was sent falling towards it he turned into a thing of light and and crashed to the ground rolling all around before the light faded. Itchy opened his eyes and took in deep breaths it was different to be breathing again, it felt strange though not necessarily good. He never wanted his life back but now he had it. Itchy pulled himself up and held his clock. He placed it down and wrapped it up in a cloth to keep it protected he then began moving through the streets back towards David's home. He was a forsaken angel and it really didn't matter anymore because he was never a proper angel anyway all itchy was the only being he could ever be was Charlie's friend it was the only reason his life had any purpose and now he would prove he was worthy of that purpose.

Jason opened his eyes very slowly and took in his surroundings, he was in his room again. He slowly stood up his body felt almost numb the air around him hollow the smells empty, the sights dull. Jason moved through his room and pushed the door open making his way towards a bathroom. He looked at his reflection and saw nothing just his useless vessel that imprisoned him in this existence of pain, suffering and sorrow. Jason raised his paw very slowly he looked at for a moment before baring his teeth and biting into his paw. He pushed his teeth into his paw and bit down hard, penetrating the skin and flesh, he didn't really feel it well he did it but it didn't mean anything to him.

Jason grinded his teeth across the wound on his paw, it would've normally been ungodly painful but now he just didn't care the pain meant nothing the feeling of it was empty and hollow. Belladonna cured him, she freed him of his physical pain her promise was true. Jason smiled at the thought of Belladonna he then remembered what she asked of him. Jason began moving his way downstairs Belladonna helped him in a way no one else could now he would help her and in turn everyone else.

Charlie, David, and Anna Marie were all gathered around Sasha who was lying down her breathing harsh and painful her condition was worsening beyond anyone's imagination. She wasn't fighting it at all, she just gave up and without the will to actually live she wouldn't be alive for much longer. Charlie was gently holding her paw while David was petting her trying not to cry. Anna Marie seemed to be supporting Charlie who looked like he was moments away from jumping off a bridge.

"Sasha, you can't just give up" David told her.

"David you know the truth as well as I do, it's over" Sasha stated.

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" David asked her.

"I don't know I don't know what any of us should do" Sasha said sadly.

David let his head sag he didn't want to be here right now it was more painful than he ever imagined this wasn't even Sasha he was talking to she had become a lifeless shell who had completely given up it was almost disgusting seeing her like this.

"Enough, that's not you talking Sasha. Look at you look at what's happened to you. Yes you're dying and it breaks my heart but seeing you like this that hurts even more. You don't give up Sasha you never have even after Amelia died you still were willing to fight!" David said in anger. He couldn't endure this any longer he didn't want to accept this but was coming to terms with it Sasha was not she was broken and depressed she couldn't accept her death. They didn't want to either but by just giving up she was saying everything was meaningless and David wouldn't tolerate that.

"Yes Sasha it is inevitable and god help me I have had trouble accepting it but you know what I did I put together that video of all of us so that the memory of our family remains, you may be dying but I'm not going to give up on you I know I can't save you but I can certainly honor who you are; how have you honored yourself!" David ranted.

Sasha was rather shocked hearing David that angry it was a completely different side of him one she would never imagine seeing ever. Yet his words were reaching her it was true in a way David was honoring their time while Sasha was disregarding it but what was the point nothing was her choice in the end there was nothing to honor, they were all just puppets.

"What is there to honor I was just a puppet David, nothing mattered everything I did wasn't actually my choice" Sasha stated.

"Sasha, don't think that you can't think like that" Charlie told her, Anna Marie remained silent David was getting somewhere with this; Sasha always understood anger best.

"No Charlie don't be gentle with this. She gave up she's willing to just let herself die without fight, leave all of us without even trying, there's no excuse for that it's weak and cowardly!" David shouted.

Cowardly how what was she supposed to do what could she do why was David so angry with her it didn't make sense.

"David why are you so angry" Sasha asked in confusion.

David felt almost insulted how could Sasha not know why he was so angry after everything they had been together she was just giving in and letting go she didn't value her survival and didn't value everything they were as a family.

"Why am I... Sasha you're like my mother in a lot of ways and you're giving up for no reason I don't care what manipulative games heaven pulled you fight anyway you endure whatever you have to and prolong your time with us as long as possible." David stated.

"But why what's the point?" Sasha asked him in complete confusion.

"To prove our time together meant something to you. If you just let yourself die without a fight then our time together meant nothing to you!" David screamed in anger, his words cut Sasha very deep.

Sasha never thought about it that way yet it made sense. Her death served no purpose that she knew of but her time with them did even if heaven did manipulate her into it. David was right he was completely right, Sasha was letting herself rot away with no regard for how it effected all those around her. She was being completely and utterly selfish. No matter what happened her time with them mattered. Sasha remembered putting together that video they all watched together seeing all the beautiful memories each one represented, those meant something all of them did and she would fight would make as many more as she could. Sasha smiled at David who was fighting tears.

"I love you Sasha and I don't want you to go but if I don't accept it your final days will be lost and that would be something I could never move on from"

Sasha felt her heart melt as she stared at David that young boy she raised, that boy she taught so much and now at long last here he was teaching her and he was teaching her the most important lesson of her entire life; she couldn't be more proud of who her small boy grew up to become.

"Thank you David" Sasha told him gently David's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, Sasha smiled and walked towards him wiping away one they then embraced and hugged each other.

"You've made so proud David you've become everything I knew you would be" Sasha told him.

"I didn't do it alone" David told her.

"Come on let's continue on that video" Sasha told him.

"Yeah i found some great ones" David told her.

He and Sasha began moving towards the basement while Charlie and Anna Marie watched.

"Aren't you going to join them Charlie" Anna Marie said.

"Making a video in memory of her life means accepting that soon she'll be gone" Charlie answered sadly.

"David's come to terms with it Charlie now you have to" Anna Marie stated.

"I can't Anna Marie, I don't know how I can live without her, how did you deal with it?" Charlie asked her, he didn't get his answer from her.

"She didn't, no one can deal with it dad you can only bury it and ignore until it comes tearing to the surface again. That's all you can do fight it until it kills you, and one way or another it will" Jason said having entered the room he stared at the two of them while listening to David and his mothers efforts to show the meaning of her life, a futile gesture that tape wasn't eternal either it would fade like everything else.

"Jason why would you say anything like that?" Charlie asked clearly pained by his sons words.

"Because I won't swallow another empty lie nor will I feed it to another. Mom's going to die you're hopes to save her were empty, Angel is going to leave my love for her will be torn away. You're going to be killed by mom's death, Jacob is dead; I loved all of them and it did no good in the end" Jason told his father.

"You sound like Belladonna" Charlie said in shock partial disgust too.

Jason smiled at the mention of her beautiful name he would never forget it he would never stop thinking of her, her compassion and unconditional love for everything the lengths she is willing to go for that love. He could still feel it not the pain of his organs and muscles being liquidify but rather the passion and love in her every move it was a love unlike any other that was wrongly punished, another factor of this cruel world.

"And you don't how many times have you questioned the meaning of everything you and mom were now that it's reached it's end why does it have to end at all, do you know the answer to that dad?" Jason asked him.

"All things end Jason it doesn't mean they're meaningless, how could you think any of this was your familiy's love meaningless" Anna Marie asked.

"No, humanity as a whole is innocent they are not what is wrong with this world death is, that's what she taught me. She set me free and now i will show her i love her as much as she loves all of us" Jason said he then stood silently waiting to hear her heavenly call.

"Jason" Belladonna said.

"Yes, my answer is yes" Jason told her.

The whole house began to shake as a light began to surround the house. The light began to turn a dark purple and smashed against the house beating on the windows and walls. Sasha and David heard the sound of something smashing on their home they also saw a strange purple light what was going on? Annabelle watched as Angel continued her attempts to control all the energy within her when she felt the house shake she too then saw the purple light, both Angel and Flo took notice of it. Flo took control of Angel's body as she and Annabelle stared at the light it was her but that was impossible she couldn't enter the house Annabelle blocked her! Charlie and Anna Marie shielded their eyes as the light entered the house and sent itself into Jason's body his eyes briefly turned green before the light shot out of him allowing Belladonna to form herself in the house past the barrier that blocked her. Now that she was inside Belladonna slammed her paw down and the whole barrier shattered sending cosmic pieces all around the house. Sasha and David raced upstairs from the other side Flo and Annabelle entered the living room they all then stood in silence and horror as Belladonna stood before them standing right there in their home!

Jason smiled at her which she returned before turning her attention to the others especially her mother while Charlie stared at Jason in shock.

"You let her possess you, Jason by letting her in her you've put your family in danger!" Charlie said panicked.

Calm down Chuckie boy, I'm here for one thing and it will be brief" Belladonna told him.

"No way, I'll die before I hand that hybrid energy over to you" Charlie said defiantly.

He was going to die either way they all would however the choice Charlie did have was how quick those deaths were how much pain his family would go through and Belladonna preferred they go through none.

"Then you won't die alone, how many of your loved ones would you be willing to watch die Chuck?" Belladonna said.

"You will not harm anyone here Belladonna I will not permit" Annabelle stated.

"I expected that, no matter" Belladonna said she then snapped her claws and everyone was teleported outside Belladonna then slammed her paw down creating an angel block around the house only this one was meant to keep things inside.

Annabelle and Flo pounded on the barrier but to no avail they couldn't break through it. Annabelle tried to blast it with a thing of heavenly energy but nothing happened. Annabelle began focusing her energy if she drew enough power she could break through but it would take time, time they might not have.

"Now that leaves just us so what do you say Chuckie boy?" Belladonna asked him.

"Dad just give into her this is for the best, it really is" Jason said.

"How is everyone dying for the best Jason?" Sasha asked him.

"Everyone's going to die mom no matter how good or evil they are their fate is the same death, so what is so wrong about what Belladonna is doing?" Jason asked them.

Charlie pondered Jason's answer the scary thing was that it was a sound and logical statement that's what was so terrifying Belladonna's philosophy actually made sense, it made complete sense and was very very hard to argue with.

"You all die every one of you. David you're a great magician but in about twenty years it won't matter someone will take your place. Anna Marie you're compassion will only be used against you and one day someone will use it and they will leave you dead in an alley. Charlie you know as well as I do the guilt of Sasha's death will one day send you off the golden gate bridge and into the river. That's our fate some will be shot, others stabbed, poisoned, disease, all the same you're dead buried forgotten" Belladonna explained.

"We don't forget them when Sasha dies she will be remembered by us" David challenged.

Belladonna stared at David and lifted her paw David found himself lifted off the ground Belladonna then tightened her paw causing a crushing force to push down on David.

"What about you boy any memory video of you exist, as if that will make a difference, if i crushed your bones right now that's all they would ever remember your broken corpse" Belladonna told him.

Anna Marie watched as David choked and gagged as his body was squeezed by an invisible force. David tried to breath before letting out a gagged cough a thing of blood falling from his mouth, in that moment all Anna Marie felt was anger.

"Let go of my son!" Anna Marie screamed while charging at Belladonna.

"Anna Marie no!" Charlie cried out.

Anna Marie swung her fist at Belladonna which struck her in the chin, Belladonna didn't even flinch. Belladonna grabbed Anna Marie by the neck lifting her up and dangling her in the air tightening her grip around her throat.

"You wanted to save your son but you couldn't instead you watch him suffer helplessly where's the justice in that, what kind of world makes a mother watch her child suffer?" Belladonna asked her.

"Let them go Belladonna" Charlie said frantically.

Belladonna looked at Jason who said nothing and gave no response, no matter this wasn't necessary... yet. Belladonna dropped both allowing them to fall to the ground she turned to Anna Marie and David.

"His words are touching making a video to honor the life of someone, the ways you mortals try to justify death, it shouldn't exist" Belladonna told them.

"What we feel for each other is greater than death" Anna Marie told her.

"Really, let me show you how false that is. Jason are you ready to embrace the truth?" Belladonna asked him.

Jason knew what she meant this was it Belladonna was going to consume his soul but if so why ask him at all, why not just do it did she really want it to be his choice if that was the case now came the moment for Jason to decide.

"It's your choice, if you want to go back to your family you can" Belladonna told him.

"Jason why would you give this up think about the life you have?" Charlie told him.

"The life i have... that life has been nothing but agony for so long; one pain after another anything that brings me happiness is taken from me, this life is just a chess game to higher beings, what life?" Jason asked the last part sounded like he was on the verge of cracking.

Flo could hear Jason's words and spoke out to him Annabelle was too busy trying to get through and was not connected to the physical world at the time.

"Jason what about Angel remember how much you think of her" Flo told him.

"Those thoughts just cause more pain another reminder of it." Jason said in sadness.

Flo then felt an energy surge through her and a soul take hold it was her how did she find the strength to take control? Flo transformed into Angel who slammed into the barrier calling out to Jason.

"Liar! Don't say that you know it isn't true we have had plenty of moments together that were happy; in fact we are both at her happiest when we are with each other, do not let that feeling go!" Angel shouted.

Jason stared at Angel staring deep into her eyes while thinking of her words but they ultimately didn't matter in the end, those happy moments would be all they had and that wasn't enough.

"I do value them more than you can imagine but I don't want to live with just those memories I want more, I want more with you and this life won't give me that, what purpose did any of it serve if it just was meant to end with us pulled apart?" Jason asked.

Angel felt tears in her eyes she couldn't let Jason do this, he was about to just give up everything and if he did then she would lose him forever and he would never know just what he meant to her to all of them, his life mattered to her.

"No Jason don't give up please, stop please I can't lose you, i can't" Angel said in tears trying to reach through the barrier.

"I love you" Angel said tears streaming down her cheeks she had longed to say those words for too long she should've said them long ago.

Jason heard her words they called out to him and echoed in his mind going straight to his heart and soul for a moment the answer seemed so obvious and he was about ready to race towards her but then once again saw the image of her leaving him forever and all of a sudden her words caused him deep pain. He wanted nothing more than to hear them, how could something he longed for so deeply hurt so much?

"I wanted to hear those words and now they hurt, it's not you or me or anyone it's life; you love me yet you have to leave me, it's not fair." Jason said trying to fight tears.

"You can at least fight for it Jason, fight for whatever time you have" Sasha said.

"If you care about her you won't leave her" David stated.

"Please Jason I know it hurts but we can make it better" Charlie told him.

Jason heard their words they didn't get it they couldn't make it better. Jason was tortured endured pain beyond most people's comprehension and yet when faced with losing them that physical pain didn't matter his despair and sorrow hurt way more. That was wrong wrong on every imaginable level, pain like that should not exist yet alone be inevitable.

"No we can't make it better. I had my ribs used to dangle my body. I had god knows how many poisons racing through my veins, I was burned alive, I had my insides melted and boiled and it was still preferable to the pain of losing you, mom and everyone. Death is more painful than having your organs boiled, that is sick! That is so wrong nothing can make it better!" Jason said he was clearly crying.

"Jason, please we can endure this together" Charlie told him.

"I don't want you to endure this to have to feel it and you shouldn't" Jason said he then turned to Angel his heart felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand needles.

"Angel, I love you I do but we can't be together so our love just causes us more pain why love each other if it will only bring more agony" Jason said while starting to sob.

"Jason, stay with me" Angel said in tears.

Jason stood his ground for a moment staring at Angel and his family then back at Belladonna. He stared at his family again before turning back towards Belladonna, he repeated the process two more times before his shoulders sagged, he walked up and stared at Belladonna ready to give his answer.

"Make whatever choice you wish" Belladonna told him.

Jason lowered his head in sadness it was all futile he could go back to Angel only to then lose her forever his destiny was to lose her why was he given that fate, why was he given the fate to watch his mother die and watch her death destroy his father? It was a mockery that wasn't a life that was torture cold blooded torture that served no purpose none at all; at least Belladonna's torment had a meaning at least he learned something, at least it took the pain away eventually. Why was he given this life there was no purpose to it so there was no point fighting for it. He would lose all of them in the end and probably not far from now. If they stopped Belladonna his mom would die then his father would kill himself and Angel would leave. A few months from now Jason would have virtually nothing. That's what Belladonna came to save him from. Yes Belladonna was going to wipe everything out but she wouldn't ever leave him they would leave this world together everyone would die but they wouldn't die alone which is really the only fate that awaits anyone. Jason looked at his family before his gaze turned to Belladonna. She was willing to let him turn away from her. She did all this to save him and now she was still willing to let him walk away. She loved him more than probably anything ever could. It was the only relationship in his life that didn't end with pain. The only one he wouldn't lose. Life was meaningless all of it, except her, except Belladonna. Jason placed his paws on Belladonna's shoulders.

"It's meaningless all of it" Jason said broken.

"Except you" Jason told her quietly.

Belladonna reacted with clear shock at his words did he really just say that to her? Did he really truly choose her over everything else, for a moment Belladonna couldn't react couldn't even do anything to fulfill Jason's wish, she was just too shocked.

Before Belladonna could actually respond to Jason's words to her he kissed her deeply and aggressively.

"No" His family cried out racing to him Belladonna lifted her paw pinning them against the wall leaving them unable to move though she was actually surprised she could even manage that considering how truly baffled she was.

Belladonna reached up and grabbed Jason's cheeks making it impossible for him to pull away. Belladonna then inhaled deeply drawing his soul from his body it didn't resist at all never before had Belladonna drained a soul this easily. Jason's body twitched ever so slightly in her paws a result of his soul being unnaturally removed. Belladonna began draining his soul which began flowing into her mouth but then something weird happened Belladonna found herself hesitating she stopped for a moment, something Angel took notice of. Belladonna tried to continue but something wasn't letting her, it hurt doing this hurt. It never hurt before it was her bliss knowing she was freeing them from the pain they could never escape and eventually freeing them from pain forever, it made her feel good. Now it just hurt she didn't want to do this.

Belladonna tried to force his soul into her mouth to it's pure fate, oh who she was kidding it was an agonizing fate but one of purpose perhaps or maybe she was just brainwashing all of them into thinking it was pure. Still it did have purpose right, yet it wasn't draining her pain. Jason gave in willingly he understood her he didn't see her as a monster he understood why she was doing what she was doing. Jason saw her as the angel she used to be not the devil everyone else did. He trusted her, believed in her gave his soul to her. It was someone Belladonna longed to find now she had to take him.

No maybe she could stop tell Jason she changed her mind maybe even stop all of this and they could, Belladonna could almost see it, their life together. She thought about the way he smiled her, it was the one the others did so long ago before they ran back into her arms. She felt happy around him. Jason made her feel like the angel she once was. Belladonna stopped draining Jason's soul and just deepened their kiss.

"He loves me he chose me over them, maybe I don't have do this" Belladonna told herself.

Belladonna felt the whole world disappear all she saw was her and Jason soaring into the sky, her angel wings closed around him his head resting against her chest. Her arms were around him and she kissed him gently. Jason returned it his words echoing in her mind.

"Except you"

She was his angel, he loved everything about her, he wanted to be with her. Belladonna thought about Jason and felt her heart melt, it felt so good. She thought back to what Jason said again hearing it just took her breath away. Except her he really believed she was the best thing of this world. No one ever truly thought that of her at least not so willingly. She thought back to their moment together it was rather nasty physically but what she felt and what Jason felt, that was just beautiful. In that moment Belladonna virtually forgot every last ounce of pain and suffering she went through, her happiness completely washed it away. Maybe that was the meaning. Belladonna had spent so much time in agony she forgot what happiness felt like. She never felt such a value for anything like she did that moment, it was so special her eternity of suffering made it only more beautiful. Was this what her mother was trying to tell her?

Annabelle could feel it in her soul, it was unthinkable but she would never forget that feeling Belladonna was feeling joy and hope. She could hear Belladonna's thoughts and feel her emotions Belladonna was beginning to understand, Annabelle could feel her own tears flowing down her cheeks, was it truly happening? They were almost there now all Belladonna had to do was take the leap and finally her beautiful daughter would be saved.

Belladonna let it wash over her. This was paradise it was what she was always seeking. Her and Jason together. This gift given to her she would reward Charlie by curing Sasha she would embrace her mother and say I finally understand. There would be no point for the apocalypse, they would all be happy just like Belladonna always dreamed of. It was the perfect ending, except it wasn't what Jason wanted. All he wanted was to be one with her forever. That dream was the ending Belladonna wanted not Jason.

That was the illusion. Jason said he loved her and he did but he didn't want a life with her, he wanted his soul to be within her so he never lost her. If Belladonna loved him then she would do what he wanted not what she wanted. Belladonna lived to give everyone what they sought her motto was what do you want, see it fulfilled. This wasn't about her, it was about Jason and to not grant his wish would be selfish putting her own needs ahead of his and betraying the angel he loved. To prove her love for him she had to let go of him. Dear God when did this start hurting so bad!? Belladonna was filled with bliss moments ago, what the hell happened? How did Jason suddenly bring so much pain, how did the most beautiful moment she experienced in a lifetime become torture!?

Annabelle could feel it again and she knew where things were heading; she should've seen this coming Belladonna had been here before, and it only pushed her further. how did Annabelle forget this, because seeing Belladonna happy overwhelmed her and made her briefly forget everything else. Still it wasn't too late if Annabelle could just speak to Belladonna she could likely get through to her.

"I know what you're thinking ignore it, embrace that feeling for once think of yourself, he will treasure a life with you" Annabelle called out to her telepathically.

"You felt it that was it Belladonna don't let it go!" Annabelle told her desperately, however Belladonna didn't hear her, she cut herself off from everything, no no if Belladonna couldn't hear her then all Belladonna had was her own thoughts and she was incapable of thinking of herself over another.

Belladonna was in agony why did she have to make this choice, it was unbearable. She wanted a life with Jason but she made a promise to him, she had to keep it or all she cared about was herself, it would make her love for him a sham, an empty gesture. Very well Jason longed to be with her forever she would grant it even if it killed her inside. Belladonna resumed her feast and let Jason's soul enter her, he didn't fight the pain that surrounded him the dark sorrow that horrible feeling he welcomed it he then let the darkness swallow him into the torment and agony that was Belladonna. Belladonna pulled away and let Jason's empty husk fall to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Charlie cried out as he saw his son drop to the ground.

"Jason, Jason" Sasha said in tears.

Anna Marie lowered her head in sadness crying and sobbing while David tried to reach out and comfort his mother. Angel fell to her knees and beat her paw into the ground she then let out an anguished scream. He was gone there was no hope of ever getting him back Jason was gone Belladonna had taken him from all of them and he let her. The hope that one day they could be together was gone forever, Angel lost him. The one she loved was gone forever.

Belladonna stared down at Jason's empty husk in sorrow. Why did she have to do that!?

"Why, why after falling in love with him did I have to let him go, why must someone lose the one they love" Belladonna asked herself in tears.

It was the very question that started her fall and now here she was again this time she was the one losing him. She didn't understand, why no matter what happened couldn't Belladonna understand, she desperately wanted to, what was she missing!?


	22. Chapter 22

: Chapter 21:

The Choice part 2

Belladonna felt like her heart was being ripped in two she couldn't even focus on Jason it made her feel like she was going to throw up. This was agony she could barely stand it why did everything cause her agony; was there anyway for her not to be in pain was it simply impossible, why did she have to feel this why was the only thing she ever had pain and agony? She looked at Charlie and Sasha, then Angel and finally her mother. They saw something beautiful in this life something she didn't, then tell her what it was!

"Why do you have to lose her?" Belladonna asked Charlie in a near whisper.

She turned to Angel, "Why did you have to lose him?" she asked very quietly almost a mumble.

Finally she looked at her mother.

"Why did you have to lose me?" Belladonna said quietly in tears.

Everyone was struggling not to cry themselves even worse they didn't know the answer most of them were asking the very same question Belladonna was, except Annabelle. She knew and now Belladonna wanted an answer, Annabelle told her before and it never worked. Yet Belladonna's question cut deep, why did she have to lose her, there was a purpose but at times Annabelle didn't care what it was. She lost her daughter and knew it was necessary, despite that she hated it and couldn't stomach justifying it.

Belladonna stared into her soul.

"Tell me, tell me why I need to know, please mother tell me why I had to lose him, why that had to happen!" Belladonna screamed.

The answer broke Annabelle's heart.

"It didn't, that didn't have to happen Belladonna, you let your fear consume you, you couldn't do what was best for you." Annabelle said in pain.

"I can't do that. I can't put myself before them, if Jason wanted Angel over me I would accept that because his life is more important than mine, everyone's is" Belladonna said the truth beginning to dawn on her.

"I'm going be alone, I'm going to spend eternity alone" Belladonna said tears filling her eyes.

Angel saw the tears in Belladonna's eyes and felt a true pity for her. She was so human and her love was true but all she wanted was someone to return her love. All those years loving so many individuals and never keeping theirs. Belladonna sacrificed so much, the last thing she deserved was to be alone and Angel wouldn't allow it to be true.

"No, you don't have to be he's still there and he does love you, there's still time to change things Belladonna."

"He won't choose me, no one will they always leave me in the end." Belladonna said sorrowfully.

"He did choose you Belladonna, that's why he made his choice that's why you were so happy" Annabelle pleaded.

"He doesn't want to actually live anymore, so it's not likely he'll choose a life with me" Belladonna said her voice cracking, her own philosophy betrayed her and now it cost her the one person who truly understood her, god life was cruel.

Angel heard Belladonna's words, she was falling apart. Everything she believed was coming tumbling down and it was truly ripping her to pieces. Jason may of given up hope but that was only because Belladonna seemed like the only one he wouldn't lose. If Belladonna told him she changed her mind and wanted to try a life with him Angel was pretty certain he would say yes. That love was not fake or driven by despair. Jason did love her and it would remain regardless if Belladonna changed her mind.

"That can change if you tell him you want to live a life with him, it will change what he believes" Angel told Belladonna.

Maybe but that created another problem if Belladonna did stop all this then Annabelle wouldn't need Angel anymore and could likely halt her evolution for the time being. With Angel no longer being a hopeless dream would Jason still choose her. Belladonna highly doubted it. Jason knew Angel his whole life regardless what Belladonna wanted to think Jason's bond with Angel was way deeper than his bond with her. It was always the case Belladonna watched countless fall in love with her but it was always a temporary situation often meant to teach them love, show them it so they could give it to someone who really needed it much like Belladonna gave it to them. She was always the one not chosen her job was to let them find love, give it to them when they needed it but never truly gain theirs. Enough Belladonna was being selfish Jason wanted this except he only wanted it because he thought his other choices were dead ends. His faith in her was because everything else failed. He wanted Angel and maybe Belladonna should just give him to her. That was what she lived for to give others what they wanted most, except she was tired of being alone. She thought back to the angel she once was and even that wasn't bringing her hope or happiness anymore. She saw them together, the families they had, holding their child. She wanted that more than she ever imagined and every time she had to let them leave. It wasn't her joy anymore nothing brought her happiness anymore not even her past as an angel. She was going to be alone forever.

"You don't get it, he won't pick me no one ever does. They always say they love me and then I have to let them leave to find their own happiness happiness I know won't last. I'm letting them go to a life that will end with them losing everything eventually" Belladonna said in sadness.

"It's paradoxical how can I say I love them if I let them go to that" Belladonna asked herself. "There's no happiness for me anymore I was responsible for whatever suffering they endured" Belladonna said her voice was breaking.

Never in a million years did Belladonna ever think her time as an angel was anything but bliss but now all she saw was the souls she let go to their suffering, there was nothing left no happiness at all, all Belladonna felt now past, present and future was pain.

"you can't think like that my daughter" Annabelle said desperately.

"Then tell me, tell me what I am missing so I can finally understand!" Belladonna screamed in tears.

"I have Belladonna, countless times" Annabelle reasoned.

"That can't be true how does dying give life meaning, how does losing Jason have any purpose? How is watching everyone walking away from me meaningful?" Belladonna said tears streaming down her cheeks.

Annabelle felt her heart breaking to this very day Belladonna was her biggest mistake. So many lessons of the universe and life were learned from Belladonna. Annabelle couldn't believe that she didn't consider the consequences of making Belladonna the way she was. An angel personified by an unconditional and overwhelming love of everyone who would love all who needed her who wanted to love all who needed her and beyond. It seemed so perfect yet Annabelle didn't consider the ramifications of her own existence and what it would do to her over time. How such a love could reconcile the necessity of death. She was still learning back then, life was very young. Annabelle didn't know what to say Belladonna's life was a mistake the life she lived was wrong but there wasn't really anyway to correct it either. If she told Belladonna this she would snap if she said nothing she would still snap. Was all this punishment for her mistakes? Was watching Belladonna rot away Annabelle's punishment for foolishly making her the way she was, maybe she deserved it.

"You have a chance now and if you take it you will discover the answer, that's what matters" Annabelle told her it was the only thing she could say that wouldn't send Belladonna over the edge.

"She's right, you have a chance to have that life now Belladonna take it" Angel pleaded.

"He'll change his mind, everyone forgets me in the end" Belladonna said in deep pain.

"That's not true Belladonna" Annabelle said in desperation.

Belladonna felt her rage growing at Annabelle. She felt the rage growing for her own suffering and even for the world.

"Did you! Did you value my life did you choose to love me or did you throw me away like garbage!?" Belladonna roared.

"I valued you Belladonna, you know this" Annabelle echoed.

"No! You locked me away and you knew that cage was my fate yet you did it anyway!" Belladonna screamed while clenching her head, her mother loved her yet knew her fate and when she couldn't stop it she chose the existence that decided her fate over her. It was like her love for all the souls she guided, claiming you love them yet willingly letting them be condemned to a fate of pain and suffering. All of it was a paradox her mother didn't love her, she wouldn't of done that if she did.

Angel could see it they were losing her she was going in the opposite direction they had to convince her of the beauty of it all through Jason that was her anchor and maybe what would bring her back.

Charlie, Sasha David and Anna Marie all watched as Angel and Annabelle tried desperately to reason with Belladonna. It was truly shocking actually they knew she was damaged but this was way beyond what this expected. It was next to impossible to not cry for her. Her existence was pure misery. She was not a bad person she was not evil or a devil. The idea that she actually had been called a devil sickened all of them. They wanted to speak but didn't know what to say; one wrong statement could cause Belladonna to snap and one right statement could end all this without any battle being required. Angel seemed to know this and it was looking like she might just end all this peacefully, as near impossible as that sounded.

"Forget about that you love Jason then you can have him if it will save him and if it will save you you can be with him, I can accept that as long as he is happy." Angel told her.

"My love for humanity was meaningless it just broke me in the end, so did my love for him" Belladonna said in almost a mumbled.

"It's alright you can still love again and I know if he made this choice he can love you too, he will love you, embrace it Belladonna" Angel pleaded.

Belladonna was seriously considering it except for a few problems there was no guarantee Angel was right and maybe he wouldn't choose her but that wasn't the issue. Belladonna was an angel he was a mortal she would outlive him by tens of thousands of years they couldn't be together it would only end in pain. It went beyond that it wasn't just Jason this applied to all mortals. Belladonna always took great joy and passion in her kiss she enjoyed not only their happiness but the passion of that moment between them. She could feel their passion all of it it was a feeling of true love in many ways.

Belladonna loved all of them but the passion she felt she longed to share it with another and for them to share it with her. Angels didn't feel love like that yet she did why why did she feel it? She couldn't love because as odd it sounded Belladonna could only love a mortal they were more like her, and yet she would outlive all of them every single mortal. Belladonna could never find true love, she could never have a family, or friends, she would never know the joy of holding her child, she would never know the joy of any of it.

Belladonna wanted nothing more than to have a life of love like that but she couldn't. It wouldn't matter if she brought Jason back he would be dead in what ten years that was a three month anniversary at best for her, it would be over before it really began. It was useless Belladonna couldn't have a life with Jason or a life with anyone else because of what she was. Yet again it was because of the life given to her. Why was she born this way why would she be born an immortal when all she wanted was to love someone it was, it was so, meaningless.

Angel looked at Belladonna who looked like she was very deep in thought right now, what was going through her head why was she hesitating, just do it Angel was willing to give up Jason.

"You can it's alright you can have a life with him" Angel said.

Belladonna was trembling as the full weight of her suffering came crashing down on her the full weight of how empty her life was how empty it would always be, she couldn't be with him, she couldn't be with anyone. She was created to help these mortals yet her creator put no such consideration into her own needs. Angel cared more about her needs than God did. However Angel's words didn't make Belladonna feel better, they only increased her rage and anger. She was blind she was telling her about how her and Jason could be together while ignoring the fact that Belladonna is immortal. Her husband would die before her, her children would die before her assuming she could even have them, her family would be dead and she would be alone. Angel was telling her this was the answer, was she mocking her!?

Even having what she longed for would end up as torture beyond her comprehension! What were her options right now, free Jason they live together for a decade or a two he then dies and Belladonna is left alone trying to find another one who also dies along with whatever friends she makes or children. Option 2 she frees Jason and lets him and Angel be together until the universe tears them apart, and she's left alone. Either way Belladonna ends up living a life of pain and sorrow alone, she couldn't be happy it was physically impossible.

"No, I can't" Belladonna said in a whispered sob.

"I can't be with anyone, i can't have friends, or a family, or a child, or a lover, because they would be dead long before me it would just" Belladonna said her voice was cracking and tears were falling from her eyes, however her body was trembling and her fist was tightening.

"It would just be more pain, all my life is is pain" Belladonna said trembling she then turned to Angel a look of agony on her voice but also an anger ever rising.

Belladonna slowly started to tremble in anger as her rage grew. She looked at Charlie and Sasha, they seemed so happy to be together, it wouldn't matter but they at least get to be happy for a little awhile. Belladonna wasn't given that courtesy no instead she was given a life that she could never forgive, a life of never ending suffering, a life of longing for the love everyone else had that she could never have because her mother just didn't care enough to make her in a way where she actually could. Belladonna turned toward David and Anna Marie, yet another thing cruelly ripped away from her. She did everything for them sacrificed so much for them, endured pain and agony beyond comprehension. She sacrificed everything she was became something she despised all to take away their pain and sorrow, and no one truly cared. She was just a monster to them, humanity didn't even know she existed and angels called her a psychopath! Why did she do any of this, what was the point!? Her love was just as meaningless as everything else!

She was given this love just to watch it fail, to let it eat her from the inside. To see everyone so happy without understanding she helped lead them there, she gave her own wants to grant them their happy lives! If they could be happy why the hell couldn't she!?

"It's all meaninglesss!" Belladonna screamed she then lifted her paw and an invisible force grabbed angel and yanked her through the barrier throwing her aside.

Belladonna then turned to Charlie and Sasha who were pinned against the wall she threw them aside allowing them to bounce across the area. Charlie and Sasha pulled themselves up only for Belladonna to magically lift them in the air again she slammed Sasha into a tree and chucked Charlie through a window. Anna Marie and David both tried to rush to Sasha and Charlie's aid when Belladonna saw them yanking them towards her. She then raised her paw and smashed David on top of the car.

"David!" Anna Marie cried out.

"Do you love your son, that's a feeling I was denied for no reason at all" Belladonna growled.

She then pulled Anna Marie towards her throwing her into a tree branch her ribs crashed into it causing her to hang limply from it. Belladonna moved towards David grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up.

"You love your mother you think your love means anything it's a sham" Belladonna said trembling.

"My mother does love me" David choked out.

"Mine didn't" Belladonna hissed

"Maybe you just couldn't see it" David replied.

How dare he say that to her, did he truly think he understood love more than she did!? The mortal world could barely comprehend the concept of love before Belladonna came to them, they had no idea what it truly was until she showed them. She couldn't see it she showed them what it was, how dare he! Belladonna grabbed David by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"You mortals didn't even know what love was until I showed it to you!" Belladonna roared she then smashed David's head through the windshield.

Belladonna raised her paw and dragged Charlie from the house dangling him in the air. Belladonna created a purple energy in her hand and then blasted it at Charlie striking him in the chest. Charlie let out a pained gag and spit up a thing of blood. Belladonna then began blasting him over and over again.

Itchy was racing through the streets he could see David's house from here but he could also hear windows being smashed, cars being crushed and even almost explosions what was going on over there!? Itchy looked at the watch he was wearing around his neck he was running out of time he had get there now, he failed Charlie once he could not fail him again. Itchy raced towards the house faster then he ever went before, time was running out if he didn't arrive soon all his efforts to save her could be useless.

Sasha watched in horror as Belladonna continued blasting Charlie again and again.

"You think you're love means anything if so then tell me why isn't your love saving each other at this very moment?" Belladonna said her voice a monstrous growl.

Belladonna slammed Charlie to the ground and then grabbed Sasha yanking her towards her. Belladonna began tightening her grip which caused Sasha to start clenching at her throat and let out painful gags. Belladonna then began tightening her paw crushing in Sasha's body causing Sasha's gags to become worse.

"Your choice now Chuckie boy give me the hybrid energy or watch your wife die" Belladonna said her voice was trembling in fury yet she didn't scream.

"No Charlie don't I'll be dead soon it's not worth risking the whole world!" Sasha shouted through choked gags.

Charlie watched as Belladonna crushed the life from his wife. He couldn't give in the price was too high but he couldn't sit back and watch her die he just watched his son die now he would watch the love of his life die as well. He couldn't do that, he couldn't just sit back and let it happen he never could. He only got involved with this because he thought he could save Sasha that was his only reason for even doing it, now he was supposed to let her die, how could he do that?

"Charles don't do it you can't" Annabelle said desperately while trying to force her way through the barrier it was actually working she would be freed very soon but not soon enough.

"Let me go Charlie you can't save me let me go!" Sasha shouted.

David and Anna Marie were painfully picking themselves up when they saw Belladonna dangling Sasha in the air telepathically choking the life from her as Charlie watched. David was about to rush towards her when Anna Marie stopped him.

"Mom I have to help her" David said desperately.

Anna Marie shook her head no sadly.

"You'll just kill yourself and she wouldn't want that" Anna Marie said in sadness.

"Mom we have to do something, mom we have to!" David shouted in desperation.

"Let her go David, let her go" Anna Marie said in deep sorrow but certainty.

David stared at his mom in shock but then realized the painful truth she was right they had to let Sasha go they couldn't risk so much for her she was gone and if she had to die to make certain no one else did that was a sacrifice they would have to accept, it was her choice to make.

"Let her go Charlie, you have to let her go" David said quietly.

Charlie watched as Belladonna squeezed Sasha again this time her ribs actually cracked and she began to choke on her blood.

"No Charlie, please let me die do it for me" Sasha cried out.

As Charlie watched in agony, he knew what he should do he should stare Belladonna in the eye and go never and let her die it only made sense. She was dying she would be dead soon it made no sense to put the world in danger for her none at all, but Charlie was never a rational one and despite what people said he was never a hero; he was a selfish and reckless dog, he was not a good person. He changed his ways he wasn't a hustler anymore and he wasn't a womanizer but he was still a selfish dog who focused on his own needs or the needs of his loved ones, he never has put the greater good ahead of his emotional needs and certainly not his family. Charlie Barkin was no hero and he never was, he was just a self centered dog who put his needs ahead of everyone else's and that would never change.

"Stop!" Charlie cried out.

Belladonna stopped and released Sasha for a moment.

"Charlie no!" Sasha cried.

"You can have it" Charlie told Belladonna.

Belladonna lifted her paw and began pulling Charlie towards her she stopped him about a foot and half from her. She placed her paw on his chest feeling for the energy she then pulled out his paw extending it.

"We have a deal" Belladonna said.

"Yes take it" Charlie said defeated.

Belladonna then reached her paw and it phased through Charlie's chest, Charlie let out a painful gag as he was incapable of screaming. He felt his brain erupt into flames his heart being torn apart his memories being invaded and torn asunder. Belladonna yanked her paw out as Charlie let out a gagged scream his eyes were glowing a dark red as Belladonna yanked the energy out of him she then allowed Charlie to fall to the ground. Paying him no further heed. Belladonna let the energy surge all around her she then released it into the sky which began to emit a dark purple lightning which crackled all across the sky clouds were torn away and the lightning seemed to be causing the sky itself to crack.

"Yes, at last the energy of the hybrid. The seal is broken, the soul of the damned and the saved is revealed, let it tear away the chains and shackles between light and dark. Call forth the warriors of worship and the servants of sin, let the mortals decide which they are within, so the final battle between good and evil can begin and with it comes the end of days!" Belladonna shouted to the heavens she then shot a thing of energy into the sky causing it to crack all around the energy tore through the sky and the stars it unleashed a near magnetic pull that began dragging the gate of heaven from the center of creation.

Charlie, Sasha, David and Anna Marie all looked up at the sky in horror and they saw something they would never forget to the day they died which was likely very very soon. The purple lightning in the sky seemed to be dragging heaven itself from the cosmos they saw the gates of heaven appearing in the sky, even worse they saw many beams of light descending from heave angels thousands of them all descending to Earth. The gates of heaven were ripped open and torn asunder the broken pieces were sent plummeting to the Earth. The sky turned red and burning meteors of pure fire began raining down from the sky. The fire meteors crashed into buildings setting them ablaze before they exploded into millions of pieces all around the city. Another crashed into a car sending it rocketing into the air it crashed into a small store before catching fire which in turn caused the store to explode, sending glass shards everywhere. Fire continued raining from the sky crashing into homes and neighborhoods setting houses ablaze as well as buildings.

The fire spread consuming trees which caused them to fall to the streets causing it to crack and break. Power lines sparked releasing electrical sparks everywhere which caused cars to spin out of control crashing into water manes as the concrete cracked all around. Fire erupted from the buildings exploding out of the windows before consuming other buildings. The structure of the building weakened causing them to begin falling forward. Citizens in the buildings began panicking trying to run but the ground gave out beneath them sending them plummeting downwards. Others hung on as the building fell forward others slid across the floor and out the windows to the streets. The building smashed on top of another building crushing it inwards and sending burning glass falling to the ground below. Citizens were running through the streets not understanding what just happened or why. The street began to cave in and fire rose from them erupting like a volcano engulfing several fleeing citizens. Fire began exploding not just from the ground and the buildings but even the water in the form of molten lava. Lava erupted from the ocean blowing apart the golden gate bridge and sending countless cars plummeting into the ocean. A river of lava flowed across the bridge melting through it and causing it to give out the whole bridge fell apart and collapsed into the ocean leaving the bridge only partially submerged. The water then began to turn red, it turned into blood.

Charlie stared at the chaos in complete horror he never imagined this it was beyond anything he could imagine this was worse than anything he had done before. Oh god what had Charlie done? How many were dead just now all because he couldn't but how could he how could he let her go like that.

"Oh my god what did I just do?" Charlie said in sorrow while almost falling to his knees.

Charlie turned and looked at Sasha who was slowly rising to her feet while looking at Charlie in complete shock even a hint of horror. He would do anything to save her even sacrifice the world. She never knew she was such a weakness to him, he couldn't let her go he wouldn't do it willingly. Sasha honestly didn't know what to do about their bond anymore the lengths Charlie would go for her were horrifying.

"You couldn't let me go" Sasha said in a whisper.

"How could I... I'm sorry I didn't mean for this... I wasn't thinking, I" Charlie tried to say.

"Don't lie, you knew what this meant and you did it anyway even after I all but begged you not to" Sasha said in sadness.

"I wanted to believe I could do both" Charlie replied broken.

"It's a lie Charlie now you have to let the lie go or your love for me will kill you and it will kill everyone else you love, it might've just done that" Sasha said the last part her voice began to crack.

Belladonna was watching as Charlie and Sasha talked she couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of their relationship would've Sasha done the same in that scenario could she let Charlie die or was she just a hypocrite? It didn't matter still Sasha wanted him to let go, Sasha was at peace with her death, killing her would do nothing no Belladonna would crush her a different way.

"What a shame you believed the lie Sasha that Charlie for all his heroics was ever anything but a selfish worm, did it shatter your view of him did your husband die in that moment?" Belladonna taunted her.

"Enough you got what you wanted, when will it be enough for you!?" Charlie shouted.

Belladonna gave him a cruel smile and raised her paw dangling him from the ground Sasha cried out for Charlie before charging at Belladonna who backhanded her out of the way she then tightened her telepathic grip around Charlie's throat.

"Such guilt Charlie all those lives on your head, your son's soul. Don't worry you're guilt won't plague you for long" Belladonna said she then began crushing Charlie's throat when a heavenly blast struck her right in the chest causing her to lose grip of Charlie and be blasted into a tree. Annabelle bursts from the barrier surrounding the house and fired another beam at what used to be her daughter, that monstrosity didn't resemble her at all.

"Charles get your friends and get out of here now!" Annabelle shouted before shooting another beam at Belladonna who deflected it before growling at her.

"So you gained the energy to break free no doubt thanks to change in balance" Belladonna said.

"You know what that means Belladonna" Annabelle said.

"Of course it means that now I can finally kill you." Belladonna snarled.

Belladonna fired a heavenly blast from her paws while Annabelle fired one of her own, the two blasts met and smashed into each other each one pushing against the other the force of the two blasts create a powerful wind that was forcing everything back and even tearing away at the surrounding area.

"I'll handle Belladonna follow the neighborhood on the furthest left you'll find what you need" Annabelle told them, she then pulled her blast back and caught Belladonna's energy causing it to fade away.

Belladonna charged at her mother tackling her the force launched both of them into the air smashing into David's house through the walls. They grappled with each other spinning each other around slamming their opponents into walls and furniture. Belladonna fired a beam from her paw blasting Annabelle into the wall. Annabelle raised her paws and unleashed a shock wave at Belladonna which knocked her backwards sending her smashing through a door. Annabelle raised her paw lifting Belladonna into the air slamming her into the counters before attempting to smash her through the table. Belladonna stopped herself and telepathically sent the table rocketing at Annabelle who fired a beam from her forehead cutting it in half. Belladonna proceeded to fire her own beam from her forehead which began cutting through the entire house. Annabelle spread her wings and began flying around the house avoiding the beam. Annabelle moved to the side before swooping downward the beam passing over her and cutting apart the stairwell. Belladonna placed her paws behind her and fired a heavenly blast rocketing herself at Annabelle, Annabelle didn't have much time to react she placed a shield around herself as Belladonna smashed into her sending her through the ceiling.

David and Anna Marie were pulling themselves up moving as Charlie was pulled up by Sasha they then turned and saw as a massive blast cut through David's house. David watched in horror and sadness as the battle of titans destroyed his home, everything was in there his magic kit, his mother doll, Sasha's video, and now it was likely ashes, the last piece that would serve as her memory was gone.

"David we have to go" Sasha said.

"I know" David said in sadness.

Anna Marie was helping Angel up who was starting to recover from Belladonna's attack.

"Angel you alright" Anna Marie asked her.

"What happened!?" Angel said in shock as she took in her surroundings seeing the destroyed area and the fire raining down.

"You can guess we need to get out of here now" Anna Marie told her.

Angel took in her surroundings before turning and seeing Annabelle struggling with Belladonna, she wasn't going to be able to help them much.

"Angel can you channel your other selves and get us away from here?" Sasha asked her.

"No I'm not strong enough yet, you run I'll cover you as best as I can" Angel told them.

Anna Marie, David, Sasha and Charlie all nodded at her they then began moving past the drive way making their way across the neighborhood following the left side like Annabelle said, though they weren't certain why. A fire geyser erupted from behind them while a power pole fell to the street which was already starting to burn hot. Angel directed the pole away from them and extinguished the fire allowing them to go further.

Itchy was kind of trying to process what the heck was going on right about now. One moment it was a normal night the next fire was raining from the skies and lava was erupting from the ground never mind the lightning in the sky. Belladonna must of gotten the hybrid energy but how and if so did that mean Charlie was dead, was Sasha dead? No that wasn't an option he already failed both of them once he wouldn't do it again. Itchy ducked into a store as a thing of fire rained down on the streets blowing it apart and sending bits of debri into the store. Itchy moved out back into an alley which was starting to crumble into likely a thing of lava it wasn't there but it would soon be. Itchy saw a car crashed into a power pole it looked abandoned. Itchy dived into the car even as a burst of fire erupted from the street. Itchy grabbed a bunch of wires and pulled them apart he then placed the wires together hearing the sound of the car coming to life Itchy placed his clock on the gas and grabbed the wheel. The car backed away from the pole and began driving towards David's house.

Charlie, Anna Marie, David and Sasha tried to move through the grass but it was already burning away and smoke was starting to fill the area. The ground cracked as fire and even lava came from it. It began flowing towards them only for Angel to block it causing it to harden but the heat was already causing it to crack and smoke fumes were released. Charlie blocked Anna Marie's mouth and nose while Sasha instinctively did the same to David. They began trying to move through the area which was quickly becoming consumed with fire. Sasha pulled David down as a ball of fire came raining down from the sky Angel shot a light that blew the balls of fire apart, there was too much she couldn't take it all out.

David began crawling on the ash which was burning his hands. Charlie and Anna Marie dived onto the ash as well joining Sasha and David even as the ground began to cave in falling towards a rising river of lava, Angel unleashed a heavenly energy that held the ground in place.

"Move as far as you can I'll block the smoke" Angel told them she then waved her paw and caused a thing of smoke to fade it was temporary at best.

She then sensed something approaching near the left it was close she could hold off the flow until then.

"Move to the furthest left now" Angel told them.

They complied and began climbing upwards, they kept pulling themselves to the left not knowing what they were looking for. The ledge began to tilt forward which Angel desperately trying to hold in place to no avail the ground split and was sent tumbling toward a rising lava pool only for a tree to fall down blocking the path.

They looked up and saw Annabelle standing on the roof her head aimed at a tree. Belladonna took this moment to plow into her and sent her into the sky which then filled with white and purple flashes of light. They all turned to each other when they heard something coming down the road it was a truck which was smashing into mail boxes and skidding across the ash avoiding the melting streets, who was that? The truck pulled to a stop eventually it was pretty close.

"Charlie, all of you hurry now" Itchy called out to them throwing the truck door open. Charlie, Anna Marie, David and Sasha wasted no time arguing clearly this is what Annabelle was talking about, they rushed into the truck.

"Keep going Itchy I'll keep whatever I can off you" Angel said telepathically.

Charlie sat beside Itchy staring at his friend in shock.

"Itchy I thought you were gone" Charlie told him.

"Never" Itchy told him he then smiled.

"I'm taking the accelerator and brake be careful of that clock on the brake, Charlie drive" Itchy told him.

Charlie took the wheel and began driving the truck across the yards of the house even as fire rained around them. The truck swerved to the side avoiding a fire ball which crashed into the ground. The ground began to crumble and fall backwards. The truck began sliding backwards when Angel unleashed a heavenly force that pushed it forward towards a hill. Itchy pushed on the accelerator causing the truck to speed down a hill bouncing and thumping. Charlie turned the wheel frantically which cause the truck to skid across a lawn it then sent it crashing through a house

"Did you ever learn to drive!?" Itchy shouted up to him.

"No I'm a dog!" Charlie replied.

The truck began rumbling down the hill towards a collapsing street and there was nowhere else for it to go. Angel saw the truck racing towards the melted road Itchy did his part now they needed her help again.

Angel reached into herself and channeled her other selves. Focus let the energy flow through her don't fight it welcome it as a friend. Focus her thoughts don't let her despair consume her now. She felt the energy flow through her she could hear Flo talking to her asking to take control she considered letting her but then stopped. She was getting stronger Flo didn't have the power Angel did, not anymore if Angel could just focus her energy and gain control she could likely save all of them and get them far away from here.

"Angel let me take control you can't maintain it for long" Flo asked her.

"No, I can feel it if I let you take control now we will lose most of the energy we have" Angel told her.

"If you try and fail they will die" Flo warned her.

"No I won't let anyone else die, I can feel something in me, in us changing again, I can't fight it, trust me Flo like I have trusted you" Angel said.

Flo was hesitate to agree but in truth she could feel it too they were changing again the evolution was happening to just Angel now whatever this was it was meant for Angel. Flo allowed her essence to enter Angel as did the rest Angel felt an infinite number of thoughts filling her mind, and infinite amount of heavenly energy coursing through her more than any angel or archangel ever felt more than almost any being ever felt, this much had not been built since the day the original guardian was forged. Angel's eyes turned a bright white as she saw the memory of her first birth, she was almost there.

The truck smashed through a gate driving through a burning field Charlie desperately tried to keep it from going into the molten street. Charlie caught a glimpse of Flo Church it was still standing, of course, it was a holy ground it would be protected from hell they needed to get there now. The truck swerved across the burning field before being forced on a cracking sidewalk as it rumbled towards the church.

"Hang on!" Charlie called out to them.

Sasha braced herself on a window she then began to cough which became even harsher. Sasha began coughing up blood and desperately gasping for breath. Sasha let out a pained gagged as she tried to breath but all that came out of her mouth was more blood.

"Sasha, oh no Sasha you have to fight it we don't have your medication!" David said in fear.

Sasha continued to choke and cough finally she stopped coughing altogether instead she just made painfully gagging and chocking sounds before falling on the ground going into violent convulsions. Anna Marie grabbed her and tried to keep her steady.

"Charlie we have to slow down or stop!" Anna Marie cried.

"We can't we're almost" Charlie began to say before he saw something that stopped him cold. Sasha was shaking and convulsing on the ground her blood was all over the seat foaming from her mouth and she was making horrific gagging sounds, she couldn't breath, she was suffocating.

"Sasha hold on stay with us" Charlie said trying not to cry.

Sasha's shaking began to slow down, her gags starting to fade.

"Sasha!" Charlie screamed.

Charlie slammed on the brake before jumping away from the drivers seat he grabbed Sasha and carried her in his arms. Charlie kicked opened the door and jumped out racing across the burning street towards the church. Sasha's eyes began to glaze over. Charlie raced towards the Church only to fall over on the ground twisting his ankle in the process. Anna Marie David and Itchy were racing to the church as well. Charlie limped while still holding Sasha even as her weight was causing him to be pulled down.

"Leave me" Sasha said weakly.

"I can't, I can't" Charlie said in tears.

"Don't die for me" Sasha said in a weak whisper.

"You would die for me, I'll always be with you no matter what" Charlie told her.

Charlie let out a scream and lifted Sasha off the ground he then forced himself to move ignoring his injured leg, he could fight that pain losing her was what he couldn't bear. Charlie dived into the church losing his balance he forced himself backwards and fell down allowing Sasha to fall into him. Itchy then slammed the doors to the church as expected no demonic or force of hell could penetrate it, they were safe. Charlie rested Sasha on a table her breathing was slowing down.

"She needs oxygen fast" Charlie said frantically.

David and Anna Marie rushed around the church searching for whatever medicine they had while Itchy watched them Sasha's watch still hanging from his neck he looked at it and was getting ready to turn it.

"Hurry!" Charlie cried out he then breathed into Sasha's mouth and continued to do so hoping to keep her breathing going. A light appeared around Sasha Annabelle he turned to it and saw it was actually Angel, how did she get in angels couldn't teleport in here.

"Let me help her?" Angel told him.

Charlie stepped away allowing Angel to approach her Sasha was barely breathing anymore. Angel placed her paw on her chest and released a bit of holy energy into her. Sasha felt her breathing becoming easier and her body motions returned though she was still in pain and couldn't really move.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked her.

"I created a stronger version of her medicine I'm sorry i can't cure her either, I am not permitted to" Angel told him.

"She's safe for now" Charlie said.

"For how long Charlie, I love Sasha but you allowed all this to save her and a few minutes later she almost dies. What can we do look at what you did for her, her medicines gone the next attack will kill her." David said.

"David's right Charlie, what do we do she's not going to last much longer and what will you do when that moment comes?" Anna Marie asked him.

Charlie considered her words and he knew he didn't have an answer he didn't know what he would do. He unleashed the apocalypse to save her and it didn't even really do that but letting her go was impossible, it was impossible. He would die that was Charlie's answer he would die, it was the only one he had.

"I'll die" Charlie said defeated.

Everyone looked at Charlie in complete disbelief that was the one thing Sasha begged him not to do and he would just give up like that. Charlie clearly didn't understand the purpose of his life with Sasha he clearly didn't value it's true meaning, in that moment it hit David and Anna Marie like a brick they knew why Sasha couldn't be saved the answer was obvious because Charlie didn't deserve to save her. He didn't deserve to save her life. His needs and pain mattered more to him than her final requests. He didn't deserve her life he didn't deserve any of the life he had because deep down he valued none of it.

"You self centered, lying no good scumbag!" David screamed at him.

"I was wrong about you Charlie all this time i thought you saved me for me but you saved me for yourself, you did everything for yourself." Anna Marie said trembling in anger.

"How could you say that you know I care about you" Charlie said in pain.

"No you don't, you care about Sasha more than anything yet you won't even fulfill her dying request, you know why heaven won't save her Charlie, because you don't deserve it!" David screamed.

Charlie looked at David in shock he then felt his anger fill him how dare David say that; after everything he did for David after all he risked for Sasha how dare he or anyone suggest he didn't deserve to save his wife!"

"How dare you, how dare you" Charlie hissed.

"Don't deny the truth Charlie if you would rather just die than live for her your love is a fraud" Anna Marie told him harshly.

Charlie felt his anger increasing even more but he also wondered if maybe it was true. He damned the world to save her life even when it was pointless to do so she was already dead, and he couldn't accept that. Jason gave up his soul because he was so certain when Sasha died his father wouldn't be far behind and Charlie just said he was right. Jason was right about everything, it was Charlie's fault he gave up because Charlie couldn't let go. Charlie looked down at Sasha pondering his choices he reached down and took her paw.

"How could I let myself reach this point?" Charlie said in sadness.

"Love is a deadly thing isn't it?" A voice told them no that was impossible she couldn't enter the church. They turned and saw Belladonna standing in front of them she was holding Annabelle's broken form, Angel stared at her in equal shock.

"You can't be here" Angel said in shock.

"Can't I, I am one half of the balance now I am beyond you, your ploy almost worked but not enough" Belladonna said while circling them.

They all stared at Belladonna in fear as she began channeling a large thing of energy in her paw she then prepared to fire it at them.

"So Angel you think you can save any of them I have a better idea you can save them" Belladonna said as she did so a thing of energy began closing in around Charlie, Anna Marie, itchy and David.

"Or you can save my mother and all of creation by extension" Belladonna said she then began sinking her claws into Annabelle's neck.

Angel struggled with the choice Belladonna presented her before she could fully decide however someone else interfered Sasha. Sasha jumped at Belladonna from behind knocking her away from Annabelle she then grabbed Annabelle's body and threw it beside Charlie, Anna Marie, David and Itchy. She then turned to Angel.

"Whatever energy you have transport somewhere else, now" Sasha told her.

"What about you?" Angel told her.

"I'll buy you a few seconds" Sasha told her.

"It's all I'll need, Sasha you are a true angel even if you never realized it" Angel told her, there was no point arguing her mind was decided and it was what was best right now.

Belladonna pulled herself up and glared at Sasha as well as the rest. Charlie saw Sasha wasn't with them.

"What are you doing Sasha get back here, Sasha!" Charlie screamed.

"Please let me go, that is my final request, i love you Charlie" Sasha told him there was more she wanted to say but David understood so did Anna Marie this moment was for Charlie, it had to be.

Sasha then charged at Belladonna who fired a blast at the others Sasha dived in front of it taking the hit the barrier was already around them Angel was already focusing all her energies they were already starting to fade. Sasha ignored the blast and kept moving towards Belladonna. Charlie pushed everyone out of the way and tried to force his way out of the barrier but he was already fading he could only see glimpses of Sasha now. Charlie couldn't say proper words all he could do was let out animalistic cries of anguish. Belladonna watched as the barrier was about to vanish she prepared to fire something at it when Sasha charged right at her.

Many years ago Sasha watched Amelia run to her death though she was told her reason directly she never truly understood it. Why did Amelia have to die, why did she have to do that, why did Sasha have to lose her? She never understood exactly why that was always her mistake. Amelia died for her, she chose to die, she died for that which she loved and it was in that moment of sacrifice that Amelia proved that love. Sasha knew this but she could never truly understand it but now she did she understood it all too well. They were so much alike but what else could be expected from mother and daughter. Sasha wasn't afraid she accepted her death at least she died as she always lived protecting those she loved above all else, just like her mother. With those thoughts Sasha swung at Belladonna she then watched the barrier disappear as Belladonna blasted her right through the chest.

"For you my love, for all of you" Sasha said as she felt the life leave her her body hung in the air as a massive energy like spike was impaled right through her.

Sasha forced a smile as she saw everyone was gone she saved them. That was all that mattered now even if her whole life was just a game between gods in the end she still made it matter. She could accept her death knowing that and that they were safe, she had no regrets. Sasha closed her eyes her heart stopped beating and her breathing ceased. Sasha La Fleur the wife of Charlie Barkin, the mother of Jason, the adoptive mother of David, friend of Anna Marie and Itchy itchford, and beloved "daughter" of Amelia was dead. She died for those she loved for the dream she believed and in that moment the daughter became the mother.

 _"Wow a lot happened in those chapters originally the choice was intended to just be one chapter but it became so long it made sense to split it into two. So the final decision is made, in the end it was inevitable but what will this mean for the future of all our beloved characters. What can Charlie hope to do after going through all this. What will Itchy do after all his efforts have been proven to be in vain? What awaits Belladonna after making the choice she has is there any hope left for her, is there any hope left for anyone or even the world at this point? The answers will come very soon as our heroes face the greatest challenge of their entire lives and decide just what their fates will be."_


	23. Chapter 23

_"Well not exactly the end of the weekend but definitely one of my quickest update in awhile. Last chapter definitely saw our characters reach their lowest point. Jason is lost, Itchy has failed at his mission, Charlie has failed at his mission, Annabelle has lost Belladonna more than ever and the whole world is about to end. This is truly our characters darkest hour but the question is how can they escape it and what will they do once they have, read on to find out hope you enjoy the following chapters."_

: Chapter 22:

All that remains is what we lost

Charlie, Itchy, David, Annabelle, and Anna Marie all found themselves sitting in what appeared to be abandoned ruins; there wasn't a whole lot to it and most of it was gone it looked kind of like a mix between an orphanage and a church but most of what would usually be here was gone. Charlie opened his eyes and took in his surroundings it seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out just what it was. Itchy recognized it as did Anna Marie, David didn't he had never been here before. Angel floated to the ground and turned her attention to the area. She smiled gently at the sight of it she remembered this place or at least a part of her did, no she did she was all of them and they were all her. Charlie ran his paw along the broken wood while Anna Marie saw what remained of a staircase she slowly approached it.

"Where are we?" David asked.

"New Orleans, this used to be my home it was a home for you two as well wasn't it?" Angel said while staring at Charlie and Anna Marie though there was something different she wasn't Angel and she wasn't Flo she was something else.

"You brought us home" Itchy said while looking out over a road and across the area he could almost see the broken remains of Charlie's casino likely long gone but he still remembered them, it was the first time he failed Charlie but not the last.

"It's my home too, David your mother once stayed here" Angel said.

David looked at her with a hint of surprise he never heard of this place before she never mentioned it.

"What of Sasha where is she?" Charlie said frantically.

Angel gave Charlie no answer he already knew the answer and she didn't want to have to say it.

"Angel where is my wife?" Charlie asked with a hint of dread.

"You know the answer Charles, you saw the choice she made you can't deny it, I'm sorry." Annabelle said while pulling herself up.

Charlie knew what that meant but couldn't bring himself to believe it Sasha was dead it finally happened after all his efforts it was over she was gone. He failed to save her, he failed to save his son, his family. Sasha was dead she died for him. Charlie shook his head in denial before letting it sulk tears filled his eyes and he dropped to his knees and began to sob quietly his tears stained the mangled wood. Charlie continued to cry in silence while quietly muttering to himself.

"No, no, no, Sasha, no" It was all he could find the strength to say his cries began to become louder Charlie began to tremble his claws dug into the wood tearing at his nails, he then raised his head and let out an anguished and sorrowful shriek that echoed all across their former home. It echoed all around the area and could be heard by everyone in it the echoes then died down as it faded away. After that all that could be heard were broken sobs and whimpers.

"Charlie it's okay it's alright you don't have to be alone" David said while embracing Charlie and hugging him. Anna Marie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you for saying what I did about your love" Anna Marie said.

"So am I I never should've said you didn't deserve" David began to say before Charlie cut them off.

"You were right, I don't know what I'm going to do" Charlie said broken.

"Don't give up Charlie, you can't" David told him.

"My son's gone too my family is gone, I don't know what I have to live for anymore" Charlie said in sorrow.

"You have us" Anna Marie replied with sadness.

"No I killed you, my selfish killed you, I don't know why I exist" Charlie said defeated he then moved away from David and Anna Marie walking slowly to the stairs leading up, he was stopped by Itchy.

"I failed you, I have failed you far too many times even after all the times you came through for me" Itchy said his voice filled with sorrow.

"What are you talking about I would've been long dead and damned if not for you" Charlie said his voice was near lifeless.

"No, I betrayed you I failed to save you all those decades ago because I was a coward, I failed to save Sasha or Jason and I lied to you; I was never the friend I should've been I thought I could make it up but I couldn't." Itchy said his voice was just as broken as Charlie's, Belladonna crushed all of them.

Charlie felt a deep pain in him as he heard Itchy say those words Itchy was the best friend he could ever hope for, how could Itchy think otherwise. Charlie felt his pain growing in truth it was becoming almost numbing all he could feel was a sense of sorrow and despair, he preferred pain.

"Charlie I was too late to reach you but I'm not too late to make my betrayal right." Itchy told him, he then held out a golden watch.

"Is that what I think it is?" Charlie said shocked.

"Yes, this was the only way to save her and I had to get it to give you that chance no one else would" Itchy answered quietly.

Charlie stared at the watch in Itchy's paw and slowly reached out for it Itchy extended his arm and presented it to Charlie who slowly took the golden watch staring at it. Maybe Sasha wasn't lost after all maybe he could still save her and fulfill his vow.

"Itchy I could never repay you for everything you have done for me" Charlie told his friend.

"You have done more than that, I don't know if this is right or wrong I'm no angel anymore" Itchy said.

"You gave up your place in heaven for this?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"She's in your paws now, choose whatever you think is best" Itchy said before walking away.

"I love you Itch, I only wish I showed it more"

"Love you Charlie, see ya around boss" Itchy replied though he hesitated at first, he then turned and walked away from Charlie making his way to the exit there was no reason for him to be here none at all. He couldn't help anyone the only way to save Sasha was to damn her, he couldn't even arrive in time. He couldn't save anyone not truly that little girl was probably dead or her family forgot what he said. He didn't know why he existed anymore, why he was alive, maybe there wasn't an answer.

"Itchy you can't leave you're needed" Annabelle told him.

"No I'm not" Itchy said completely defeated, before walking out the door and not bothering to look back.

As he moved away from the broken down Orphanage and church. He found himself instinctively moving towards a graveyard. It made sense, his life was over might as well go make his grave in advance There was nothing left of him not the friend, the mortal dog or the angel, he was just a memory, might as well get ready to lay that memory to rest he would probably be in a grave very soon along with everyone else, another testament to his failure as an angel. Itchy followed his instincts and moved towards the graveyard, his instincts seemed to agree with him. Itchy Itchford was already dead or maybe he was never alive to begin with.

Annabelle watched as Itchy turned away and lowered her head in sadness before moving to the back corner of the room. No longer facing anyone Annabelle let her tears show. Belladonna was gone, her daughter was a dead shell. All these lifetimes Belladonna always remained the same even if she was misguided she always acted out of love and compassion, a love and compassion for all mortals. That love was gone all Belladonna felt now was rage and hatred, hatred beyond anything Annabelle could've imagined from her. She wanted to see everyone be as empty and worthless as she felt she was. Her daughter would've never done that she would've never sought the pain and suffering of another out of spite. Her beautiful daughter was dead and was never coming back. It was always inevitable she never could save her no matter how hard she tried.

 _An eternity ago, Annabelle was standing in silence as Belladonna who was much younger right now not even in her teen years, told her the things she had witnessed both through the memories of mortals and her own. It was bad news these memories didn't exist anymore why was Belladonna remembering them._

 _"What does it mean mom, this cage I keep seeing in my dreams i know it, I recognize it, the one in it is me i know it but why what is it mom?" Belladonna asked her._

 _Annabelle considered what her answer would be was their a right one if she told Belladonna the truth it would only worsen her view of life maybe push her over the edge, she couldn't do that._

 _"A cage I can't say i understand it anymore than you do my daughter" Annabelle told her._

 _"I know it means something but I can't explain it. It's so dark and cold and lonely I don't want to end up there, mom you won't let me right" Belladonna said clearly afraid._

 _"Of course not I would never let anything happen to you and if there was any danger I would do everything to stop it" Annabelle told her it was completely true she was still trying to but even she couldn't fight Belladonna's nature._

 _Annabelle wrapped her arms around Belladonna and hugged her closely. She was remembering meaning that other memories would return as well and when they did she would give up again. Why, why couldn't she save her? She had great limitless power and yet she couldn't stop this, she couldn't save her daughter. Annabelle held Belladonna close who returned the gesture hugging her as well._

 _"I know you wouldn't, I know i can count on you" Belladonna told her._

 _"Of course, I love you Belladonna and I always will" Annabelle replied trying to fight her own sadness._

 _Annabelle felt like something stabbed her deep in the chest as she heard both her words and Belladonna's. She couldn't count on her soon she would know that all Annabelle was doing was lying to her yet she couldn't tell her the truth, it would come out but for now Annabelle would fight it for however long she could. She would hold onto her daughter as long as she could she would treasure what she had left because it was becoming clear that cage was Belladonna's fate._

Present day, Belladonna was standing on a burning street watching as a mother and her daughter desperately tried to flee a burning house. It was a futile gesture the flames were spreading slowly destroying everything soon there would be no way out and they would both burn to ashes, another pointless death in this pointless existence. Belladonna watched as the mother held her child close protecting her from the flames a bunch of debri fell around them but she avoided it she then smashed herself against a door, when that didn't work she kicked it down. The mother continued holding her daughter who was clearly getting scared, she hugged her closely and continued moving; for a moment Belladonna saw an image of her being embraced by her own mother the two of them holding each other closely. Belladonna ignored the thought and instead focused on the lie she showed her, the lie that only further fractured her.

 _An eternity ago, Belladonna was staring at her mother a look of clear anger on her face, it was one of outrage and betrayal. Annabelle didn't know how to respond she knew Belladonna would find out but of all the things she had a plan for this wasn't one of them. She still didn't know what the solution was maybe there wasn't one._

 _"Those visions of that cage that I'm in they're memories i know it I don't know how I ended up in that cage but I know I did" Belladonna said trying to control her anger._

 _"Are you certain it could be many other things" Annabelle tried to say._

 _"Stop lying to me! Those memories are real but their are so many of them that I can't understand how they can exist, what is that cage mom and why am I in it!?" Belladonna demanded in anger._

 _"Belladonna i'm sorry but I don't have the answer you seek" Annabelle replied._

 _No that wasn't true her mother knew and Belladonna was beginning to understand herself she was feeling so much pain it was almost overwhelming the prayers she heard were filled with so much sorrow, then there was the emptiness she herself felt all three of these were connected but she didn't understand why?_

 _"Tell me the truth mom what are these dreams why am I remembering this why didn't I before?" Belladonna asked her._

 _"Tell me one of your dreams, i know you already have but tell me a recent one" Annabelle asked her._

 _"Well in one of them I'm with a dog, he's a rough collie well built rather attractive and at first he's in pain and I come to him to take it. I drain it away from him through some physical act but I don't stop there we take it further. All I feel is an intense fire, a passion and this sweet feeling all around me I know angels don't feel this but I do. Then sometime later he's old and withered he goes to sleep and doesn't wake up and I am alone. I come to you asking why he dies but I don't, why I can't be with him or anyone else, I don't understand it?" Belladonna told her._

 _Annabelle remembered that one that was when the realization that she couldn't truly have a life of love with anyone drove her over the edge. She used love as comfort for the pain that plagued her it did no good. Annabelle hoped through whatever relationship she had Belladonna would see the beauty of it instead it drove her further into the abyss. Nothing helped nothing and now Belladonna wanted to know what it meant which would undeniably push her over the edge again. This was it if Annabelle lied Belladonna would seek the answers herself Annabelle knew this because that's what happened last time with the exact same result, maybe if she was truthful she could persuade her but it wasn't likely, she was about to lose her again._

 _"Belladonna there's something I need to tell you" Annabelle said._

Present day, Annabelle remembered that day it was the final straw after that day Annabelle just accepted the truth she couldn't change Belladonna's fate. She tried half a dozen times every one ending the same no matter what happened something would crush her and push her into the abyss, this was no different.

 _An eternity ago, Annabelle finished telling Belladonna the truth of what happened to her and how she ended up in that cage she then told her of her attempts to save her all of which failed, Belladonna stared at her mother in shock at what she just heard._

 _"You locked me away countless times" Belladonna said in disbelief._

 _"You left me no choice but I had time turned back so I could make certain that didn't happen again" Annabelle tried to reason._

 _"Except for one small problem it did again and again. I've been thrown in that cage repeatedly because I can't find a meaning to this life, have you ever considered that maybe after having to throw me in a cage countless times I might have a point!?" Belladonna shouted._

 _"No don't think like that Belladonna that always leads to the same place!" Annabelle pleaded._

 _"Maybe there's a reason, my whole life isn't real this is just some illusion you keep trying to change but can't. Ask yourself this mom if you can't change my fate no matter what what does that mean, it means the moment I was born my fate was that cage!" Belladonna screamed in tears._

 _Annabelle couldn't argue with her it didn't make any sense to her either there was something missing something Belladonna needed to value life and understand the meaning of death. What was it Annabelle was beginning to understand what it was but that was useless she couldn't do anything to fix it. Why couldn't she fix this Belladonna was more passionate and loving than any angel before her she understood and valued love more than any Angel, she wasn't really an angel. Could that be the problem that she was so different from an angel she couldn't truly live like one and function. If so what could Annabelle do there really wasn't anything she_ _could do at this point Belladonna was missing something critical and there was no way to truly to fill it. The only thing she could do was try to appeal to her and convince she could choose a better way._

 _"It's still your choice" Annabelle told her though she knew this would do no good she said it before._

 _"Sure doesn't sound like it, mom I never understood this suffering or pain and now hearing this why do you have to go through this what purpose does it serve, this pain and death, it's meaningless mom" Belladonna reasoned, Annabelle heard it before it was done she lost her unless she agreed to stand by her plans she would lose her._

 _"I keep saying this hoping you will understand, you can't see the beauty of it" Annabelle told her._

 _"There is no beauty what are you seeing mom, I see reality and it's nothing but pain and loss all because of this death you claim has value yet it's forced you to betray me multiple times!" Belladonna shouted._

 _"Listen to me Belladonna please or both our fates are sealed, please just listen to me" Annabelle pleaded._

 _Belladonna could tell her mother was right they were on the same path but they didn't have to be they could stand together and end this pain build a better life where these mortals could be happy and live in that happiness for all time, they could still fix this._

 _"Then stand with me this time help me end this pain we can wipe this horrible life away save all the mortal souls and then build a world worth living in where they won't have to suffer." Belladonna begged her._

 _Annabelle had heard this plea before as well it didn't change anything. Belladonna was suggesting to end the world but since she didn't understand life and death she couldn't grasp the enormity of what she was asking nor could she understand why Annabelle kept saying no, it was done._

 _"You have no idea the ramifications of what you are suggesting, Belladonna what you are suggesting will kill all of them" Annabelle said very seriously._

 _This did shake Belladonna a lot more than Belladonna thought anything her mother said would. Kill all of them. That wasn't what Belladonna wanted she wanted to take away their pain make it so they didn't have to suffer. However her mother's words were confusing now she was acting like death was bad. Just a moment ago she was explaining how it was necessary now doing something that would kill all of them was bad but that didn't make sense, the creator made them solely to inevitably die so why was Belladonna's suggestion so terrible? They were going to die anyway all of them, it was such a flawed concept and her mother was acting like them dying would be bad, than why was she arguing with her? If her mother thought all of them dying was bad why not just fix it so none of them have to?_

 _"They''re going to die anyway mom, all of them because that's the purpose they've been given, what's it matter if it's sooner or later? What I'm suggesting will end all this and make it so no one has to lose anything ever again" Belladonna reasoned._

 _No matter how many times Annabelle heard Belladonna say that very statement it would never stop sending chills up her spine. What's it matter if it's sooner or later well it means everything to them. No one wants to die everyone wants to live unless pushed to the brink. Belladonna was suggesting mass extinction killing all of them before they had the chance to live the true beauty that is their life._

 _"You don't understand they need that pain good has no value without bad, you can't appreciate the beauty of something without the risk of losing it, happiness can't be valued without sadness, please tell me you understand" Annabelle said tears filling her eyes._

 _"That's insane, why would anyone need to be hurt, need to feel pain, why do you need to lose something to value it, that's insane mom it's completely and utterly insane do you want the meaning of life to be insanity?" Belladonna asked her._

 _Annabelle lowered her head and turned away she knew this would happen all she could do was try to convince her not to pursue her goal any further._

 _"No it's not try and understand Belladonna don't give into despair" Annabelle told her, Belladonna then turned away from her mother and flew away._

 _Annabelle knew it didn't work Belladonna was going to keep trying to eliminate pain and suffering which was impossible combined with what she learned she would snap again and Annabelle would throw her in that cage. Even worse there wasn't anyone Annabelle could blame for this, it was inevitable and she couldn't change it she never could, both of them eventually realized this._

Present day, Belladonna watched as the mother held her daughter and moved down a stairwell; she smashed a wall and entered the dining room the fire was surrounding them, if that mother wanted any chance of survival she would have to leave her daughter.

"It's alright, I'm here for you" The mother said.

"Liar" Belladonna hissed as she watched them.

Belladonna saw the mother holding her child she then saw a flash of Annabelle holding her. Belladonna pushed the thought out of her mind. However she then saw another one she was a young girl running around her mother in circles.

 _"Come on mommy bet you can't catch me!" A young Belladonna said cheerfully._

 _Annabelle smiled and placed out her paw which stopped Belladonna in her tracks._

 _"Hey this isn't fair you're supposed to catch me mommy" Belladonna's younger self said._

 _"I did, I used my natural talents it's perfectly fair" Annabelle told her._

 _"Oh yeah well I got talents of my own!" Belladonna's younger self said._

 _She then pushed herself towards Annabelle and climbed up on her scrambling around her head while Annabelle tried to get her off pretending she was in danger._

 _"No oh no there is a monster on top of me and I can't dislodge it!" Annabelle said while trying to grab her._

 _Annabelle then managed to grab Belladonna._

 _"Got you!" Annabelle said._

 _"Not yet you don't" Belladonna's younger self said playfully kicking her they then toppled over to the ground laughing playfully, Annabelle held Belladonna and gently tossed her into the air catching her before smiling at her._

Belladonna forced the memory away and focused on the mother again why was she there she could've left. Forget her daughter either way she's going to die it was pointless. The mother hugged her closely preparing for the inevitable.

"No leave her, you don't actually care your love is a sham, abandon her!" Belladonna demanded.

 _Belladonna saw herself tearing through angels as she blasted down the gates of heaven she then flew to the center only for her mother to stand in front of her. Belladonna could see tears in her mother's eyes._

 _"Mom" Was all Belladonna could say._

 _Annabelle let the tears stream down her cheeks which dripped onto the floor of heaven, why was she crying, what was she going to do, unless no she wouldn't not after what it forced her to sacrifice._

 _Belladonna was about to attack her but couldn't bring herself to._

The mother stood her ground holding her child and shielding her as best as she could as the roof began collapsing. She would never leave her daughter nothing could force her to nothing.

 _Belladonna stared at her mother who was completely in tears, Belladonna ignored her tears it was another example of why she was right she then flew at her only for Annabelle to place out her paw freezing her in the air, she wasn't equal to her nowhere near._

 _"Mom what are you" Belladonna said trying to fight her own tears._

 _Annabelle opened a gateway and revealed a massive cage which swung open sobbing as she did so._

 _"Mom wait, don't do this please listen to me isn't this proof enough of how right I am!?" Belladonna pleaded._

 _"You don't understand the world you want can't exist, please tell me you understand" Annabelle said sobbing._

 _"Mom there's nothing to understand look at what's it's forcing you to do, mom we can end all this and make it better, mom please, I love you!" Belladonna sobbed._

 _"I love you too, and I see you won't change, I am so sorry" Annabelle said in tears._

 _She then lowered her paw and sent Belladonna hurdling into the cage which then began to close around her as chains began to wrap around her._

 _"No mooooommm!" Belladonna screamed as the cage closed around her._

"I love you Sophia" The mother told her.

That was it that was the last thing Belladonna would force herself to hear she snapped her claws and in a single instant the whole house exploded consumed by a raging ball of fire that blew the home into countless pieces of debris and shrapnel. Belladonna approached the rubble and saw the bodies of the mother and her child buried under all the rubble of their home she could see beneath the rubble and knew the mother was still holding her child. Belladonna growled in anger and turned away with a mere gesture of her paw an entire neighborhood sunk into the ground collapsing into a thing of lava. Belladonna heard countless people screaming and crying for help she ignored their prayers, no one ever answered hers and everyone she answered never made a difference. They never saved her no one did so they could all die and rot in a hole. Belladonna the angel was a fraud like everything she was there was never any reason for her to be alive at all.

Annabelle could almost sense Belladonna's sadness and pain and she knew nothing could heal it now. Belladonna was a lost cause it was so painfully clear that nothing would change her mind she was so consumed with anger and pain that nothing could turn her away from it. There was only one solution now Belladonna's death, the only way to save her daughter and everyone else was for Annabelle to kill her to ensure she died. Annabelle let tears fill her eyes as she let images of the beautiful daughter she once had fill her mind. Annabelle fell to her knees burying her face in her paws and began crying into them little could be heard except the faint sounds of a cosmic being sobbing, not unlike a mortal.


	24. Chapter 24

: Chapter 23:

Why we are alive

Angel approached Annabelle who was sobbing into the ground it was strange seeing someone like her be like that, but it seems the recent events pushed Annabelle to far she was beginning to lose hope she had accepted her daughters fate. Angel wasn't certain if that was the right call or not and it wasn't her place to question her. Angel was feeling her own pain as well. She still could see Jason surrendering his soul to Belladonna see that empty hopeless look in his eyes. She never wanted to see that kind of look from him, it was agonizing seeing the dog she loved in such a broken state. Angel walked up to the sobbing Annabelle she considered placing a paw on her shoulder but decided to let her deal with this herself there was nothing Angel could say that would help.

Angel was actually beginning to understand her role in all this her memories were returning all of them. Everything she learned from each life was coming back to her the countless souls in her were decreasing now they just felt like her, all of her yet she could still sense their essences it just wasn't so overwhelming they felt like a part of her. Angel closed her eyes she could hear panicked cries all around the world many were praying for deliverance, she heard all of it yet it didn't overwhelm her. She could feel them she could feel everything but now it just seemed like another memory, another feeling and emotion, it seemed comprehensible. It was impossible or it should be impossible yet it wasn't. Angel continued focusing on all the souls of the world everyone in this current life, they all were crying out all understandably so but many did not actually understand, she however was beginning to truly believe she did.

"Help me please"

"Never before have I needed you more than now"

"Deliver us from this"

Angel heard all the prayers and focused a moment later she felt like she was everywhere all at once. She could not only hear their prayers but see those saying them too, she could reach out for all of them. Angel focused again this time she heard souls that already departed she heard one in particular.

"What's going on where am I, I can't see anything I can't feel anything is anyone there, someone anyone!?" She heard the voice of a lost Irish Setter with gold fur.

Angel glowed a bright white and released another light allowing it to disappear. Angel then turned her attention elsewhere this time on Belladonna. She saw her standing outside Flo Church she was seething with anger yet a deep sadness as well all the while looking up at heaven in pain. Angel heard many cries coming from within her, that's why she was searching for her. Angel dug deep and felt a very unpleasant feeling go all around her it was an overwhelming amount of pain and sorrow it should've crippled her but she was beyond any kind of real physical pain. Angel then heard a faint voice from within the deepest depths of Belladonna's soul.

"We will all be free, we don't have to feel this anymore" Jason said.

Angel could feel him and felt a sense of hope maybe he wasn't completely gone maybe she could still yet get through to him and turn him away from this dark path he chose.

"Jason, Jason can you hear me it's me, Angel" Angel called out to him.

Jason watched as the lie Belladonna created faded away leaving him alone. He looked up and what he saw took his breath away. Angel was hovering above him she had beautiful pure gold Angel wings sprouting from her back. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was so comforting it lifted whatever darkness surrounded it. Jason stared at her in complete shock.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Jason asked her.

"I'm here to set you free, Jason you don't have to feel this" Angel told him.

"Yes I do, there's no choice it's inevitable everyone dies and when they do pain and sorrow follows, it's unavoidable." Jason said in sadness.

Angel didn't believe that she waved her paw and the empty void changed again this time reassembling Flo Church. She lowered herself and sat down staring at Jason.

"None of this every moment you and I spent together here mattered" Angel said.

"It all ends one day and then it's forgotten" Jason replied.

"Do you forget it?" Angel asked him.

"No but I'm gone once your gone that memory won't matter anymore." Jason answered.

"You're wrong, and deep down you know it, every moment between us was a blessing, you treasure every one; tell me look me in the eyes and tell me you regret knowing me." Angel demanded.

Jason was rather surprised by Angel's words she had never been this assertive this commanding, it was unlike her. Angel could see she was different now too but she didn't feel different the truth was she wasn't afraid anymore. She loved Jason and would do anything to save him. She knew her own heart and she knew who she was and who she wanted to be even more so Angel knew she could bring balance to all of those.

"It's not that it's that we can't be together you know this" Jason tried to reason.

"Is that what you say to convince yourself your choice was the right one?" Angel asked him.

"I would wait for however long I had to; if it was decades later or centuries when you stood in front of me I would take you in my arms and tell you how much I love you, I'm willing to wait Jason that's how much this matters to me." Angel said softly.

Jason felt a thing of doubt gripping him this was creating a feeling of pain deep inside him he didn't like it was becoming overwhelming. He didn't want this pain he just wanted it all to be gone. Why should they have to wait, he was tired of pain and how long before they were separated.

"It matters to me too but we'll be separated in the end, everything leads to the same place." Jason tried to reason.

Angel smiled at him and slowly approached him she then wrapped her arms around and began leaning her head down towards his.

"It leads to this moment right now" Angel told him. Her mouth slowly closing the gap between his.

Jason felt something building up within a deep passion that filled his soul it was so sweet and comforting, it felt so good better than anything he imagined. He then began closing the gap as well.

"We've been hurt we know the pain in our heart but it's because of it that we understand what true love is." Angel told him they were seconds from closing the gap, he was seconds away from sharing what he was certain would be a heavenly kiss with Angel.

Jason heard his mind screaming at him it was coming from two sides one side telling him to do it, to forget whatever pain would follow to ignore whatever loss would eventually to come to seize this moment and finally share this romantic moment with her, this moment his heart longed for as did hers. The other was telling him it was useless and served no meaning this moment would be gone soon and once it was all it would be is another agonizing scar in his soul. Jason felt his arms wrap around Angel while feeling hers around his their lips were just about to meet and an overwhelming joy filled Jason but then he remembered the sight of her leaving, this moment was almost a goodbye. All of a sudden Jason was in great pain. This was just another lie a false reassurance to make him believe their love had any meaning beyond torturing both of them.

"No! No it's a lie this moment whatever it means one day it will become a scar, a deep scar that will only bring tears and will never heal." Jason said while pushing Angel away.

"Jason everything will heal in time" Angel tried to reason.

"Even if it does something else will just cut it open again, it's empty that happy feeling is a lie" Jason stated intensely.

"How do you know that!?" Angel demanded.

"Because I was moments away from sharing a beautiful kiss with the woman I love; it was everything I wanted, it was a joy beyond comprehension and somehow it still managed to hurt!" Jason shouted.

"Even my deepest most passionate desire of my heart still turned into another form of pain!" Jason screamed in tears.

Angel wanted to tell him it was alright but she knew it wasn't going to work he was too afraid of pain now, he wasn't willing to endure it he was the one who turned that moment into pain. Angel wanted to say something but she didn't know what, she couldn't force Jason to leave. She had to convince him show him something beyond pain, and she almost did, but he wouldn't accept it. So be it she wouldn't force it she would wait.

"The only things that cause us pain are that which we allow to, as you just did, I offered you something more but I won't force it" Angel told him.

"I believe there is still hope in you Jason and I will wait however long I need to it will hurt, it will be the worst pain my heart can imagine but I will endure it until the day you are beside me" Angel told him while placing her paw on his cheek gazing at him.

"Pain is worth it if we can endure it, there is something more beautiful beneath it" Angel told him while fading.

"I love you Jason, now and forever more I will always love you" Angel said then she was gone.

Jason could tell the lie was returning to Belladonna's truth it was the only truth there was to believe. Even now Angel was proving Belladonna right but why wasn't Jason feeling it. Angel's words were echoing in his mind and even as the agony filled his body all he could think of was Angel. That moment between them her arms around him while he held her their lips coming ever closer. He should've kissed her. The memory brought him comfort but it was incomplete it didn't bring him enough comfort. He should've thrown caution to the wind embraced the pain and kissed her. He wanted that kiss it was all his mind could think of even as his body was being fried. He wasn't feeling this right now his soul could only think of Angel's words and the need to complete that memory. It just proved Belladonna right like everything else. That moment brought him pain so why fight Belladonna's truth, did it was it painful because it was inevitable or was his pain a direct result of him not letting it complete, would that moment bring him pain had he let Angel kiss him. He wasn't certain in fact even thinking of the idea of it was filling him with a sense of excitement.

He remembered his dream where Angel kissed him, and without realizing it his mind added it to the moment he and Angel just shared combining them and the truth was it didn't bring Jason any pain at all. The only thing it brought him was a bliss, a bliss that was washing away Belladonna's truth and was being replaced by his own truth, but it wasn't a truth it wasn't real and eventually it would end, he would lose her. It was meaningless as he said this his world disappeared and Belladonna's returned but neither seemed all that stable. Why was he fighting it, Belladonna's truth was the only one. Jason tried to tell himself this but it wasn't as absolute. In fact Jason was more torn than ever he remembered Angel but he also remembered Belladonna however it created a problem. He thought back to Belladonna resting on top of him her lips pressed softly against his. It was a beautiful memory was it meaningless too. He didn't want to think that. Except it was true Jason saw what happened to Belladonna the revelation of what her nature meant. He brought her pain not just pain but literal insanity. Their relationship was meaningless just like his and Angel's. Jason tried to convince himself of this to once again embrace Belladonna's truth but it wasn't so certain beneath the darkest depths of Jason's pain and cynicism there was a light of hope shining, that single moment with her, the light that was Angel.

Angel opened her eyes only to find Annabelle looking at her she didn't seem surprised but Angel's state clearly mattered to her as Annabelle's expression was very serious.

"You're evolution is complete, I doubt any mortal could contain you for long, you are ready" Annabelle told her.

"What am I ready for?" Angel asked her, though it wasn't entirely a question Angel was beginning to understand her role and she knew what it meant; it was only fitting for someone like her the only path she could really have.

Angel knew deep down and she would embrace it but before she did she would show Jason the light and free him from the suffering that consumed she would show him that their love for each other was far beyond that of any pain, she knew she would and she knew she was capable of it. The coming day and what would come of it was why she was born. She would save this world and then she would lift Jason from his hopelessness and the two of them would soar into the sky and the rest of this world would one day join them in their bliss, it was why Angel was alive.

Carface was moving through a lone graveyard paying no heed to the purple lightning crackling across the sky nor did he care about the raining fire, neither caught his attention, sure they were probably going to kill him but he just didn't care. Belladonna clearly got what she was hoping and from the looks of it the apocalypse was right around the corner, the demons hadn't shown up yet but they likely weren't far behind nor the angels the world was about to be burned to a crisp in a titanic and holy battle, oh well. Despite being a survivor Carface just couldn't bring himself to care, even the idea of dying for good didn't matter to him. It all felt so pointless he was throwing the money he gained on the floor spreading it everywhere because, well why not see what it looks like when it burns. Careface continued moving through the graveyard thinking about why he came here it was actually one of the few things Carface was actually certain of. For some reason in this moment he had to visit him it had been a lifetime since he did but he still needed to talk with him. Carface stopped in front of the grave and spread a thing of money around it.

"It's been so long I forgot you were even here" Carface said.

"Sue me, it's been decades, not that you're the most memorable of dogs always more quiet, except when you were panicking of course" Carface told the grave.

Carface for a moment imagined that he heard a response to his comment it was mostly babbling saying it wasn't a big deal he would also stutter i didn't panic that much.

"Shut up" Carface said while reading the name on the grave.

"Here lies Killer he was a good enough henchmen"

Carface never saw Killer die it was of natural causes sometime before he returned to Earth either time. Killer betrayed Carface helping save the little girl Anna Marie before he could properly kill Charlie. It was a moment of shock for Carface he never knew Killer could be so brave it should bring him anger but it also brought Carface a sense of pride for the one he called friend. Which was truly shocking even more shocking was Killer did consider him a friend. Even when he was unraveling Killer showed nothing but concern for him, when he threatened him Killer took it in stride. When Carface crossed the line Killer was always concerned for his soul, even his betrayal was a result of Carface becoming too much of a monster for Carface to follow. After his death Red briefly showed him Killer, he was genuinely sad for his death, Killer actually considered him a friend. Carface didn't think much of it then but now it was really the only thing that moved Carface at all.

"Just for once let me have it, I was a crappy boss, I was going to feed you to a gator. Just business how many times did I rationalize that, how was feeding you to a giant gator business?" Carface asked himself.

"Removing a weak link I suppose that could be the best business move" Carface said.

"I never got to truly thank you. I deserved way worse than you. I actually remember it now seeing you standing outside my casino you had tears in your eyes" Carface said remembering that moment so clearly it wasn't even a blur before now it was a sight he couldn't forget.

"You really considered me a friend, I never considered how valuable that was now I can't consider anything else, despite pretty much having everything" Carface said while holding what was probably thousands and thousands of dollars in his paw.

Carface spread more money on Killer's grave watching as it sunk into the soil once again not caring.

"I should care but I don't money doesn't matter to me nothing does anymore. I guess Belladonna did prove her point, how would you view it was your life worth it, did it mean anything?" Carface asked he got an answer but not from who he expected.

"I'm guessing it was pretty painful considering his only friend treated him like trash" a voice said, Carface recognized the voice well this was unexpected of all the people to meet here, he turned and saw Itchy standing behind him.

"I shouldn't expect a kind response from you since I you know killed you" Carface said.

Itchy didn't really care about that especially since it didn't really matter Itchy wasn't certain he was ever truly alive at all, he doubted there was any meaning to his life so Carface ending it really didn't matter.

"Did you, can you kill someone without purpose?" Itchy asked him.

"Sure that gator killed me, I don't think I have a purpose" Carface answered.

"Really why's that?" Itchy asked.

"I learned the hard way. My dream I saw it didn't mean anything, I'm carrying millions of dollars doesn't mean anything to me everything i dedicated my life to and now that I have it it has no value to me" Carface said.

That was nothing new we often had no idea what it was we wanted or why we even wanted it at all, Itchy sure didn't. He thought he wanted to be a street dog, then a guardian angel and then Charlie's friend apparently none were true, it would seem Carface came to the same conclusion.

"Wanting is better than having" Itchy replied.

"Yeah so what you brings you here an angel in a graveyard kind of weird." Carface asked.

"I'm not an angel anymore I turned back my clock to steal Sasha's in the hopes of saving her" Itchy replied.

"Well you and me guess we're heading for the same place, never thought I would say that" Carface said.

Carface pulled out a cigar and lit it he then pulled out a second and offered it to itchy, he shook his head resulting in Carface just shrugging he then lit his cigar and began smoking it.

"Why are you here?" Itchy asked.

"Just visiting a friend, a minion would be more accurate what about you?" Carface asked.

"I just stumbled here aimlessly thought it was a good place since everything I am is dead" Itchy answered.

"That's a pleasant statement, you've been hanging with Belladonna?" Carface said.

Itchy didn't reply he didn't really have much of an answer to say. He watched as Carface smoked his cigar with disregard, he then pulled out a bottle of beer and began chugging it. There was a complete disregard for his own health he didn't even notice that one of his paws was accidentally touching the fire. Carface wasn't here to pay his respects, he was here to die, maybe they both were.

"You seem about ready to give up so what did you in then?" Itchy asked it was a personal question but it was clear Carface didn't care about that.

"Remembering when i thought I was loved, it was a lie all of it and he kicked me to the curb told me to get lost yet those days matter more to me then any other, when I had a family however brief. It's stupid it should mean nothing to me but that's what stayed with me" Carface stated.

"Who would've ever believed there was a heart beneath all that greed and business" Itchy told him.

"I didn't ha haha the world's full of surprises. I learned the ways of the business in that house, his father was a businessman and he had blood on his hands but it was business nothing personal; if something's a problem get rid of it, I was a problem Cody got rid of me, simple business" Carface said his voice was very empty with only a hint of emotion.

Cody wait a minute Itchy heard that name before he watched over someone related to a Cody across the years he was a guardian angel. It was his grand son yes his grand son, he heard a few things about Cody. Apparently he tried to leave the family business his father started and while he did he and his dad never reconciled he also heard that Cody spent a great many months searching for a dog, was it Carface? Was Carface referring to that Cody.

"Cody, son of a businessman from the mid 1930s" Itchy asked.

"Yeah why you know him?" Carface asked.

"No but I was the guardian angel for someone in his family" Itchy answered.

"Oh small world, yeah that's him threw me out told me it was business said something else but couldn't bother to hear it, he didn't care why should I?" Carface replied though there was a hint of emotion in his voice.

That didn't sound right Cody spent months trying to find his dog after he left his father. He never forgave himself, he did it for a good reason at least that's what Itchy got from it. Wait a minute what happened with Cody was why Carface ended up the way he did; he thought he didn't care that everything was just a business where you did whatever was necessary to get through life and eliminated whatever was in the way. Carface didn't know.

"What are you talking about he spent months trying to find you, but he never could and he always hoped he would. Annabelle told me once that he prayed for you every night for months, it related with my current mission they were facing a similar problem" Itchy stated in confusion but his confusion was becoming clear, it couldn't be.

"If he cared so much why did he throw me out?" Carface asked this time there was anger in his voice.

Itchy didn't exactly know and there was no way to find out since he wasn't an angel and couldn't look at Carface's memories but Carface was a damned soul maybe Carface could show him if Itchy could only convince him to.

"I don't know but it doesn't line up Carface you have the memory I can't see it unless you share it with me, don't you want to find out why?" Itchy asked him.

"Forget it" Carface stated.

"Carface i know he cared about you, I know that much whatever he did he did it for you I don't know how that works because I don't know what happened but you do." Itchy stated.

Carface began pondering his choice as Itchy's words began to echo in his mind, the moment was flashing in his mind he didn't want to remember it. He saw Cody backhand him, he saw him smacking him repeatedly beating on him he could hear his pained whimpers and cries. He then saw Cody's father hand him the belt.

"Get rid of him" Cody said.

Carface thought back to those words he then saw Cody looking at him in sadness holding the belt before turning away he heard itchy's words.

"I know he cared about you i know that much whatever he did he did it for you" Itchy's words echoed in Carface's mind.

"Get rid of him" Cody's words came this time he saw Cody walk away and throw aside the belt.

Carface saw Cody placing him in the box he then saw Cody stare at the belt again, he then remembered all the damage he caused and every hit Cody likely took for him. Cody couldn't take the hits anymore and the only way not to was to beat Carface. Carface would've spent his life being beaten endlessly. Cody didn't want that life for him. Carface's eyes began to fill with tears as he forced himself to remember their last moment. He saw Cody walking away and focused on him forcing the memory into his mind listening for the last real thing Cody said to him, and finally he heard them.

"I love you boy" Cody said.

He loved him, he cared about him. He left him to save him from a cruel and abusive life. He gave up what he loved to ensure Carface could be happier but he couldn't show it otherwise Carface would've never left. It was never business it was a sacrifice. There is no business none of it Carface was acting off of a lie. All this time he thought love was empty because his didn't matter but it did. It was the most meaningful thing in his entire life, not money, not fame, not power, no his time with Cody that was what made his life matter and he forgot it he let his pain consume him and chose to become a monster. He became Cody's father never in all his life had Carface failed someone like he did Cody. He wasn't a businessman he didn't want to be a businessman; he wanted to be nothing like that man, no he wanted to be the dog Cody gave up what he loved for, that was who Carface wanted to be and he would be no matter what he would show Cody that his sacrifice wasn't in vain. He would make certain no one else was hurt because of him, this is why Carface Carather was alive.

Carface turned to Itchy tears in his eyes.

"You're right, all this time I was basing my life around a lie and ignoring what it meant. He loved me he never abandoned me, he saved me and I decide to become his father. I was wrong. My anger resentment desire for money and power I was wrong about all of it. What I did to Anna Marie, Charlie all of it was wrong. Everything I did was wrong but no more. I will not defile Cody's sacrifice again. I will not disgrace that dog he gave so much to save, he saved me to give me a life worth living and I will not squander that gift ever again. I will never be that man ever again" Carface said his voice was filled with emotion he then took his cigar and tossed it to the ground before standing up straight and turning away.

"Where are you going?" Itchy asked him.

"I'm going to stop Belladonna or die trying, i won't let her kill the family Cody built or wipe out whatever paradise he earned, i won't allow anyone else to be hurt, i swear it" Carface said with determination.

Itchy was having trouble grasping what he was seeing Carface was changing his ways he was letting go of his greed and lust for power and was embracing love and compassion. This was unthinkable who knew Carface was such a lost soul in need of guidance and did Itchy show him it, that couldn't be he wasn't an angel anymore.

"Thank you I would've never discovered this without you, you showed me the truth even after I killed you" Carface told him softly.

It didn't matter clearly Carface was deserving of forgiveness. He was never truly evil just driven by what he believed the world to be. He murdered Itchy and yet here Itchy was saving the soul of the one who murdered him bringing out the light that always existed within him, like a guardian angel, but he wasn't an angel anymore, he wasn't.

"You don't have to thank me and you don't need my forgiveness" Itchy told him.

"Yes I do, you're a true angel Itchy even now; ha haha good thing you showed up when you did, you got perfect timing" Carface told him with a chuckle.

Did he Itchy came here by instinct his instincts led him to Carface, a lost soul who he just saved. If his angel instincts are so powerful that he can still sense those in need and be there to help them even when he is no longer an angel, could that mean his purpose his true self is a guardian angel. He saved Carface that mattered. Carface was certainly heading for hell but now Carface just might earn heaven. He saved a soul that was damned, that mattered.

"I'm going with you" Itchy replied.

"You and me working together this world is crazy" Carface stated.

"Yeah, it is but I'm not letting you do this alone, there is something worth fighting for, everything is worth fighting for" Itchy declared.

"Yeah it truly is I see that now, and you do too" Carface told him.

"Let's go and make certain Cody, Sasha and so many others didn't die in vain" Itchy stated, Carface nodded the two of them then side by side walked out of the graveyard completely reborn, and ready to fight for the life and world they now believed in.

It was ironic really Itchy saved Carface's soul but it was Carface who showed Itchy his purpose. The one who murdered him showed him his purpose. It was fitting Carface killing him is what put Itchy on his path, they needed each other. Carface needed to kill Itchy so Itchy could one day save him. On this day he did and he saved many others too all who were in need of someone. True many died but he couldn't save everyone but those he saved did matter. If his life didn't exist Carface would still be wallowing in his hatred; if he wasn't a guardian angel he could've never shown Carface the door he opened. If he can do this as a mortal than there was no question Itchy Ichford was a guardian angel it was who he was. He would guide the lost souls, he would show them that there was hope, he would lift them from their despair and save their souls. He would show heaven, hell, earth and the universe itself that no one was beyond redemption and Itchy was certain no one was, and Itchy would make certain everyone knew that especially the lost souls who believed they were. He knew it was so clear now, this is why Itchy Itchford was alive.

Charlie was standing in Anna Marie's old room from so long staring out the window gazing at the ground below, he then turned and looked at the watch in his paw that Itchy gave him. Charlie stepped on the window sill and gazed down thinking about what was left. If he jumped what would it matter his wife was dead, his son was gone, the world was ending, heaven and hell were descending upon them, what did any of it matter at all? He might as well jump since his life was already finished what would happen if he didn't he would die tomorrow, big difference. Charlie looked at the watch again and opened it he stared at it rather deeply. It was the watch that represented his wife's life. Charlie saw a nomb on it that could wind back just as his did. Should he would it matter she would die tomorrow, heck they would all be eradicated body and soul tomorrow. It made sense to spend whatever time he had left with her. Charlie stared down at the ground again and took one step before hesitating.

"Have you truly lost all sense of hope that you are willing to defy your love's dying wish" Anna Marie asked David was standing with her.

"I want to see her while I still can" Charlie stated sadly.

"You're so certain we're going to fail?" David asked him.

Charlie wasn't in the mood for this how could he not be certain look around the oceans were turning into blood and they were boiling, fire was raining from the sky, cities were collapsing. Could they not see it it was so obvious, they lost it was over. There was nothing they could do Belladonna was going to win.

"At least I'm not blind" Charlie said harshly.

"What does that mean Charlie?" Anna Marie said challenging.

"Look around you, look at what the world's turned into; look in the sky are so blind that you can't see the inevitable, we lost it's over tomorrow it's all going to end, our lives meant nothing!" Charlie screamed.

"Better blind than weak" David retaliated.

"What can I do I can't fight Belladonna I tried multiple times, she beat me, I couldn't defeat her!" Charlie shouted.

"So what are you going to do?" Anna Marie aske him.

Charlie stared down at the window before trying to step again only to realize he couldn't, he already broke too many promises to her he couldn't break another. Charlie tried to step again before growling in anger and closing the window. He stepped down and looked at the watch again his paw reaching for the nomb to turn it back, neither Anna Marie nor David did anything to stop him. That was their mistake trying to forcibly change his mind Charlie had to realize this himself or he would never realize it at all.

Sasha found herself wandering a dark void she couldn't really see anything except for a light shining above her. She didn't know what it was and couldn't seem to be able to reach it. Sasha continued wandering the empty void there was nothing here, nothing at all. Sasha looked to the side hoping to find something maybe flashes of her life, or images of her sins she had to lay to rest, or her fears or anything really, but it was empty. Sasha didn't understand any of this she assumed this was purgatory but she didn't see anything that supported it so what was it and more importantly why wasn't she in heaven? It was a truly puzzling question she died the most heroic noble death one could. She accepted her death and died without fear, why was she here and not in heaven?

"What is this place, anyone have an answer?" Sasha asked no one in particular.

"Of course not who are you talking to Sasha, expect some response, yeah that makes sense?" Sasha said to herself.

Sasha continued walking around though there really wasn't a path to follow there was nothing, literally nothing. She saw the light and tried to reach for it naturally that was impossible. There was no way to reach it and there was nowhere to go, Sasha was clearly stuck here but why? Why was Sasha stuck here what was the point of it?

"I don't want to be here, what the hell is this, I know there's someone up there so you can at least do me the decency and explain what's going on!?" Sasha shouted.

There was no answer, and in that moment Sasha erupted.

"Why am I here!? Tell me!" Sasha screamed.

"Why are you here, why were you anywhere that's the question that haunted you isn't it Sasha?" A sweet, compassionate almost motherly voice told her.

Sasha froze dead in her tracks she never thought she would hear that voice ever again, she hadn't heard it for so long. It couldn't be there's no way it was some kind of a trick. She was just a part of the great cosmic being Angel was becoming, she didn't exist anymore. Sasha turned slowly and saw a white whippet with brown eyes standing in front of her. Sasha fell to her knees in shock.

"I, I it, it can't be" Sasha said in disbelief.

"Why, because I'm dead I thought you already learned love never dies" Amelia told her.

"Amelia, how you're part of the evolving angel?" Sasha said in confusion.

"That doesn't negate who I am, Angel and Flo still exist don't they?" Amelia responded.

Sasha tried to take in what was happening after all these years she was standing in front of Amelia again she never thought this would happen.

"You were sent to watch me guide me to Charlie" Sasha reasoned.

Amelia smiled at Sasha while placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Sasha I had no idea what I even was I never found out actually, I certainly had no idea who your husband would be" Amelia told her.

"Then you were just another pawn in heavens plan like everything else" Sasha said with a hint of bitterness.

"Maybe rather I was or not it wasn't why I made the choice I did nor does it change the choice I made" Amelia replied while remembering the last time she saw Sasha alive, she never regretted it and she gazed at the photo she had of her everyday until they put her down. Sasha was what she died for not her evolution.

"But if they knew how can we have any choice at all?" Sasha asked her.

"Did heaven decide for you to charge at Belladonna or did you?" Amelia replied after saying that she smiled at her again. She was so proud of who Sasha became, she couldn't be more proud.

Sasha pondered the question Amelia asked her she knew the answer but was it part of the plan and if it was was she just conditioned to make it, were all of them?

Charlie was about to turn the watch in his paw but found himself hesitating he looked at Anna Marie and David.

"She'll be alive again" Charlie tried to reason.

"Yes she will" David said with minimum emotion there was no hint if he was against it or not.

"But it could condemn her to hell" Charlie considered.

"That is true" Anna Marie told him with nothing in her voice hinting if it was right or wrong.

That wasn't what Charlie wanted to hear he wanted them to either to tell him to do it or to tell him he was a fool for trying. He needed someone to tell him he was doing the wrong thing, Itchy always did, Annabelle always did, Sasha always did and so did Anna Marie and his parents. Was this wrong why weren't they telling him, he needed them to tell him?

"I proved myself Sasha would surely prove herself before her time came" Charlie justifed.

"Yes" David said and nothing more.

Charlie turned to Anna Marie hoping for a more concrete response that would come from a more moral place.

"True" was all Anna Marie said with no hint of disgust or support.

Charlie looked at the watch and touched the nomb again but couldn't help but wonder was this a mistake it could be, what if it was? What it would mean for Sasha? What would the consequences be? Still what if it wasn't and he was right about everything he just said, then he would save her like he promised and would do so without breaking his word, but what if he was wrong, what if he wasn't. He could be, he could be right or wrong or right, he just didn't know, someone say what was right?

"This is Sasha's fate, her very soul it could save her or damn her" Charlie said his voice was trembling with uncertainty.

"Yes it could" David said.

"Which one will it be?" Charlie said frantically while looking at Anna Marie.

"I don't know" Anna Marie without emotion.

No that was not what they were supposed to say, they were supposed to say don't do it it's not worth the risk. This is Sasha's soul are you willing to risk it like this or they could say you're right Sasha can prove herself and it was your doing so they can't blame her, this is worth it. Just say something say anything, just tell him what to do!

"Why won't you actually say anything!" Charlie screamed at them, neither responded.

"Tell me I'm right, tell me I'm wrong!" Charlie shouted in desperation neither of them said a word.

"Don't you understand I don't know what's right or wrong when dealing with those I care for I don't know, you have to tell me you have to tell me!" Charlie screamed while trembling.

David and Anna Marie remained silent.

"Please I need to know if this is a mistake or not, and I just can't tell, please tell me if this right! Anna Marie David I need you to tell me what I should do!" Charlie pleaded.

"It's your choice Charlie" Anna Marie told him with that she and David walked away from Charlie leaving him to make the single most important decision he ever made and this time he would have to make it without anyone else guiding him.

Sasha continued struggling with her question she made her choice but was it all some big plan she might've been born to make that choice how could she really know, she turned to Amelia who was standing silently for the moment. Amelia knew Sasha knew deep down and she would help her once she asked the right question.

"They manipulated my whole life I was planned to end up with Charlie all along I was just a pawn needed to fulfill their plans for Charlie" Sasha said.

"So you're life was just a sham planned by heaven, or were you a lost a soul they sent Charlie to save? Why bother with guardian angels at all if everything was planned from the get to go?" Amelia asked her.

"You were one of Angel's original incarnations, Flo was another both protected us at some point that can't be a coincidence" Sasha reasoned.

"Sasha maybe they do know everything but that doesn't matter, maybe I was sent to guide you so you would find Charlie and I could help Angel's evolution even if that was meant to happen, it wasn't my purpose." Amelia told her.

Sasha didn't understand that was exactly her purpose it was what she was meant to do and she did it how could it not be her purpose?

"You fulfilled it" Sasha replied.

"How fortunate, my purpose was to protect you I had no higher goal beyond that. That was my purpose it was my purpose the moment I decided it, did heaven know I would make that choice probably, but that doesn't change it from being my choice nor does it change yours. You chose to die for those you love, you chose to give Charlie a chance, you chose to hurt Darren" Amelia said.

That created another problem what was the point of all those dogs she hurt why did Darren deserve to have his heart broke, he didn't so why let it happen? It was one or the other. One everything happened because heaven was controlling every aspect of your life towards a single purpose or two there was no point to any of it. Either way your life had no meaning?

"If my choices matter and effect people and hurt them, why was I allowed to make the wrong ones? How did hurting Darren help anyone, how does pain help anyone?" Sasha asked her voice becoming more desperate.

"Why must we hurt, why must we die, why do we live if we have to die?" Sasha asked quietly.

Amelia smiled, that was it that was the right question and now that Sasha found it Amelia would guide her to the answer.

"Sasha look at what's in front of you" Amelia told her.

Sasha turned and was shocked to see a sort of screen that showed Charlie sitting alone in some room while holding a watch what was he doing.

"Charlie what are you" Sasha began to say.

"Let it play" Amelia told her.

Sasha continued watching.

Charlie stared in silence at the watch in his paw trying desperately to make the right choice, should he bring her back or not he didn't know. Charlie couldn't bring himself to turn back the watch nor could he bring himself to stop trying to, he was so lost he never imagined he would have to make this choice all by himself. He needed something to remind him of why he wanted to do this something to drive him but he didn't know what? Charlie continued struggling with himself when he heard someone coming up the broken stairs to the room, finally would they finally tell Charlie what was right? He turned and saw Annabelle oh thank god she would certainly know what was right.

"Annabelle I'm so torn I don't know what to do I have to save Sasha but I don't know if this is right, Annabelle this is wrong, right?" Charlie asked her his voice shaking.

Annabelle placed a thing of film next to Charlie before bringing in a projector, it wasn't difficult making a projector was cake walk for her. Annabelle then turned to Charlie.

"I have brought this for you to watch, I had to rebuild it first" Annabelle said.

"To show me I'm wrong" Charlie said sounding relieved.

"No, to let you decide what you want to do" Annabelle said she then walked down the stairs and ignored Charlie.

"What does that mean, will this prove I'm wrong or that it's worth the risk!?" Charlie shouted after her.

"Whichever one you choose" Annabelle said and then she was gone.

Charlie fell to the ground so lost and confused what was this they wanted him to watch? Charlie looked at it and read the label, all it said was the life and dream that was Sasha. Charlie stared at it it was David's memory video Annabelle must of recreated it. Charlie placed it in the projector and let it roll.

Charlie watched as a clip began playing.

 _Sasha was chasing Charlie across the park who continued running from her._

 _"Get back here Charlie, you think you can forget this and just walk away!?" Sasha demanded._

 _"I was drunk I wasn't thinking we can compromise right!?" Charlie called back._

 _"Yeah here's our compromise I'm sending you back to heaven!" Sasha called back to him._

 _Charlie kept running while Sasha kept following him eventually they found themselves on a bridge Sasha was glaring at him in anger, while David and Anna Marie were laughing their heads off. Charlie then smiled at Sasha._

 _"You find something amusing Charlie?" Sasha asked him._

 _"Just a beautiful sight" Charlie told her._

 _Sasha turned to see what Charlie was talking about and saw a beautiful sunset, beside the bridge she saw a strange glow._

 _"I didn't have anything so I had to pull some strings, you wouldn't go anywhere since you were so mad, so I made you mad enough to chase me" Charlie told her._

 _"You con man" Sasha said with a smile._

 _"Up for a fly" Charlie asked._

 _"You got a miracle for heaven because you felt that bad for not having it?" Sasha said smiling._

 _"You know what you mean to me, I messed up and lost the money I should've had" Charlie told her._

 _Sasha grabbed Charlie and kissed him which he returned. She then took the miracle and sealed it away._

 _"Another day, this is beautiful enough" Sasha told him._

Charlie felt a deep pain in his heart those moments were gone he couldn't have them anymore yet for the whole clip he was smiling, he felt happy. Charlie moved onto the other clip.

Sasha watched as the clip ended as Charlie moved onto the next.

"I don't understand" Sasha said.

"Continue" Amelia told her.

 _Charlie and Sasha were rolling around on a beach playfully when Charlie threw her into the ocean, she emerged from the waves before giving him a playful glare._

 _"It's personal now you know that?" Sasha told him._

 _"Come on" Charlie taunted her._

 _Charlie and Sasha jumped at each other dunking each other under the water repeatedly. Charlie grabbed Sasha and lifted her up letting out an over the top battle cry before dunking her under. Sasha came behind him and pulled him under._

 _"This is ineffective I have a much better solution" Sasha said._

 _"What would that be?" Charlie asked smiling._

 _"It's behind you?" Sasha told him._

 _Charlie turned and saw a giant wave heading for him he then ran at Sasha and grabbed her._

 _"Charlie Barkin you let me go this instant" Sasha demanded._

 _"I don't like losing" Charlie replied._

 _"Hope wet fur doesn't make you stink" Charlie said._

 _"Charlie I swear if you get me hit by that wave" she didn't get to complete her sentence instead she was blasted by the wave and her and Charlie were knocked off their feet and washed ashore, both burst out laughing as they gently nuzzled while smiling._

Sasha couldn't help but smiling from watching it it was one of their first real dates it was also the day they found the horn. Sasha wiped a tear away but still didn't understand where was Amelia going with this?

"Keep watching" Amelia told her.

Charlie felt his heart melting at the memory that one was so long ago, yet he remembered it perfectly all too perfectly. The next one showed him and Sasha with Anna Marie during David's first driving attempt he remembered that. Charlie felt tears in his eyes but they weren't painful they were beautiful too beautiful. Charlie lived for these moments and they all meant so much. Charlie then saw the next clip he and Sasha were laying under the stars together, it was a while ago but he could never forget it.

 _"Have you seen what many of those stars are Charlie?" Sasha asked him._

 _"No not entirely" Charlie answered her._

 _"Do you know what they are, what they mean?" Sasha asked him._

 _"I have only one memory of them" Charlie replied while gazing at her._

 _Sasha smiled at Charlie while reaching her paw out for his which he accepted._

 _"Always the romantic, are you trying to distract me from something?" Sasha asked._

 _"Just waiting" Charlie said._

 _Charlie and Sasha continued lying on the grass staring at the stars, Charlie then took her paw and pulled her up which she accepted. They walked along the grass and moved to the center fire flies were everywhere and they surrounded them._

 _"It reminds me of our first moment together" Sasha said softly._

 _"Care to recreate it" Charlie replied._

 _Charlie and Sasha then took each other's paws and began moving back and forth between the fire flies which surrounded them and began moving all around them. Charlie lowered Sasha and let her dangle. Charlie then spun Sasha and let her spin away from him she hung out before being spun back into his arms. Sasha placed her leg against his and Charlie lifted her in the air allowing the fire flies to surround her except they weren't fire flies they were actually cosmic energy. Sasha looked around and noticed the energy had recreated the movement of heaven, Charlie literally recreated the moment they fell in love. Charlie let Sasha go for a moment and let the energy keep her in the air all the while surrounding her, it was only fitting Sasha was the center of the universe in his eyes. Sasha found herself being lowered only for Charlie to take her paw._

 _"I went all out for this" Charlie told her smiling._

 _"I can tell" Sasha replied smiling back._

 _"I love you I have never loved anyone like you and I never will ever again, there's nothing i want more than to spend my life beside you both of them." Charlie said softly._

 _Charlie then lowered himself on one knee and took her paw, Sasha wasn't expecting this._

 _"Will you marry me Sasha" Charlie told her._

 _"Yes, oh Charlie yes" Sasha said in tears before jumping into his arms kissing him passionately which Charlie returned._

Sasha was in tears as the clip ended she reached for it while staring at Charlie who was also in tears both of them would never forget that day it was too beautiful to forget. Sasha could almost hear herself saying yes again and again. She then realized she was saying yes directly to Charlie. It was almost like she was reliving the moment Charlie proposed, it was beautiful but what did this have to do with her question?

It's beautiful but I don't understand Amelia, what does this have to do with why we hurt and die?" Sasha asked her.

"Would these moments meant anything if you were always happy, why does it mean so much to both of you right now?" Amelia asked her.

Sasha eyes went wide with shock it was all falling into place the truth she never could understand, that Belladonna couldn't that none of them could. She was beginning to understand why we hurt.

Charlie watched as the clip ended this should motivate him to bring her back it should convince him how painful his life was how wrong it was to lose her, but all it did was remind him of every beautiful moment he had with her, every meaningful moment. He would bring her back but not at the price of possibly damning her. No she made him feel so happy he couldn't even conceive the possibility of damning her. Charlie looked at the watch in his paw and his expression turned to one of disgust. He would happily welcome another life with her but not at this price, to do this and risk her soul would be to make a mockery of his love. Charlie opened the window and dropped the watch out it. He turned and saw David and Anna Marie staring at him from the stairwell.

"I'm proud of you Charlie" Anna Marie told him.

"I never doubted the choice you would make" David told him.

"But it had to be mine and mine alone or I would never know peace; nothing is worth risking her soul, nothing i would rather live without her than live with her knowing I put my needs in front of her" Charlie said with strength.

"Than I was wrong, you deserved every moment with her" David told him.

Charlie smiled and he and Anna Marie embraced and hugged each other. Anna Marie gently kissed Charlie's nose, while David pet his back. Charlie held them both closely.

"What made Charlie understand the choice he had to make?" Amelia asked.

"He was alone" Sasha said.

"Sasha, why do we choke?" Amelia said.

"To take our first breath" Sasha said.

"What drives us to continue?" Amelia said.

"The possibility of quitting" Sasha answered.

"How do we learn what the truth is?" Amelia asked her.

"The first time we lie" Sasha stated.

Amelia smiled at her and Sasha turned to the images she saw they made her feel so good but they only made her feel so good because she was so hurt moments ago. You choke to breath, you lie to tell the truth, you quit so you learn to try. Pain didn't make life meaningless but what of death?

"Sasha, what was the moment you realized how much I loved you?" Amelia asked her.

"When you died for me" Sasha said.

"Sasha, would those moments matter if you were always happy? Would life matter if it last forever? How can we value someone's life if it never truly ends?" Amelia said it wasn't really a question anymore.

"It was only when the first person died that we saw the true value of life that it would not always be here and so must be valued and treasured." Amelia said.

Sasha understood Belladonna could not be more wrong in fact nothing in all existence could be more wrong than her philosophy. It was only through pain and suffering that happiness had any value. It was only through heartbreak that one could understand true love. It was only through pain that one could understand bliss. It was only through death that the real value of life could be revealed. Sasha felt something be lifted from her and she saw the light of heaven coming closer it was ready to accept her now, she was at peace and understood.

"I understand, thank you Amelia" Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, my daughter" Amelia said.

"I love you mom" Sasha told her.

"I love you too" Amelia said and with that she faded away.

Sasha felt a sting of pain at her mother's departure but she welcomed it that pain meant she loved her that her leaving made her sad, it proved that they loved each other with everything in their hearts and it would make the moment they met again all the more special. Sasha knew the truth now she understood why she lived the answer was so obvious, she lived to live to be with those she loved and through the pain and loss she endured to understand that love in the first place. It was why Sasha Barkin was alive why everyone was alive.

Charlie, Anna Marie and David all walked downstairs where they saw Annabelle and Angel waiting for them, Annabelle saw the look in Charlie's eyes, that look of hope and love he made the right choice, he always did.

"Well done Charles" Annabelle told him.

"What are we going to do tomorrow because I'm not giving up without a fight" Charlie said with strength.

"I will gather the forces of heaven to combat the forces of hell Belladonna unleashes, Angel will act as the means of restoring the balance. I will hold off the forces and take on Belladonna, you Anna marie and David will get into Flo Church with Angel it's the only way to get her back to heaven to do her part; you will need you to protect her, once Belladonna notices me I won't be able to." Annabelle answered.

"How will Angel restore the balance" David asked.

"That's between me and her, you have to trust me" Annabelle said.

"I have no reason not to" Charlie told her.

"I can give you some protection from the demons with my power but you'll have to get me inside the church I can't enter directly" Angel told them.

"Then what?" Anna Marie asked.

"I'm going to save Jason" Angel answered.

Charlie believed her he believed they could do this that no matter the odds they were facing regardless that it was literally the end of the world they could win. He knew it he knew in his soul that they could beat Belladonna, they could save Jason, they could save the world. He knew it he was certain they could win this.

"Alright Annabelle give us as much cover as you can while we make our way to Flo Church." Charlie told her.

"I might be able to help with that mainly getting the barrier keeping Angel out down" A voice told them echoing in their minds, it was a very unexpected one, Carface.

"Carface trying to save your own skin" Charlie said.

"No, I'm trying make right what I did I let her out I have to do something to stop her" Carface replied.

"I can help with that too" Itchy said his voice now echoing in their minds.

"How did you contact us" Anna Marie asked.

"Angel contacted us she's the one sending our thoughts to you" Itchy answered.

"I can sense you no longer doubt Itchy" Annabelle said.

"No, I know why I live" Itchy said.

Annabelle smiled she could tell everyone else did as well they all understood now, they understood why death existed now if only Belladonna could.

"So do I Itch" Charlie said.

"Do you?" Annabelle asked.

"It was only through my pain that I finally saw the true beauty of my life and was able to make the choice I had to, Belladonna is wrong." Charlie said.

"We all understand now it seems, our purpose and why we live now we are ready to ensure that live continues" Angel said.

"Are you prepared to possibly die for this, because you go to this battle some of you will" Annabelle warned them.

They all knew the answer there was too much at stake to stay behind, they had way too much to lose, everything to lose. If they died then they died protecting what they loved and their sacrifice would mean something. They all had lives worth living and if they wouldn't fight for them risk their life for them then they didn't value them.

"If it's for those I love yes" David said.

"If I must die for my friends and family, I will welcome death as a friend" Anna Marie stated.

"I would die to protect any innocent soul let alone all of them" Itchy said.

"For the memory of Cody, yeah I'm prepared to die for that" Carface answered.

Annabelle turned to Charlie who was standing motionless he then smirked and raised his paw giving them a thumbs up.

"I've died before it's not that bad" Charlie said.

"But I have no intention of joining Sasha today" He finished.

It was decided then they all knew who they were and they all knew why they lived. They had no doubts or regrets and were prepared to risk everything to preserve the lives they finally understood. They would fight with everything they had to protect it and if necessary die for it as well. They all had something they valued and that alone would drive them to fight. For their parents, their friends, their families. It's why anyone would fight why anyone would live. To spend another moment lying beside their wife, to have another day to hold their child, to play one more game of football with your closest friend. To do all that knowing it won't last forever and not feeling sadness but rather happiness for what you have for treasuring every moment because it is unique and beautiful.

To smell something horrible so you can appreciate something that smells beautiful. To feel you're heart break and have that heartbreak lead you to true love. To cry your first tears of pain so you can understand empathy. To see your blood and know you are not a god. To feel the pain of labor so you can hold your child. To choke so you can value every breath. To witness a funeral so you can remember everything they meant to you. To see pain to understand bliss, sorrow to understand happiness, death to understand life. It's why we are alive.

 _"So now that each character has found their place and purpose only one final question remains, can they actually prevail can they stop Belladonna's fate and overcome Armageddon itself? If so what will the price be to do so? Who will live fighting for this life, who will die fighting for this life? What will the fates of our characters be? The answer awaits you in the final four chapters of the ADGTH saga"_

 _Coming Next: Everything our characters have fought for, the moment each of their lives have been building to. The final showdown against Belladonna, the ultimate battle between heaven and hell with the fate everything at stake. It's all been leading to this and now it's here, Armageddon"_


	25. Chapter 25

_"Wow it's been a long time since my last post over two months I apologize for what was probably the longest wait of any of my stories but things have been pretty eventful the last 2 months and I've just been preoccupied with many other things, I hope my fans still have an interest in this story after all this time. When we last left off each of our heroes finally overcame the demons that haunted them and found meaning in their lives now they are ready to face Belladonna and all the forces of Hell itself in the ultimate final showdown with all creation itself at stake, can they hope to triumphant and if so what will it cost them, who will still be standing after Armageddon? Read on to find out and hold on to your hats, Armageddon is here."_

: Chapter 24:

Armageddon

Fire rained from the sky as purple lightning crackled all across it the sky seemed as if it had been torn open and a cosmic energy was almost bleeding from it. Angel's were descending from the heavens towards Flo Church which a massive circle of dark energy was surrounding. Belladonna stood on top of the church staring at the angels descending towards her with a look of detachment they meant nothing to her, only one mattered to her. Belladonna let a thing of energy surge from beneath her as a rift was torn open into an inferno deep below her, it was time, the apocalypse was now.

"Souls of the damned, and creatures of torment the time has come for you to rise from your prison and bring hell upon this world" Belladonna said she then slammed her paw into the ground tearing it open and unleashing a massive Inferno.

A massive monstrous hand emerged from the pit pulling itself out it was a giant almost centaur like creature with horns, another was a monstrous gorilla of sorts, the next a demonic wolf like creature. Massive wings emerged from the Inferno as a giant bat soared into the sky. More and more demons emerged from the pit. Belladonna let a dark energy surround her the sign was clear she was the master of hell now and the master of all of the damned. The demons bowed to her slowly, Belladonna gave a look of indifference and raised each demon out of the barrier into the sky where the angels were waiting.

"End all that breathes, release the souls of all mortal into the purity of oblivion, cleanse all who have hope, purge this life" Belladonna told them.

The demons took the skies while others jumped to sinking skyscrapers sliding down glass windows which sent broken shards plummeting to the ground below. The centaur smashed his way into a building and charged at a few civilians hiding within it they tried to flee only for it to grab one and throw him from the window before unleashing a raging inferno on the others that engulfed each of them causing a massive blast to incinerate part of the building. A bat began raining fire down upon the entire city sending cars smashing into buildings and exploding into pieces. It's fire also blew apart the streets and annihilated abandoned cars. Other demons simply charged through the streets smashing through windows and doors others threw stuff into the ground while others unleashed burning infernos. A massive Gorilla like one tore into the street and jumped down into it smashing apart the sewers where some people were hiding sending them fleeing. Hell itself had been unleashed on San Francisco demons were running through the streets incinerating buildings, homes, while others just dragged screaming civilians away swarming over them, other civilians were hoisted into the air by Horrific bat creatures never to be seen again.

A group of demons approached a fleeing crowd only for a beam of light to incinerate it. A massive army of angels descended from the sky landing in the middle of the street right in front of the demonic army of hell, this was it. The angels didn't hesitate they unleashed holy beams at the demons who countered them with infernos of fire. Others grabbed bladed like weapons and charged at the monsters. The demon army roared and grabbed bladed weapons of their own before charging at the angels roaring in rage. The two armies continued to charging at each other firing beams and blasts of energy at each other while others collapsed the ground under some of the enemies causing them to sink into the ground, it didn't stop them instead they merely jumped at each other colliding into the enemy and throwing and blasting them all across the sewers. Other angels soared at the bat creatures who all extended their talons while the angels extended their own claws they smashed into each other their claws intercepting and pushing against each other. They forcibly spun each other around as they smashed into windows dragging each other up skyscrapers while others smashed each other through them. They pursued each other across the building blasting at each other which blew walls apart sending debris at each other, they smashed into each sending their opponent through elevator doors and tumbling and crashing through elevator shafts even as others battled over the building.

On the ground the angel and demon forces collided washing over each other like two massive tidal waves. Demons grabbed angels and slammed them into the pavement. While angels blasted them into lakes. Others began levitating large chunks of earth and chucking them at the demons who sliced them in half. Bladed weapons clanged against each other creating the sound of metal smashing into each other echoing all across the city. A centaur stabbed an angel in the chest only for the angel to drive his blade through it's jaw. A gorilla was stabbed in the chest before dragging the angel towards him he then smashed his giant club on top of him. A female angel this one was not a dog but rather a cat climbed onto the massive gorilla clawing away at him she drove her claws into it's neck bringing it down. Another angel struggled with a demonic dog their beams interlocked with each other which began causing windows around them to explode raining glass down upon the entire area.

Angels and demons alike were being blasted across the city their bodies filling the ground, the battle spilled into the park. Demons smashed angel heads into trees while angels pinned them between trees before cutting them in half. The grass was torn up and burned to a cinder while trees fell down and shattered into splinters. Angels and demons battled across the lake some were even battling under it their white and purple beams flashing all around it, the heat caused the water to boil and begin to evaporate before long there was little left of the park except a desert of ashes still the two forces continued battling the conflict leading them into the city, streets exploded and entire buildings began to collapse from the sheer energy being unleashed, the sky continued to crackle with energy and tear itself apart releasing bolts of energy that vaporized anything they touched while fire consumed anything on the ground, it truly was the end of the world, Armageddon.

Charlie, Anna Marie, Angel and David moved through the destroyed city which was becoming consumed with both heavenly and hellish energy that was incinerating everything around it, the angel and demon forces were growing more were descending from both sides soon the battle would spread beyond San Francisco and more of the world would start to burn. Charlie guided his friends through the hellish war zone ducking under a blast of energy while rolling away from a burst of fire Angel put up a shield protecting them from the next attack.

"Seriously Annabelle you weren't kidding when you said end of the world" Charlie said trying to process the truly titanic battle that was happening around him.

"There isn't a lot of time Carface and Itchy are nearing their position you have to get to the Church now, I have to join my soldiers once Belladonna notices me she will likely enter the battle herself, I have guided you as far as I can" Annabelle told them.

"You've done your part go help those who need you" Charlie told her, he and Annabelle then hugged each other before Annabelle soared into the sky.

"The Church isn't far from here if we can shatter Belladonna's barrier we can get Angel directly back to heaven" Anna Marie said.

"Then we keep Angel secure and get her there, Charlie you go and help Itchy and Carface get that barrier down" David replied.

Charlie nodded before turning to his friends, his family he knew it was likely most of them were probably not going to make it more were going to die but he didn't regret anything he went through with either of them, if this was to be the end then he would die alongside his family, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you both" Charlie said.

"I love you too Charlie" Anna Marie told him before hugging him.

"Thank you Charlie, i love you" David said before hugging him as well.

Charlie then took off running towards the church while Anna Marie and David turned to Angel who was in a trance of sorts.

"I'm almost ready, I can feel it my evolution is moments from completion then I can return to heaven, I do not wish to ask you of anything but keep me secure I am making my connection when we're done I will have to ask you of something" Angel told them compassionately.

Anna Marie and David didn't care what it was everything was at stake they would make whatever sacrifice they had to.

Itchy and Carface were closing in on the church ignoring the chaos all around them, never in all their lives did either expect to see something like this it was truly unthinkable to even conceive such a thing yet see it. Itchy dived into a hole in a wall to avoid a massive inferno. While Carface took cover behind a thing of rubble while a holy blast smashed into a wall reducing it to broken ruins. They remained hidden staring at the Church they couldn't stay here for long too many people were depending on them everyone was depending on them. Itchy and Carface both gave each other a slight nod. They then with a look of determination moved from their location and rushed across the battlefield. Itchy and Carface ran across the area towards the church debris and rubble being blasted in their direction while glass rained down around them. Itchy ducked under the rubble while Carface jumped over a piece of wall they then rolled under a burst of fire feeling the heat inches from their faces, shards of broken glass cut into them slicing their arms and legs and even cutting their cheeks, they ignored it. Carface and Itchy dived for the Church even as the ground behind them exploded they rolled across the ground stopping near the entrance of the Church.

"Off to a good start I would say" Carface stated.

"We're not dead so I'll take it" Itchy replied, Carface chuckled at that one.

"So how do we get in, there's an opening somewhere?" Itchy asked.

"I can handle that I'm still Belladonna's herald I never stopped working for her I can disrupt it for us" Carface answered.

"Could you get Angel in?" Itchy asked.

"No too powerful you're just a mortal I can manage that" Carface said.

That would have to do if they got in they could tear down Belladonna's barrier and that would mean the first step to saving this world would be complete, they would see it done they wouldn't fail that both Itchy and Carface vowed.

Charlie approached the outside of the Church knowing Belladonna was likely waiting within he needed to distract her to insure she didn't notice Carface and Itchy until their task was complete. Charlie slowly approached the entrance standing in front of it he then with a look of determination did something that terrified him.

"Belladonna!" Charlie screamed.

"Show yourself too cowardly to fight your war yourself!?" Charlie mocked her.

It had the desired effect Belladonna soared down from the Church into the center of it she was still in the barrier apparently waiting for something but she was staring Charlie in the face, a cruel smirk on her face.

"Chuckie boy I would've thought you threw yourself from a roof in sheer despair by now" Belladonna said with a dark grin.

"No, I would never do that ever not after what Sasha did for me" Charlie retaliated.

"Your wife, a pity I didn't consume her soul I would've arranged a reunion for you" Belladonna said her voice was dark suggesting something truly terrible.

"Enough games Belladonna let's finish this once and for all" Charlie challenged.

Belladonna smiled in amusement at Charlie's response; he wanted to fight her she would kill him instantly he would buy the world a few seconds it wouldn't make a difference, he seemed to have a faith in life, Belladonna needed to correct that belief.

"No I have a better idea" Belladonna said she then tilted her head and made a gesture to something and then what happened next froze Charlie cold Jason's lifeless and empty shell walked up to her staring at his father a dead expression in his eyes.

"Jason dear you're father longs for a fight, kindly satisfy him" Belladonna said softly.

"Yes Belladonna" Jason's shell said.

"No, not enough I want this to be a proper reunion" Belladonna said she then grabbed Jason and kissed him allowing his soul to enter his body again.

"Jason you're father still clings to this meaningless existence" Belladonna said in a soft and loving voice, it was a complete lie.

"Then I will set him free of his pain by giving him the only happiness I can, the joy of being with mom again" Jason said his voice was filled with nothing but sorrow which was quite real Jason wasn't feeling anywhere near the joy he did when Belladonna opened his eyes as well as her own heart.

Belladonna smiled and gave Jason a brief peck which he shuttered nervously at a hint of a smile from it but also something else he wasn't certain it felt right Belladonna was always so affectionate even a brief peck was gushing with love that was just who she was, now it felt like Belladonna didn't really care. It felt like she was praying on his lust and desire two emotions Jason didn't feel once the last few times he was with her, it was very noticeable though Jason ignored it for now.

Belladonna let Jason exit the barrier who stared at his father and charged at him. Charlie couldn't even respond as his son willingly came at him colliding into him and pushing him against a wall. Jason began slamming his paw into Charlie's face. He struck him in the jaw before kneeing him in the chest he then threw him to the floor. Charlie slid across it trying to find the strength to get up but wasn't certain he could, Belladonna just hit him worse than anything else ever could.

Angel continued her trance she felt her energy evolving it had reached the pinnacle she was ready she needed to get to heaven it wouldn't be long before the mortal plane couldn't contain her. She was ready to ascend. Angel turned to Anna Marie and David.

"I am ready" Angel told them.

"Then let's get you to heaven" David said.

"It's not that simple my energy has reached it's peak I cannot coexist here for long but Belladonna has sealed heaven off from me the only entrance is the church, if i remain in this form I will transcend it and be unable to reach heaven at all" Angel said.

David and Anna Marie had to admit they were impressed with Belladonna's planning the whole attack on Angel was likely to accelerate her evolution so Belladonna could make it less likely she would reach heaven once Belladonna sealed off all but one entrance.

"Why is the Church entrance not sealed?" David asked.

"There had to be one opening for heavens forces if she seals that they can't descend to earth and the final battle can never begin, nor can her mission be complete" Angel answered.

"How can we stall your evolution long enough to get you to the church" Anna Marie asked her.

"I possess one of you, you become my vessel" Angel stated.

"Done" Anna Marie said.

"Don't be so rash, your mortal body cannot contain me for long, if you allow me into your soul the sheer magnitude of my essence could kill you very likely will" Angel said her voice was very firm and serious.

That was definitely unexpected neither of them expected that kind of price whoever agreed was likely dead, it was a true sacrifice but they already said they were willing to die for this.

"I'll do it" David said.

"Absolutely not" Anna Marie told him.

"There's no time mom, we have to do this you know it" David reasoned.

"Then I will you are still young I have lived a longer life" Anna Marie reasoned.

"No, you understand all this stuff more than me you understand heaven and hell more than me you can better defend her than I can" David said.

"No, I can't let my son risk his life!" Anna Marie said trying to fight tears.

David could tell his mom understood this was necessary it was unfortunately true if she did it there was no guarantee David would successfully protect them he didn't know this stuff the way she did nor was he as mature as her neither had much combat experience but Anna Marie was more experienced, it had to be the one with less experience or they could risk failing to protect her, so long as his body was intact Angel would remain safe if his soul gave out wouldn't effect the outcome.

"Mom please I'm sorry but we have to we said we were willing to die for this now we have to prove we are" David stated.

Anna Marie lowered her head in defeat and nodded David was right she couldn't deny it, David turned to Angel.

"Just say yes" Angel said with regret.

"Yes" David said Angel then turned into a glow of energy and entered his body. David felt like his whole body was on fire and his head was spinning his vision was becoming blurred, and his skin felt like it was surging with electricity. Angel wasn't kidding this really did feel like it was going to kill him, his bones were being scorched and his muscles felt like they were being incinerated. David fell to his knees as Angel's essence overwhelmed him.

"I can dull the pain by weakening your nerves, I can't do much else" Angel told him.

David shook on the ground thrashing all over the place he couldn't actually scream the pain going far beyond that point. Anna Marie watched in horror and sorrow as David thrashed on the ground convulsing a burning smoke rising from him.

"David!" Anna Marie cried out.

"No, I can do this" David said painfully through clenched teeth.

He felt the pain soften as Angel lowered his pain receptors allowing him to find the strength to stand. David turned to his mother.

"I will protect you" Anna Marie told him.

"Let's go" David said though there was a hint of pain in his voice.

Angels and demons clashed with each other all around the church their attacks bouncing off the barrier. As they continued to battle Annabelle arrived on the battlefield vaporizing a demon with a single blast. Annabelle then unleashed a beam from her forehead which cut through a path of demons. Annabelle raised her paw causing several to just be lifted in the air in a single moment Annabelle smite them unleashing a massive flash of light. Annabelle turned at the demons who all had a hint of fear on their features. Countless charged at her with a gesture of her paw they were all smashed into the building before being crushed into it. Annabelle felt a thing of revulsion at all the demons she was killing she hated this and hated that the monster that used to be her daughter brought her to this point. Annabelle stared at the demons her expression said it all, go back to the inferno or I will smite all of you, a feat Annabelle was capable of, for now anyway she likely wouldn't be able to do this unopposed for long.

Annabelle watched as the demons all fired blasts of fire at her she raised her paw and they vanished she then clenched her other one and the demons erupted into flames. A very large chunk of the demon army turned their attention solely to Annabelle and flew towards her others climbed buildings and jumped at her, Annabelle watched as they all descended on her she then placed her paws out and unleashed a blast of holy energy that vaporized many of them while blasting others back a few miles. Annabelle watched as what was likely half of hell came at her, she wasn't concerned they didn't stand a chance against her, it wouldn't matter soon Belladonna would notice her and when she did Annabelle wasn't certain what she would do from there.

Charlie tried to swing his paw at Jason but he intercepted it before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up into the air he then slammed him down onto the ground before tightening his grip around his father's neck. Charlie tried to fight against Jason but his grip was too strong. Charlie grabbed Jason around the neck closing his paw around it, Jason didn't blink instead he slashed Charlie around the chest causing him to cry out in pain. He then threw him aside smashing him into the barrier. Charlie tried to force himself up as Jason slowly walked towards him.

"Jason don't do this there's more to life than what you believe" Charlie tried to tell him.

"Why are you so desperate to live I'm reuniting you with mom isn't that what you want?" Jason asked him. He would certainly give anything to be with Angel or even have the loving dog Belladonna had once been back; in fact Jason wasn't certain which one he would choose anymore, though he wasn't certain why.

"No not anymore I must live for her that is what she asked of me and I will fulfill it" Charlie said determined.

"No you won't rather I kill you or Belladonna's apocalypse does you likely have little more than a half hour left to live" Jason told him which was true though Jason didn't really feel like that made any of this better, it was pretty hollow reasoning not unlike this life.

Charlie pulled himself up refusing to accept that no matter how dire things looked Charlie was certain they would survive this; they would beat Belladonna. They could win, they would win. He then let his son come at him again this time meeting him.

Carface and Itchy approached the back of the church as Carface reached his paws out tearing his way into the barrier he then forced both Itchy and himself into it. They were in the Church now all they had to do was bring down the barrier.

"How do we tear down this barrier?" Carface asked him.

"Belladonna is channeling her energy from four different points all from the inside we take out one the whole thing collapses" Itchy answered.

"Then let's raise some hell" Carface replied with a smirk.

They moved across the Church finding the key areas and which one would be easiest to destroy Belladonna didn't choose which point she wanted they were built in. Itchy contacted Annabelle.

"We're in Annabelle we need one of the channeling points" Itchy told her.

"The glass window, it's the easiest one" Annabelle told him.

"Isn't that you know frowned upon" Carface asked her.

"I think we can forgive this due to the situation" Annabelle told them.

Alright they had their point it was right in the center of the church where Belladonna was, but it was the only one they had any hope of actually tearing down, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I have a plan" Carface told Itchy.

David and Anna Marie were rushing through the streets blasts of holy and demonic energy going off all around them angels and demons were locked in combat in every surrounding area; countless attacks surged towards them but Angel's energy held them at bay though this only applied to the energy attacks any other attack they would have to deal with on their own. David felt his body burn again and doubled over in pain resulting in Anna Marie supporting him as she tried to pull him through the street. A demon noticed them and came charging at them.

"You're not hurting my son!" Anna Marie said in anger grabbing an angels fallen weapon and letting it come at her.

Anna Marie swung her spear at it while it swung it's hook like blade. The two weapons clanged into each other the demon pushed against Anna Marie who struggled to hold it back. The small doglike demon pushed down on her spear which began pushing her back and pushing the weapon towards her neck. Anna Marie let out a grunt of pain and determination. Anna Marie pulled her spear away and ducked under it's blow sliding under the demon she then stabbed the spear into it's back. The demon fell to the ground lifeless, Anna Marie reached down and picked up it's weapon placing it on her back.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine for now, we're almost there only a few minutes" David said.

"Can you survive for a few minutes?" Angel asked him.

"I can just keep my body functioning for as long as possible" David said in clear agony.

Anna Marie supported David and the two of them moved towards the church as they did a massive blast came towards them knocking them against a wall. Anna Marie pulled herself up and saw a large group of demons in front of them and even more beyond. She let David go and turned to them.

"The Church is just ahead get Angel inside, I will handle them" Anna Marie said.

"What mom you can't be serious, they'll kill you" David said in between pained gasps.

"I know the risk but I have to protect you and you have to protect Charlie and all the rest even your father" Anna Marie said.

"Mom please don't do this you can't do this" David said before holding his chest in pain.

"I have to Charlie was willing to risk his life for me he was the first father I had and I would not be worthy to call you my family if I weren't, your real mother would" Anna Marie said.

David felt a sting hearing her say that he missed his mother but she was his mother as well. She was his family she always was how could he let her go now, except he had to she was right they knew the price they would have to pay.

"You are my mother I have two" David told her tears filling his eyes.

"Then let me do what all mothers should protect their child" Anna Marie said with a smile.

David nodded in sadness, "I love you mom" David told her in tears.

"I love you too David" Anna Marie replied softly.

David began running towards the church as Angel continued dulling his nerves to kill the pain. Anna Marie watched as David left she then turned her attention to the demons that were going after him, Anna Marie drew the hook blade as well as her spear and charged at them cutting down one while impaling another. She then stood her ground against them.

"You're not passing this street" Anna Marie vowed as the forces of Hell came down on her.

Charlie struggled with Jason the two of them grabbing each others paws pushing back against each other. Jason struck Charlie in the cheek resulting in Charlie uppercutting him into the air he fell to the ground as Charlie jumped at him plunging his paw downward, Jason rolled away as Charlie narrowly struck the ground. Jason tackled him and the two of them rolled across the ground grappling with each other. Charlie kicked Jason off of him sending him hurdling across the church parking lot causing him to bounce off the street and slide to a stop. Jason pulled himself up and prepared to charge his father again when Belladonna signaled him not to.

"I'm impressed Chuckie boy, I thought the idea of fighting your son would eat away at you but it's not enough oh well Jason you did well but this isn't working time to come home" Belladonna told him Jason nodded though he didn't seem so certain about it, he made this choice because Belladonna showed him something he never realized and she did it through a deep compassion and love even if it didn't feel like it. Jason recalled that peck she gave him it wasn't her everything that drew him to her was gone. Jason pondered this while somewhat fighting Belladonna' s hold, which seemed to somewhat surprise her.

"Jason" She said her voice was soft yet commanding it lacked all the love and affection Belladonna once had. Jason felt a great pain at that thought but it fit; Belladonna said it was all meaningless their relationship was no exception. Jason stopped fighting and in an instant his soul was yanked from his mouth and sent back into Belladonna's leaving his lifeless shell behind, unlike before Jason didn't welcome any of it; Belladonna wasn't the person he fell in love with anymore.

"I played this the wrong way Jason might believe but he doesn't have the willpower to kill you his shell does, but why stop there Charlie what do you want and see it come true" Belladonna said mockingly she then raised her paw and a body rose into the air, oh god no.

It was an Irish Setter with gold fur and lifeless eyes that used to be green. Her body moved slowly and unnaturally twisting itself up. Sasha's corpse moved outside the barrier and stood beside Jason's shell.

"You have her back Chuck" Belladonna taunted.

"You're sick, more sick than anyone I ever imagined." Charlie said while trying to stop himself from choking on his words in pure revulsion.

"They won't hesitate watch, kill him no that's not enough bring him to me in pieces" Belladonna said sadistically.

Sasha's corpse and Jason's shell all came at Charlie and immediately extracted their claws slicing his chest while another sliced his back. Sasha's corpse bit into his shoulder while Jason bit into his side they then dragged him to the ground.

"No don't do this Sasha Jason, i know you can hear me somewhere don't let her make you do this!" Charlie cried while also choking due to the pain.

Sasha's corpse stabbed him in the chest while Jason's shell began savagely pounding his face into the ground. Charlie felt his head bouncing off the stone ground repeatedly while Sasha repeatedly bit into his ribs and began twisting.

Annabelle saw the twisted and appalling thing her daughter was doing and was immediately about to unleash her energy towards them but she couldn't Jason didn't die he could be returned to his body if Annabelle destroyed his body Jason would be a lost soul. Annabelle considered blasting Sasha's corpse but before she could Jason blocked it; Belladonna knew, this wasn't just to torture Charlie it was to torture her too, her daughter was little more than a shell of who she used to be if even that.

Charlie felt as his wife and son continued tearing into him Jason bit his paw and began yanking and twisting it while Sasha bit the side of his neck. Charlie tried to struggle against them but he couldn't he tried to raise his paw to strike them but he couldn't strike Sasha even worse her eyes weren't dead Belladonna revived her body completely just not her soul so Charlie could stare into the eyes of the woman he loves before she likely killed him.

"Not willing to fight back Chuckie boy, fine by me I will admit this is a very nasty situation isn't it Chuckie boy, so do you fight back the only way to stop them is to destroy their bodies so I'm going to give you a choice" Belladonna said her voice sounded so cruel.

"Choice number one i order them to stop and you destroy their bodies choice number 2 you refuse and you gaze into your loves eyes as she tears out your throat" Belladonna stated, never in all his life had Charlie heard something sound more heartless and evil then what Belladonna just said.

Well what's it going to be, due you break your heart and soul or do you just break your body?" Belladonna asked her voice was mocking for the first choice but became more harsh and cruel for the second part.

Charlie couldn't imagine anyone being given that choice what point did this serve in setting anyone free it was pointless cruelty, why was she doing this to him there was no purpose only to watch him squirm in agony. Annabelle was right this wasn't Belladonna this was some demon that killed her and he was a hundred percent certain that any previous time line version of her would be disgusted by her actions, how could someone be this sadistic.

"Choose or I'll choose for you" Belladonna said mockingly.

Charlie looked at Sasha and Jason they were not moving waiting for him to slash their throats open but he couldn't do it, he couldn't.

"Alright, choice c I make you kill them revive them then they kill you, see there are worse options" Belladonna said way too playfully.

Why are you doing this!?" Charlie screamed.

"You know why, now watch as all you love becomes meaningless just like I did" Belladonna said spitefully.

"Actually boss I know it's not my place to request anything but me and Charlie got a long history and using his girl and son to kill him I have been longing for that kind of retribution for ages, if you want to torment him afterwards like making him kill his family you can just consume his soul" Carface said.

"Carface you treacherous snake, I should've known not to trust you!" Charlie shouted in anger.

Belladonna considered Carface's request why not, she would let him have his pathetic revenge and see what good it did then Belladonna would consume Carface's soul finally showing him how useless business and honor was.

"Fine finish him" Belladonna said.

Carface stepped outside the barrier while Belladonna watched he grabbed Charlie and dragged him to the church right outside the barrier. As he did this Itchy moved towards the glass window hanging himself from the ceiling he had a stone in his hand waiting for Carface to do his part.

"Well here we are it began when I killed you and now it ends with me killing you yet again" Carface said.

"You deserve the moment Belladonna consumes you" Charlie said spitefully.

Carface smirked and smashed Charlie in the face with a stone he then smashed into his skull again knocking him down. He continued beating him with it while Charlie felt his body being even more brutalized than it already was.

"Sorry I had to savor that so I guess this is goodbye Charlie" Carface told him.

He turned to Sasha and Jason and gestured to them, Belladonna smiled.

"Finish him Caruther" she said.

"Oh yeah" Carface said he then turned around and threw a stone at the glass window while Itchy threw his at the same time they both smashed into it at the same time causing the barrier to ripple it tore through it striking the window causing the glass to crack.

"What?" Belladonna asked in anger before turning to Carface she raised her paw and yanked him through the barrier holding him in her paw.

"You dare double cross me!" Belladonna said in fury.

"In a heartbeat, I won't ever give into what you believe, we're done you and me" Carface said.

"So our partnership is over then, very well I believe when we met you were on fire" Belladonna said cruelly with rage.

Carface's whole body erupted into flames causing him to let out a scream of agony. Carface thrashed around trying to roll around and extinguish the flames but nothing could. Belladonna grabbed him and placed her paw to his face sending the heat of a burning inferno into it. Carface screamed as his face burned under her paw. Itchy watched as Belladonna tortured Carface slowly burning away his whole body. He moved and began to swing himself towards the glass another stone in hand this would bring the barrier down. Belladonna pushed her paw into Carface's face causing it to steam smoke began emitting from it. Carface continued screaming his screams died down as Belladonna burned through his whole body to the bone.

"I won't even dirty my tongue with your soul, I believe someone else owns you" Belladonna said in anger she then sliced open a portal leading to the inferno.

"Any last words Caruther" Belladonna said coldly.

"For Cody" He said.

Belladonna was puzzled there was no way Carface knew that only heaven did unless he wasn't here alone. Belladonna looked up and saw Itchy jumping for the glass window she was about to catch him when Carface bit her paw causing Belladonna to miss Itchy who smashed his stone into the window shattering it to pieces as well as the barrier which began flickering out of existence. Charlie pulled himself up he saw the barrier was starting to shatter, they did it. Charlie felt a warm energy wash over him it was Annabelle she was healing him of his wounds. He looked up at her and smiled which she returned.

David saw as the barrier began to flicker out of existence they did it, they could get Angel in now. David began rushing towards the Church only to feel his body starting to burn not just burn but full on shut down. David fell over onto the ground. No he couldn't fail now not after all this. David began trying to pull himself forward his body functions fighting against him, he ignored them.

"David you have to expel me from you now!" Angel cried.

"No I can do this I have to get you there i feel your evolution too if I release you we could be too late!" David said in complete agony while forcing himself forward.

"If you don't expel me you will die!" Angel shouted.

"Then so be it too much is at stake, I won't choose my life over theirs!" David shouted in pain.

David began forcing himself forward, he crawled across the floor slowly moving towards the church his whole body screaming in complete agony.

David reached his hand out which was trembling he then grabbed the concrete his fingernails scraping across them and pulling his body forward again. His body functions were starting to give out he couldn't feel anything any more nothing at all, nor could he move he needed more energy.

"Angel reach into my soul and use whatever energy you can to power my body" David said.

"That will kill you David, if you use too much energy not only will it kill you it will destroy your soul, I won't do that I'm ending this!" Angel screamed in defiance preparing to force herself out of David's body only to find something holding her back; David was forcing her to stay she could eject herself but doing so forcibly would kill David, not a possibility a full on certainty.

"Angel do it I'll accept the consequences" David told her.

Angel felt tears in her eyes she then reached into Davids soul and took the direct energy from it spreading it into David's body. David felt his functions return but he also felt an overwhelming agony consume him. David let out a horrific scream of agony as his body thrashed around and convulsed. David forced himself to stop screaming. He then tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it in his mouth biting down on it hard. David then forced his body to stand and began running towards the Church he didn't get too far but it was enough. David forced himself to crawl across the ground as he continued biting into his shirt as pain consumed him, he was almost there just a few more steps and Angel would be secured.

Belladonna turned to the window and saw it was shattered no the barrier was down Angel could enter now. Belladonna let out a growl of anger she grabbed Carface and tossed him into the inferno. Carface didn't fight it he welcomed it this is what he deserved and at least he managed to buy Itchy the time he needed he did it, he made Cody proud. It was all Carface would need, he smiled as he fell into the inferno of hell.

Belladonna saw Itchy lying on the ground the barrier was flickering away she had only a few more moments, enough to make him pay. Belladonna walked up to Itchy and grabbed him.

"You what did you think you were going to accomplish" Belladonna said in anger.

"What any guardian angel does, the salvation of others, I fulfilled my purpose do what you will I'm not afraid of dying" Itchy told her.

"Whoever said anything about dying" Belladonna hissed.

Belladonna then grabbed itchy's cheeks and opened her mouth drawing his soul out of him, she wouldn't give him the honor of kissing her. Belladonna hoped to feel itchy's soul fighting a sense of dread and desperation instead she felt acceptance and defiance, she would change that in time.

"Enjoy what few minutes you have left, the pain that awaits you will make you wish I killed you" Belladonna telepathically told him.

"I won't break" Itchy said defiantly.

"No fear" It was the last thing his soul said before she consumed it.

Charlie entered the church only to see Belladonna holding Itchy draining a blue energy from his mouth, no! Charlie rushed at her but it was too late, she was finished Itchy's soul was gone.

"No!" Charlie cried out as he watched Belladonna throw Itchy's empty shell to the ground.

No he was too late, no! After all the times Itchy saved him Charlie couldn't save him when he desperately needed it. Itchy was gone after all these years, these lifetimes it was over in an instant Belladonna had taken another person from his life just like Sasha. He was gone his best friend was gone, Jason was gone, Sasha was gone, even Carface. Belladonna had taken too much from him he wouldn't allow her to take anything else. This would be last one this would be the last soul Belladonna would ever hurt he didn't care what he had to do no other soul would be lost Charlie wouldn't allow it! Never again he would not let Belladonna hurt one more soul not one! Charlie stared at Belladonna in rage and ran towards her this was going to end once and for all!


	26. Chapter 26

: Chapter 25:

The love all around us

Annabelle cut down another swath of demons in a single stroak she turned and saw a third group approaching her she fired a beam of white light at them vaporizing them in a bright light. Annabelle looked down at the Church she saw the barrier disappearing it was done, they were ready to do their part. She could see Charlie getting ready to charge Belladonna that was a hopeless cause he would never last but it didn't matter Belladonna couldn't hold Annabelle back anymore. Annabelle charged down towards the church for the moment she had spent an eternity preparing for.

Belladonna stared down at Itchy's shell with anger she then turned and saw the burned remains of Carface these two did this her efforts could be in vain all thanks to them that was intolerable. Belladonna kicked Itchy's body aside letting it slide across the floor. That was the last straw for Charlie he would not watch her disgrace his friends body like that. Charlie jumped off the benches and came charging at Belladonna who took notice of him; she was tired of Charlie he wanted to see his wife so much she would happily oblige him, Belladonna prepared to blast him only for Annabelle to appear in front of her deflecting the blast away.

This ends now Belladonna you know what this means" Annabelle told her.

"Yes it means it's finally the day I can kill you" Belladonna replied darkly.

"It doesn't have to be this way I can help you" Annabelle pleaded.

"All I want from you is your head" Belladonna said in a rageful growl.

Belladonna fired a purple blast at Annabelle who caught it before throwing it back her Belladonna back handed it away. She fired a raging inferno at her mother who placed out her arms and caused it to split in two before disappearing. Annabelle fired a blast at her daughter who ducked under it firing an electric blast at her which Annabelle extinguished with a clap of her paws. Belladonna unleashed a laser beam from her head which cut through the church. Annabelle hovered in the air ducking under the laser before swooping over it she then slid below it before firing her own at Belladonna who was struck by it and sent smashing into a wall. Belladonna pulled herself up glaring at Annabelle in rage. Belladonna telepathically grabbed many of the benches and tossed them at Annabelle. She fired a beam cutting one in two, before ducking under the second she then caught the third. Before telepathically knocking the third away, Belladonna took her brief distraction and charged at her colliding into her and pushing her against the wall and through it.

Belladonna threw Annabelle into a massive pillar which she smashed through causing the ceiling to come down on her. Annabelle threw the rubble off hovering in the air. Belladonna unleashed a blast while Annabelle did the same their blasts met each other creating a flashing light that could be seen from anywhere around the church. Belladonna pushed against Annabelle's blast which began pushing Annabelle back she stood her ground and then unleashed more energy her blast overcame her daughters sending both at Belladonna they struck her and sent her through the wall outside the church and into a street across it. Belladonna pulled herself up and took to the sky hovering over the church unleashing a laser from her head towards it. Annabelle soared into the air as well charging right through the laser and meeting her daughter in combat they collided into each other and were sent rocketing across the sky their attacks lighting up the sky.

Charlie raced through the damaged ruins of the church following the flashing lights in the sky where was she he wouldn't let her get away like that. Charlie jumped on a pillar in the Church and pulled himself up it climbing to a higher floor. He jumped and clung onto a broken ceiling chunk pulling himself onto the roof. He stared up at the sky seeing Belladonna and Annabelle doing battle, she wouldn't run from him.

"Belladonna get down here!" Charlie screamed.

"She's mine Annabelle!" Charlie screamed he didn't expect to get an actual response from her it echoed in his mind.

"I will see you from this world in time but for now I will leave you something to play with" Belladonna said telepathically.

Charlie didn't understand then like lightning Jason's empty shell came soaring through the air plunging his claws into his back. Charlie let out a scream of agony as Jason twisted his claws causing Charlie to fall to his knees in pain he struggled to strike Jason slamming his elbow into his face but Jason couldn't even feel it.

"A shame I was looking forward to our final dance, goodbye" Belladonna echoed in his mind to add insult to injury he heard her make a slight kissing sound to him.

Charlie felt so stupid what was he thinking he was so consumed with anger that he didn't even bother to see the danger right in front of him now it might of very well cost him his life.

Anna Marie felt her body being thrown into a wall she felt the impact as her spine smashed into the hard brick sending her falling to the ground. She saw a hoard of demons coming towards her. Anna Marie grunted and rolled away from them slicing one's legs with a hooked blade causing it to fall over as it did she used her other blade to decapitate it. Anna Marie spun around swinging an ax into the skull of a bear like demon. A gorilla demon backhanded her causing her to smash into a car. Anna Marie grabbed her spear and threw into the gorilla's shoulder she then came at it, a dog demon was coming at her from the side while a cat was coming from the other there was a wolf behind her. Anna Marie ducked under the cat and dog letting them collide into each other however she was too slow the wolf sliced it's claws across her back cutting it open. Anna Marie let out a scream of pain before pushing herself backwards pinning it between a car it's claws going deeper it was stuck Anna Marie thrust her weapon backwards into it's chest. Demons came at her from all sides Anna Marie ducked under a swipe while moving to the side to avoid another her blade caught the blow of a third while her hooked blade slashed ones throat. Anna Marie felt a serpent creature wrap around her squeezing her ribs. Anna Marie struggled as it pulled her down opening it's jaws with every intention of swallowing her. Anna Marie took her hooked blade and raked it across her belly and chest it sliced into the serpent Anna Marie then pushed upwards cutting it in half it cut open her side as well.

Anna Marie spit up a thing of blood and felt her vision starting to blur for a moment she then thought of David and pulled herself up. Anna Marie saw the gorilla yanking the spear out and coming at her Anna Marie waited letting him close the gap she avoided the spear he chucked at her he then swung his fist at her, Anna Marie felt it grace her rib but it didn't feel like a grace if anything it felt like a rib was cracked. Anna Marie fought the pain and cleaved the monstrous gorilla's head in half. She pulled herself up and saw more demons coming at her. She let out a mighty warrior cry and let them come at her. For a moment she turned her attention to the sky and saw an army of angels and demons doing war some were descending down towards her, flying demons, ground demons it didn't matter they weren't getting past this street.

An eagle angel chased a bat like demon across the sky the two of them firing beams at each other, another angel and demon had their claws locked with each other throwing and pushing the other around. Another group smashed each other into a glass window and were dragging each other up each trying to spin the other around. There was another group these ones all dogs with wings who were clashing with each other with sword and ax like weapons allowing their metal to clang off each other. The angels and demons soared all across the sky others soaring across building surfaces and towards the streets. An entire army was at war with each other and in truth their entire war was a merely a small distraction a tiny blimp on the radar in the face of something much grander, the entire war was just another arena for single battle.

Annabelle and Belladonna flew all around the army firing beams of energy at each other which incinerated an angel and demon whose ax were locked with each other. Belladonna raised her paw and began tearing down an entire skyscraper a small squadron of angels and demons throwing each other into it and grappling around it were all crushed by the falling chunks some of which were the size of houses. Belladonna threw the entire Skyscraper at Annabelle which was falling towards her. Annabelle caught it with her own telepathic pull only for Belladonna to blast it blowing it apart. Belladonna flew at her mother who in turn came at her. Annabelle shot a blast of holy energy at her which Belladonna dodged causing it to hit a chunk of the obliterated skyscraper instead. Belladonna unleashed an inferno at Annabelle who flew across all the falling pieces while the inferno pursued her burning through all the pieces. Annabelle fired a beam from her forehead which struck Belladonna knocking her backwards. Belladonna and Annabelle fired at each other while flying around the falling pieces of the skyscraper. Their beams struck each other while cutting through the other chunks it hit. Annabelle and Belladonna flew between a shattered opening of an office shooting at each other endlessly their attacks cutting the office to pieces. Annabelle flew at Belladonna colliding into her and sending her into the air past the falling pieces of the skyscraper.

Belladonna grabbed her mother and threw her off her they then fired beams from their forehead which collided pushing into each other. They soared across the sky pushing against each other. The two of them soared past an infinite number of warring angels and demons. Their attacks incinerating whatever angel or demon got close too their battle. Annabelle grabbed Belladonna and flew her into the window of another skyscraper slamming her into an office before blasting her through the wall. Belladonna tried to force herself up only for Annabelle to throw her through the ceiling with a telepathic force she then dragged her from the hole and slammed her through the floor several floors actually. Belladonna tore away the ground under them and blasted at her mother who merely froze it in mid air she then slammed Belladonna with a telepathic force that smashed her through the floor and all the way to bottom levels of the building. Annabelle descended down to the bottom floor where Belladonna spit up a thing of blood she then looked at her mother with a grin. Annabelle paid it no heed she began creating a holy shield around Belladonna while tearing open a portal back to hell, the cage that Belladonna spent an eternity trapped in revealed itself again.

"End this now Belladonna or I will lock you away again" Annabelle said firmly.

Belladonna smirked at her it turned into a truly evil grin.

"No you won't because if you do that I will do this" Belladonna said she then placed her claws to her neck and began cutting into it, no Annabelle couldn't let her do that if she did that all was lost, Annabelle released the shield and the portal closed. Belladonna grinned and blasted her mother into a wall.

"Don't you get it mom, you can't win, you can't kill me or everyone dies, you can't trap me or I kill myself and everyone dies, or I kill you and everyone dies, you can't fight at your best or you might kill me and well you get it, but I won't hold back which means either way I win" Belladonna taunted her.

Annabelle felt a thing of fear grip her Belladonna was completely right Annabelle couldn't use her full power if she did she would kill Belladonna and creation would end but she couldn't hold back either or Belladonna would eventually kill her. She couldn't use her full power anyway since she was cut off from it. Belladonna planned everything perfectly Annabelle couldn't even briefly contain her all she could do was keep fighting until Belladonna killed her, she needed time until Angel was ready she hoped Angel made it to the church in time if she didn't then it was over, without Angel returning to heaven Belladonna was right there was no way to win.

Annabelle lowered her defense for a moment and Belladonna blasted her through the ceiling all the way through it until she went through the roof. Annabelle picked herself up as Belladonna burst from the roof biting into her leg and lifting her into the air she then threw her into the air and unleashed a sharp laser blade from her head that cut Annabelle all across the chest. Belladonna grinned and sliced her back before cutting her side she then sliced her rib before cutting up her eye. Annabelle coughed up a thing of blood. Belladonna then flew at her unleashing a massive purple beam that struck Annabelle in the chest and sent her hurdling into the sky past the clouds and towards the gates of heaven itself.

Charlie struggled against Jason gouging at his eye which he didn't respond to. Charlie felt his strength weakening but he forced himself up and swept Jason's leg it wasn't painful but even a lifeless shell couldn't fight gravity itself. Jason fell downwards his claws removing themselves from Charlie's back. Before he could react Sasha's corpse jumped onto the roof stabbing him between the ribs. Jason pulled himself back up and jumped on Charlie biting his neck. Charlie let out another scream and coughed up a thing of blood as Sasha twisted her claws. Charlie thrust himself backwards and the three of them fell through the opening in the church crashing into the center of the floor Sasha and Jason smashed into a bench which shattered to pieces. Charlie was lying lifelessly on the ground he couldn't move at all, Sasha was down in fact it looked like the fall broke her form but Jason was just pulling himself back up, Charlie couldn't move let alone counter him this was it he gave it all but he just couldn't give anymore.

David slowly opened his eyes expecting to see heaven or even a demon about to tear him to shreds instead he saw the entrance of the Church he made it but did Angel enter in time or was it too late? He couldn't feel the pain in him anymore was he actually dead or did Angel eject herself forcibly from him he couldn't tell either way.

"Angel?" David called out.

"It's alright David you did it your soul is very strong" Angel told him he couldn't see her all he could see was a bright light but he could've sworn he saw but a faint glimpse of her.

"I can't see you" David said.

"My form has gone beyond the mortal world it is time for me to return to heaven at last" Angel told him.

"But I cannot yet there is one more thing I must do thank you David" Angel said she was then gone.

David rested himself against a wall waiting for his strength to return he was too weak to fight or do much of anything right now, he hoped his mother and Charlie were alright.

Charlie watched as Jason slowly approached him extracting his claws and revealing his teeth he was ready to finally finish him off and there was nothing Charlie could do this would be his final end, if that was his fate he accepted it he had faith Annabelle, Angel, David and Anna Marie could finish what they started. He looked at his son's empty shell and knew some part of his soul was there he was probably fully aware despite not being in his body Belladonna was just tweaked enough to do that. Good at least Jason would hear his final words.

"Do what you have to but know it doesn't change anything, no matter what you do even if you do kill me and kill everyone else even if you end this world, it won't change the simple truth; you're my son Jason, no matter what you do you'll always be my son, I love you Jason" Charlie told him weakly.

Jason's body thrust his claws back and brought them down only to stop them mid motion. His body started to shake slightly and his head jerked like something was fighting against it.

Belladonna flew towards her mother but for a moment felt something within her it was Jason he was fighting she could feel her hold slipping that was impossible no soul could free themselves it must be a mistake.

Jason's body continued to shake and fight against itself it tried to stab Charlie again but stopped again falling to it's knees. A white light surrounded it a bright smile glowing within it.

"So uncertain now aren't we how can a bond so strong that can survive such a betrayal be meaningless that's what you're asking yourself isn't it Jason?" Angel told him she then took his empty form and gently lifted it up it stared at her in confusion it's empty gaze becoming more human Jason was regaining his body even as he resisted Belladonna's hold on him.

"I have him, you don't realize it yet Charlie but you brought him back, go get to heaven Annabelle needs you" Angel told him.

Charlie was about to argue to tell her he couldn't move yet alone get up but he felt a warmness around him and saw a light surround him it was Angel he could feel his wounds healing he felt stronger stronger than he had in a long time. Charlie pulled himself up and saw a light at the center of the Church Angel released a thing of energy into it which tore it open and sent the light into the sky directly to the holy gates. Charlie slowly approached it prepared to enter it when Angel's voice stopped him for a moment.

"Fight for those you love not revenge, if you face her with hatred in your heart you will die." Angel told him.

Charlie stood his ground for a moment before nodding he then ran into the light and felt it pull him up into the sky Charlie felt the holy cosmos all around him he could feel the souls of the deceased he could even feel the whole of creation he let it surround him and then he shot out of the light and saw heaven not far above him he grabbed onto a massive chain that was keeping heaven locked to the mortal world and began climbing it making his way to the holy gates.

Angel held Jason gently and the two of them rose through the gate of heaven however Angel took them beyond until they found themselves at the center of creation itself. Jason's body didn't react but Angel didn't need it to. Angel closed her eyes hearing the voices of an infinite number of souls she focused on them and allowed her focus to search through them until she found him, he sounded so confused.

"Angel what are you doing?" Jason asked her.

"Showing you the light you can't see" Angel told him gently.

"I can feel it you're ascension is almost complete please Angel leave me so I don't have to lose you forever" Jason said in sadness though there was another part of his statement he kept to himself, "like I am losing Belladonna" Angel sensed it though she would remain silent about it for now.

"You still think that you were going to murder your father and then help Belladonna kill everyone else, what did your father say to you Jason?" Angel asked him.

Jason was still having trouble grasping what his father said it made no sense at all. After everything he did everything he willingly did for his father to say that was just incomprehensible. He loved him he still loved him after all this how could his father think that when Jason's actions in a way killed Sasha. It made no sense how could he his father still love him after what he has done?

"It had to be a lie something said in the heat of the moment." Jason said in denial.

"You don't believe that and you know it" Angel told him.

"Why, how can he still love me how can our bond" Jason tried to grasp.

"Mean so much" Angel finished for him.

Jason considered her words he thought the moment he joined Belladonna willingly all to help her unleash the apocalypse would be it it would be all his parents needed to disown him forever like Annabelle did Belladonna yet they didn't. His father didn't plead with him didn't curse his name he said he would always be his son and he would always love him. Jason meant that much to his father. How could something that could endure such a horrible betrayal be meaningless?

"It's too late he may love me but that doesn't mean he forgives me what can I come back to?" Jason asked his voice was beginning to crack.

Angel smiled and let the light fade around her revealing her full form her white fur sparkled brightly her tail moved slowly behind her her blue eyes gazed at him and her smile could only be described as heavenly yet once again Jason almost felt like he saw it once. Angel approached Jason and placed her paw under his chin.

"It's never too late Jason, you have your fathers love and mine" Angel told him.

"But you'll be gone" Jason told her in tears.

"Just like Belladonna may as well be" he added to himself, it was strange he was thinking of Belladonna about as much as Angel.

"Will I, Jason I am willing to wait one day we will have each other and I will wait as long as I must, if you had to would you?" Angel asked him.

Jason knew the answer he would wait to the end of time for her just it would be painful but maybe that pain was worth it after all the pain he put his father through he still cared about him in fact if not for all that pain Jason would've never known how much his father actually loved him, he never knew he never knew how deep it went, he would've never, it hit Jason like a brick what Angel had been trying to tell him for the last few weeks. His pain that was what showed him how loved he was and it was the possibility of losing Angel that showed him how much he loved her, he likely would've never discovered his feelings for some time without it. Belladonna was wrong pain wasn't a disease that needed to cleansed, it was essential to value your life maybe he could show her that, wait there it was again every thought of Angel led back to Belladonna and every thought of Belladonna led to Angel why why was he associating them so closely now.

"I never knew, I never knew how much I loved you until i almost lost you, I never imagined my father loved me this much i knew he cared but this never occurred to me" Jason said in a shocked whisper. Even now however a bigger shock was occurring to Jason. He never knew not just with his father and Angel but Belladonna as well.

"You understand" Angel said.

"My father's love for me is not meaningless I can't accept that, and I can't accept your love for me is meaningless, I betrayed everyone for my selfish needs and you still love me, no that's not meaningless it can't be." Jason said with certainty.

Angel smiled at Jason and wrapped her arms around him gently he could barely contain himself as he did the same he felt her paws behind his neck while his were around her waist yet another image was flashing in his mind not overshadowing this one but rather merging with it.

"I love you I couldn't stop thinking about you even as i tried to purge it you always came back I thought this love would fade but you and my father you showed me what a fool I have been" Jason said with regret.

Angel smiled gently at him licking his cheek gently, "Yeah you're a thick headed one but I still love you" she told him with a smirk. Jason smiled at the sight of it.

"Angel, I, I don't know what to" Jason tried to say.

Angel placed her paw to his mouth for a second.

"Please stop talking" Angel said gently.

Jason smiled he then leaned in close while Angel did the same. The faces inched nearer and nearer to each other as if a force was drawing them together. They were inches apart and neither stopped their lips met each other gently in a romantic kiss. Jason felt his heart soar even though he technically didn't have it, this was what he had been longing for for so long he tried to dream of it to feel it in his fantasy and he knew it would never do the real thing justice and he was absolutely right. Angel's lips gently carassed around his own their was soft gentleness to her every move. A sweet compassion. Jason could feel that compassion now more so than anything he ever imagined it flowed all around him and within him. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and join his in a passionate dance. Her saliva filled his taste buds and it was truly heavenly more so than he ever thought possible it wasn't the only thing that entered his mouth. A pure heavenly energy left Angel's mouth and entered Jason's the moment it made contact with him a purity and happiness filled his soul it was almost too much actually tears of joy were falling from Jason's eyes. He continued kissing her feeling the pureness grow as more of Angel's heavenly aura entered his mouth he felt a darkness fading replaced with an overwhelming bliss.

Jason pushed Angel down and deepened the kiss. He felt his tongue brushing against Angel's it tasted so sweet her lips tasted of heaven itself. This feeling in his heart was worth living for he would wait eternity for Angel he would do whatever he had to to prove he deserved another second with her. Jason let the pureness fill him he could barely respond anymore Angel was now in control kissing him more deeply. Angel let her aura enter Jason filling him with a peace and bliss no one had ever known she wanted to do nothing more all her life finally Angel pulled away Jason gazed at her tears of joy falling from his eyes. Angel smiled and returned his gaze.

"I love you and I will endure what I have to for you" Jason said.

"I know but for now there are others who need us Jason, need you" Angel told him.

"I know my family needs me" Jason replied.

Angel smiled at his response he was so clueless at times. He was trying to hide it but Angel sensed his conflict.

"True but I'm not just referring to them, Belladonna needs you too." Angel stated.

"I don't think I can help her" Jason stated with sadness.

"Show her what I showed you" Angel said.

"How, Angel I want to help Belladonna but I love you I can't show her that" Jason said in confusion yet at the same time his heart screamed that's a lie but it wasn't he couldn't love them both be with them both, yet in truth when he was with either one he felt like both were there which he hadn't noticed until now.

Angel smiled at his response the benefit of foresight. Angel was far beyond anything she had ever been now. She was actually her first self again. The original guardian angel. Angel for the first time in an eternity had returned to her original form. She remembered everything including just where she came from and why she was so compatible with the one who could restore the balance. She knew what Belladonna was and why she never could accept death. She knew why Belladonna was so loving. She understood Belladonna perfectly and it was for a very specific reason, time to show Jason it with a simple question.

"And why do you love me?" Angel asked.

Jason didn't understand where was Angel going with this she knew why so why was she asking this? Jason knew there was a reason one that related to his turmoil but what was it? Either way Jason would happily list all the reasons he loves her.

"Angel how could I not, you're sweet, kind, caring and compassionate. You have a gentleness to you that warms the heart of anyone. You are so selfless you even were willing to sacrifice a life with me so Belladonna could be happy. You would give up your own happiness for those you don't know because you feel a care no it's a full on love, you feel a love for everyone in the world around them. Seeking only to ease their pain. You're humble despite being so amazing you feel no sense of superiority towards others. When you kiss me you treat it like a treasure as if telling me I am loved and every bit of me is the greatest of gift. You have such a slow gentleness like you're deliberating going slow to let me savor every moment" Jason slowly explained yet the moment he reached how she kissed him he stopped that was exactly what he was thinking while kissing Belladonna, not even similar it was the exact same. How could Angel have the same kiss as Belladonna? In fact everything he used to describe Angel fit Belladonna too. He loved them for the exact same reasons.

Angel gave him a playful and knowing smile. "I'll let you ponder that" she said playfully it reminded him of Belladonna at the club.

This made no sense except it made sense of so much at the same time. They were always with him if he was with Angel Belladonna was there in spirit he could feel her, and if he was with Belladonna he could feel Angel within. Jason began remembering each and every moment with both of them and all he could see now was how similar each one was with one difference one was cynical the other idealistic. In fact this moment with Angel was very similar to the moment he fell in love with Belladonna. Angel even used the same method a cosmic kiss that flooded his soul with her angelic aura. They were connected somehow Angel and Belladonna were linked. Jason didn't fall in love with two different individuals he fell in love with one who was somehow two beings.

"Quite a shock, isn't it?" Angel told him.

"Ho...how?" Jason asked.

"That's complicated and for now we need to go to heaven and stop this so the dog you fell in love with can find her purpose, both her and me." Angel said softly.

She then gently took Jason's paw which he accepted and his body turned into a thing of blue energy which shot upwards. Belladonna doubled over in pain as she thrashed around before Jason's soul shot out of her mouth and moved back towards his body.

"Impossible" Belladonna said in disbelief

Belladonna turned to her mother in rage what did she do how did she do this, Belladonna fired a massive beam blasting Annabelle into the gates of heaven and through it Belladonna charged at her with murder in her eyes.

Jason opened his eyes to see Angel holding him they were surrounded by the cosmos itself was he back in his body?

"Am i back?" Jason asked.

"You're truly free now, Jason" Angel said gently another parallel between her and Belladonna.

"You've showed me so much you and my family and even her" Jason said.

"You've showed us much I am who I am because of my love for you, we all learn through each other." Angel told him softly.

"You can show her what she's sought all her life" Angel said

Jason gave her a gentle smile before nodding he then took Angel's paw and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light as the raced towards heaven to fulfill their destinies whatever they may be.

Anna Marie plunged a sword into the skull of a bear demon before swinging a chain like spike into the neck of a tiger demon. She embedded her hook into the top of the head of another demon. A wolf demon jumped on her biting into her shoulder. Anna Marie let out a cry of pain as it tore into her shoulder. She revealed a blade under her sleeve and rammed it into the wolf demons jaw. Anna Marie pulled herself up there were still so many she couldn't beat all of them like this. Anna Marie threw a spear through the chest of a centaur when a bat demon grabbed onto her carrying her into the air. Anna Marie struggled against it as it's claws dug into her shoulder and even the side of her neck. Anna Marie swiped her hooked blade into it's feet chopping them off which sent Anna Marie falling about twenty feet she landed on a car and rolled off of it. She pulled herself up and saw the Church she looked through the shattered window and could see David was resting against the wall he was still alive. Her son was still alive.

Anna Marie turned and saw the demons moving towards the church, over her dead body. Anna Marie charged at the demons her weapons drawn she ran into a group of them swinging her weapons. Her ax removed a centaurs head. Her sword stabbed a dog, her spear impaled a bear. Her hooked blade embedded itself into a gorilla demons skull. Anna Marie swung a chained mace and flung it at a group striking one in the head. Anna Marie jumped at them plunging her swords through two of their necks. Even as a bear demon jumped on her mauling her from behind Anna Marie dropped to one knee before plunging her swords backwards. A Gorilla struck her in the ribs causing them to crack while a wolf clawed her side, a dog bit her neck throwing her aside. Anna Marie wouldn't be surprised if she was lying in a pool of her own blood at this point she had over a dozen wounds probably multiple dozens of wounds. She tried to get up even as demons descended towards her. She felt her body screaming for her to stop but that wasn't an option not with David's life in danger. Anna Marie pulled herself up and awaited their attacks, she understood now, she always wondered why Charlie had to go why he couldn't stay with her, why he had to do what he did, she now knew it too well.

He certainly wasn't perfect that was for sure he made plenty of mistakes to the point that Anna Marie questioned why she was even with him for a time. Anna Marie was young and naive at the time she didn't understand that such things weren't so simple sometimes you say things you don't mean Charlie proved himself all the same.

Anna Marie understood Charlie's actions it took her time but she understood them it was the sacrifice any parent would make no matter what now Anna Marie would make the same sacrifice her father did. Anna Marie charged at the demons letting out a mighty warrior cry as she did.

Anna Marie watched as the demons came at her she ran up and jumped on a car before leaping at them swinging her weapons a powerful cry coming from her mouth, something beyond that of any warrior a feeling that could exceed any physical strength a feeling her father knew, the love of a parent.

David's eyes shot awake he could feel something was wrong he didn't know how but he could feel it and he knew, he knew what it was somehow he knew his mom was dead. She was gone she died protecting him he knew that much. David sagged against the wall reeling from the empty feeling in his heart. His mom was gone she died for him, he still couldn't accept it but knew it was true, she was with Sasha now.

Charlie was climbing up the chain when a pain shot into his chest it was the same pain he felt when Jason was consumed by Belladonna but this wasn't it. Charlie stared down at the world and his head sagged. He could feel it in his heart he would never not know it, not after all these years. His girl, his little girl. She was gone. He could feel it that feeling he had in his heart every time he was with her every time she was near he couldn't feel it anymore. Anna Marie was dead. Charlie stopped climbing an overwhelming pain and grief consuming him. Another person he loved was gone he wasn't certain he even had anyone left anymore, Belladonna took everything from him and he would see her pay for it! No no he couldn't think like that Angel told him if he faced her with hatred in his heart he would die. Charlie tried to focus himself to ignore the pain but he found it impossible he then felt something brushing against him he couldn't see what it was but he felt it. It was Sasha urging him to go on he had little doubt Anna Marie was with her. Charlie let tears fall from his eyes but he felt Sasha gently brushing against him she was still here with him and so was Anna Marie, in that moment Charlie remembered the last thing he told her before he left.

 _"Will I ever see you again" Anna Marie asked him._

 _"Of course you will Anna Marie you know goodbyes aren't forever" Charlie told her with a smile._

 _"Then goodbye Charlie, I love you" Anna Marie told him gently._

 _"Yeah, I love you too" Charlie told her softly._

Charlie remembered that moment clearly it was not a lie they did find each other again, he died and it was not goodbye now it was her turn they would meet again goodbyes weren't forever. Charlie smiled gently at Anna Marie's memory. He was so proud of her his little girl. Charlie then let his sadness go and a look of determination consumed his features and he continued climbing propelling himself up. Her death wouldn't be in vain he would fight for her, for David, for Sasha, for Jason, for all of them. He would fight to make certain they had something to exist for rather in this life or the next. It was why he was alive.


	27. Chapter 27

: Chapter 26:

To the end

Annabelle was sent crashing through the gates of Heaven and blasted across the area she hit a the ground sliding across it before bouncing and crashing into a pillar. Belladonna swooped down at her and fired another blast this one was of burning heat it struck Annabelle who let out an agonized scream as it seared and burned her fur and flesh. Annabelle dropped to her knees in pain Belladonna came at her again plowing into her and smashing her through a pillar she then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Annabelle felt her whole body screaming in pain she was having trouble finding the strength to stand. Belladonna stared down at her with a look of pure rage and hatred she began kicking her in the ribs causing Annabelle to wheeze in pain. Belladonna then began stomping her repeatedly a vicious and violent growl escaping her throat as she did so. Belladonna picked up Annabelle and slammed her into an invisible barrier. Annabelle didn't have any strength left and even if she did there was very little she could do about it, She stared up at her daughter and saw nothing but rage and hatred.

"Tell me mom, how does it feel to know all your efforts everything you fought for it all means nothing?" Belladonna asked her mother her voice was very dark.

"All isn't lost yet and it doesn't have to be you don't have to be this Belladonna, I can help you i know i can" Annabelle told her.

"Oh I'm sure you can, but you would rather help them the favorite child, God's favored son if you will, right" Belladonna said in complete anger her voice was trembling and her fist tightening.

"Belladonna listen to me please, it doesn't have to be this way" Annabelle pleaded.

Belladonna looked her mother in the eye she could see her desperation she still valued these mortals so much apparently more than she ever valued her maybe Belladonna should've been born a mortal maybe then she would actually have her mother's love.

"Oh it does, I tried to reason with you but you would rather protect an existence that forced you to betray me countless times, a universe that gave me a life without meaning or purpose." Belladonna said her voice was very cold.

"These mortals have earned their lives Belladonna they don't deserve to lose them." Annabelle tried to reason.

"And I did, tell me mom if their lives have value why didn't mine why should their lives have meaning, have purpose have love when I was born for the sole purpose of being locked away, tell me mom!" Belladonna demanded.

Annabelle didn't know how to respond to that in truth it was her fault she never considered the ramifications of creating an angel directly from her until it was too late, it had never been done before and it didn't seem like there would be consequences or at least that they would be manageable it was her fault she didn't consider the consequences of Belladonna's birth.

"It's my fault I should've made your birth different you're right it's my fault so punish me stop all this and just punish me" Annabelle pleaded.

"I am, You chose this world over me you valued it more than my life so now you can watch as every life you risked everything to save comes to an end, you can know just what it feels like to realize your life has no meaning just like I did!" Belladonna shouted.

"These mortals I loved them and all that love gave me was pain without end or reason, if that's all they can give me then I don't care I will not accept a universe where my life is useless where I sit back and watch as everyone has what I dream of but can never have!" Belladonna screamed before punching Annabelle in the gut she then punched her right in the face before slamming the back of her head on the barrier.

"What of their needs what of their happiness is that not what you lived for my daughter?" Annabelle asked her.

"They can all rot I don't care I'll take their very existence from them show them exactly how miserable and empty their lives made me then I'll rip it all away if only so i can see your tears of sorrow before you die." Belladonna spat.

Annabelle couldn't believe what she just heard never in a million years would Belladonna say those words, Belladonna was not spiteful she would never kill an infinite number of lives and cause endless pain and suffering to people only to spite her, Her daughter would be disgusted with what she had become.

"Then I was right my daughter is truly dead" Annabelle said in complete heartbreak.

Belladonna growled at her in rage revealing her teeth she then grabbed her around the neck and began tightening her grip, choking the life from her. Annabelle kicked and squirmed in her daughters grasp only for Belladonna to send an energy blade right through her chest pinning her to the wall. Annabelle felt herself greatly weakening as she felt the blade stab right through her, the world was getting dark and her view was getting dizzy, she also felt her lungs closing up or at least what would be lungs. Belladonna tightened her grip around her mothers neck she then began digging her claws into her neck squeezing tighter and tighter her claws cutting through her mothers neck slowly. Annabelle stared up at her daughter her eyes were beginning to dim, she couldn't give up yet she knew it wasn't too late there was still time. Belladonna felt her mother's blood on her claws and relished it she could feel her mother dying in her grip, finally she would have retribution.

"Belladonna!" Charlie shouted to her.

Belladonna released her mother and allowed her near dead form to fall to the ground before turning to face Charlie. She was getting tired of his constant interference it would seem her puppets couldn't kill him so be it she would do it herself.

"Chuck what a pleasant surprise" Belladonna said her voice sounded like she was trying to keep herself from tearing him limb from limb.

"I'm not going to let you do this no matter what I have to do I will stop you" Charlie said with determination.

"That's rich you actually think you can" Belladonna said she then fired a blast of purple lightning from her paw that struck Charlie in the chest.

Charlie let out a horrible scream of agony as the lightning surged through him. He felt his skin burning and his organs felt like they on fire. Charlie fell to his knees trying to crawl to Belladonna who smirked cruelly and increased the voltage that was surging through him.

"This time there's no rescue this time you die Chuck" Belladonna hissed.

Annabelle watched as Belladonna slowly killed Charlie she wanted to help him now but she needed to wait until Belladonna wasn't focusing on her then she could strike. Annabelle watched as Charlie fell to the ground his body beginning to thrash as Belladonna increased the surge continuing to torture him in cold blood. Now, Annabelle launched herself at Belladonna and stabbed her claws into her shoulder. Belladonna let out a cry of pain as she thrashed around she slammed her elbow into Annabelle before throwing her aside she then turned to Charlie and tried to fire another surge but the energy wasn't coming out what was going on? Belladonna then dropped to her knees and began screaming in pain as the energy began to overwhelm her she felt herself getting weaker, her scream grew louder as her wings began to set on fire before they were incinerated, as Belladonna let out one final cry before falling down.

"What did you do" She said in anger but also pain.

Annabelle ignored her and called out to Charlie who was already getting back up, having recovered from Belladonna's attack.

"She's mortal it will only last a few minutes, finish her Charles" Annabelle cried out as Belladonna turned to her in rage stomping on her skull rendering her unconscious.

Belladonna turned to Charlie who stood his ground ready to finish this as a mortal so be it, Belladonna would kill him as a mortal. She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it off.

"Have it your way Chuckie boy" Belladonna said as she removed her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Let's finish this once and for all" Charlie challenged.

Belladonna reached up and yanked off her spike collar.

"To the end" Belladonna growled throwing her collar on the ground.

Charlie and Belladonna then charged at each other with an animalistic growl they came at each other full force neither having any intention of stopping they collided into each other full force. Charlie reached his arms under Belladonna in a full nelson like grip and pushed her back. Charlie forced Belladonna into a pillar trying to hold her in place. Belladonna grabbed Charlie by the head and pulled him down dragging both of them to the floor. Belladonna threw Charlie off of her before placing herself on top of him. Charlie reached for Belladonna's neck only for her to grab his arm and wrench it back before driving her paw into his face. Charlie felt his head get foggy for a second before fighting it he saw her bringing her paw down again he forced himself up and kicked her off of him sending her tumbling across the ground. Charlie ran at Belladonna who swung her paw at his cheek which he parried away before swiping his into her jaw he then went for a sweep kick knocking Belladonna off balance. He then brought his paw down towards her temple striking her; Belladonna responded by backhanding him in the jaw. Charlie stumbled back only to swing a right at Belladonna's right cheek she parried it away before sidestepping a left hook she then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a crushing elbow to the face. Charlie ignored the pain and took this opportunity to grab Belladonna's neck and pull her into a clench he then began kneeing her in the face while slamming his other into her ribs.

Belladonna extracted her claws and stabbed them into Charlie's back causing him to cry out in pain as Belladonna twisted them. Charlie reeled from her attack and released her from the clench but not before kicking her in the chest causing her to stumble back and her claws to loosen. Charlie took this opportunity to grab Belladonna and throw her over his shoulder sending her crashing to the ground. Charlie dived down at her with his own claws only for Belladonna to hit him with an up kick to the face knocking him to the ground. Belladonna pulled Charlie up and struck him in the jaw. She then struck him above the eye before delivering a kick to his left rib. Belladonna ducked under a hook and delivered a roundhouse directly to Charlie's chin. She then jumped in the air avoiding a mad charge from him she came down delivering a spinning kick that knocked Charlie to the ground. Belladonna then came down on him stabbing his side and sinking her teeth into his neck causing Charlie to cry out in agony as she twisted and thrashed.

Angel and Jason arrived in heaven where they could hear Charlie's screams of agony as well as animalistic growls and roars coming from who they could only assume was Belladonna, it was shockingly painful for him to even consider that monstrous growl was Belladonna. Jason listened to hear where the sound was coming from while Angel focused on something else she found it rather quickly and great lord her aura was weak. Angel turned to Jason who in turn looked at her clearly both of them had something they needed to do and both were likely critical to saving all of creation.

"You need to go and help your father Jason" Angel told him.

"I know I can feel her pain as well" Jason stated.

"Then go help her she needs you just like your father does." Angel requested.

"I got this, someone else needs you currently" Jason told her, Angel merely nodded.

They then gave one final gaze to each other before both went their separate ways Angel rushed to a nearby pillar that was partially smashed near the barrier while Jason raced towards the center of heaven where the screams were growing it was not far from Angel's location. He knew the importance of what they were doing and he would do whatever he could to save this life he had a new value for as well as save her though he was beginning to believe death might be the only peace left for Belladonna, he prayed he was wrong.

Charlie thrashed as Belladonna tore a chunk out of him with her teeth while her claws ripped their way into his chest. Belladonna yanked one of her claws out grabbed Charlie's head and slammed it into the ground. Charlie was already feeling weak he had no idea Belladonna was this strong he in truth was no match for her, her savagery and endurance was far beyond his but he couldn't give up he had to try and fight back. Charlie reached his paw for her neck only for Belladonna to force it down while her other paw grabbed his head again she pulled him in close to her with a growl.

"I have time for one more meal" Belladonna told him her voice was a dark growl.

What did that mean Belladonna couldn't consume his soul Charlie wondered but before he could Belladonna bit into his neck again twisting and tearing attempting to tear her way to his throat, she was going to rip his throat out he had to fight back harder. Charlie struggled against Belladonna trying to pry her jaws off of him but she only sunk them in deeper. Charlie felt his vision weakening as he felt his blood flowing from his neck just when he thought this was it, someone jumped on Belladonna and bit her causing her to let go and scream the unknown person then slammed her to the ground and threw her to the side before reaching his paw out for Charlie, it was Jason he was here.

"It's alright dad this time I'm here for you" Jason told him while grabbing his paw and pulling him up.

"Jason I can't believe it I thought you were gone" Charlie said.

"No time dad neither of us can take her alone." Jason replied.

Belladonna stared at Jason in complete hatred and outrage the only one she thought understand her and yet here he was standing against her like everyone else.

"Jason I thought you understood me" Belladonna said in anger though there was a hint of pain in her voice one Jason hated hearing.

"I still do but you're wrong Belladonna you've always been wrong this life is not meaningless and there can be a meaning for you too if you will just listen to me" Jason told her.

"You're the liar I have searched for meaning longer than you ever did, I know the truth and I'll make everyone else see it as well before their worthless existence ends!" Belladonna spat.

"You're wrong I understood who you were not this creature standing in front of me" Jason said in sadness and pity the truth was he still felt something for Belladonna in fact he loved her with everything in his heart but those feelings were for the beautiful compassionate angel who loved everyone not the demon who would kill everything in spite.

"So you stand against me" Belladonna said in disappointment.

Jason had to admit he could still hear a humanity in her voice she was in deep pain but maybe he could still convince her to let go maybe he could if he only appealed to what little humanity she had.

"I don't want to but I can't let you go on being this person, I can almost hear who you were crying out to me, begging me to save you" Jason said with sorrow he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Save me, you mean kill me" Belladonna asked the pain in her voice was overwhelming.

"If that's the only way to save the dog who stole my heart then yes because I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jason said fighting tears.

Belladonna didn't care about his question it meant nothing yeah she still loved him so what, he was going to die either way soon he would be dead in fact in a few minutes he would be dead, so Belladonna didn't see much of an issue in ending his life right here.

"I still love you Jason" Belladonna told him and for a moment she sounded like the dog who stole his heart, it was a false hope.

"I do but you'll be dead either way what's it matter if I'm the one who kills you?" Belladonna said with complete indifference.

Charlie had to admit he was surprised to hear those words how could Belladonna not see why doing such a thing matters, Jason seemed to be having trouble responding to her.

"If that's what you think then you really are lost and you cannot be saved" Charlie said.

"So be it Belladonna, I'm sorry" Jason said in sadness.

Belladonna extended her paw out extracting her claws before gesturing them forward a simple message.

"Come on" Belladonna challenged.

Charlie and Jason both charged at Belladonna who came at them full force as well.

Angel made her way to the broken pillar where she saw a badly beaten and bloodied Annabelle she barely looked like she was breathing. Angel rushed to her battered form and checked her breathing she was still alive but only barely in fact Angel wasn't certain Annabelle could survive her wounds the way she was right now.

"Annabelle are you alright can you hear me?" Angel asked her.

"Angel, don't heal me you know what needs to happen" Annabelle told her.

Angel understood what Annabelle meant she knew where all this was leading her so it seems it was coming now if so all she could do was wait until Annabelle gave her the signal but she wasn't sure Annabelle would live that long, Angel turned and saw lightning crackling across the sky it was literally tearing it apart and there seemed to be a rift growing from it. The energy was spreading all across heaven and earth it would soon spread further eradicating everything in sight. The energy was only building more they didn't have long Annabelle would last only a few minutes. Angel began placing her paw over Annabelle sending her little bits of energy.

"We don't have time I have to keep you stable or you'll die before the moment presents itself" Angel told her.

Annabelle understood she was right Annabelle wasn't certain she could last long enough for Charlie and Jason to defeat Belladonna.

"Just keep me stable when I tell you to act do it immediately if we aren't in sync it will be too late and everything will end, do you understand?" Annabelle asked her.

Angel nodded gently she then began pouring more energy into Annabelle to keep her alive while waiting for Annabelle's signal she hoped she could do this and endure what would come next too much was at stake for now she would have to have faith as it was really all that was left.

Jason swung his paw at Belladonna throwing a right hook which she intercepted catching it with her own paw she then pulled Jason towards her and threw a spinning elbow into his face all the while ducking under the left Charlie threw before sweep kicking his legs out from under him. Jason threw a front kick for her chest which Belladonna caught before kicking Jason to the ground. Charlie jumped at her only for Belladonna to deliver a spinning roundhouse kicking Charlie to the ground even as Jason came charging at her trying to bull rush her; Belladonna slid back a few feet before stopping herself she then grabbed Jason and slammed his face into one of the pillars before turning around and sidestepping the uppercut Charlie threw at her Charlie then swung his paw at her which Belladonna parried away before striking him in the solar plexus. Jason grabbed her from behind and lifted her up slamming her on the ground only for Belladonna to kick him in the chest knocking him away from her and crashing into a pillar. Charlie jumped down at Belladonna extracting his claws only for Belladonna to intercept them pulling him down she saw Jason charging at her and threw Charlie into him.

Belladonna kicked herself up and saw Charlie and Jason coming from both sides. She sidestepped a swipe for her left cheek while parrying away a blow aimed for her temple thrown by Charlie. She dodged a swipe from Jason's claws before ducking under a massive haymaker thrown by Charlie. Belladonna then caught a blow thrown by both of them slamming her elbow into Jason while kicking Charlie in the stomach sending him toppling to the ground. Belladonna jumped down at Jason with her claws extracted which he caught with his own. Jason struggled against Belladonna desperately trying to keep her claws at bay but he found his strength giving out as Belladonna forced them downward, great lord she was strong. Belladonna pushed Jason to the ground and began forcing her claws to his neck she then pushed them into his own shoulder causing him to scream. Charlie came plunging down at her sinking his teeth into her neck and twisting and thrashing. Belladonna let out a scream of pain and frustration she then headbutt Charlie causing him to let go before grabbing him and throwing him over her shoulder.

Jason came at her from the side striking her in the left cheek. Belladonna stumbled back while Charlie came at her from the opposite side backhanding her. Belladonna stumbled again her balance starting to weaken. Jason delivered a thrust into her chest, while Charlie struck her in the jaw. Belladonna swung her paw at them only for both to dodge it they then dodged a backhand from her. Jason jumped up and brought his paw down striking her temple while Charlie came from under her delivering an uppercut that rocketed her head back. Charlie kicked her legs out from under her while Jason sliced her across the chest. Belladonna stumbled and fell downwards however she caught herself throwing herself up and catching Jason's next blow she then stabbed him in the chest. Jason gasped and blood began falling from his mouth. Charlie slashed at Belladonna's back resulting in her kicking him in the kneecap causing Charlie to crash face first into the floor she then stomped on his throat before kicking him away. Jason sliced his claws at Belladonna's neck only for her to grab it and wrench it back.

"You little maggot" Belladonna growled before slicing her claws across Jason's neck causing him to grab it and start choking as he felt the blood flowing out of his neck.

Charlie was coughing and gasping for breath when he saw Belladonna slash open Jason's neck he watched his son fall to his knees as Belladonna prepared to slice his throat. No he would not let her Charlie then forced himself up and ran at Belladonna full force.

"No Jason!" Charlie cried out as he charged at Belladonna colliding into her and causing her to fall backwards the two of them fell down rolling down a steep hill towards the entrance of the shattered gates while Jason fell to his knees trying desperately to stay conscious.

Charlie and Belladonna rolled to the edge Charlie pinned Belladonna he then slashed open her chest before pushing down on her neck. Belladonna struggled frantically and gasped for breath reaching for his neck causing Charlie to push down tighter. Belladonna then gave a dark animalistic growl before thrusting her paw at Charlie's face gouging at his eye viciously. Charlie let out an agonized scream as Belladonna gouged at his eye causing him to let go. Belladonna then grabbed Charlie and threw him aside causing him to slide off the edge of the entrance before he could fall completely Charlie caught himself and found himself dangling helplessly from the edge as Belladonna advanced towards him literally drooling saliva as she growled barbarically.

Jason was desperately trying to pull himself to his feet even as he felt himself weakening from all the blood loss he had endured but he couldn't give up now he had to continue fighting regardless. Jason watched as Belladonna threw his father towards the edge and watched as he desperately hung on. He wouldn't let his father die no matter the price that he had to pay he loved him too much to sit back and let him die. His father risked everything for him now Jason would do the same. He pulled himself up and raced towards Belladonna and his father.

Belladonna approached Charlie who was trying to pull himself up and given time he likely could unfortunately Belladonna had no intention of giving him that time no she was going to end this here and now. Belladonna swung her claws at Charlie's paw causing his grip to weaken she then kicked it causing one paw to completely let go. He only had one paw keeping him up Belladonna was reading her paw to kick it away.

"Dad!" Jason shouted coming right at Belladonna he jumped at her soaring through the air and colliding into her the force of the attack knocking her off balance causing to go off the edge and plummet downwards Jason with her.

"Jason!" Charlie cried he as he caught Jason's paw trying desperately to hold onto him even as the force was pulling him down.

Jason felt his father's paw grasping his while Belladonna dug her claws into his legs desperately hanging on herself. Jason could see that his father was losing his balance his efforts to save him were pulling him down. Jason turned and saw as a massive white energy was building in the sky crackling all around growing in strength and intensity they didn't have time they needed to finish Belladonna now so Angel and Annabelle could do what they needed to to restore balance.

"Dad let go of my paw now!" Jason told him.

"No, that's not an option!" Charlie replied.

"We have to finish Belladonna now while we still can!" Jason pleaded.

"I can't I lost your mother, I lost Anna Marie, I lost Itchy, I probably lost Annabelle I can't lose you too Jason I can't!" Charlie cried.

"You have to if you don't everything will be in vain and mom, Anna Marie, Itchy they all died for nothing, please dad we can't put our needs ahead of everyone else now!" Jason tried to reason tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Charlie continued holding onto Jason's paw feeling his own slipping soon they would both be pulled down and that would be it maybe that was for the best right now.

"Then we all go together" Charlie said.

"No, you know mom wouldn't want that she wanted you to live dad to live you have to do that for her" Jason said in tears.

"Jason, Jason how can I possibly" Charlie said tears streaming down his cheeks.

Belladonna tried to slash for them both she tried to rocket herself at Charlie only for Jason to grab her and hold her at bay as she tried to break free growling and roaring.

"Dad let me go, you have to let me go" Jason said in a saddened whisper.

Charlie heard Jason's words however they weren't actually his instead his mind flashed back to something completely different he didn't see Jason dangling from his paw Belladonna hanging from him while he desperately tries to hold her back no instead he saw Belladonna holding Sasha strangling the life from her crushing her demanding the hybrid energy. He didn't listen there he chose his own needs over that of everyone else. Now here he was again everything was at stake and it required Charlie to let go to let Jason go.

"Dad let me go" Jason said again.

Charlie struggled against his son's words as he heard Sasha's words echoing in his mind.

"Let me go Charlie you have to let me go!" Sasha screamed to him.

He stared down at Jason who looked up at him desperate as Belladonna tried to climb him snarling she didn't seem even remotely human anymore. He gazed at his son and then he saw flashes of Sasha gazing at him pleading. He saw the fire raining down from the sky as the lava consumed the city. He then looked and saw the holy energy building ready to be unleashed and end everything, he then saw a flash of the destroyed San Francisco watching as he surrendered to Belladonna. He saw Jason then Sasha again. He made this mistake once he couldn't do it again he had to do the right thing this time. Charlie nodded at Jason and then closed his eyes he then gently let go of Jason's paw letting him fall from the entrance and plummet all the way back to Earth.

Jason fell from heaven he gazed up at his father while also thinking of Angel. He looked down at Belladonna who did the same they saw something in each one's gaze. Jason's said it all "i really didn't want it to end this way i desperately wanted to help find happiness help you see the beauty you couldn't." Belladonna saw it and felt a sense of pain all it did was further confirm her beliefs, her gaze said something else but it was all too clear, "I didn't want it either I never did yet here we are anyway you pulled away from the one you love and I was betrayed by my own love. Jason gave her a look of sadness, he couldn't say anything but once again he didn't need to Belladonna heard the words from his soul. "I'm sorry but I do love you I didn't lie about that" She could hear them perfectly even if he didn't speak them. Belladonna stared at Jason he expected to see sadness pain sorrow instead he saw one of acceptance almost peace actually she then confirmed that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know I love you too, it was never a lie" Belladonna told him gently. It was useless and completely pointless but that didn't negate what she felt she would torture him, break him, kill him if necessary, but she did love him she felt it a part of her wanted to hold onto him spend her last moments in his embrace in the embrace of love but then it would end, he would be gone after it. In that moment Belladonna finally admitted the truth to herself the real truth, she couldn't accept Jason's love or anyone's because it would end and she would lose it. That was why Belladonna did all this because every mortal she loved died it always ended, the idea of love ending she just couldn't accept it, and no matter what her mother said Belladonna just couldn't come to terms with it. She loved too much and couldn't bare being separated from it again and again. It wasn't about them it was never about them or their pain if it was she could've let them go but it wasn't it was about her, she just couldn't bare the pain anymore. Belladonna decided she couldn't keep it in anymore she had to let it out to someone.

"I love you so much and I couldn't bare living without that love, not again" Belladonna told him her voice was filled with so much emotion tears were in her eyes. Jason tried to reach his paw for hers but Belladonna pulled it away and her expression became one of complete acceptance, she wasn't in pain anymore she had accepted her fate and seemed almost at peace.

Belladonna for the first time in an eternity felt almost free it seemed finally admitting that truth to herself, the truth of what always drove her and letting go of the lie she told herself for so long allowed her to finally find some form of acceptance, it didn't change her view of this life or give her own life purpose but at least it made her fall easier to come to terms with. She then without hesitation let go of him allowing herself to plummet all the way to the broken city. Finally she was free. Free of living a life where all she felt was the loss of love again and again, free of the lie she convinced herself was true, never again would she have to bare this. Finally she was free it was the only true freedom she could ever have and the only one she ever truly sought.

Jason watched as Belladonna fell to the destroyed city below he felt a thing of sadness at seeing her die like that yet he also felt hope Belladonna at least for a moment opened her heart in the end. That would be enough for now, there was nothing for Jason to regret now. He saved his father and found a value within his life he never knew. He made his mother proud and he lived up to the love both Angel and Belladonna showed even helped Belladonna find some sense of humanity in the end. He wanted more so much more and maybe one day he would find it but for now this was enough. In that moment Jason decided had no regrets. Jason closed his eyes and allowed the wind to brush against his face he then braced for the impact, this was it he did it for all of them and it wasn't in vain, that was good enough, he was at peace.

Annabelle felt her daughters descent she then felt her life cease.

"Now Angel" Annabelle told her.

Angel then removed her paw and sent a surge of energy into Annabelle stopping her heart and ending her life. She felt a great deal of regret for doing it but she knew it was necessary to bring peace and balance even if she didn't fully like it Annabelle had trained her her whole life all of them in fact and now it was to fulfill this moment so she could fulfill her purpose as she was always meant to. Angel understood this and accepted how this had to end how Annabelle always knew it would end. Angel then let Annabelle's aura flow into her she felt Belladonna's as well the balance of good and evil and now she was both. Angel felt the power of the universe itself within her she then rebuild the balance Belladonna shattered.

Heaven began to glow with bright white energy as an invisible force began pulling it back into the realm of the afterlife in the streets below all the angels began to ascend towards the sky back to the gates of heaven which Angel repaired with a mere thought. On the ground Angel tore a massive hole at the center of the city that began pulling and tugging at every demon in the city they found themselves dragged towards the hole fighting was futile as the demons were powerless against it as it dragged them back to the Hell. The hole expanded across the city as every demon both on the ground and sky found themselves all forcibly sucked back into the inferno from wince they came.

David was sagging against a wall in sadness when a bright light assaulted his eyes he shielded them and walked to the window of the church which was being repaired by an unknown force. David watched in awe as lava pools were pulled back towards the ground while the rivers and oceans of blood returned to water. David watched as the angels all ascended to the sky while demons were dragged into a hole, he watched as Heaven disappeared completely as did Hell. David turned to the city which he noticed certain buildings were being lifted into the air and debri all swept away. The raining fire turned into normal rain and the beautiful glow of the sun returned. In that moment David knew the simple truth, they did it, they actually did it. They beat Belladonna, they stopped Armageddon and saved everything. David looked to the sky staring at it with complete hope he had lost much today but now there was a chance for more a chance for second chances, a chance to just live and that was worth everything.

 _"Well that's it everything the story has been building to has reached it's end, I was aware of how long it's been since my last update so I decided to for this update to post the entire Armageddon battle all 20,000 words of it I felt it was the least I could do after keeping all of you waiting for so long I hope it lived up to the hype. There's only one chapter left of both this story and the entire ADGTH saga. I will try and finish this story before the year is finished. So what was your opinion on the Armageddon battle was it satisfying, what are your thoughts on who lived and who died, did it go how you expected, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you for standing by me and the stories I write, I hope you have gotten as enjoyment out of reading them as I did writing them._


	28. Chapter 28

_"Hello everyone how's it been going it's been around 2 months since my last update and I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter but it's finally ready. I won't give anything away but the following epilogue will have what many will likely see as quite the controversial turn, I can't justify it yet but I can assure everyone this choice was very carefully made. With that out of the way I hope you all enjoy not just the final chapter of ADGTH 3 but also the final chapter of this entire ADGTH saga I have crafted._

: Epilogue:

A beautiful life

Charlie was floating in a void of sorts he couldn't quite understand what was going on right now there didn't seem to be much of anything around him. Was he dead? If so then where was he this wasn't heaven or hell. Charlie tried to remember what happened he remembered watching Jason fall from the gates of heaven to the Earth below, he watched his son die and then Angel began pulling Heaven back into it's plane of existence but why wasn't Charlie in heaven or on Earth did he die after all that? Charlie opened his eyes and looked aroun it was completely empty with no sign of anything it was just blackness though there was a light above him though he couldn't reach it. Charlie tried to move but he couldn't he just remained floating motionless.

"What is this, where am I?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Charles you have made me proud more proud than I ever imagined." Annabelle said softly while floating down to Charlie though her fur was no longer pink but instead a near angelic white and she emitted a gold glow.

"Annabelle I thought you were dead" Charlie said his confusion growing.

"I am but I have a few bits of remaining energy before i return home" Annabelle replied.

"Home" Charlie asked.

"It's complicated I say that a lot don't I?" Annabelle said with a smile.

Charlie tried to reach his paw up only for Annabelle to grab it gently, it felt so comforting the love in Annabelle's eyes was unlike anything Charlie ever saw not from his parents, or his friends or even Sasha, this love was something else, something beyond describing.

"Am I dead?" Charlie asked her.

That's up to you, you have done so much that it's only right for you to make this choice, by all accounts you can be dead or you can return to Earth." Annabelle told him.

"Jason, is he?" Charlie tried to say.

"Dad what are you doing here I thought you lived did I?" Jason asked floating from a different section of the void while Annabelle stared at them.

"Jason, I thought you were dead?" Charlie said in confusion though there was a hint of joy at seeing his son in this moment, however he was still confused did he survive did Charlie?

"He is and like you he has a choice he can make, that's why you are both here because of the sacrifices you made you are being given a choice a chance" Annabelle answered.

What did that mean exactly a choice, a chance for what Annabelle said Charlie would choose if he survived does that mean Jason would too what did any of this mean what was Annabelle doing and why?

"What choice, did we stop Belladonna if so where is she?" Jason asked uncertain and a bit concerned.

Annabelle held up her paw there was a holy soul in her paw Jason knew he could tell that soul was Belladonna but why, why did Annabelle have her?

"Belladonna could never understand the beauty of this world, in time I learned why because she never lived it, so many ask what the purpose of this world is, what is the meaning of life?" Annabelle said.

Annabelle smiled at Charlie and Jason it was one of pride and love Jason saw Angel and Charlie was certain he saw Sasha, what was this Annabelle seemed different.

"The meaning is you, life, the purpose of this life is humanity to live a mortal life, that was what was missing from Belladonna she never lived the life of a mortal she never endured the struggles of it, the beautiful moment of your wedding, the birth of your child. She could never value something she never experienced" Annabelle said while staring at Belladonna's soul with a loving smile she gently hugged it for a moment.

"So what are you going to do?" Charlie asked her.

"Let her soul be reborn in a mortal to live the life she always deserved and needed" Annabelle answered.

"Where do we come into this?" Jason asked her.

"Your father doesn't, you do Jason it's the choice you face." Annabelle told him.

Jason was understanding now his choice was to either go back to heaven and be with Angel or be reborn in another mortal life and be there for Belladonna. Jason thought the choice was obvious yet it wasn't. He thought about the moments he shared with her he ignored the pain and only focused on her passion and love towards him, it was real that was no lie. He then thought about Angel and the thoughts that followed were in essence the same, the feelings of passion and love the way they both expressed it to him. In that moment Jason realized that it was true he truly loved them both equally and for the same reasons, why, how could they be perfect reflections of each other. It was really hitting Jason now, the unthinkable truth. He was almost certain Angel was who Belladonna was before her fall, not literally but he was certain Belladonna was exactly like her, what he didn't understand was how?

"I can't truly decide this because..." Jason tried to admit.

"Because why Jason, you know now, why?" Annabelle asked him though for a moment he thought it was Angel asking him.

"I treasure each moment with both of them when I thought I lost Angel Belladonna was there, and when I lost Belladonna Angel was there." Jason said.

Charlie had to admit that was a little confusing but not impossible he fell in love twice so why couldn't Jason, though Charlie could tell from the expression on Annabelle's face it wasn't that simple.

"What does it mean Jason, you know." Annabelle stated.

Jason did know that was true they're both one half of a whole somehow they were one soul but that was impossible Angel was an incarnation of the original guardian angel and Belladonna was...she was love, love personified. Jason thought about when he was one with her he felt her thoughts and emotions and he saw her first time arriving on Earth and romantic love followed Belladonna showed them it and it spread. Angel had that same love but how?

"I love one soul they're one soul somehow they are one being split into 2, but Angel's original form predates Belladonna, but I can feel it their souls the aura around them are the same, and I don't why?" Jason replied.

Annabelle gave Jason a smile and he could've sworn he could see Angel but more shockingly he could see Belladonna which was impossible Annabelle was holding her soul.

"What Jason that's impossible you yourself said why it's impossible." Charlie said.

"This is Jason's question, let him realize it on his own." Annabelle stated softly almost like a gentle mother.

"I can't understand anything else and I don't think it matters, I love them both and I know why that's good enough.

Annabelle smiled gently it took time but they never disappointed her, they always became so wise and they always found the answer.

"Well done Jason." Annabelle told him.

"There is no true choice and I never could say I love one more than the other" Jason said softly.

Charlie didn't understand Jason had to choose one and he would choose Angel because Jason loved Angel more, right?

"Jason you have to choose one" Charlie told him.

"Just wait for his answer" Annabelle told him gently.

Jason pondered his choice but he just couldn't make it maybe if he talked to Angel it would be easier. Jason looked at Annabelle and was about to ask her to let him speak to Angel when a thought hit him. Annabelle's answers were exactly what Angel would tell him. The way she spoke to him, that loving look in her eyes. She was Angel not Annabelle or rather her original form from so long ago. Jason knew he only needed to do one thing to confirm it. He looked into her eyes and knew instantly he even noticed that her eyes were blue like the ocean, they were Angels.

"There is no choice I love Belladonna and I love you Angel" Jason told her.

Angel smiled at him and a light enveloped her form for but a moment Jason could see another form, a Rough Collie, it disappeared shortly after but that didn't matter, it was her. Her physical form meant nothing, her beauty went far beyond that it was reflected in her eyes, emitted from her smile, surrounded by her laugh, her heavily voice, and the love and compassion that came with her every gesture, it was Angel Rough Collie or Whippet that didn't matter...wait a minute Whippet like Belladonna, like Annabelle. In that moment Jason understood and with that understanding he felt his burden lifting.

"You can see me as I am, you see my soul, our soul." Angel told him placing her paw on his chin gazing at him.

"Angel, what I thought you were Annabelle!?" Charlie said in shock.

"Dad you don't get it, can't you see her, no but if it were mom you would know." Jason said with a smile.

Charlie realized in that moment what Jason meant Charlie could recognize Sasha's soul he saw it once?

"Yeah I would never forgot her gaze" Charlie said.

"So what is your choice Jason, shall we enter paradise together?" Angel asked him though she already knew his answer.

Jason just a moment ago would've been conflicted but now he knew he truly understood what Angel and Belladonna were and just why they were one whole. It lifted so much he didn't want to leave either of them and now he didn't have to. He knew what he wanted. He could join Angel now but there was still so much he wanted to do so much he wanted to experience with Belladonna. He wanted to show Belladonna the love she gave everyone and have her finally have it returned. He wanted to free Belladonna of her own burden like she freed him, he wanted to show her the beauty of it all. It would free her of her pain and Angel would be with him each and every moment he held Belladonna close, all 3 of them would always be together.

Jason smiled before nodding his head no.

Charlie was stunned by Jason's choice.

"Jason you gave everything to be with her how could you give it up now, you deserve this!" Charlie said shocked.

"So are you saying you would give up paradise?" Angel asked him.

"I'm not ready for it, there's still so much I want to experience so much I want to show her." Jason said softly while gazing at Belladonna's soul.

Angel smiled at Jason she expected this answer from him but she still loved actually hearing him saying it, it reminded her of everything she loved about him, his sense of hope and faith, his deep empathy and compassion for others, his selflessness and idealism. There was too much she loved about him and it was his love that allowed her to truly understand herself, her true nature. Angel loved Jason that was the absolute truth and his choice showed every reason Angel loved him.

"That's why I love you Jason, your heart and soul is so pure and compassionate" Angel told him while cupping his cheek.

Jason ran his paw down her back gently stroking it, even as she wrapped her arms gently around him. He felt her and Belladonna and he knew why. Angel held him close even as Jason did the same.

"I learned it from you" Jason said softly.

"Not just me, she showed you as well." Angel told him gently.

I know, I mean "you" Jason replied.

Angel smiled again he understood, Angel was rather surprised by the revelation herself when she discovered it. The nature of what her true self was and that Belladonna related to that nature as well. It was very difficult to define let alone explain, the answer was complicated, but Jason understood it enough, though one last question wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, you know it now, our time apart will be worth everything won't it?" Angel asked waiting for his response, she already knew it.

"No...because I can feel it you'll be beside me every moment she is and she every moment you are." Jason said softly.

Angel nodded while smiling at him he did understand in fact Angel was certain deep down Jason understood it all everything that they had been struggling against all the questions they had, Jason knew the answers to all of them now, for now anyway if he was going to live a life with Belladonna he would have to forget all of them so he could find them again and bring new understanding and knowledge to his soul, such was the cycle of life, death and rebirth, regardless of how that rebirth actually happened reincarnation, metaphorical, or outright resurrection Angel went through all three to reach this point, as does creation itself. With every end comes a new beginning and with it new knowledge, new discoveries, new possibilities. Such is the nature of life.

"We will be with each other always" Angel said while gazing into his eyes.

Charlie was still having trouble believing that Jason was actually doing this it didn't really make sense to him but it was true, his son loved them both and he was choosing Belladonna. He knew Jason's reasons but after all the stuff Jason went through Charlie was still shocked but he understood at least somewhat it was rather philosophical for Charlie, which was kind of amusing considering his life, but Charlie still wasn't sure just how they were one but he had to trust that Jason was right.

"You're certain of this aren't you?" Charlie asked his son.

Jason smiled gently at his father and nodded.

"Annabelle I'm ready let me join her" Jason said softly.

Angel smiled and her fur turned pink allowing Annabelle to assume control for the last time. Annabelle smiled at Jason with a sense of pride she than tapped Jason on the chest his whole body turned into a bright light as his soul was revealed Annabelle then released Belladonna's soul allowing the two to float by each other as Charlie watched still shocked by the choice Jason made yet understanding it at the same time it was the right choice, and he made Charlie the proudest father imaginable.

"Jason, I am so proud of you" Charlie told him.

Jason's soul glowed for a moment and Charlie was certain he saw his son's smile. Annabelle then released both souls allowing them to return Earth where in time a few months maybe a few years they would both be born again into a new life.

Belladonna wasn't exactly certain what was going on or where she was currently, she was so certain she finally died. It was rather ironic Belladonna hated death yet in truth it was all she ever wanted to be free of her pain and now she was dead and it would seem it did nothing, Belladonna still remembered everything and felt all her pain. What was the point even death didn't end pain not only were all the souls she helped long dead but they also could never escape their pain. Belladonna thought dying would be more unique or at least a bit more permanent in regards to her feelings, but being dead felt no different than alive, another pointless endeavor.

"What's going on, I died so why am I here?" Belladonna said aloud.

She didn't expect an answer naturally and there wasn't one, at least currently. Belladonna took in her surroundings she couldn't see anything yet there was a warm light surrounding her, it felt comforting, quite good actually. Belladonna took in the feeling for a moment it reminded her of that beautiful moment she had with Jason, which meant it was probably about to really hurt. Belladonna tried to close out the comforting feeling around her.

"I won't fall for this again, I won't give myself hope so stop with the charade" Belladonna growled.

There was still silence, Belladonna was getting tired of this she knew this was her mother likely getting ready to imprison her again so why wouldn't she just say something, why wouldn't she just be direct and tell her what was going on and why she was here!?

"Enough games mother, tell me right now, why am I here!?" Belladonna roared there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

This time there was an answer and not from who she expected.

Why are you here, you know I asked the same question you were the one who showed me it" Jason said very softly before slowly entering the light and standing in front of her with a smile more loving than anything Belladonna deserved from him.

"Jason" It was all Belladonna could force herself to say.

Jason merely took a step closer gazing into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Belladonna asked him in disbelief.

"Where else would be than with the woman I love" Jason answered softly.

Belladonna heard his words and didn't believe them, no that wasn't accurate she couldn't believe them, it was impossible there was no way Jason loved her after everything she did, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be it was just...impossible.

"I'm in Hell, they're tormenting me giving me false hope before yanking it all away like I did to so many others, it's how this life works" Belladonna said her voice visibly cracking.

"Hope is scary, I think that's why you could never accept it the idea of it being a fraud was just too much for you to bare." Jason told her compassionately while placing his paw under her chin.

"Just leave, turn into whatever monster you are, I can't bare this any longer; just tell me this is all a lie before I start actually believing it, don't let me hope for this, please!" Belladonna pleaded.

Jason could see the fear and pain consuming Belladonna she was terrified, he couldn't blame her she had endured too much false hope now it was time to show her real hope, and fulfill her dreams like she did so many others. Jason smiled and embraced her.

"If you were going to hell I would jump in after you, we already know that pain means nothing in the face of what we feel." Jason told her.

Belladonna's eyes were filling with tears, she didn't want to but she was starting to believe this was real not a cruel torment.

"No...I tortured you, killed your mother, did unspeakable things to your father...how...h...ow can you still love me?" Belladonna asked.

"How could such a bond...me...an...how could it" Belladonna struggled to say.

"Mean so much" Jason replied.

Belladonna stared at Jason in disbelief he was serious, this wasn't a lie, he forgave her he loved her enough that even her horrible crimes against his family weren't enough to crush it...but what about Angel?

"If you're dead why aren't you with Angel?" Belladonna said in disbelief.

"You never wanted happiness for yourself was it guilt for thinking you failed so many, how could someone who loves so much feel such little love for herself" Jason asked her while gazing into her eyes.

"What do you want" Jason said with a smile.

Belladonna's eyes went wide tears flowed down them she found herself running her paw along him, touching his paw, his face just to make certain he was actually here. Belladonna collapsed into Jason's arms sobbing into him.

"I wasted it, Angel was right and I ignored it, I could've prevented all of this if I just listened" Belladonna sobbed.

"It's not so obvious but Angel always knew more than I did." Jason told her.

"I thought you loved her, no Jason you don't have to do this for me." Belladonna said she hadn't felt like this in an eternity. She loved him and the truth was she didn't want him to give up what he always dreamed of, not for her.

"I do, but I also love you and I want to be with you" Jason said.

"After everything I did" Belladonna asked him in disbelief.

"No matter what" Jason stated.

In that moment Belladonna couldn't fight anymore she couldn't. He loved her truly loved her even after doing truly unspeakable things to everyone he loved. His love for her survived all that. He was willing to forgive it because he loved her that much. No...she was wrong...there is no way his love for her has no purpose she wouldn't believe that she couldn't believe that. This is the love every mortal finds this is what Charlie and Sasha were, he doomed the world and Sasha couldn't stop loving him, her love for him extended beyond death itself. Love was that strong. Belladonna showed them this. What Jason was showing Belladonna she once showed the mortal world, a love that is so strong it can survive anything. How did she never understand this? She was wrong the mortals weren't perfect they did make mistakes but it was the fact that those who loved them could forgive them that made it so beautiful. The hardships it could endure, like Jason's love for her. Life was not pointless and pain and Death only showed how beautiful it was. She was wrong her mother was right...in that moment Belladonna let her anger go and remembered everything her mother was and the most important part she never truly hated her. Her mother's love for her survived all this. It was so beautiful more beautiful than anything Belladonna could even imagine.

"I was wrong...I was wrong Mother" Belladonna said softly.

Belladonna than with tears in her eyes threw her arms around Jason and pressed her lips to his. She caressed them ever so gently letting him take in each and every sensation. Jason returned the kiss running his paw down Belladonna's back. Belladonna than did something she hadn't done in an eternity, she let her angel aura enter Jason and fill him with the overwhelming bliss of pure love. Jason felt it and could barely comprehend it it was far beyond what he felt while merged with her, this is what those she guided felt. She actually created this because she loved making people happy that much, how could he not love her? Belladonna continued letting her grace fill him, her true kiss the one she should've never abandoned. Tears flowed down Jason's cheeks as Belladonna reached deep into his soul, and in that moment Belladonna's joy became Jason's own and his happiness hers. They were both in tears at this point their very souls for a moment becoming one. Belladonna could feel every emotion in his heart and Jason could feel every feeling in Belladonna's newly revived soul. Their thoughts their hopes, dreams all became one, there was only one thing they were thinking of, each other.

Belladonna could see the light was moving going somewhere where didn't matter wherever they were going they would be together and if when she emerged from this light he wasn't there than she would find him and he would find her.

"Our next journey is beginning Belladonna" Jason told her.

"I look forward to when we hold our child" Jason finished.

What? Belladonna was confused for a moment before it dawned on her was she becoming a mortal? Was she about to live a mortal life with Jason, was that what her mother was doing.

"You're going to make a wonderful wife and mother, my daughter." Annabelle told her.

Belladonna couldn't actually find the strength to say anything this was deep down everything she always wanted and now it was actually happening. Belladonna felt like a fool it was right in front of her the answer she longed for was right in front of her this whole time, she always wanted to be a mortal that alone should've convinced her of how wrong she was. Jason joined her because he loved her, it was a paradox that proved her philosophy wrong. It was right in front of her but her mother couldn't tell her Belladonna had to feel it herself. Belladonna looked at Jason and reached her paw for his and took it gently. They held each other closely as they felt themselves leaving heaven and journeying back towards Earth.

"Thank you Jason" Belladonna told him.

"Thank you Belladonna" Jason told her.

"It's so beautiful all of it" Belladonna said she than with a thought released all the souls within her allowing them to journey to whatever beautiful life surely awaited them, she also erased all memory they had of her, one last mission as an angel. Belladonna felt so free and so happy she didn't think this kind of happiness was possible, she actually got to end her life as the angel she once was, Jason gave her everything he was always there for her and his love opened her eyes, saved her.

Belladonna gazed at her soul mate as their souls slowly drifted apart towards their new lives. Belladonna merely closed her eyes letting their souls be one and Jason did the same. They gazed at each other as the light slowly faded.

"Friday 7:00 or they'll be hell to pay" Belladonna said with a soft smile.

"Can't come soon enough" Jason told her.

They then shared a brief kiss holding each others paws gently before releasing each other and allowing their souls to separate and head towards their new lives. Belladonna smiled and let the infinite beauty that was life take her, she understood, she finally understood why.

"I knew you would see it one day my daughter, you have made me proud" Annabelle told Belladonna as she watched her soul return to the mortal world, she was certain this time Belladonna would understand she would see the beauty she would see it all and when she returned to heaven she would stare her mother in the eyes and finally say she understood and then Annabelle would embrace her and tell her she never lost faith in her and always loved her, she loved all of them. She was always proud of her daughter in a way her compassion touched Annabelle's heart she felt a great love for all of them, for everything. She required nothing from them her love was absolute and all forgiving, not unlike her mother.

Annabelle turned to Charlie now awaiting his choice as well.

"So what's my choice am I going to be reborn too?" Charlie asked her.

"You aren't dead, your choice is simple you can either go back to Earth and continue your life or enter heaven and join Sasha" Annabelle told him.

"Is there a wrong choice?" Charlie said uncertain.

"No, you earned whatever choice you make, neither will one will be condemned both are what you deserve whichever they be" Annabelle said.

Charlie considered her words and pondered the choice given to him his son was gone his friend was gone, Anna Marie was gone, his wife he lost so much it would make sense to move on to join her in heaven and Charlie knew this time would be different he would be at peace. Charlie thought about David wondering if he survived he was pretty sure he did could he leave him like that? Charlie looked at the light above him he swore he could see Sasha staring down at him, how he desperately longed to be with her, Charlie was about to make his choice but then he remembered Jason's words the choice he made. He longed to be with Sasha and one day he would be but not today, no he still had a life that anything could emerge from and he still had something worth valuing and that was worth living for.

Charlie smiled gently and just like his son shook his head no.

"If I have a chance to live then I will take it and treasure it no matter what, I love Sasha more than I could ever imagine I can wait to be with her." Charlie said.

Annabelle smiled at Charlie and placed her paw on his cheek it reminded him of his mother it was so comforting, she was never like this before this was not the Annabelle he knew, this was something else, someone else, someone truly beautiful.

"If that is your choice" Annabelle said softly.

"What of the world it's going to be a different world after this" Charlie told her.

"No, it's best humanity not remember this, imagine all the people whose faith they believed all their lives would be crushed by this, they would lose faith others would abuse it, Charles humanity isn't meant to know the answer to that" Annabelle stated.

"You know so much, I think you know me better than I do, I always doubt you yet you always know best, you love this world and it's people like no one else does, Annabelle why do I keep doubting you?" Charlie asked her.

Annabelle gave a Charlie a truly beautiful smile Charlie couldn't describe what he was feeling right now it was love but not the love he knew it was something else something beyond his comprehension. Annabelle began lowering Charlie slowly back towards the world.

"You aren't the first you won't be the last, it's a very common thing actually after all" Annabelle began to say.

Charlie stared up at her getting one more glimpse of her smile which he swore could lift any despair or sorrow, it could persuade even the most hopeless soul to believe in hope, he never knew she was something like this.

"I move in mysterious ways" Annabelle said softly.

Charlie's eyes went wide with shock as Annabelle said that, all this time he wondered where he was and Charlie never saw it the obvious truth right in front of him. Charlie couldn't believe it the truth of Annabelle he looked at her one more time and Annabelle gave him a compassionate smile that said one thing, I love you and I am proud of you. Charlie then fell from the void back towards Earth with a feeling of hope beyond anything, they were not alone someone was watching them and they loved them more than anyone could imagine.

Annabelle watched as Charlie disappeared she then turned to another soul who was waiting, a small dog wearing a green shirt and hat he was in disbelief from what he just heard yet all it did was fill him with hope, this universe was in the most loving of hands. Itchy without thinking gave her a brief bow, which caused her if that term could possibly be considered accurate to smile in amusement yet still with compassion.

"Please don't I don't require that" Annabelle told him.

"Charlie made his choice now you must make yours, do you wish to go back you never actually died" Annabelle asked him.

"I am a guardian angel that is what I am and what I want to be" Itchy answered.

Annabelle felt a happiness filling her true she knew he would say that but hearing it felt so good because she knew what it meant, much like she already predicted.

"For that to work you must give up your life again, and that life must go somewhere you understand don't you?" Annabelle asked him.

Itchy did understand and it was unthinkable was this always her or him or whatever term you used, plan was this always the way it was meant to go from the beginning or was their no pre planned idea did she just know him that well, did she know everyone that well?

"I do" Itchy said smiling.

Annabelle returned it feeling a great happiness at another child's deepest hopes becoming a reality, it was complicated you couldn't just give them exactly what they wanted it needed to mean something, but their dreams and hopes were real they could prove they deserved them and earn them and she knew they all would and one day what their hearts desired would become a reality.

David was sitting alone in the church he heard people outside talking about a terrible earthquake that heavily damaged the city so they didn't remember, David could understand that it was probably for the best actually. David looked out at the stars and smiled it was truly a beautiful sight he lost so much but there was certainly something worth living for. David walked to the entrance of the church however before he could open it someone else pushed it open a German sheppard with light brown fur and a dark brown eyes, he survived.

"Charlie you're alive!" David cried before running to Charlie.

"Hey come on you know I don't die easily what do I look like to you a poodle?" Charlie joked.

Charlie then let David embrace him wrapping his paws around him it felt better than Charlie ever thought it would, to be here with his boy, they lost people they loved in body but not in spirit they were all still together so long as they never forgot them and they never would Charlie knew that much for certain he could tell David knew too they both smiled at each other ready for a new day

"Let's go home David" Charlie told him.

It was a dark pit of fire and brimstone he could hear people screaming others were wimpering he could also hear horrific growls and roars all around him each one filled with a brutal hunger for blood soon to be his, he knew this feeling already he faced it once he tried to escape it then but this time Carface would merely accept his fate, his rightfully deserved fate. Carface watched as Demons advanced upon him only for a light to force them away it also washed away the darkness surrounding him what was this? Carface watched as the light revealed a figure a pink whippet with angel wings, what was she doing here he couldn't imagine her wanting to talk to him.

"Annabelle?" Carface said in shock.

"Hello my son" Annabelle replied.

Son what the heck did that mean Carface never met his mom maybe Annabelle was it but that wasn't likely what was going on why was she here?

"What do you want?" Carface asked his tone was broken.

"I had to see you for myself see the strong and noble dog you've become, I always knew you would one day" Annabelle replied with pride.

"You're delusional look at everything I did all the people I hurt for no reason at all, Anna Marie, Charlie, David, Itchy, Killer, and so many others, I'm not a noble dog, I'm a murderer a monster" Carface said with self loathing.

Annabelle felt Carface's hatred of himself why must they always be unable to forgive themselves, why was forgiveness the most difficult part, not that it mattered Carface already proved he was deserving of it. Annabelle hovered over Carface and embraced him hugging him gently, Carface felt a pureness fill him a bliss and happiness it was unthinkable really, what was this?

"What are you doing?" Carface asked in shock.

"Comforting you" Annabelle told her child.

"Why, what makes you think I deserve it, I made so many mistakes" Carface said letting tears fill his eyes.

"Of course you did, I don't expect you to be perfect, you're going to make some poor choices but that doesn't mean you deserve this" Annabelle told him.

Carface didn't understand what was going on with Annabelle this wasn't her not as he knew her Annabelle was compassionate but not like this she never comforted someone like this why was she doing this what did he mean to her?

"Why are you so forgiving, I did so many terrible things unforgivable things, I deserve to suffer for them, I am beyond hope or redemption!" Carface shouted tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes you did, you did many horrible things I tried to tell you not to but I couldn't stop you either the choice to do the right thing it has to be yours" Annabelle said her voice had a hint of sadness but still hope.

"And you did here you are shedding tears of regret and sorrow you feel you deserve this that you are beyond redemption but Carface that proves you are not, I knew you would find your way one day" Annabelle told him.

"Who am I to you?" Carface asked her.

"You're my child, made as your people would describe it, in my image" Annabelle told him.

Carface's jaw dropped when she said that if that were true then that would mean that Annabelle was the creator, she was God. God was here in hell comforting him telling him he wasn't a monster, how could Annabelle possibly be God?

"You're, you're God" Carface said shocked.

"That's one of the endless names I hear yes, if that's what you prefer" Annabelle answered her paw stroking his cheek gently her beautiful eyes gazing at him with absolute love.

"How, how can you be" Carface tried to say.

"This isn't me, like Red I have many different vessels that act as extensions of me in some form this is just one of several, what I am physically I can't describe that it's too complicated I felt this form would be one you could empathize for." Annabelle explained.

"What of Red and the horn you could've stopped him why didn't you?" Carface asked.

"Maybe but I rather put my faith in all of you I knew Charles, Itchy and all of them could do it without me and if I never let you do anything yourself you will never learn" Annabelle answered.

"So if this is true there's no doubt you knew what I did to Itchy yet you let me in heaven anyway, why?" Carface asked.

"Somethings need to happen, that's all I will tell you" Annabelle answered.

Carface pondered this revelation he was never secret he was just allowed to continue existing but it didn't make sense why not just throw him to hell or just get rid of him.

"I killed Itchy in cold blood how could you see me as anything but someone who belongs here?" Carface asked his voice was filled with disgust with himself.

"Because you're my son and I love you, you made mistakes and it disappointed me but I never stopped loving you nor did I stop believing in the dog I knew you could be, the being I know every one of you can be." Annabelle said her voice was filled with compassion as if the question only had one answer which in her mind or the mind of her or his true self was indeed the only one.

"You don't understand this place isn't meant to punish you to condemn you it's meant to show you what you did to help you understand the pain you inflicted on others and find empathy and then forgiveness." Annabelle told him while cupping his cheek with a warm smile.

"You see Carface in the end all dogs do go to heaven, no matter what you've done no matter how terrible you can be forgiven and if you truly and sincerely ask for it you will find it" Annabelle said gently.

Carface was having trouble grasping this was Annabelle seriously saying she forgave him, after all his horrible truths was he truly forgiven for them how could Annabelle ever forgive him he didn't deserve this kind of love.

"You really forgive me?" Carface asked in tears.

"There's nothing to forgive you regret your actions and feel remorse there is nothing for me to forgive you always had my forgiveness you all did. Red has my forgiveness he always did he just needs to admit his mistakes and I will welcome him with open arms, I will welcome all of you." Annabelle replied her voice could only described as unconditional love.

Carface felt something be lifted from him after all this after every horrible thing he did he still somehow had forgiveness Annabelle wasn't the only one either Itchy forgave him too. Maybe Carface wasn't the murdering monster he thought he was.

"I want to take you where you belong but I won't do it unless it's your choice, that's what it all comes down to you're choice" Annabelle told him.

Carface considered his options he could stay here and be punished for all the crimes he committed it was what he deserved yet he could see it Annabelle didn't want him here. He had her forgiveness he wanted to stay here to be punished but was that the right choice. He had been letting his hatred control his life for so long first towards the world and everyone in it than his hatred for himself, it was time he let that hatred go and live off of something else. Carface nodded softly.

"I don't know if I deserve this but I've lived in hatred one form or another long enough" Carface told her.

Annabelle reached down and hugged her son gently holding him closely before letting a light pull him from the inferno and cause him to start ascending to the sky towards heaven. Carface felt a thing of uncertainty he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached heaven he could see the gates opening and was shocked to see Itchy waiting for him Angel was standing beside Itchy welcoming Carface with a gentle smile. Carface felt even more uncertain when Itchy reached his paw out to him welcoming him to heaven.

"I've been waiting for you" Itchy told him.

Carface was a little confused yes Itchy forgave him but that didn't mean that he should treat Carface like a friend, he wasn't.

"Waiting for me, last I recall we weren't friends" Carface replied.

"Well who else was going to welcome you" Itchy said with a hint of wit.

"Not the guy I killed, yeah I appreciate your forgiveness but this whole friend act is creepy" Carface

Itchy had to admit he kind of agreed it was rather strange yet Itchy also couldn't deny that they played important roles in each others life and Carface did save Itchy by reminding him of all the good he actually did. As far as Itchy was concerned he did regard Carface as a friend now especially after letting himself be tortured and die so Itchy could finish his task. They weren't true friends now but Itchy would regard him as one and he was pretty sure overtime it would become true.

"Well I was considering calling you brother but I felt that would be stretching it" Itchy said.

"That would make me outright uncomfortable" Carface said though there was a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Are you afraid of your own light, brother Carface?" Itchy said trying not to snicker.

"I wouldn't exactly call us saints" Carface said.

"Maybe not, you think you'll be able to handle yourself here without my aid?" Itchy asked with a confident smile.

"Who appointed you my guardian angel?" Carface replied he knew the truth though Itchy was his Guardian angel he did guide him he was surprised by the revelation himself yet couldn't help but be amused by the irony of all of it.

"Never said I was, I gotta go now" Itchy said with a friendly smile.

"What is this an old western movie?" Carface replied.

"Not much else to say, we go our separate ways from here." Itchy said while reaching out his paw.

Carface stared at Itchy's paw, it was amazing to think that they actually reached this point. This conversation should feel wrong but it didn't he felt like everything would be fine. He killed him yet it was forgiven the miracles of this world were astonishing it was something amazing something that truly proved how meaningful this life was, both he and Itchy represented this and Carface was beginning to think everyone represented this. He accepted Itchy's paw.

"Whatever you've been doing keep doing it" Carface told him.

They than went in separate paths, Carface looked back at Itchy even as he exited the gates of heaven while Carface moved deeper into heaven they both gave each other a friendly smile or at least as much as someone like them could. Carface nodded to Itchy as a halo appeared over his head and a pair of wings sprout from his back even as Itchy slowly disappeared into a golden light, they both gave one final nod before Itchy fully disappeared into the light. Carface turned away and focused on the energy of his newly angelic essence allowing himself to briefly rise it wasn't very high but it was a start, it was a start for Carface's new life.

Itchy descended from heaven feeling the cosmic energy of the universe around him. He heard countless souls crying out to him some for mercy, deliverance some wondering if they were a lost soul, Itchy already knew he wasn't, none of them would be one day of that he was certain. Itchy than heard two particular souls he recognized them, he would never forget them.

"You are everything we knew you could be" Simon said to him.

"I can see the light you will bring to this world, Itchy" Rosita told him.

"You always did, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that" Itchy replied.

"You never will have to Itchy" Simon said.

"I understand but I will thank you everyday" Itchy stated.

"We love you Itchy" Rosita told him.

"I love you too, till we meet again" Itchy said.

"We're always with you, son" Simon told him.

Itchy heard their words and knew they were true in more ways than most did. We were all united and those we loved were always with us. All of them that was the beauty of this life even when it seemed something ended it never truly did it merely led to something new. Nothing was ever truly gone be it a loved one, or our own souls, none would ever fade so long as we believe and remember what they meant. Itchy soared across the sky listening to the souls that called out to him.

"I don't know if I can endure this"

"Please help her"

"I've done so much it's too late for me"

Itchy heard them and allowed himself to connect to them it was similar to what Belladonna did when he first met her. This time he didn't let the pain overwhelm him instead he accepted it the pain they were feeling only made them more human. Itchy wouldn't take it but he would help them work through it and that would be enough. They were afraid so was Itchy for so long and that was alright, he would show them everything would be fine, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

"Have faith and don't give up, one day we will fear no longer" Itchy said his message of hope echoing across the cosmos and to the consciousness of millions and millions of lost souls and for but a moment for reasons none could understand they did feel the hope he promised, the hope he believed more than ever, in that moment they were united all of them for a single moment, Itchy could only smile at the beauty of it all.

Angel watched as Carface entered his salvation and soon to be paradise as well as Itchy 's moment of true empathy. It felt truly amazing to see these souls find their salvation it was exactly the kind of thing Angel always wanted to believe and now she truly could. She looked down waiting for the moment Jason would gain his new life than she would be there guiding him and Belladonna every step of the way and through that they would always be with each other, their love an eternal flame.

Annabelle smiled as she watched another child find their redemption proving that she was always right to have faith in them, they all did in the end no matter how long it took they would all find salvation. Annabelle turned to the souls in hell and smiled warmly at all of them gently reaching for them lovingly the most notable being Red himself.

"In time you will all prove yourselves and I will be proud of you, I already am you are not alone I will never leave any of you, I love you all." Annabelle told them her essence then faded making it's way back to the center of creation where her or he depending on the vessel true self lied.

"In the end no matter what you've done no matter how long it takes, all beings are saved, in the end we all go to heaven." The Creator said gently calling out to all children that would one day make him proud.

Charlie and David arrived back at the house they slowly moved their way up the steps opening the door before slowly entering however the moment they entered they saw something they never would've imagined, Charlie struggled not to fall on the ground, while David just stared dumbfounded.

It was an Irish setter female with long hair and green eyes, impossible it couldn't be.

"Charlie, David" Sasha said softly.

"This is impossible how are you here?" Charlie said in complete disbelief.

"Itchy still had his life remember he turned back his clock when he became an angel again he exchanged his life for mine, he was a dog so it could only be exchanged for another dog" Sasha explained.

"You're alive are you really back for good?" David asked her trying to process it.

"Yes, my disease is gone, I didn't expect this" Sasha said surprised herself.

Charlie should've Annabelle knew of course she knew. She knew what Itchy was going to do she knew he would turn back his clock and get his life back and she also knew he would prove he deserved his place again, she knew a life would have to be exchanged. Annabelle knew how this was going to end. Not because they had no will but because she just knew what they would do she knew them to their core. Charlie was a believer more now than ever no matter how bad things got no matter how horrible he would never ever question Annabelle again.

"She did, you pure hearted selfless saint" Charlie said trying to fight tears.

Without hesitating another moment Charlie and Sasha ran into each others arms, he gently lifted her in the air holding her closely treasuring each and every moment and he would never take another one for granted. Charlie and Sasha kissed each other deeply they still couldn't believe they were being given this chance again. David rushed up to her as well hugging her closely before Sasha pushed him down licking him endlessly Charlie joined her and did the same while David squirmed and laughed as they both licked him. They let David up.

"You up for a little magic show?" David told them.

"That sounds great" Sasha told him.

"Yeah blow me away" Charlie said.

David went upstairs to his room and grabbed his magic kit he looked to the window and out to the sky and knew both his mothers were there as well.

"You're welcomed too I definitely want you to see if I still have my touch" David told them though he didn't see it Anna Marie smiled down at him so did another woman both proud of the boy they were gazing at.

"Thanks, mom, thank you I couldn't of reached this point without either of you" David told them smiling he then grabbed his kit and went down stairs to meet Charlie and Sasha and he was certain his mothers wern't far behind.

Charlie and Sasha were waiting for David outside staring at the sky when they heard a brief voice speaking to them.

"Treasure every moment and remember your love for each other never dies no matter what" Angel told them from the heavens.

Charlie and Sasha both understood they would value every moment and would never forget what it meant no matter how long that time may be, they would always have each other, no matter what they would always be with each other. They heard a sound and they saw David come down stairs.

"What do you say we have this show at the junkyard for old times" David told them.

"Couldn't think of a better place" Sasha replied.

As David raced towards the Junkyard Sasha and Charlie turned to each other staring at the sunset which was a site that touched both of them. They both were in deep thought still grasping the miracle they were given while also thinking of those they lost though they didn't entirely still it was hard not to think of Jason and Anna Marie.

"I heard what happened to Jason and Anna Marie" Sasha said.

"Jason wanted a different life one that could help someone who needed him." Charlie replied.

"My sweet compassionate boy I told him how proud I was when he made his choice to give up his life, no mother could be more proud" Sasha said there were tears in her eyes but there was also a pride and happiness at the dog her son became and the happy life he would undeniably have the happy life that would also free Belladonna.

"He's not gone Sasha, nor is Anna Marie we will meet them again someday" Charlie told her.

"You seem so certain" Sasha told him though she was smiling showing she did believe it.

"A long time ago I learned something goodbyes aren't forever I learned something else recently there are no goodbyes we never lose them we never truly say goodbye to them" Charlie said softly.

"I know that now more than ever" Sasha said while staring at the sky knowing her mother was looking down on her.

Sasha and Charlie nuzzled each other gently while slowly making their way to the junkyard where David was waiting they stopped and gazed at the entrance where David was getting ready for his show for them.

"So what now?" Sasha asked him.

"We just live" Charlie told her while taking her paw gently.

"We live for this day, the next day the one that follows, for this moment for every moment we value and treasure it because there is something within it something that is worth everything, a single moment with you with David with anyone, the moment we see Jason again. That's why we live for that moment however many there is and it's all for one simple reason" Charlie said while watching David he turned to Sasha.

"A Beautiful life" Charlie finished his voice was soft he then turned to Sasha and kissed her gently.

Sasha and Charlie watched as David gathered all his stuff to get ready for the show while they also gazed at the sunset. Annabelle told him the answer that was so obvious yet he couldn't see it for so long, the answer was right in front of him standing beside him, flowing through wind, shining in the sun, sparkling in the stars. He held Sasha's paw gently and the two of them rested their head against each other as the sun set giving birth to a beautiful night, just as all things gave birth to something beautiful because that's what it was all beneath it, that was the answer we all sought. What was the purpose, the purpose was simple, all one had to do was simply open their eyes and see the gorgeous truth, that truth was this that life is beautiful.

The End.

" _That concludes the final chapter of the ADGTH trilogy what are your thoughts on it, what were your favorite moments, which character did you like the most and of the three stories did you have a favorite among them. If you have any further questions about this story or the entire trilogy I will happily answer them. I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this entire trilogy I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's been an interesting journey but that's all for now, I wish all of you well, till next time._


End file.
